Long, Long Way From Home
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Cass sends Sam and Dean to a parallel universe where they meet Jared and Jensen! Lots of humor, hurt!Dean, different pairings and hotness! Check inside for more details. Rated M for Language and Steam!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crazy story idea that I had after reading Blynnk's writing on live journal. This is a J2 and Winchester story. All four of them meet! There will also be some Cass and Bobby in this story (but not in any sexual capacity - lol). I hope you all enjoy it!

Pairings in this part: None, references to Sam/Dean

Warnings for this part: hurt!Dean

* * *

><p>Long, Long Way From Home<p>

Chapter 1

Jensen dropped down on Jared's couch, in front of the television, with a beer in his hand. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and sighed, "Longest day of work ever."

Jared grunted in agreement.

Jensen smiled, "You too worn out to speak actual words, dude?"

"Yeah" he muttered, as if saying the word was incredibly taxing. "Remind me again why I wanted to be an actor."

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know. I need you to remind me why I wanted to play Dean Winchester. I'm always the one having to crawl into tight spaces. Not to mention, I'm always the one with the emotional issues. It's exhausting."

"Oh, and playing Sam is such a cakewalk. He just got his soul back. He's a ticking time bomb." Jared pulled the beer from Jensen's hand and took a long drink from it.

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Hey, get your own!"

"You're sounding more and more like Dean every day." Jared got up from his spot on the couch with a groan and headed into the kitchen to get a beer for himself. When he got back and sat down Jensen reached over and grabbed his beer from his hand, gulping down almost half of it. "Turn around's fair play."

Jared grumbled. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Jensen smiled, "This is just sick. These guys are like in our heads constantly."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, and that's just fucking scary." He rubbed at his sore muscles, "We should quit."

Jensen laughed at that, "Yeah right. We signed a contract."

"Yeah, well let's break it. My back hurts…like it hurts, really bad. You should massage it."

Jensen shrugged. It wasn't the weirdest thing they'd ever done. They had once been dared to kiss each other at a party…so this was nothing. "Okay, turn around." Jensen set his beer down and turned to the side; one leg tucked underneath him and the other hanging off the couch and reached out to put his hands on Jared's shoulders. "Holy shit, you are tense. What the hell's made you this tense? Can't all be from the show…"

"Yeah." Jared muttered.

Okay, that was strange. Usually Jared was quick to share everything and anything with him, to the point where Jensen usually begged him to shut up. "What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

Jared sighed, "It's Gen."

"Ah." He should've known. Usually Genevieve was a permanent fixture in the house, but lately she'd been busy doing other things. Jensen just thought it was the honeymoon period wearing off, but apparently it was something more.

"I noticed she's not been around much lately."

"Yeah. She hates living in Canada. She wants to go back to L.A. and get a new role."

"But you want her to do the whole wife and kids thing?" Jensen asked. He understood the value in all of that, but his own wife was doing her own acting stuff and they were used to not seeing each other for long periods of time.

"Well, it would be nice if she'd just be my wife, you know…" He sighed, "It's not like I'm trying to be an ass. I get that her job is important to her, but this is something we talked about before we got married."

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sure you're going to get it all worked out."

"I don't know. Not sure it's going to work out after all. I wish we'd waited a little longer to get married, you know. Maybe I'd have changed my mind beforehand." He moaned, Jensen had great hands…super strong and yet gentle when necessary. Something about having the tension relieved, too, made him want to open up more. "Sometimes I think we'd be better with other people."

"Is there someone else?" Jensen asked, surprised. Jared and Gen had always seemed like the perfect couple to everyone around them. He always though their relationship had put his and Danni's to shame.

Jared shrugged, "Maybe."

"Whoa." Jensen said. "Who is it? Anyone I know?"

Jared groaned, "Should've have ever said anything. Don't worry about it."

That did nothing to squelch Jensen's curiosity, but he decided he wouldn't push it. He could tell that things were really difficult for Jared and he didn't want to go and do something to make it all worse for him. Jared was his best friend, pretty much like a brother to him. So, he shut his mouth and focused all his energy on working the kinks out of Jared's back and shoulders.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Dean asked his brother as he sat down beside him on Bobby's couch.<p>

Sam shrugged, "I'm fine, Dean. Nothing to worry about."

"So, no more glimpses into the cage?" Dean wanted to know. He was more worried about Sam than he could express.

"No Dean, I'm fine."

"Good. Keep it that way." Dean hated that Sam continued to want to get himself involved with cases that had the potential to ruin everything.

"Shut up, Dean, okay? You're not my fucking father and you don't need to treat me like that."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "I may not be your father but it is my job to take care of you."

"Says Dad. But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself."

"Sure, sure."

Sam opened up his computer, wanting to ignore his obnoxious older brother. "Dude, would you please stop looking at porn on my computer? It keeps freezing up!"

"Stop being such a bitch."

"I will when you stop being a jerk!"

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" Dean asked.

"What's my problem?"

"That's what I asked."

Sam hissed, "I'm not the one with the problem. You're the one who's treating like I'm five years old. Look, the things I do are my decision. I can live with it, it's my life."

Dean drained almost half of his beer, "Just play with your computer or whatever you do and leave me the hell alone!"

"Gladly!"

Dean got up and went into the kitchen, slamming his fist into the refrigerator and then swearing when he began to bleed. He was pretty sure that his hand was broken too. Could this day get any worse?

Sam walked into the kitchen with concern evident on his face, "Dean, what'd you do?"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"You're bleeding. Please let me look at it."

Dean grumbled, "No! I'm fine; I don't need you to touch me!"

Sam sighed, "This is about last night, isn't it? I already told you that everything's fine."

"Everything's not fucking fine. Everything's the complete opposite of fine. Just leave me alone, Sam." Dean tried to push past Sam, but Sam gripped his arm and pulled him close. Dean drew in a sharp breath and tried hard to keep his heart rate normal. The last thing he wanted to go and do was show Sam how intensely afraid he was in that moment.

"I'm going to look at your hand now, Dean. You just need to deal with it." He inspected his brother's hand. It was rapidly bruising and Dean wasn't able to open and close his fist without an intense amount of pain; pain that brought tears to his eyes and made Sam feel bad, feel responsible. "Something in there is definitely broken. Why did you have to go and smash your hand like that, Dean?" It was a rhetorical question; he didn't really need or want an answer to it.

Dean just sighed and looked away.

"Okay Dean, it's going to be okay. I know you must be in a lot of pain, but when Bobby gets back we'll be able to fix it…somehow." Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm and tried to be soothing. "Let me get you some strong pain meds."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Dean was trying to be tough again, like he always did, but Sam wasn't buying it.

Sam just shook his head and went to Bobby's secret stash. He came back with a bottle of pills in a generic looking bottle, "Here, take one."

Before Dean could even take the bottle from him they heard a flutter of wings behind them. The brothers turned around to see their fine feathered friend.

"Cass." Dean said. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a situation…"

"Okay, what's the situation?" Sam asked.

"There isn't time for me to explain." He moved toward them, placing his hands on their foreheads. "I apologize for what's about to happen, but please understand that there is no other way."

Dean didn't like the sound of that, not even a little bit. But, before he could ask any more questions something was happening…

* * *

><p>Jared was putty in Jensen's hands. He moaned in almost a sexual manner, "Shit Jensen. That feels fucking good."<p>

Jensen smiled to himself and tried his best to pretend that his dick wasn't getting hard listening to Jared get really into his back rub. "I think you like this."

"Hell yes!" Jared exclaimed. It was so good he thought maybe he'd come in his jeans…which was pretty fucking weird, even for Jared. "You could charge for this."

Jensen smiled, "Okay, how's fifty sound?"

"Very funny."

Jensen chuckled to himself, thinking he was pretty damn hilarious, but stopped when he suddenly heard something behind him. "What the…?"

"What is it, Jen?" Jared asked.

The two actors turned around and stared right into the faces of their characters. Someone started screaming and none of them were sure who it was…maybe it was all of them…and then Jensen fainted.

Jared forced his jaw closed and turned his eyes away from his doppelganger long enough to focus on helping Jensen. "Jen! Jensen! Come on, buddy, wake up."

"Who the great fuck are you two?" Dean asked when he had found his voice again. Of all the insanity that they'd ever seen, this was probably the weirdest.

Jared ignored him, pulled Jensen up and laid him down on the couch. "Come on, come back to me."

Jensen's eyes fluttered and began to focus on the gargantuan man above him, the man he'd been working with for six seasons. "Jared."

"That's right, it's me. Everything's okay, Jen." Jared tried to block the Winchesters with his body so Jen wouldn't freak out again.

"But, something….shit…didn't…" He wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but everyone in the room knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yeah." Dean piped up. "And I asked a question. I want to know who you two are!"

Jared turned around and glared at the man who looked so much like Jensen that he had to shake his head from side to side in order to clear it, "I'm Jared and this is Jensen. Who…ugh." Jared didn't want to ask the question because he wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Sammy, what the hell's going on?" Dean asked his brother.

"I know as much as you do, Dean."

Jared groaned, "So it is you two…shit…what the hell is going on here?"

Jensen and Jared shared a look and then Jensen sat up, his hand on his head, "This is the weirdest shit I've ever seen in my life."

"Tell me about it." Dean said with an identical voice, "And we've seen a lot of crap."

"Okay, what happened before you showed up here?"

Sam looked into the eyes of his counterpart, unable to get over the likeness, "Cass…"

"Castiel's real too?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why the hell would you ask that? And how the fuck do you know who Cass is anyway?" Dean mumbled.

"We're actors." Jensen said, walking over to them, studying Dean's body closely, "You really look like me, it's uncanny."

"No, you look like me." Dean countered.

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Um, considering I play you on t.v. I'm going to go ahead and say once again that you look like me."

"Wait…what?" Sam asked.

Jared walked over too, curiously, "I'm Jared Padalecki and this is Jensen Ackles. We're on a television show called 'Supernatural' and we play Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sam swallowed hard, "This is a t.v. show? We knew about the books, but not the show. How come Chuck never said anything about this?"

"Because Chuck's just a character too. He isn't real either."

"We're sure as hell real, so that just took a dump on your theory." Dean said with a glare in his eyes.

That's when Jared noticed that Dean's hand was bleeding, "What'd you do to your hand?"

Dean glanced down at it, "Uh…the job, you know…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "He punched Bobby's fridge."

Jared smiled, "Sounds like Dean alright."

That made Sam laugh.

Dean glared at his brother, then he looked over at Jensen, "You gonna talk shit about me too?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nah. I like my teeth right where they are."

That made Dean smile, "You're pretty smart, dude. And I can see why they chose you to play me…you're a handsome son of a bitch, you know that?"

Jensen smiled and Jared and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Oh great. Dean's so narcissistic that he's probably going to try and jump Jensen just to see what it would be like to do himself." Sam muttered.

Jared laughed, "Might be fun to watch, you know that."

Both Dean and Jensen turned to Jared and flashed identical looks of surprise with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit. It's uncanny."

"Isn't it?" Sam asked, "Wish I had my shotgun."

Jared raised his eyebrow, "We're not shape-shifters, I promise. Look, if it makes you feel any better, in our world you're not real…you don't even exist."

"Cass did apologize before sending us here. Maybe this is why." Dean said to his brother.

Sam just nodded, "I would assume so too." Then he turned back to Jared, "And it doesn't make me feel better at all."

Jared nodded in Sam's general vicinity and then his mother hen nature came out and he reached out and touched Dean's hand, causing him to flinch, "You need to have a doctor look at that hand. It could be broken."

"Judging by the way it's swelling up I'd say it probably is." Jensen said. "Won't be difficult to get you to see a doctor, Dean. You can just pretend to be me. Jared, you take him."

Jared nodded, "Yeah. Can't have the two of them navigating the world alone and we can't run the risk of anyone seeing two of me walking around. That would surely be online in about five minutes."

Jensen nodded, "Yeah." He reached out and tugged Sam away from the others and towards the couch, "That'll give Sam and I a chance to get acquainted. Although, I'm pretty sure I already know all there is to know about you." Jensen shook his head, "I probably know you better than you do, been playing opposite the guy who plays you on t.v. for six years."

"This show's been on for six years?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You know, though it's never gotten the acclaim it deserves, the fans are fantastic. This show has fans like nothing else. Our fans eat, sleep and breathe Supernatural."

Sam just nodded.

Jared wrapped one of Jensen's coats around Dean's shoulders and pushed him towards the door. "Come on Dean, let's go."

Dean shot his brother a look. He didn't want to be separated from him, that was for sure, but it didn't seem like these two clowns were going to understand that.

Jared shook his head, "He'll still be here when we get back, I promise."

Dean couldn't deny that he noticed how Sam blushed. Dean frowned but let himself be manhandled by the gigantic Jared.

* * *

><p>Jared took Dean to the closest hospital, got him signed in and gave him Jensen's insurance information. All Dean had to do was play along and pretend to be Jensen. Dean smiled at the lady behind the desk and went to sit down in the waiting room. Jared joined him momentarily with some paperwork, "We need to fill these out."<p>

Dean shook his head, "Go ahead."

Jared smiled, "You really are as grumpy in real life as Jensen plays you."

"I'm in pain, dude. Besides, I can't fill that shit out with a broken hand. It's my right one too…"

There was a mother and son sitting across the room from them who were looking at them funny and Jared wished he could disappear. He was just really grateful that it was the middle of the night when there weren't as many people in there. "You should really learn to do what I do when I'm angry…play some video games."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll try to remember that. Maybe Sam and I can get an x-box and a PS3 and a whole slew of games…wouldn't be difficult to transport those in the Impala."

"Okay, shut up now." Jared said, shaking his head. He went back to the paperwork, "When we get out of here I'm going to buy you an entire pie."

"I think I love you." Dean muttered with a smile on his face.

Jared just laughed.

* * *

><p>Sam looked really uncomfortable sitting with Jensen. Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Is it weird because I look like your brother?"<p>

"The whole thing is just weird, but yeah."

"Well, trust me, I'm not him. I just play him on t.v., we're a lot different."

"Okay. I'll bite…tell me about yourself."

Jensen smiled, "Well, I'm from Texas…Dallas actually, I have an older brother and a younger sister, my dad's also an actor. I've sang back-up for a couple friends in the past…I know that's different from Dean…Dean can't sing to save his life, right?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, that's for sure."

Jensen smiled, "Whenever Dean has a singing scene I always make it sound bad."

Sam nodded, "Well, good call there. Very realistic. What else? Tell me more."

Jensen's smile widened, "If acting hadn't worked out I would've been a physical therapist. I studied sport's medicine at Texas Tech. I'm really into sports…lacrosse, baseball, and I love to ride horses, but I live in Texas…"

"So, you're a real cowboy?" For some reason Sam found himself getting hot under the collar.

Jensen blushed, "I guess you could say that." He got up then, "Would you like a beer?"

Sam nodded, "That'd be great."

Jensen left the room momentarily and came back with a beer in hand. He gave it to Sam who opened it quickly and effortlessly, taking a long drink. "Good beer. We usually get the cheap crap."

Jensen nodded. "I'm almost a year older than Dean…"

Sam's eyes widened. For some reason he had expected Jensen to share Dean's birthday, though that was kind of a weird thought when he really analyzed it. "Interesting. Can't wait for Dean to find that one out."

"Jared's older than you too. About ten months. Kinda like Dean and I…it's interesting."

Sam nodded, "Not the craziest that's happened today though."

Jensen smiled, "Yeah. It's weird cause I kind of expect you to act like Jared. I expect you to be goofy and eating everything in sight." He shook his head, "It's easy to forget that you're Sam. You're a lot more reserved than him though."

Sam smiled, "Honestly it's kind of the same with you and Dean. I expect you to be super grumpy and calling me Sammy…or watching porn or something."

Jensen laughed, "Dean's a lot different now than he was, isn't he? It was hard to play him at the beginning of this season. Especially with him being with Lisa and everything. He was away from you for so long and he wasn't hunting…it was weird playing domestic Dean, you know? And then when you came back…ugh…it was weird not having that normal brotherly dynamic to play off of. It was interesting to mix it up, but it was different. You weren't you and Jared was totally out of his comfort zone. He did great though….better than great…."

Sam hitched an eyebrow, "What are you and Jared to each other anyway?"

"We're friends, best friends."

"You seemed kind of…close…"

Jensen almost choked, "Oh the back rub…ugh…he was tense because he's having problems. But, we're both married…"

Sam was surprised, "Oh. Anyone I know?"

Jensen shook his head, "You wouldn't know my wife, Danneel. But, you'll know Jared's." He smiled, "She played Ruby…"

Sam bristled, "Blonde or brunette?"

Jensen gave Sam a knowing look, "Brunette."

Sam groaned. Maybe he did have something in common with Jared after all…well, besides the looks.

Jensen nodded, "They met on set. Believe me, the sex scene…passion really translated on the screen." He almost laughed, "Teased him forever about that one."'

"So you two really are as straight as Dean and I?" Sam asked.

Jensen laughed, "Depends on whether all the fangirls are right about you two or not. Jared and I are platonic, but most people have a different opinion about the Winchester brothers."

"Yeah, the slash fans…we're aware."

Jensen laughed, "That's right. Almost forgot about 'The Monster at the End of this Book', really rocked your worlds."

Sam looked at him blankly and Jensen just shook his head, "It's not important. Anyway, you must be tired. You want to take my bed?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't need to do that. We're used to not getting sleep."

"Yeah well, tomorrow's our off day so we don't need to get up in the morning. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No, seriously…it's fine."

"You need to keep yourself healthy…"

"You sound like Dean. Jeez, it's creepy…"

Jensen shrugged, "Well, you're a lot less weird than Jared, but you still look like him…"

Sam smiled, "I guess I'll take the bed then if you're going to be stubborn about it."

Jensen laughed, "Really had to twist your arm, didn't I?"

"It's been a while since I've had a good night's sleep."

"I'm sure." Jensen got to his feet, "Come with me. I'll show you around." Jensen gave him a quick tour of the house. They went into Jared's room and he grabbed some clothes out of one of the dressers and tossed them to Sam, "You can wear these, he won't care. Jared couldn't care less about his clothes…usually ends up stealing them from set anyway."

Sam smiled, "Okay, thanks."

Jensen grabbed Sam's arm and lead him back out of Jared's room. He pointed out where everything else was as they went by it and then they went to Jensen's room. Jensen pointed out anything that Sam might need and let him know where the bathroom was. Then he grabbed some clothes and left the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jared and Dean got home. They were giggling and laughing like a couple of teenagers, shutting the door loudly behind them.<p>

"What the hell?" Jensen exclaimed. "I thought you two were going to the hospital not the bar?"

Jared shrugged, "Dean's hand was broken in two places. He has to wear a brace and a sling…" Jared explained, "So, I took him out for a few drinks to make him feel better."

"And, I feel t-riffic! Hardly any pain at all!" Dean flashed Jensen a thumbs up and smiled dorkily at him.

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep, will you?"

Jared looked at Dean, "You wanna take my bed?"

"Nah man, I'm cool. I could sleep anywhere…"

"I'm assuming Sam's in your bed." Jared said to Jensen.

Jensen nodded.

"You can sleep in there with him if you're comfortable with that." Jensen said.

Dean shook his head. He definitely wasn't comfortable with that at all. "Nah, you guys got another couch around this joint?"

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, "I'll show you to my room."

Dean shrugged and allowed himself to be guided out of the room.

Jensen huffed and got himself settled onto the couch once again. He would never admit it to anyone, but he almost resented Dean for how close he and Jared seemed to be getting so fast. He tried to remind himself that Jared was still his best friend and that Sam and Dean would probably disappear just like they appeared very soon. He talked himself off the ledge and finally managed to fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean woke the next morning feeling very disoriented and confused about where he was. There was also a mop of dark hair in his face. "S…Sam?"

There was a groan and a grunt from beside him and Dean just rolled his eyes. He rolled over, trying to get away from his brother, and was hit with intense pain from his broken hand and wrist. "Shit!" He let out a wince and tried to find a comfortable position.

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's my stupid arm. Fucking kills today."

"I have your pain meds here somewhere, just let me find them."

Dean grumbled as he sat up in the bed, "Why don't I think things through before beating my body parts into things?"

"I don't know Dean. Aren't you all shoot first, ask questions later and all that jazz? Well, maybe not so much anymore. You seem more cautious than you used to be."

Dean took his pill and a bottle of water and guzzled the pill down as if the amount of enthusiasm he put behind it would somehow lessen the amount of pain he was feeling. "Ugh. Wish Cass had thought to heal me before sending me to this clown factory."

"He was probably focused on whatever's going on."

"Yeah. And by the way, Sam, why the hell would he send us here? I mean, we've been able to help with his angel business in the past, I just don't get it."

"I'm not Sam, Dean." Jared said with a soft smile.

Dean's eyebrow quirked up. "Wait…I fell asleep in bed…with Jared?"

Jared grinned, "True story." He could tell that Dean was beginning to freak out so he moved closer to him and put up his hand, "It's okay, Dean, everything's fine."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I think we had a lot to drink."

"No shit Sherlock."

Jared shook his head, "Pretty sure we just passed out."

"Pretty sure?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, it's all hazy."

Dean grunted and then winced again as he got out of bed. "I really need a shower."

Jared nodded, "Just not supposed to get that brace thing wet and you can't take it off."

Dean groaned, "Lovely."

"You're welcome to wash up in my sink if you'd like."

"Yeah okay." Dean started to walk towards the bathroom, "I guess my hair isn't that dirty. It can probably wait another day or so."

Jared shrugged, "I could wash your hair for you."

"Why you being so nice to me?" Dean wanted to know.

Jared shrugged, "I'm just a nice guy."

"He is a nice guy." Someone said from behind them. They both turned around to see Jensen walking into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay." Dean shrugged, "I was just going to wash up a bit. I'll get Sam to do my hair."

"Well, for crying out loud I can wash your hair for you." Jensen said. "Hell, I wash the same hair everyday myself. Even know how to style it the way you like it."

Dean sighed, "Okay, I guess that would be alright." There wasn't much he could do at this point. He would either have to have to have Sam do it for him or go around with greasy hair until he could get the brace off.

Dean started to head into the bathroom but Jared stopped him, "Come here for a second. You're not going to be able to get your shirt off on your own. Let me help you." Much to Dean's utter chagrin, Jared worked to get Dean's button-down over his brace and off his body. He shrugged and looked into Dean's eyes when he was left with only the t-shirt he had been wearing underneath. "You want me to just go ahead and get that for you too?"

"Why don't you just strip me naked and give me a sponge bath?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Jared turned red and looked flustered, "I, uh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay; I'm just messing with you." Dean immediately felt bad for being an ass-hat, especially considering the fact that Jared was being so hospitable to him.

Jensen looked back and forth between the two men and shook his head. He pushed Dean into the bathroom, "I can help him with his clothes too. There's no point in worrying about modesty between us. We're pretty much identical." It pissed him off that Jared was acting like a lovesick teenager.

"So, what's up with the two of you, man?" Dean asked once they were in the bathroom and away from Jared.

Jensen shrugged, "We're best friends. I had to explain this to Sam last night. We're platonic, we're just very close."

"Well Sam and I are brothers and we don't go around giving each other massages." He said, "at least not on the back." He added under his breath.

Unfortunately for Dean, Jensen heard what he said. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his jaw dropped, "You and Sam…so the fans are right about this shit?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It was one time and it was a mistake. Let's not blow this out of proportion here. We were both trashed off our asses and neither one of us has gotten any lately. You know how that shit goes, right?"

"Well sure, but Jared and I don't go around giving each other hand jobs to relieve the tension. Kissed him once but that doesn't count."

"How do you figure?"

"It was a dare. Dares never count."

"Was someone holding a gun to your heads?" Dean asked. "Because you could've just refused. Sam and I don't kiss…don't you think that's a little bit gay?"

"Oh, and I suppose that all straight guys give each other hand jobs just for shits and giggles."

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

Jensen just smiled at him, "We're really not all that different."

Dean just sighed.

When Jensen got Dean's shirt off he drew in his breath. "Shit." He muttered, looking at the handprint that Castiel had left on his shoulder when he raised him from hell. He placed his own hand over it, much in the way that Anna had done when they were making love. "Does this remind you of Anna?"

Dean frowned, "It pisses me off that you get to know every fucking thing about me, but I don't know anything about you."

Jensen nuzzled into Dean's neck, "What do you want to know about me, Dean?"

"Everything." He whispered.

Jensen couldn't help but smile, his face buried in his 'twin's' neck. It was oddly comforting for both of them in some strange way. Maybe because they were kind of like two halves of a whole or something, neither of them could really be sure.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in front of the refrigerator with the door open, inspecting what they had to eat. He didn't want to be rude or anything but he was super hungry and they had been acting like the Winchesters were welcome to anything they had.<p>

A couple seconds later Sam felt a wet nose against his hand, sniffing. Then the nose was pressed against his butt. He looked down and smiled; Sam loved dogs. "Hey there, buddy. You're probably pretty confused right now, huh?"

The dog scampered away and Sam went back to his food investigation.

When Jared got out to the kitchen he found Sam looking into the refrigerator with a lost look on his face. "What's the matter Sam?"

Sam jumped a bit in surprise. He hadn't heard Jared walk into the room. "Um…just wanted something to eat, but didn't see anything I really know how to cook."

"I can make you something. Or, better yet, I could go pick something up. What you in the mood for? Short stack, right?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah. I could use some coffee too. Maybe some OJ."

"No problemo. I'll just pick up a bunch of different things. I pretty much know what everyone likes, but maybe Dean will want to spice things up today."

Sam shrugged.

"Oh and by the way, Dean's in a lot of pain right now so go easy on him. He took one of his meds. His hand and wrist are both broken. He's in a bubble cast kinda brace and he can't do anything with that arm. Has to wear a sling. It's already annoying the hell out of him. But, Jensen's helping him wash up right now, so maybe he'll be in a better mood afterwards."

Sam frowned, "You like his doctor or something?"

Jared shrugged, "Just been with him since you guys got here. I'm pretty much up on how he's doing is all."

Sam was perplexed, "Wait, you spent the night with him?"

Jared shrugged, "We both ended up crashing in my bed."

Sam frowned but tried to hide it from his counterpart. He didn't need to go and try to explain their complicated brotherly dynamic when he didn't quite know how to define it to himself. So, he just grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it.

Jared quirked an eyebrow at him, "Starting a little early aren't we?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm dealing with a lot of crap right now."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Jared frowned deeply, "I can't even imagine what it must be like to be you guys. You've both been to hell…not something I can quite wrap my head around. You two are just…unreal."

"I hope that's a good thing." Dean said from behind them.

Jared smiled brightly, "Of course. How's the hand?"

"You mean since like ten minutes ago?" Dean shrugged, "It's a little better. It seems like the meds are starting to kick in."

"That's great." Jared said, "I was just going to go out and pick us all up some breakfast."

Dean smiled, "Seriously love you, man."

Jared smacked Dean on the ass, "Love you too!" Then Jared was out the door, leaving Dean to contemplate what had just happened.

Sam's eyebrows were raised and his eyes looked wide like saucers, "Um….okay…"

Dean shrugged at his brother, "You know, it's not half bad in this dimension or whatever, I'm thinking about staying."

"You know Cass is going to put us back there, right? You might not want to go and get yourself super attached or anything."

Jensen walked into the kitchen then, "Attached to what?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing."

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Dean shook his head, "No, of course not. It was nothing." Dean also grabbed a beer, "Jared went out to get breakfast."

"Cool." Jensen said. He looked over at Dean and frowned, "You shouldn't be drinking that. I don't think you should mix pain meds and beer together. Not necessarily a good idea."

"Everyone thinks they're my daddy…" Dean muttered.

"Well, I am older…"

That stopped Dean in his tracks, "Wait, we're not the same age?"

"Nope. I was born almost an entire year before you. So, that makes me your elder, which means that you have to listen to me."

Dean smiled, "Yeah right. I've been using that kind of logic with Sam all my life and it hasn't worked to this day, right Sammy?"

Sam smiled at his brother, "That's only because I'm smarter than you, Dean."

Dean grumbled, "I'm not the one who shacked up with a demon…"

"Ooooh." Jensen said with a surprised smile on his face, "You two gonna throw some punches. Could be kind of hot."

Dean glared at Jensen, "Every time you open your mouth you lose a little bit of your straight man reputation."

Jensen sighed, "It's different."

"If you say so." Dean commented and left the room so that he could rest on the couch.

Sam smiled at Jensen, "I've always thought that Dean was overly butch, you know?"

Jensen burst out laughing, "Yeah. Such a homophobe."

Sam laughed, "Seriously."

"But he did sleep with Jared last night…well, they slept in a bed together. I don't know what they did with each other, but they had clothes on when I went in there earlier. I bet they were all cuddled up together too. Must've been adorable."

Sam snickered, "Dean's a closet cuddler."

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asked, "You know, he told me about what happened between the two of you."

Sam drew in his breath, "He did?" He was shocked.

"Yeah. Dean can't really keep secrets from me, you know. I kind of know him better than anyone else really could. I may even know him better than you do, but I'm not about to start competing with you."

Sam didn't respond. He actually wasn't a real big fan of this whole situation. He didn't like that Dean seemed to be opening up to these other men, but was pushing him away dramatically. He knew that what had happened between them had rocked Dean's world a bit, but he didn't seem to have a problem opening up to Jensen and cuddling with Jared. It was annoying as hell.

* * *

><p>When Jared got back with breakfast he was greeted at the door by three hungry men, who took the food and drinks from his hands. "Looks like you got lots of stuff, Jay." Jensen said.<p>

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what everyone would want. So, I got pancakes, eggs and sausage for everyone, a few donuts, coffees and orange juices all around." Jared said with a shrug. If he was being honest he would admit that he was trying to make a good impression with the Winchesters. Hell, they spent six years playing these guys on television so having the brothers like them would be awesome.

"You're awesome." Dean said with a mouthful of donut.

Nobody could go through the food and manage to stuff their face quite as quickly as Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean loves food, especially breakfast."

"Well, it's not a bacon cheeseburger." Jared said.

Jensen groaned, "I can't tell you how many of those stupid things I have to eat sometimes. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy a good burger from time to time, but man…you need to discover a few new food choices. You should start liking lobster or something, I could get used to that."

Dean glared at Jensen, "Because diners always serve lobster."

Jared piped up, "It's not as bad as having to eat salad every two seconds. If I have to eat anymore salad I'm going to turn into a plant…"

Dean burst into laughter. "Sammy and his salads…"

"Yeah. Say the line that I love, Jen."

Jensen groaned, "It was a good one, but it's my day off…I'd like one day where I didn't have to do Dean, you know?" He looked at Dean, "No offense."

"No sweat. I don't want you to 'do Dean' either."

"Please!" Jared begged, using that puppy dog look he was so good at.

Dean groaned, "Not you too." He had thought that only Sammy could pull off one of those looks that made you sigh and just do whatever the hell it was that he wanted you to do. Apparently Jared could do it too, but he shouldn't have been at all surprised. In actuality, Jared's puppy look was more effective because he did it with a much softer look on his face. Jared hadn't been hardened by life the way Sam had been.

Jensen sighed, "Fine. But, after I do this you have to leave me alone. You don't get to ask me to do anymore lines."

"Deal." Jared said enthusiastically.

Jensen took a second to put himself into Dean's mindset again…the change was evident on his face. "You shake it up, baby."

Jared squealed and both Winchesters flashed him equally disdainful looks.

"What's so special about that?" Dean questioned.

"He called me baby…on screen…it's funny. Well, actually you called Sam baby, which is even better, you know?"

"That's just freakin' delightful."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Every once in a while he found Dean's stupid humor a tad bit funny.

Jensen, who wanted to move on from this weird conversation, grabbed some paper plates and silverware, "On that note, you guys wanna have some breakfast?"

"Most definitely!" Dean exclaimed while shoveling another donut into his mouth.

They took the food to the table and sat down. The table was square, so Dean sat between his brother and Jared, with Jensen directly across from him.

"What do you want, Dean?" Jared asked him, getting plates of food together.

Dean shrugged, "Stuff I can manage to feed myself. So, probably not eggs."

"I can help you, Dean. Would you like some eggs?"

Dean groaned, "I'd like some but I don't want to be fed like a child."

Jared smiled and shoveled a double helping of the eggs onto Dean's plate. He clearly wanted to feed Dean for some reason.

Dean looked up at Jared with his head cocked to the side as Jared placed the plate in front of him, "You're really weird, do you know that?"

"I tell him that every day." Jensen said.

Dean smiled into his plate and reached out to take a big sip of coffee.

Sam studied his brother. He couldn't help but notice how weirdly he was acting. "So, I heard you and Jared slept together last night."

Dean choked on the liquid, "What?"

Sam smiled, "That's what Jared said."

Jared's eyes widened and he flashed Dean an innocent, pleading look, "I swear that's not what I said." Then he glared at Sam, "Way to go and get me into trouble."

Sam smiled, "Sorry, I just enjoy dicking with Dean."

Jared's eyebrows shot up, "I bet you do…"

Dean glared back and forth between the two of them, "Shit! Is this gang up on Dean day or something? The only one who hasn't been a total douche to me is Jensen…that's because he actually has a fucking soul."

Jared actually kissed Dean on the top of the head, "Oh Dean, you know I love you. And, so does little Sammy."

Dean's mouth opened to say something but he closed it again, unsure of what he wanted to say.

"Shouldn't this whole experience be more awkward?" Sam asked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we just randomly showed up here late last night and now it's like we're all bffs. I mean, why is that?"

Jared shrugged, "Probably because we all know each other so well."

Dean had something to say about that one, "That's not true. We don't know jack squat about the two of you."

"Doesn't seem to matter because we're just that awesome." Jensen smiled and took a drink of orange juice.

"I know a lot about Jensen." Sam told his brother.

"Oh yeah? When'd you have time to figure this all out? When you were giving each other blowjobs when Jay and I were at the hospital?" He shot Jensen an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was dicking with Sammy. It was probably him who gave the blowjob anyway…"

Sam swallowed hard, "What? I didn't…shit Dean, I hate you sometimes." Dean's comment had come out of left field, but he should've expected something, shouldn't he have? It wasn't like his brother wouldn't get him back for his previous comment. But, what was it about the thought of him being with Jensen specifically that made him feel so weird? Maybe it was because Jensen looked just like Dean…or maybe it was something else entirely.

"Hate you too, _baby_." Dean told Sam in a mocking tone, shooting Jared a sideways glare.

Jared was grinning like the Cheshire cat and didn't even notice the snide look from Dean. "Here Deaniepoo…want some eggs?" He picked up Dean's fork and stabbed some eggs, reaching over to feed them to him.

Dean instinctively opened his mouth and took the food he was being offered, though he wanted to be defiant. He wanted to tell Jared where to take it and shove it….he kind of wanted to do the shoving for him. "Bend over."

"What?" Jared exclaimed.

"I'm going to help you shove it up your ass…" Dean replied.

The room went silent. Everyone gave Dean weird looks and Dean just shrugged.

"Just shut up and eat your damn eggs." Jared said, forking another mouthful over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The actors spent a few hours studying their lines for the next day's shooting. "I really wish we didn't have to go back to work tomorrow."

"I know. I feel bad about it too." Jensen replied.

"I mean what are we going to do with them, you know?"

Dean grumbled, standing across the room, "We can handle hanging here, Jay. We're housebroken and everything… Just do your lines and stuff so we can do something."

Jared quirked an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I'm interested in watching an episode…I think."

"Dean, you sure? It might be really weird." Sam added.

Dean shrugged, "Well, I gotta see if Jensen's playing me right, you know. Don't want me looking like a tool or anything."

"Yeah, you certainly don't need any extra help with that." Sam commented.

"Bite me, Sam."

Jared shook his head at Jensen and then stood up, "Okay, you two…follow me. I'm going to set you up with the blu-rays and you guys can watch while we're rehearsing. Does that work for you?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so, man."

"Good."

The Winchesters followed Jared to his bedroom. "Okay, got five seasons to choose from on blu-ray and then there's a bunch of recorded episodes on the t.v. from this season. What'd you like to see?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Shouldn't we start at the beginning?"

Jared smiled, "In case you get confused by the storyline? It's your lives."

"Shut up."

Jared reached around and gave Dean the fasted goose in the world. Dean jumped and turned around, "Jared! Stop fucking touching me, man!" His words were a lot more menacing than the look in his eyes. In fact, his eyes were actually dancing. Jared knew better than to believe that Dean was actually mad about it, he just wanted to put up a show and not allow Jared to have the upper hand.

Jared smiled, "You're adorable."

Sam changed the subject, "Okay…let's just start with the Pilot and then go from there."

"There are a lot of funny ones. If you have any questions just come out and ask us." Jared turned on the equipment, put the disc in and started it up. He handed Sam the remote, "Okay, I'm assuming you're better with technology."

Dean frowned, "Like I can't figure out how to play an episode. Bitch!"

Jared smiled, "jerk."

Once Jared was out of the room and the brothers were settled onto Jared's bed, Sam turned to glare at him, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird…and you're flirting…with Jared."

"Are you jealous, Sammy?" Dean knew he was being an ass, but it just came so naturally to him, particularly when he was uncomfortable.

Sam didn't answer that stupid question. "And, what's up with you telling Jensen about what happened between us?"

Dean shrugged, "Dude, they're like us or something….like weird, civilian versions of us. Talking to Jensen is like talking to the mirror and you can't lie to yourself, right?"

"So, if Jensen's you then that makes Jared me. So, you're saying that all the times you've been flirting with Jared that you're actually flirting with me…indirectly?"

Dean opened and then closed his mouth.

"See what I mean. You sound ridiculous. They aren't us, Dean. They're two guys who just happen to look like us and play us on t.v. And, we're going to disappear from their lives in a day or two…not sure how long exactly. It could happen any minute for all either of us knows." He hit the button on the remote, "Now, let's watch the episode."

If he could've done it Dean would've folded his arms over his chest. Sam was being a little bitch. For once it seemed like Sam and Dean had drawn the long stick. They had been sent to a world which apparently didn't need hunters, and they got to meet a couple of cool guys. It was nice to be able to let loose and kick back a little bit. "You're such a buzz kill Sammy."

The turned their attention to the episode and immediately Dean could tell that, though minor details were slightly different – like the color of the walls in Sam's nursery for example – the story was the same. This was the story of their lives, played out on a week by week basis and condensed into hour segments, shown for the whole world to see.

* * *

><p>Jensen couldn't focus on doing the lines. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sam and Dean Winchester, their characters, were sitting in a nearby room and watching their episodes. "You sure this was a good idea?"<p>

"They should see them, don't you think. It's like getting to view your life as a spectator, might help them learn things about themselves."

"Nobody should have to see themselves that way. Besides, how do we even know that what we do and how we portray them is accurate?"

Jared shrugged, "I think we've pretty much already determined that. They're exactly like us when we're in front of the camera."

* * *

><p>They watched a few of the episodes and skimmed through others. Dean turned to his brother, "Am I really that big of an asshole?"<p>

"Am I really that bitchy?"

"Always." Dean muttered with a smile on his face, "No, seriously dude, I'm sorry."

Sam patted Dean's thigh, "No, I'm sorry. I guess sometimes it was easy for me to just treat you like dad, you know. I mean, I know a lot has changed since we started hunting together and everything, but I don't think I really knew you back then, you know. I don't think I really knew the kind of person you were underneath the mask…how much you sacrificed for me."

"It wasn't that big a sacrifice, Sammy. You're my brother. It's always been my job to take care of you."

"That's why it bothered you so much after the other night, right?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah…"

"Look Dean, we were both trashed. We spend every waking second together and everything, something was bound to happen at some point, don't you think? I mean, it's not like the situation I would've chosen, but I enjoyed myself that night, Dean. We were just two drunk guys who needed each other in a way we've never needed each other before. It was almost like we were playing a role. But, I get that it makes you uncomfortable. It's not like something I want to go and shout from the hilltops or anything. I just…I don't know what I'm saying."

Dean shook his head, "No, I get you. I'm sorry I've been such a douche. I just don't…I just can't…it can't happen again, that's all."

Sam sighed slightly, "I know, Dean."

"So, if you need to be with Jensen or Jared or so random chick…you do what you gotta do. I won't question it."

Sam nodded, finally understanding Dean's thing with Jared. It all made a lot more sense to him. "Okay Dean, we'll see how it goes. We don't even know how long we're going to be here."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "You think Cass will just forget to bring us home?"

Sam shook his head, "I doubt it very much."

Dean frowned.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, as Sam and Dean were practically glued to the television, Jared and Jensen walked into the room. "Liking what you're seeing?" Jared asked, plopping himself down on the bed, beside Dean.<p>

Dean practically jumped in surprise. "Oh yeah. It's really weird to watch this, but it's oddly captivating. You two are fantastic actors!"

The Js smiled appreciatively. "That means a lot coming from you." Jensen said.

Sam looked up at Jensen and smiled, "Well, it's true. I think you're a better Dean than Dean even is."

Dean glared at his brother, "Shut up, asshole."

Sam just laughed.

"I'm gonna go out and pick up something for dinner. Don't really feel like cooking today. It's been a long ass few weeks…" Jensen told the group.

Sam got up from the bed, "You mind if I tag along?"

Jensen shook his head, "Of course not. But, if anyone recognizes you, you have to pretend that you're Jared."

"I think I can handle that." Sam replied as he followed Jensen out of the room.

Jared turned to Dean, "Now that he's gone what do you really think of Jensen's portrayal of you?"

Dean shrugged, "You know, it's hard to tell. For the most part I'd say it's spot on, but I don't know if I'm really that emotional."

"Dude, you punched a refrigerator because you got drunk and accidentally fooled around with your brother. I think it's blatantly obvious to anyone that you're a pretty emotional guy. You try to cover it up, but it's hard to miss."

Dean groaned, "Why do people always have to psychoanalyze me? I'm perfectly happy in my hard-shelled bubble. I don't need people trying to break that all down."

Jared moved in closer to the smaller man, reaching out to rest a palm on Dean's firm thigh. "It's okay Dean, I like that you're emotional. Jensen's never been more beautiful than the moments when he's doing your heartfelt, heartbreaking stuff. You really come shining through all of that, you know that?"

Dean blushed, "We're not going to start having sharing and caring time are we?"

Jared laughed, "I was actually thinking about make-out time. How's that sound?"

Dean gulped, "Jared, I…"

"I know." Jared said, "Neither have I." He smiled and his dimples became very pronounced, "Aside from the time Jensen and I got dared to kiss at a party there's never been anything like that in my life. I'm married for God's sake…to a woman."

Dean nodded, "So, why me? What's so special about me? I'm just an ordinary guy."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Dean Winchester is about as far from ordinary as it gets. You are amazing, Dean. Everything that you do is just so unreal…meeting you has been like a dream come true. I look at you, and of course you look just like Jen, and all I can think about is what it would be like to kiss you. You are aware that you're beautiful, right?"

Dean wanted to groan or bury himself into the floor, but instead he just looked away.

"Don't go getting all shy on me." Jared said softly, reaching over to pull Dean's face back towards him. "Is it going to freak you out if I kiss you right now?"

Dean swallowed hard, "Probably."

Jared nodded, backing away a little bit.

"But, go ahead anyway."

Jared went easy on him. He bent down and captured Dean's lips with his own. It was a soft, gentle, simple kiss. He didn't shove his tongue down Dean's throat and make him run screaming for the hills. He just planted a warm, soft kiss on his pouty lips. He pulled back slowly, not wanting to let Dean go. "Just like I imagined."

Dean couldn't deny that he enjoyed it a lot more than he would've expected. When Jared pulled back he was a bit disappointed, if he was being honest.

"Was that okay?"

Dean nodded.

"You okay?"

Dean just nodded again.

Jared frowned. Dean just seemed so sad; he wanted nothing more than to fix it. "Why do you seem so sad to me?"

Dean shook his head and go to his feet, "Not sad." He muttered, walking out of the room and away from Jared. He didn't like the way things were going, it was all too much for him. He felt stifled; he felt like he was suffocating.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we should pick up for dinner?" Jensen asked, driving around.<p>

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I don't see Dean caring too much and you know what Jared likes."

"We could always pick up some chicken breasts and veggies from the store and make a spicy stir fry…maybe Thai inspired or something."

Sam's mouth started to water, "Shit that sounds good. You know how to cook like that?"

"Sure, I can cook okay." Jensen said with a shrug, "Not too much to a stir fry. Probably should pick up some rice too; I can't remember how much we have at the house."

"You want me to write this down?" Sam asked.

Jensen shook his head, "Nah, you're smart, don't let me forget."

Sam smiled, "Okay." He stared at his hands for about a minute or two before finding the words that he wanted to say, "You think you could teach me how to cook?"

Jensen beamed, "I'd love to."

"Thank you." Sam studied Jensen's face for a second. "It's so weird. I mean, you look just like Dean, but there's a different air about you…you're so…nice and normal. It's really refreshing. I wonder if this is who my brother would be if things had been different."

Jensen laughed, "Did you just call me normal?"

"Well, you pretty much are. You're the most normal of the four of us, that's for sure."

"Well, anyone is more normal that you and Dean. No offense or anything…"'

"Sure, sure."

"To be honest with you, Sam, I find it almost easier to talk to you than Jared sometimes. Don't get me wrong, Jared is my best friend. Jared is like another brother to me, almost like we're like you and Dean in that respect, but he's….well, he's crazy. He's hyper and goofy…he can be serious when he needs to be though. It's just kind of nice to talk to someone so…I don't know, reserved I guess."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, "You think I'm reserved? Have you watched the show? I may not be goofy and hardly ever smile, but I'm all kinds of unstable. I'm like insanely into sex…I have to hide my interest most of the time, because I'm worse than Dean. And, I'm the one who initiated everything with Dean. He was completely out of it and just was in one of those moods…where he wants to be touched, but he doesn't want to ask for it because he knows he shouldn't. He gets more affectionate and in touch with his feelings when he's drunk. Anyway, I seduced my own brother, Jensen. So, I'm not really reserved at all."

Jensen shifted a little in his seat, "You're sexy as hell when you're in seduction mode. I know I haven't witnessed that first hand, but I have through Jared and…holy fucking shit is all I have to say about that."

Sam smiled and reached a hand over to slide between Jensen's parted thighs. "Pull the car over."

Jensen's dick was like a brick in his jeans. "Shit…." He did as he was told, unsure of what to do with himself.

Sam's hot breath was by his ear then, nibbling and torturing him. "Can't believe how hard you are already." He murmured, his hand rubbing tightly against the straining erection. What would you do if I just undid your pants and sucked you off, right here?"

Jensen moaned, "I don't know, I…"

"Hmmm." Sam purred, hastily unhooking the button on Jensen's jeans. He needed to get those jeans opened enough to get his gorgeous cock out. "Need it, Jensen."

Jensen didn't know what to say or think or do. He'd never done anything with a man before, other than kiss Jared, and he wasn't sure how he felt about this. But, the way that Sam was sitting there and looking all seductive made him realize that it was going to feel fucking great. So, he reached down and helped Sam with the fly.

Once Sam had Jensen's dick out he licked his lips in anticipation. "So fucking hot."

Jensen was oozing precome like it was his job. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen that much come out of his cock before he'd even been touched before.

Sam smiled devilishly as he bent his head to take Jensen's cock into his mouth. He sucked it hungrily, not even caring about his gag reflex or the fact that he wasn't sure he knew what the hell he was doing. None of it mattered. Sam just went with it, doing what came naturally to him and watching Jensen's face for signs of distress or disinterest.

Jensen's hand wrapped around Sam's head and twirled into the soft hairs on his neck. He looked down, watching Sam slurping on his cock and thought he was going to blow. "Shit Sam." He whined, finding his hips instinctively lifting up to fuck Sam's mouth, searching out the depth of that warm, wet hotness. "Feels so good…"

Sam worked Jensen off to orgasm, allowing the gorgeous man to come deep into his throat. It was salty and almost made him want to gag, but it was Jensen's and therefore he wanted it badly. He wanted everything that Jensen had…he wanted it all. It was a thought that scared and amazed him.

* * *

><p>Dean stood in the kitchen, his hands wrapped tightly around the kitchen island and his eyes focusing on the marbling in front of him. He didn't hear Jared approach him, and he let out a startled gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Jared said gently.

Dean just shrugged, unable to find his words in that moment.

"What's wrong, Dean? What can I do to make it better?" Jared asked, his voice laced with concern.

Dean just shook his head.

When Jared reached out and rubbed a comforting hand down his back he found his body betraying him. His previously rigid posture softened and relaxed underneath Jared's hand. "Is that what you wanted, Dean?"

Dean sighed.

"It's okay." He soothed. "Come here."

Dean shook his head, "Can't."

"Sure you can." He helped guide Dean to turn his body around and face him. Even then Dean's eyes looked everywhere but at him. He knew what Dean wanted, but also knew he was too stubborn to ask for it, so he reached his arms out and wrapped the smaller man in them, pulling Dean's body against his chest. "It's okay to need comfort sometimes, you know. You've been through everything…Heaven, hell, angels, demons, Lucifer, losing your brother a few times and now this thing with his soul and the wall and everything….not to mention what happened between you two…you're freaked, Dean, anyone would be. It's perfectly normal to feel like that. And, it's okay to need someone to comfort you like this." Jared gently rubbed soothing circles over Dean's back, "When was the last time that someone's really held you, Dean?"

Dean frowned, thinking, "I don't know, probably my mom…"

Jared drew in a breath. "You were four when she died, Dean…"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I know." He couldn't deny that it had been a long-ass time since he'd felt cared for like that…safe…but it was an unusual feeling for him. "You can get used to anything I guess."

Jared nodded, nuzzling into Dean's neck, "No, you can't. Dean, you're not like your brother. You have different needs that aren't being met." He peppered soft kisses all over Dean's neck and jaw, "Let me meet them…right now."

When Dean looked up into Jared's eyes all of his resolve just melted away. It wasn't that he was gay or anything…at least he chose not to think that he was…but there was something about this man that made him feel something different. For some reason Jared got this facet of his personality, maybe it was from watching Jensen play him for all those years, but Jared seemed to understand something about Dean that Dean wasn't willing to understand about himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sam and Jensen got back to the house they began to unload all their shopping bags. They had bought a lot of food. None of them knew how long the Winchesters were going to be there and they were going to have to go back to work the next day; they needed to have food on hand in case they were there a while.

"Where are you going to put all this stuff?" Sam asked.

"We'll just have to find a place." Jensen was wound up tight and incredibly confused. He and Sam had some serious passion and intensity in the car, but they had gone back to a normal conversation afterwards. Sam had asked Jensen all about his family, where he grew up and they even talked about their taste in music. Sam really took the time to get to know Jensen, but they never mentioned the blow job again. It was weird and it was making Jensen crazy.

"Ugh…" Jensen groaned.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Are we just going to pretend that it never happened?"

Sam frowned, "I don't know. I kind of feel like I came on too strong back there. Maybe I shouldn't have…"

Jensen's eyebrow quirked up, "What? No fucking way, dude. Sure, I was nervous as hell at first, but now….ugh…"

Sam smiled, pulling Jensen in for a quick kiss, "Later…"

Jensen sighed.

"Howdy you two." Jared said, his Texas drawl coming out a bit as he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood." Jensen commented.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

Jensen shrugged.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's taking a nap."

Sam nodded, "His hand still hurting?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam headed towards Jared's bedroom, "Gonna use the head." He made his way into Jared's bedroom and was startled at what he saw. His brother was lying on Jared's bed, curled up and his clothes were in a pile on the floor. Sam blinked a few times and quickly left the room. He went back out to the kitchen to mention the most alarming part of what he had witnessed to the two actors, "I think Dean's…crying."

Jared immediately looked guilty. "I'll go talk to him."

"You want me to go, Jay?" Jensen asked, looking at his friend. He knew something was up but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

Jared shook his head, "No, I got this." He left the kitchen and went back into his room.

At the sound of the door clicking Dean tried to force himself quiet. He didn't want to give himself away. But, it was too late…Jared got into the bed, behind Dean and wrapped his arm around Dean's good arm. "Hey…what's wrong, baby? Are you hurt…did I hurt you?"

Dean wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. "No." He grunted.

"Is it the whole gay thing? Or maybe it's because I look like Sam…"

Dean buried his face in his pillow.

"What can I do?" He placed a few light kisses to the shell of Dean's ear, trying to let him know that everything was fine.

"I don't know." He whispered.

Jared sighed, "Do you need some time alone or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay." Dean said almost too quickly, "Just…just…."

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Just hold me."

"Okay Dean, you got it." Jared held onto him tenderly, lovingly…trying to show Dean that he was there for him. He didn't say anything as he felt Dean's body trembling; he just held him and let him cry it out.

In the kitchen, Sam and Jensen tried really hard to focus on cooking and their blooming relationship or whatever it was. "So, I'm just going to let the chicken cook in the seasoning until it's all the way done then we'll add the vegetables."

Sam, who was put in charge of cooking the rice, removed the lid from the boiling pot of water and dumped the desired amount of rice into the pot. "So, you think two cups of rice will be enough?"

Jensen smiled, "With everything else it will be plenty."

Sam shrugged, "Dean eats a lot."

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, I know. I swear he's going to be the death of me one of these days…"

"I just can't get over the fact that he was full out crying in there. What do you think is going on?" Sam asked; his voice full of obvious concern. Sam decided not to mention how he'd longed to go to his brother and hold him. When Dean cried it was the most achingly beautiful thing in the world, but also the most heartbreaking.

Jensen frowned too, "I don't know. I think something obviously happened while we were gone."

"I get really befuddled when Dean cries. It just knocks me off my feet, you know?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, I know. But, Dean is a very emotional guy. He wears his heart on his sleeve; he just tries to wear body armor to protect it. It's because he hasn't had enough love in his life. His needs weren't met as a child, Sam…"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, "That's because he spent every second of every day taking care of me."

Jensen smiled, "He did that because he wanted to, Sam. That's not your fault, you know."

Sam shrugged, "Well, someone should've been looking out for him, because Dad sure as hell never did."

Jensen just nodded, not knowing what to say to that. He focused his attention back on the food in front of him. "Why don't you get the soy and oyster sauces and get them open and ready for the next step?"

Sam nodded and did as Jensen asked.

Once the bottles had been unsealed and set on the counter, Jensen turned around to look at Sam. He reached out to run his hand over the strong, hard muscular expanse of his chiseled chest and abs. "You're so hard…"

Jensen words went right into his ears and down to his dick. The way Jensen was touching him wasn't helping either. "Yeah, I am."

Jensen turned red and looked Sam square in the tented pants. "You want some help with that?" He reached out to palm the boner that was so close to him he could hardly breathe. "You're fucking huge."

Sam laughed, "You've never seen Jared naked before?"

Jensen shook his head, "Not really. Not like I've ever looked and I'm pretty sure he's never been hard any time we've changed in the same vicinity of each other."

"Well, then he's missing out, because you go crazy around a hard cock."

Jensen swallowed hard, "Maybe it's just yours, Sam."

Sam moaned then, picking Jensen up and setting him down on top of the counter-top. He pushed his way in between Jensen's slightly parted thighs and rubbed his aching erection against the evidence of Jensen's own arousal. He ground his hips and moved back and forth against the smaller man, his arms wrapped around him and his tongue down his throat.

Their bodies were entwined and they were practically in another world entirely, so they didn't notice when Jared walked back into the kitchen until he cleared his throat…loudly.

Sam moved away from Jensen with a soft groan and Jensen quickly jumped down from the counter.

Jared smiled, "Oh, don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the view, I just didn't want to sneak in here and have you guys freak out that I was getting my peep on."

"Apparently Jared's a voyeur." Jensen shook his head, "Not surprising at all."

Jared's eyebrows rose, "And apparently you're the bottom here, Jen, which also isn't surprising…"

"He's bigger than me. It kind of just works out that way…" Jensen said with a glare on his face. "Not like it would always be that way."

Sam looked at him sideways and then shook his head, "Not that we've gotten to that point."

"Really?" Jared asked, surprised, "I was sure that you two probably got it on in the car earlier."

Jensen blushed and Jared smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, we were perfect gentlemen."

Jared laughed in disagreement, "Yeah right. You may be less open about your thoughts and desires than I am, but you're also a closet freak! Your mind is always in the gutter!"

Jensen looked Jared in the eyes and sobered the room up, "So, is Dean okay? What's wrong?"

Jared frowned, "He's okay. Just had a situation is all. It's nothing to worry about."

Sam shook his head, "He's my brother, Jared."

Jensen and Jared shared a look and then Jensen turned to Sam, "Hey, looks like the chicken's all the way cooked, can you put the vegetables in and pour about a quarter of a cup of each kind of sauce in there? I'll be right back and I'll taste it and see if we need any more sauce or not.

Sam nodded and went to work with a frown on his face, as Jensen grabbed Jared by the shirt and pulled him out of the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

Jared glared at his friend, "I hardly think it's any of your business, Jen."

"We're both in this equally as deep, Jare…" Jensen said.

"Well, then how come we're keeping this from Sam?"

"Because I want to know what 'it' is before I tell him."

"You're not going to tell him, Jen. This is something that _Dean_ needs to tell him."

"What did you do, Jared?" Jensen asked, his voice getting a little louder. "What did you do to Dean?"

Jared furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't do anything to Dean. We had sex…we made love." Jared rolled his eyes, "I didn't even hurt him or anything."

Jensen practically barred his teeth at his best friend, "I'm seriously restraining myself from punching you in the face right now."

Jared looked at Jensen with so much hurt and confusion that Jensen just sighed and left the room. Jared ran a hand through his hair and tried his best to figure out why Jen was so angry with him.

Jensen walked back into the kitchen, still seeing red, and Sam looked over at him with concern on his face, "What's the matter, Jen?"

Jensen sighed. He picked up a spoon and stuck it into the stir fry, tasting the sauce. "Hmm, little more soy sauce I think. Maybe put a sprinkle of sugar too."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Sam asked with a dramatic eye roll.

"Not right now, Sam. Let's just finish dinner." Jensen said.

"Screw dinner." Sam told him, reaching over to run his hand over Jensen's back and then to his front...feeling him harden in his jeans once again. "Want to make it better."

Jensen moaned and bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He noticed that Jared had walked back into the room and so he looked at Sam and said, "Okay, come with me."

Sam smiled, "Where we going?"

"To my room…."

"What about dinner?" Sam asked, not giving a flying fuck about the food at that moment.

Jensen shrugged and tossed a half-hearted look over his shoulder, "Jared can take over." Then he grabbed Sam by the hand and led him out of the room and to his bedroom. When they were inside, he shut the door and locked it behind them.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to fuck me, Sam." Jensen said.

Sam looked at him with surprise, "Are you sure?"

Jensen moved to Sam, pushing the taller man down onto his bed and getting on top of him to straddle him, "Does this answer your question?" Jensen began to move his hips back and forth, giving them both the friction they'd been craving.

"Jensen…" Sam breathed.

Jensen began to tear their clothes off in a frenzy of need. He needed this more than he thought he did. "Give it to me, Sam…"

Sam growled, moving them around so that Jensen was on the bottom, laying across the bed on his stomach, and got between his legs. "You ever had anything in your ass before?"

Jensen shook his head, "No. You?"

Sam blushed – not that Jensen could see it – and said, "I've put my fingers in there before, if that counts."

"Hot." Jensen commented, shifting his ass up so that the rounded firmness of his ass cheeks rubbed erotically against the insanely hard and insanely huge erection Sam was sporting. "Want you in me, Sam."

Sam knew enough about this to know that he needed to get Jensen opened up first. He reached his hand around and pressed two of his fingers into Jensen's mouth. Jensen sucked them the way that Sam had sucked him off in the car and Sam groaned, his cock oozing precome all over Jensen's ass.

Once his fingers were nice and wet, he placed them at Jensen's tight opening and began to press in slowly, one finger at a time. "You need to stay nice and relaxed for me."

Jensen did his best to do just that, but it was hard. He was horny as he could possibly be, but Sam's fingers pressing into his ass were burning so fucking much. He took a deep breath and buried his face into the pillow, breathing in the clean cottony scent. It was comforting and he was able to find himself relaxing.

Sam was able to get three fingers in finally, scissoring and working Jensen's hole open enough to take his thick cock. "How does that feel? Still hurting?"

Jensen shook his head against the pillow, "Just feel a stretching feeling now, not really any burning. I think I'm ready Sam…" He began to roll his hips around, opening inviting Sam's cock into his ass.

Sam groaned. He didn't think he could take it anymore. So, he pressed himself up against Jensen's back and positioned his cock at his opening. He began to press in, slowly, not wanting to hurt Jensen in any way. "God Jen, so tight."

Jensen bit his lip and did something that he knew was crazy. He pressed back against Sam, forcing that gigantic cock all the way in. He drew in a sharp breath and just held on, waiting for the burn to go away. It didn't completely go away, but it began to lessen, so he began to fuck himself on Sam's cock.

Sam was incredibly surprised, "Jen, why you doing things to hurt yourself right now?"

Jensen sighed, "Wanted it fucking bad, Sam."

Sam had this weird feeling that most of this was about Dean, but he chose not to think about it. He didn't want to think about his brother when he was currently fucking his brother's 'twin' in the ass.

* * *

><p>There were a few things that Jared didn't want to think about at that point in time. One of those things was the fact that Jensen was pissed to hell at him for some reason that he wasn't bound to understand. Then there was the fact that Dean still hadn't left his bedroom, which meant that he was still upset or worse…still crying. Jared's heard clenched in his chest at the thought of how badly what they had done had affected Dean. And lastly…he didn't want to think about what it was that he knew Sam and Jensen were doing in Jensen's bedroom at that exact second. It didn't take a genius to figure it all out and it pissed him off. Why was it okay for Jensen and Sam to fuck but yet he couldn't make love to Dean? He didn't get it.<p>

So, instead of thinking about the things that he was trying to avoid thinking about, Jared finished up the cooking and set the table, needing something neutral to focus on.

* * *

><p>Sam fucked Jensen like sex was the only way to save the world. He gripped onto Jensen's hips and pounded away, his hips snapping forcefully against him. He wasn't trying to do anything to hurt Jensen; it's just that Jensen seemed to be initiating this kind of sexual ferocity. If it's what Jensen wanted then who was he to deny that?<p>

When neither of them could last much longer Sam reached around and wrapped his hand around Jensen's throbbing cock. He jacked him to completion. The feel of Jensen clenching around him did it for Sam, he grunted and shot his hot load deep into Jensen's tight ass.

Sam kissed the shell of Jensen's ear as he felt the smaller man's body turning to jelly, "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It was good, Sam, really fucking good." Jensen dropped, boneless on to the bed. He had an urge to sleep for days, but his brain knew there was somewhere he needed to be.

Sam dropped down beside him and wrapped his arms around Jensen's spent frame. "You're beautiful Jen."

"Thanks Sam. Thanks for everything."

"Why does this sound like a kiss off?"

Jensen rolled over gingerly and looked up at Sam. "It's not a kiss off. I just…you know I have somewhere I need to be right now."

Sam frowned, "Jay…"

Jensen shook his head, "No. Jay and I will work things out later, like we always do, but you and I both know that I should go talk to your brother."

Sam frowned. He was nervous. He didn't want Jensen to tell Dean about what had happened between them, but he didn't know why. Dean had given him the green light to be with them, hadn't he? And, why did it matter what Dean thought anyway? He wasn't Dean's property, even if it felt like it sometimes.

"I'm sorry to leave you right now, Sam." Jensen said. It was true, he did feel bad, but he knew what he needed to do. "I just need to do this."

"What happened, Jen?" Sam asked seriously, "He's my brother. I love him."

Jensen sighed, "He and Jared….well…they…."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Dean….my Dean…had sex with Jared…the dude who looks just like me?"

Jensen nodded, a smile starting to curve on his lips.

"But, that's just…weird."

Jensen laughed, "What exactly did we do here just now, Sam?"

Sam gulped. He hadn't really thought about it like that. They had done the exact same thing. Shit. This whole thing was getting royally fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is shorter than the other chapters and I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy it anyway. More to come soon...try not to kill me, please.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jensen lightly tapped on Jared's door as a kind of warning that he was going to be coming in. When he walked in he found Dean lying on Jared's bed fully dressed and with his boots on, unlaced. "Hey Dean."

Dean just sighed. "Jen."

"I know you're only unexcited to see me because you know you can't hide anything from me."

Dean just grunted in agreement, annoyed by the whole thing.

Jensen sat down at the foot of the bed and studied his counterpart, "How come you have your boots on in bed, Dean?"

"I was going to leave."

"Where were you going to go?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I thought about hitching a ride back to the states. Canada just feels wrong touching me, you know?"

Jensen smiled, "You can't go to America. People know me there. You'd have to sign a ton of autographs…it would get old quick."

Dean actually smiled, "You're kind of full of yourself, aren't you?"

Jensen shrugged, "I just wanted to make you smile."

Dean sighed.

"I know what happened with Jared."

Dean groaned, "He told you?"

"I pretty much forced him into it." Jensen confessed. "Then I almost punched him in the face. I wanted to real bad, but I decided that I didn't want to hear about it all day tomorrow on set when Jared had a black eye…"

Dean nodded.

"So, I didn't punch him. Then I had sex with your brother."

Dean stared at Jensen. He didn't say anything; hell he didn't know what to say. It was so weird. Jensen opened up with this news like he was talking about the weather, like it was the most natural thing in the whole world to talk about.

"I figured there was no point in trying to cover it up. Sam didn't want me to tell you, but I can't keep secrets from you, Dean. And just like I can't hide from you, you can't hide from me. I've been playing you for six years now. I know you. I know how you tick, I know your defense mechanisms and I know how you feel about your brother."

Dean grumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." Jensen said with a smile on his face. "Look, I know it freaks you out. I know you don't want to feel this way. You wanted to take it all and focus it on Jared, hoping that would take it all away. But, it only made it worse didn't it? You opened up to him; you gave him a part of yourself. You gave him your virginity, Dean. That's not something to be taken lightly. It's also not something you do on a whim."

"What about you?"

Jensen shrugged, "That was different. It wasn't sweet or romantic or anything else. It was merely physical. I care about Sam, very much, but it's not like being with my wife and it's not like it would be with Jared. But, like you I had to see. And it does help me better analyze your crazy mind too, doesn't it?"

"If I'm crazy then so are you." Dean pointed out.

Jensen smiled, "Maybe. So, why did you decide not to leave?"

"I couldn't tie up my boots." Dean said sadly. "And I figured there was no way I was going to get out with the three of you around. I can't really defend myself right now either, so I decided against trying."

"You wouldn't have been able to leave him, you know."

Dean sighed, "There's that too…"

Jensen pulled Dean in for a hug, much to Dean's utter chagrin. "Okay, I'll only make you endure this for a second, and then we'll part all manly like and head to the kitchen. We made some awesome stir fry. I think it's going to be great and you'll love it. Also bought the ingredients to bake a pie later, I thought you might like to help me make it."

That did it, a bright smile formed on Dean's face and Jensen couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

><p>Sam had decided to take a super quick shower before going back to the kitchen. When he got out he was dressed in a pair of Jared's pants and a Pearl Jam t-shirt. "I hope it's okay that I borrowed some clothes."<p>

Jared smiled, "Not a problem." He looked Sam up and down, "Stole those jeans from set anyway. Technically they're your pants…"

Sam laughed.

Jared sobered up, "So, did you two have fun?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure, but he left soon after."

Jared grew instantly worried, "Where'd he go?"

"To talk to Dean."

"Oh."

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He inspected the finished product, "Dinner looks great."

"Fuck yeah it does." Jared agreed. Then he looked deeply into Sam's eyes, "You okay?"

"Sure."

Jared sighed, "Yeah right. You don't think I know you well enough to know when you're full of shit? I know you as well as I know my own damn self, Sam, so don't lie to me."

Sam groaned, "Okay, so I'm…I don't know how I feel."

"Disappointed maybe? A little sad…probably a little bit lonely. Maybe you even want to punch me like Jen almost did…"

Sam sighed and looked away.

"Yup. Hit the nail right on the head with that one. Jen told you, didn't he?"

"Like I wouldn't have figured it out. Like you said, we can't really hide from each other. It's like lying to a fucking mirror, Jared."

Jared was about to respond when Jensen and Dean walked into the room. Dean was dragging ass and couldn't meet either of their eyes but at least he was there. "Oh good, the food's going to get cold."

Jensen just nodded at him, clearly still angry, and moved to one of the chairs. He frowned as he looked down at it, "Why don't we just eat in the living room? We could watch some more episodes."

Jared frowned, "But the table's all set. We can eat and then watch the show."

Jensen worried his lip and just looked at Dean.

Dean walked out of the room for a minute and came back with a small pillow off the couch. "Jen's ass hurts, okay. Leave him alone." He gave his brother a quick look of disapproval before putting the pillow on Jensen's chair.

Jensen groaned.

Sam looked over at Jensen and flashed him a sympathetic, worried look.

Jensen closed his eyes. "Before you say anything, Sam, I'm fine…"

Sam just swallowed hard but didn't speak. Instead, Sam looked at his brother, who was trying to get his chair pulled out, "You want some help with that?"

Dean shook his head, "I've got it." With frustration, Dean wrapped his good arm tightly around the back of the chair and pulled it out. Then he sat himself down in it, gingerly. He only let out one tiny, quiet wince. He knew his ass wasn't as bad off as Jensen's and he didn't want anyone to know he hurt a little bit, so he sucked it up. What he couldn't suck up was the way that he hit his bad hand against the table when he tried to push his chair in. He let out a yelp and everyone turned to look at him. Dean held up his hand, tears in his eyes, and tried to diffuse the situation.

Jared was almost immediately on him. "Here, baby, take one of your pills." He handed Dean the bottle and then rolled his eyes when he realized that he needed to open it for him. He pulled out a pill and handed it to him. "There you go."

Dean sighed and didn't even try to argue. Sam, on the other hand, was shooting Jared the nastiest look imaginable.

Jared looked over at him and backed up, "What's that look for?"

Sam shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, "Nothing."

"Well, isn't this fun?" Jensen exclaimed. He was the first to start putting food on his plate, "Let's just eat, okay?"

"I'm down with that." Dean muttered, once he had swallowed the pill down, his moth still forming a hiss.

"Hand me your plate, Dean." Jensen said.

"I can do it."

"Should've known you'd be this stubborn. It's okay to let someone take care of you, you know. That's probably the hardest part for you about what happened with Jared, isn't it?"

Dean glared at Jensen, "fuck you!"

They were all equally shocked by Dean's outburst. Jared shook his head and joined the other three at the table, setting a plate of rolls and a tub of butter down beside him. "Shit, everyone's mad at everyone else right now, aren't they?"

Sam, trying to look on the bright side, "Well, for once Dean and I are okay…"

Dean just shrugged, "The night's young, Sammy."

Sam actually laughed. "You want me to get you some food, Dean?"

Dean met Jensen's intense stare and rolled his eyes, "Sure Sam, if you want to."

Sam smiled to himself but tried to hide it. This seemed like a big step between them, for some reason. He couldn't deny how big it seemed to him that Dean was finally letting him take care of him a little bit.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over everyone helped clean up, whether or not they were on good terms with whatever man happened to be standing beside them. Then, Jensen and Dean did make the pie, stopping halfway through to hug and apologize. "I should've have said that to you, Dean. I didn't mean to upset you."<p>

Dean shook his head, burying his face in Jensen's neck, "I'm the one who shouldn't have said what I said. It was terrible of me. I didn't mean it, Jen."

"I know, Dean. It's alright."

Then they went back to baking, while Jared and Sam exchanged a look as they were washing the dishes.

Jensen gave them both dirty looks, "Don't judge us."

Sam put his hands up, "I'm not judging. I'm just wondering why I've never seen this side of Dean before."

Dean just shrugged, "It's just different. I can't explain it, but it's true."

Sam just went back to drying the dish in his hands.

Once the pie was in the oven and the dishes were clean they moved out to the living room to watch a few more episodes. During the episode "Home" Sam looked over to see the increasing sadness on his brother's face. He knew their mom's death was something that really got to Dean and he hated to see that pain there. He reached over and placed his hand on Dean's back, gently tracing comforting circles there. Dean let out a soft sigh that he had meant to hold in and placed his hand on Sam's thigh.

Things were getting confusing for them. They had both been intimate with the men who played them on the show. Lines were being crossed and blurred. "It's okay, Dean." Sam whispered into his brother's ear.

A few episodes later, during "Faith", it was Sam's turn to be upset. Remembering how his brother had been so sick and had almost died hurt him a lot. It wasn't as bad as when he had really died, but it still hurt a lot. Sam had to force the bile back down his throat and he fisted Dean's shirt tightly.

Dean looked over at Sam, "I'm right here, Sammy…" Things definitely seemed to be changing between them, but in what kind of way? Neither of them knew for sure.

In between, and during, the episodes Jared and Jensen would stop and talk about a whole bunch of stuff that happened behind the scenes. It was highly annoying to the Winchesters, who didn't know who the people even were that they were talking about.

"Oh God, remember that prank you played on Misha…" Jensen started.

"Which one?" Jared asked with a laugh.

Jensen laughed, because seriously there'd been way too many of those stupid pranks to even count at this point. "Well, the one where…."

Before Dean or Sam had a chance to ask who the hell Misha was, they found themselves sitting on Bobby's couch. Dean looked around with a grunt, "Home crappy home."

Sam sighed. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the whole thing. He didn't know if he wanted to be home or back with the Js. "Where the fuck is Cass?"

Deans shrugged, "Who the hell knows. Cass! Get your ass back here, we've got questions for you, you ass!"

"Dean…" Castiel said as he suddenly appeared before them.

"Send us back!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Dean. You were never supposed to meet them."

Sam shook his head, "Well, you're the one who sent us there in the first damn place!"

"There wasn't any other choice. I had to send you somewhere where Rafael couldn't find you. He sent his minions to eliminate anyone in my corner…which included the two of you." Castiel explained.

"Okay, fine. But, why weren't we supposed to meet them, Cass? What's the big deal?"

Castiel gave Dean a rather bitchy look, "Every soul has a twin. There are two dimensions where each of the pair of souls live. Different life experiences and choices affect the outcomes for those souls…it changes their personalities to a certain degree. Ultimately, they are the same at their fundamental core, but a lot of things can change them and give them differences."

"So, Jared and Jensen are…" Sam started, not really wanting to finish it.

"Our doubles or something?" Dean said, finishing for his brother.

Castiel nodded, "They're you. They are your twin souls, so to speak, but they have been through a completely different series of life events and have different families…therefore they didn't turn out like you guys. There are some key similarities but there are also many differences."

"But, if we were already there then what was the big need in bringing us back?" Sam asked.

"The two worlds aren't supposed to meet like that. The show is the thing that connects the two worlds to each other, brings everyone together, but the minute that your world collides with theirs is the minute that both worlds are affected. If you were to have changed anything in their world it could dramatically alter the events of your own world…." Castiel went on, spewing forth a bunch of really weird, complicated things that neither brother was able to follow.

Dean put up his good hand, "Huh. So, seriously…Jensen and I are like…the same person? Like he is me?"

"And you are him." Castiel finished, before dismissing himself, leaving the brothers standing there in a state of shock.

"I can't believe this, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, me either." Dean sat down on Bobby's couch, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to get back to them, Sam. I mean, don't you feel it…don't you feel…." Dean started.

"Broken? Lost? Like a part of myself is missing?" Sam finished.

Dean swallowed hard, "Yeah, exactly."

"It's just wonderful." Sam replied.

"Yeah, we need to fucking get back to them somehow!"

"How?"

"Cass…."

"He's not going to do it." Sam replied. "You heard him."

"Well, then there has to be another way. If we were able to go there in the first place, then there's gotta be a way to get back and if there's a way to get back there then dammit, we're going to find it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean got back to Bobby's with two six packs, a gallon of ice cream and two pies. He was ready to drown his sorrows. He'd seen a lot of shit and had experienced it firsthand, but there was something about losing Jared and Jensen that just about did him in.

They'd been back in their own dimension for about a week and hadn't gotten anywhere at figuring out another way to get back to the other world or a way to bring Jared and Jensen to their world. But, neither of them was sure they would want to bring the actors to them if they could somehow figure out how to swing it. Bringing them into their world would be a seriously bad idea.

"Shit Dean." Sam commented when he spotted Dean's groceries. "What the hell? Are you on your period?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Their relationship had seemed to be improving, until they were back in their world again. Then it had done nothing but practically disintegrate. "I'm depressed, okay? Leave me the hell alone!" His hand still fucking hurt and those meds from the hospital had been left behind with their other halves.

"I miss them too, Dean."

"Well, you certainly aren't acting like it." Dean commented with a huff.

"I've been sitting here for almost this entire week straight researching ways to get back to them. Trust me, I want them back too." He explained to his brother.

Dean sighed, "This fucking sucks."

"Do you wish we'd never been sent there in the first place?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "That's a hard one to answer, Sammy. I mean, on the one hand we wouldn't be missing them right now, we'd just be doing our usual thing, but on the other hand we would never have met them. But, my ass would still be a virgin…"

Sam almost choked, "Okay…"

"Sorry." Dean muttered. "Want some pie?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah. Don't really feel like eating."

"Hmm. I get depressed and all I can do is eat, but apparently you're the opposite. Interesting…"

"I'll take a beer though." Sam said.

Dean shook his head, "Not gonna let you drink that on an empty stomach. Probably get trashed and start molesting me…calling me Jensen or something."

"Shut up, asshole!"

Dean just shrugged.

"You could be more sympathetic about this. We had sex and he just fucking left to go talk to you…and then I find out that his ass was like throbbing. I don't even know what the hell happened? He wanted it rough like that." Sam grimaced, realizing what he was talking about, "And why the fuck am I talking about this with you?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, we're all each other has right now…"

"Which is how it's pretty much always been." Sam stated. He had to admit that it had been nice to have Jared around, someone who knew him better than he knew himself, but being with Dean was familiar. It should've been easier than this to get used to again. Hell, they'd only been with the actors for less than two days…

"I just don't think things are ever going to be the way they used to be. I'm pretty sure things have changed forever."

Sam frowned. "Doesn't have to be that way, you know."

Dean shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it does. We'll never be complete without them anymore and it fucking sucks. Used to be just you that I needed, but now there's three of you…"

Sam didn't know what it was that got into him in that moment, but he slid over, closer to his brother and leaned over to pepper light kisses to Dean's stubbly jaw, "I'm glad you still need me, Dean."

Dean sighed, "You're my brother, Sam." He tried to pull himself away, but his body wouldn't let him, nor would Sam's grip on him. "Knock it off, Sam."

"You don't really mean that." Sam told him, "Why were you crying that day, Dean?"

Dean groaned, "You knew about that?"

"The first time someone came in…that wasn't Jay…"

Dean groaned again.

"It's okay Dean. Jensen explained some things to me about you."

"Oh goody. What exactly did he say?" Dean asked. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from asking anyway, he was a glutton for punishment.

"He said you haven't had enough love in your life." With that Sam's hand gently stroked up the inside of Dean's thigh. With hot breath, beside Dean's ear he whispered, "I can give you love, Dean, all you have to do is ask for it."

Dean closed his eyes, tightly. "I just….I….ugh."

"What do you want, Dean?" He asked, nuzzling at Dean's neck.

Dean's brain was beginning to turn to mush. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't ready to let himself have it. "No, Sammy….no."

"Shhh." Sam said as his hand shifted slightly and lightly cupped the half-hard package in Dean's jeans. "You know, when I saw you crying I got really scared. I get really out of my element when you get emotional. You've always been this stoic hard-assed guy who's taken care of me my whole damn life, but when I saw you like that…so heartbroken…all I wanted to do was go to you and hold you."

Dean closed his eyes and prayed hard that he wouldn't burst into tears right there.

"It's okay, Dean. I know what you need…" Sam undid the button of Dean's jeans and quickly had the fly unzipped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the other dimension, Jared and Jensen were smack in the middle of filming "Frontierland" and Jared was having the hardest time keeping his erection at bay. Sure, they'd been having such a difficult time dealing without the Winchesters, but in some weird way it almost felt like they were there with them when they were on the set. It was easier to feel like they were with them when they were playing them.<p>

But, there was something about seeing Jensen in the cowboy gear…and that fucking beginning shot, the man against man gun duel…made him so hot it wasn't funny. He knew it was Jensen, but Jensen was playing Dean. It was like having both of them there in that getup and his brain felt like it was fried.

Jensen was having a similar problem. Jared in the cowboy gear was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. It also reminded him of when he and Sam talked about Jensen being a cowboy and how hot that had clearly made Sam. He felt Dean's absence a lot more deeply than Sam's, but he still missed Sam a great deal.

When they were done for the day, Jensen wasn't really even surprised when Jared pulled him by the arm back to his trailer and had the door shut and half of Jensen's cowboy outfit off in about three seconds.

"Shit, Jare…." Jensen muttered. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. They'd been platonic friends before the Winchesters had come into their lives. "What are we doing?"

"I think you can figure that out, Jen." Jared said with a laugh as he pushed Jensen down onto the couch and got between his open thighs, "I'm going to fuck you, Jenny."

"I'm not a fucking girl, dude."

Jared palmed Jensen's hardened flesh, "No kidding."

Jensen actually whimpered…much to his own annoyance.

"You want it too, I know you do." Jared told him, discarding his own costume. The only thing of Jensen's that he didn't remove was the cowboy hat and the gun holster…they could stay. "Gonna get your ass all nice and stretched for my big cock and then you're going to ride me like the cowboy that you are."

Shit. Jensen almost came from just how fucking dirty Jared was being. "Were you this dirty with Dean?" He asked.

Jared smiled, "I was nice and sweet with him. That's what he wanted. You, on the other hand, want to get fucked. I know you Jen, I know you very well." He slicked a finger and pressed it against Jensen's tight hole.

Jensen cursed…loudly, his fingers digging into Jared's shoulders. When Jared laughed and slipped another finger inside, Jensen just about hit the roof. "Want you Jare, want you so fucking badddd…"

Jared groaned, doing all that he could to not just forcefully thrust inside of him immediately. Instead, he kept himself together and slipped a third finger in, beside the other two, angling them upwards to hit Jensen's prostate.

"Holy fucking shit!" Jensen exclaimed. He wanted Jared inside of him and he wanted it right then. "I'm fucking stretched enough, dude." He tried to maneuver himself, tried to get out from under Jared's firm hold, but he couldn't do it on his own. Jared, taking his cue from the way Jensen was rolling his eyes and grunting beneath him, shifted them around so that Jensen could be on top.

Jensen gripped Jared's throbbing erection, jerked him a few times for good measure and lined him up with his stretched hole. Neither of them breathed until Jensen was full to the brim and seated against Jared's balls. Then he began to move and it was heavenly and sinful at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Sam…" Dean panted. He was doing his best to keep himself from succumbing to the pleasure that he was feeling, the pure need. Dean had never needed anything as much as this, but he didn't know how to have it. "We aren't drunk."<p>

Sam smiled, "You want to get a few beers and pretend?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's just…shit…"

"Yeah, we can't make excuses for this tomorrow." Sam shook his head, "Well Dean, I don't want to make excuses for this. I want _this_, I want you like this.

"But, you're my brother."

"But, you were with Jared and I was with Jensen…they're us, Dean. If I've learned anything it's that technically we've already been together like this. And whether I'm Jared or Sam and you're Jensen or Dean, I will always want you just like this. You can't fight this. Whatever this connection is, it's too intense." Sam slid his hand inside of Dean's boxer briefs and ran it over the velvety flesh of Dean's obscenely hard erection. "All I have to do is nuzzle you and tell you that I want you and you're dripping, Dean. That's so hot."

Dean hated that Sam had this kind of power over him. Maybe it had something to do with the whole Jared and Jensen thing…maybe when they had chosen to be with their brother's counterpart, they had really marked themselves for each other.

With Sam's hand on his cock, Dean thought he was going to blow. He moaned and his lips parted, trying to hold it off. He didn't want to come in three seconds like a teenager.

"Do you feel this, Dean? Nice and slow…just the way I know you need it. Gonna make you feel good. Want you so badly."

Dean's head landed on Sam's chest, where it was cradled by Sam's other hand, the one that wasn't currently bringing him to his knees. "Sammy…" he breathed.

"Come for me, Dean. I know you're close." Sam murmured against Dean's ear. He didn't even care whether he got anything out of this whole thing, he just needed Dean to feel the love and need that he felt so strongly inside of himself.

Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and groaned at his release, spilling his seed into Sam's extra-large hand.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Jen, ride me, come on!" Jared groaned, his balls feeling so fucking tight it wasn't funny. He wanted to come so fucking bad, but he also wanted this to last. The feeling of Jensen's tight heat wrapped around him for the very first time was just about the sweetest, most intoxicating thing that Jared could even imagine.<p>

"You're so fucking huge, Jare." Jensen commented, taking Jared's cock so deeply into himself that he thought it might pop back out his mouth. "Love how you feel inside me." He couldn't help but feel like it felt better than it had with Sam. But, maybe that was been because it had been his first time. "Want you in me forever! Feels like a fucking dream come true." Jensen wasn't even sure what the hell he was saying, but he couldn't find it within him to care.

"You're delirious." Jared commented, with a crooked grin, "Not that I mind."

Jensen smiled in response, bending down to kiss those soft lips of his. "Did Dean's ass feel like this, Jay?" He had no idea why he decided to ask that question, it just kind of slipped out.

Jared shook his head, "No, not like this."

Jensen ground his hips, bucking and writhing on Jared's steel rod. He reached around behind himself to lightly squeeze Jared's balls and roll them in his hand. Jared almost hit the roof. He slicked a finger and began to slip it in beside his cock.

Jensen hissed, wondering what in the hell Jared was trying to do.

"If they ever come back here, Jenny, I think Sam and I should both fuck you at the same time. Would you like that?"

That was it for Jensen. The dirty talk and all the pressure against his prostate…had him bucking and writhing, his hand jerking his cock until he shot his load hard against Jared's chest.

Jared was right behind him, chasing his orgasm. He filled Jensen up to the brim with hot sticky come. "That was so fucking hot, Jen. Think you might actually be into the whole D.P. thing?"

Jensen blushed, "Sure, but you and Sam…you'd be basically rubbing cocks together, you realize that, right?" One thing that they had discovered about meeting their counterparts was that Jensen and Dean and Sam and Jared had no sexual interest in each other. It was different, it was deeper than that. It was like they could just hear each other without even speaking. It wasn't something that could be mixed with sex.

Jared shrugged, "It'd be like masturbation…if I grew an extra cock." He kissed Jensen firmly on those fuckable lips of his, "We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"

Jensen sighed, burying his face against Jared and smelling in that familiar musk. Jared felt so familiar, so right…

* * *

><p>Sam brought his hand to his lips so that he could taste his brother. "Hmmm" he moaned.<p>

Dean hadn't moved. He was breathing heavily and still buried in Sam's neck. Sam didn't mind even a little bit, but he did grow concerned.

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled his older brother's body even closer to his own. That's when he felt something wet hit his skin and he knew that once again his brother was crying. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, Dean, everything's okay."

Dean's mouth met his brother's then, desperately clinging to him like he was the only life raft in the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't respond, he just kept kissing Sam and slowly shifting his body into Sam's lap, so that he could straddle him. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't able to make it happen on his own. He frowned down at his little brother and tried to hold in his pout, "Can you help me get my clothes off, Sammy?"

Sam drew in a shocked breath, "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded.

Sam wasn't about to argue. Instead he just began to strip Dean of his clothing, throwing it onto the floor. With Dean's good hand he got Sam's pants undone and tried desperately hard to slide them down, sighing when he wasn't able to. "It's okay, Dean." Sam said, "I've got this." He slid his pants down and quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

Dean drew in his breath when he saw Sam's chest. It was so well defined that it made Dean ache inside. He lightly traced around Sam's protective tattoo, just like his own, and sighed as he felt Sam's hands spreading his ass cheeks in order to get his fingers into his ass.

Sam went very slowly, needing to make Dean understand that this wasn't just fucking; this would never be just fucking between them. Brothers didn't throw caution to the wind just to get their rocks off; they did it for something more. With his fingers, Sam opened his brother slowly; taking his time and making Dean writhe in his arms.

When Dean was ready to have Sam's cock in his ass, he rolled his hips backwards, tantalizing Sam. "Please Sammy." He begged.

Sam placed some spit on Dean's hole and over his own cock and began to push himself inside.

"Want to feel you inside me for hours. Want to feel you everytime I move." Dean muttered. He shifted backwards, trying to get his hand where it wasn't being smushed against Sam's chest, but he almost slid right off Sam's lap. He sighed in frustration.

Sam very gently moved Dean's arm "Here, put it over my shoulder. It's okay; I won't do anything to hurt you, Dean. I'll be very careful."

Dean let his head fall onto Sam's shoulder as his brother began to slowly move within him. Shit, that felt good. It felt even better than when Jay had done it, which was weird, considering they were the same person. "Sammy…" His mouth fell open and he placed kisses to Sam's neck and shoulder, "Feels so good."

Sam smiled as he delicately cradled his brother in his arms. "Yeah Dean, feels amazing." Had Jensen's ass felt this good? Sam didn't think so. He was delirious, he was on fire, but most of all he felt sparks of intense emotion lighting his body up from the inside. He didn't know how to tell Dean how he felt, so he didn't…as much as he really wanted to.

Dean didn't even think he would need to have his cock touched in order to come; he was just about there anyway. Sam thrust in a few more times before Dean's ass was clenching and he shot his load against Sam's chest.

Amazed, Sam's eyes widened. The way his brother was clenching and convulsing against him only helped to bring on his own orgasm. He held tightly to his brother as he shot his thick load deep into Dean's ass.

Dean let out a contented sigh and hugged onto Sam as tightly as he could with a broken hand and wrist.

Sam picked his brother up and carried him into the bathroom, keeping their bodies firmly pressed together. He got them both cleaned up, dressed and into bed. He didn't care if Bobby happened to show up while they were laying together or not, he didn't care about anything other than his beautiful big brother all sweetly cuddled up to him, too sated and delirious to realize what he was doing. He smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss to the top of his brother's head and whispered, "Love you, Dean" knowing full well that Dean had already passed out and couldn't hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: If you are interest in checking out banners (photoshop artwork that my fiance and I made) for "She's My Cherry Pie", "Long, Long Way From Home", "Be Mine", "Jared's Kinks Series" and "Surrender" then you should check out Sinful Desire and look up Dr Sexy MD (spelled just like that). I just wanted to let you know so you have the same advantages as my other readers. And, maybe you'll find new stories to read too! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A couple of days later, with Bobby's help, Sam found something that he thought might help them get back to Jared and Jensen. "Aha! Dean, come in here!"

Dean sauntered into the room, beer in hand, and stood behind his brother, staring into a ratty old, musty-smelling book of Bobby's.

Bobby frowned as he caught a glimpse of what Sam had found, "Are you sure, boy? You sure this is a good idea?" He took a swig of his own beer before continuing, "Cass said that you weren't supposed to meet them. He said that altering things in their world could be catastrophic."

Dean glared at the older hunter, "What exactly would you have us do? It's like someone cut my body in half and I know where the other half is and how to put it back together again but the doctors just want me to try and deal without it. No fucking way, Bobby!"

"I get that they're you and everything, but you've gone all this time without them. You were only with them for a day and a half…can't you just dust yourselves off and move on?"

Dean held himself back from ripping Bobby a new one. Dean loved Bobby like a father, both of the Winchesters did, but the man just didn't understand what the hell they were going through. They spent their days, since Bobby was back, without being able to touch each other…and they were expected to be away from the other halves of themselves. It was asinine and just plain cruel.

Sam caught his brother's eye and flashed him a sympathetic look. Sam completely understood Dean's frustration. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

Bobby sat back in his chair and waved them away as Sam got up and led Dean out of the room.

"Dean, I know this is tough, believe me, but I just don't think Bobby understands what we're going through."

Dean frowned, "Well, I bet if he met the actor that fucking plays him on television he'd start to."

Sam nodded, "I bet he would."

Dean sighed, "Look Sammy, this is torture. Night time is the only time that we get to be ourselves…the only time that I feel better, you know?"

Sam smiled, leaning in to kiss the sensitive spot just below Dean's ear. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel that way too, Dean."

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes and sighed, "When did I get to be such a sap?"

Sam's arm came around his brother, pulling him in close and kissing him romantically, "I don't know, but I like it."

Dean smiled brightly at his brother. After all the shit they'd seen and been a party to over the years, it was nice to finally have a little bit of happiness once in a while. "What do we have to do? I don't care what Bobby or Cass says, we've got to do this."

Sam nodded, "I know." His hands slid down Dean's back and cupped his shapely, muscular ass cheeks. "We have to do a blood spell and draw a symbol."

"Okay, that's it?" Dean asked, amazed. "Then shazaam, we're in a whole new world?"

"Well, there's a little more to it than that."

"Of course there is." Dean muttered while simultaneously rolling his green eyes.

"We have to find the portal."

"Portal?"

"Yeah, apparently each dimension has a portal to the other somewhere." Sam sighed, still fondling and touching Dean anywhere he could get his hands on, "It has to be somewhere that connects both worlds I guess."

Dean cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Didn't Cass say that the show was what connected our worlds?"

Sam's eyes widened, how had he not realized this before? "You're right. So, it has to be somewhere that we have in common."

"Well, right now they're in Canada and we're in South Dakota…"

Sam nodded, "Gotta be something to do with the show. Like the Impala. Maybe that's the portal."

"Makes sense." Dean said, "It's probably the only place that's been consistent in our lives." Dean smiled hopefully at Sam, "Okay, so what do we have to do for this blood spell?"

* * *

><p>Jensen was sitting in the chair at Bobby's desk on the set. He was pouring over some of the books that were around, trying to figure something out. He was completely lost without Sam and Dean around and had reached the point of no return.<p>

Jared walked over and sighed, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Jensen didn't even look up, "I had to do something."

Jared shook his head, "They're props, Jen."

"I know that, but the crew is pretty thorough. They've actually got a lot of lore books stashed around here." Jensen replied. "Don't you want them back?"

"Of course I do." Jared said with a sigh. "I miss them something fierce, you know that."

"Well then why aren't you over here with your nose buried in these books?"

Jared shrugged, "Because I don't think we're going to find an answer in some fictional book."

Jensen glared at him. "If you're not going to help then you should just get lost. I don't need you bringing down the room right now."

Jared went to Jensen then, placing his hands on Jensen's back and lightly massaging the tense muscles there, "You want me to massage you like you did to me that day?"

Jensen pouted a little, hiding it from Jared, "It'll just remind me of them."

Jared sighed and started to move his hands away but Jensen shook his head, "But, don't stop." He needed Jared close; it was the only thing that helped him feel better. "I feel better when you're touching me."

Jared beamed from ear to ear, "I feel that way too, Jenny."

"Why does it seem easier on you than me?"

Jared shook his head, bending down to lightly graze Jensen's ear with his teeth and lips. "I think it's just how we are. Let's face it, Dean's needy and clingy, always has been. You and Dean really need each other. I need Sam too, miss him something fierce, but I know for a fact that Sam's fine on his own. He may not like it, but he can do it. I'm like that too. I don't know if that really answers your question or not."

Jensen just huffed in response. "So, you're saying that you and Sam are better adjusted people than Dean and I?"

"Most definitely." Jared smirked and kissed the top of Jensen's head, "Let's go home, Jen. Let's have great sex and fall asleep in each other's arms."

"We can do that after we figure out how the hell to get them back here."

Jared frowned, his biggest insecurity coming out, "Are you sure you'll still want me?"

Jensen's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted you, just didn't have the balls to do anything about it. Told myself I was straight and that I couldn't ever want a man like that. Had myself convinced until Sam came around."

"Yeah, that's what I mean…"

"Are you jealous?" Jensen asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

Jensen smiled, "I can totally work with that."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were pouring over the book again, Bobby behind them with a frown on his face.<p>

"Come on Bobby, you're face'll freeze that way." Dean remarked.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You idjits are crazy. This isn't going to help anything; all you're going to do is destroy one or both of the worlds."

"Then that's a risk we're just going to have to take."

"And us poor miserable bastards who are left here…we don't count for nothing?" Bobby asked, not masking the hurt one bit.

Sam frowned, "That isn't true, Bobby. We're going to come back. Whatever damage we do, we'll come back and fix it."

"When?"

"We don't know until we get back there."

Dean shrugged, "How long can we live in Canada before we want to kill ourselves?"

They didn't know if they were telling the man the truth. They didn't know what would happen until they got back there. The fact was that Jared and Jensen deserved to know what Sam and Dean knew; they deserved to know the truth about who they are to each other.

Maybe they would never come back, or maybe they'd be back sooner rather than later. Maybe they'd bring the Js with them for a while, or maybe they could just go back and forth when they wanted to. They didn't know for sure and they couldn't go making promises to their surrogate father.

"You could always come with us." Dean said. "See that world for yourself, meet your doppelganger."

Bobby shook his head, "If it'll leave me like the two of you have been these last couple of weeks then no thank you."

"Alright, suit yourself." Dean replied. He grabbed Sam's arm, "We'll be outside bleeding on the Impala." With that the brothers left Bobby's house and went to Dean's baby. The car was the one (or one of two really) bright spots about this universe. "Okie dokie, what do we do?"

"We have to mix our blood and draw this symbol here." Sam said, pointing the picture in the book.

"Why do we have to use our own blood again?"

"It says that you need your blood and your soul mate's blood for the spell to work." Sam and Dean had discovered, the year before when they went to Heaven, that they were in fact soul mates. It still made Dean tingle secretly to hear the words.

"Okay, let's put it on the trunk where the weapons are, that way it won't get washed off. Don't want to have to drain myself dry every fucking time we need to go over there." Dean commented.

"We'll at least have to add a little fresh blood to it every time, that much I know." Sam said. He pulled out a knife that he had previously sterilized and they cut each other, spilling their blood into a wooden bowl. Then they proceeded to draw the symbol using that blood. "Okay, now we have to both touch the symbol and it should work…"

They both reached out and placed their hand over the bloody symbol, closing their eyes and hoping that when they opened them again they would be inside Jared and Jensen's dimension. When they opened their eyes and looked around…they were sadly mistaken.

"Fuck." Dean whined. "The spell must be a hoax."

"Or the car's not the portal." Sam said.

Dean groaned, "I don't want to cut myself again, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was turning into a real princess. "Okay darling," Sam said snidely, "I think there's enough left over to draw it again."

"What if we have to draw it a third time…and a fourth time?"

"Then we'll worry about that if slash when it happens." He ran his non-bloody hand through his hair, "Okay, let's think of another location. They must go on location a lot for most of the shots, so that can't be it. What else do we have that they have in common?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, eyes widening in surprise at their own stupidity. How had they not thought of this sooner? "Bobby's house!"

They were standing right outside of the thing that they knew had to be the damn portal. It was the only piece of set that they were sure never changed. If it wasn't the car then it had to be the damn house.

They charged back into the house, glaring at Bobby as they walked past, drew the same symbol on the wall and placed their hands on it. Then they closed their eyes and waited…

* * *

><p>Jared had Jensen propped up on the desk and was entering him from the front. "So hot, Jenny."<p>

"There better not be anyone around to witness this."

Jared moaned as he buried himself in Jensen, "Do you really care if there is?"

"Hmmm, not right this second. Ask me later." He pounded back against the taller man, holding onto him for dear life. "So fucking good, Jare. Pound me, fuck me so good."

They were panting and writhing against each other, totally lost in the moment. They didn't even notice when a bloody symbol appeared on the wall near them and the Winchesters were standing there with their eyes closed, across the room.

When Sam and Dean opened their eyes they were both surprised and happy to see what was going on. "Shit!" Dean exclaimed, "I'd say it worked." He found himself hardening in his jeans at the sight in front of him.

Jensen and Jared froze. Jensen screamed and passed out in Jared's arms.

Dean looked at Jared sheepishly, "We didn't mean to interrupt." He didn't really mean that either, "Although it was hot as hell to watch."

Jared smiled so wide that he thought he might've pulled his cheek muscles. "Sam and Dean! Holy shit!"

Sam looked at Jensen and raised an eyebrow, "He keeps doing that fainting thing."

Jared disengaged himself from Jensen's ass and set him in the chair. Dean instantly ran over to Jensen and pulled him close. "Jen! Jenny! Wake up. It's just us, not the boogey man! Jen-ny."

Jensen opened his eyes, "Dean?"

"Who else would I be?" He smiled.

Jensen threw his arms around Dean's neck and breathed in the scent of beer, Old Spice and his own natural musk with a hint of musty old books. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Dean exclaimed.

Jared pulled his clothes back on and embraced Sam, his fingers twining in the long hair on his neck. "You're a sight for sore eyes, man."

Sam smiled, tightening his grip on his double, "You too."

When they separated they turned to look at Jensen and Dean who were still embracing and peppering each other with kisses. "Yikes." Jared muttered, "It's a regular love fest over here."

Sam laughed, "And Jen's still half naked."

Jared laughed.

"By the way, you smell like sex and candy..." Sam commented.

Jared laughed, "They made a song about that."

That made Sam smile and poke Jared in the ribs.

Jared moved over to the other set of 'twins' and tried to separate them, "Hey, let's get Jensen dressed and head back to the house."

Dean glared at Jared for a second and then calmed down. He let Jensen go and wrapped his good arm around Jared, pulling him in for a hug. "Hey Jay."

"Dean…" Jared muttered, hands circling his back.

Sam tried not to bristle, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want things with Dean to change, just wanted to be back with their 'soul twins', as Cass had put it. "We have a lot to tell you guys." He said as he helped Jensen get dressed. Then he hooked his finger into Jensen's belt loop and smiled down at him, "Looks like you and Jay have gotten friendlier since we left."

Jensen blushed, "You could definitely say that."

Sam smiled.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, "How's your hand?"

Dean shrugged, "Gets a little better every day, but I really miss my stupid drugs."

"Got them on my nightstand. I'll hook you up when we get back…maybe give you a massage…"

Dean smiled, "I like how you think."

Sam frowned, not wanting to say anything to upset anyone, but also not being very pleased. Jensen looked up at the man who was still possessively gripping his belt loop and recognized that look on his face. It was the same look that Jared had on his when he talked about having to share Jensen with Sam. Apparently Sam and Jared weren't very good at sharing…with themselves…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, not a whole lot of actual plot in this one; it's mostly just porny goodness...lol. Anyway, in case you didn't read it the last time, I have an account on the Sinful Desire website (fully devoted to Sam/Dean and Jared/Jensen stories) and my name is Dr Sexy MD (no periods) on that one. If you are interested in checking out the artwork that goes along with many of my stories that would be where they are. I couldn't figure out how to add HTML or image links on here, so that's why I'm sending you there. Plus, you never know, you might find a story or two that you're interested in :) Love you guys and thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. Keep 'em coming...hehe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Jensen said, putting up his hand, "We're like exact copies of each other? Only different life experiences have influenced our choices and personalities? Am I getting this right?"

Dean nodded gravely, "That's what Cass said, yes."

"And supposedly being in this world with us could destroy one or both of the worlds?" Jared asked.

Again Dean nodded.

Sam chipped in, "It's because we don't belong to this world. So, if we do something to alter it, it could alter or destroy the balance or whatever. We're not really sure of the specifics on this one."

"But, even knowing all of this, you still came back here?" Jensen asked.

"What would you have done?" Dean asked.

"Clearly we'd have done the same as what you did, since we're you." Jared answered. It seemed like Jared was able to wrap his head around this a bit more easily than Jensen.

Dean looked down at himself, "You guys have no idea how much I need a shower. So sick and fucking tired of sponge baths and military showers." Dean cringed.

Jensen smiled, "Well, we could try to wrap your cast up in a plastic garbage bag or something. Might not be able to wash yourself real well though is the only thing."

Dean shrugged, "Looks like one of you guys is just going to have to help me." He flashed a smile over his shoulder while already on his way towards Jensen's shower, "You guys can fight for it. I'll be in the bathroom. Whoever wins, make sure you bring a garbage bag with you."

Jared and Sam looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to be a tool to the other, but they both wanted to go. "I've missed him." Jared pointed out.

"So?" Sam asked, "He's my brother. I've had to help him in the past with things when he's been injured, so it's no big deal at all."

Jensen smiled, watching the stalemate going on.

Sam didn't want to fight or argue, he just wanted to have his brother the way he'd been able to since that first time on Bobby's couch. The Js knew something had happened between them, but they couldn't be sure of the exact details until it came up in conversation.

"I'll settle this super easily. I'm going to go help him in the shower. It's the most logical thing to do and I can't stand to see you two arguing." Jensen said. Then he looked Jared in the eye, "Jay, please remember what we talked about earlier. Think about how you felt…"

Jared cringed. He hated having all of that thrown back in his face. So, when Jensen got up to help Dean, he gave Sam a sheepish smile, "Sorry that I'm being an ass. I know how you feel, Sam, I really do. I was getting all possessive of Jenny earlier thinking about having to share him and now…"

Sam nodded, "Why are we like this? Jen and Dean don't seem to be very jealous of each other."

"They may be the same as each other but they're different from us. Apparently we're possessive…" Jared shrugged, "And even though we're the same person or whatever we're used to there only being one of us. It's an adjustment. Dean's opened up like a flower to Jensen, but he really needed that. He needed someone who just got him; someone who could see right through the bullshit. It's like that with us too, but different."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. This whole thing is just weird, man. I don't know how to feel about all of this. All I know is that I want both of them in that kind of way, and I want you right beside me, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

Sam shrugged, "Guess we're just going to have to get over all of this."

Jared smiled, "I think it's worse for you, Sam."

Sam made a face, "You calling me a bastard, Jay?"

Jared laughed, "No. It's just that I grew up a lot differently than you. Your life's been hell…figuratively and literally. Right now your head's a mess, isn't it? You don't even know which end is up and you look at Jen and I and are so attracted to a life that's not like the one you had. On top of that Dean's the only thing you've ever had that you could call yours…I get that."

Sam just frowned. "Up until we met you he was all I really had in this whole world."

"I know, Sam." Jared pulled Sam close to him and kissed the top of his head, "I'm going to try and be more understanding of that, I promise."

"But, I don't want to be a dickhead about it. Dean's my brother and he always will be. Nothing anyone does can change that. And Jen…well, he's Jen. Can't deny the pull there."

"Doesn't hurt that he's Dean either." Jared said with a smile.

"There's that too."

Jared sighed, "This is fucking confusing."

Sam grunted his agreement.

* * *

><p>Jensen brought a garbage bag into his bathroom and smiled as Dean was removing his sling. "You want some help with that?"<p>

Dean smiled, "So, did you beat them up or something?"

Jensen laughed, "I simply told them how it was going to be. You should've seen them staring each other down…they're like a couple of children."

Dean snickered, "Sounds about right."

Jensen helped Dean out of his clothes and then wrapped the garbage bag over his arm, tying it above the cast.

Dean frowned, "This is a good look."

Jensen laughed and stripped himself of his own clothes.

Dean's eyebrows shot up, "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

"Can't help you in there with my clothes on…"

Dean shrugged, "Touché."

Jensen followed Dean into the shower and smiled at him, "I'm not even going to ask about what happened while you two were back there. I don't think I really need to…"

Dean sighed, "It's fucking annoying that you can read me like that. Can't I keep anything a secret?"

Jensen smiled, "Do you really want to, Dean? Hasn't your life been full of keeping secrets from people, running from everything…aren't you sick of that yet?"

Dean sighed, resting his head against Jensen's shoulder. "I wish I was more like you, Jen."

Jensen's arms came around Dean then, "You are me, Dean; can't get any more like me than that."

"I mean how nice and normal you are. You're so…well adjusted."

"I'm shy."

Dean rolled his eyes, "If that was only my biggest problem…" He placed his good hand on his hip, "I've been hardened by life, Jen. I haven't been like you since I was four…"

Jensen smiled, "I think you're softening up rather nicely."

Dean sighed, "You have that effect on me. I see you and I want to be more like you. I like to think that you're what I should've been…who I would be if I wasn't raised into hunting. I'd like to think I could have relationships, friends, that I could be a TV star and have women throwing themselves at me….wait; I do have that one…"

Jensen burst into laughter, "You're ridiculous. What you and Sam do is important; it's the most important job in the world. How many people get to affect the world the way you do? And you've come into our world and made Jared and I better…we've been able to show our feelings to each other because of the two of you."

Dean smiled, "I think we're all better together, I really do. I know I feel more complete. God Jenny, when we were apart like that it nearly killed me."

"Jared thought I was nuts because I started reading the books they use on the set of Bobby's house. I was hoping and praying that some of that crap would turn out to tell me something. Sure, most of it is just props, but they do have some lore books and stuff…not sure if any of it's legit or not."

"Sam figured out how to bring us back here. He's my research boy, but I was the one really putting pressure on him, you know? I don't do too well with my nose buried in a book; I'm more of a hands-on kind of guy."

"Speaking of your hands, remind me to get you a pill after we get done in here." Jensen told him, beginning to lather shampoo into Dean's hair.

* * *

><p>When Dean got out of the shower and got dressed in Jensen's clothes they walked back out to the living room and joined their soul mates. Well, Dean was making an educated guess that Jared and Jensen were soul mates if he and Sam were.<p>

Dean had taken a pill and was back in his sling. He smiled as he squeezed his ass in between Jared and Sam on the couch. "Boy that salon shampoo you guys have is something else. I can't get over how soft my hair is." He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at his brother, "Sammy, feel how soft my hair is."

Sam smiled, happy to get to touch Dean in any way possible. He reached out and ran his hand through Dean's short hair, "Wow, it really is soft."

They shared a look and Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss his brother softly and romantically.

Sam sighed happily against his brother's mouth.

Jared's eyebrow shot up and he suddenly felt as though he was interrupting something truly intimate. Jared got up and left the room, giving the brothers their space. He hated having to do that, but he could tell when three was a crowd.

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean again, finally noticing that they were alone. He slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and they lapped at each other hungrily.

Dean pulled back enough to speak, "We okay, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, "Of course, Dean. I'm sorry I can be such a jealous ass-hat."

Dean smiled, "I actually kind of like that you're jealous. This thing…it's confusing. Jared and you are the same…it complicates things. Of course I'm going to want him, Sam. But, it doesn't change anything between us, at least not on my end."

Sam kissed Dean once again, his hand still running through the short spiky dirty blonde hair, "Not on mine either. No matter what happens."

* * *

><p>Jensen practically walked into Jared. "Jare, what are you doing?"<p>

Jared pointed into the living room, "Sam and Dean needed some time alone."

Jensen smiled, peeking into the room, "They're adorable, aren't they?"

"Yes we are."

Jensen grinned up at Jared, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck. "What do you say we go to your room and finish where we left off earlier…?"

Jared nodded frantically, "I'm totally game for that!" He pretty much picked Jensen up and carried him to his room, not wanting to wait any longer. Jared tossed Jensen down onto his bed and pretty much growled, "Get your clothes off!"

Jensen was tingling and then he laughed, "I get all tingly when you take control like that." He said, quoting Dean…or himself…from the show.

"Okay, come on…let's go. I'm still so fucking horny and watching our 'twins' or whatever practically devouring each other in there isn't doing anything to help. "You still stretched out for me, Jenny?"

Jensen moaned, removing his clothes and bending over onto his hands and knees on the bed, his ass up in the air, "Why don't you tell me…"

Jared's growled again, deep in his chest, and pressed his finger against Jensen's hole. It was still pretty well stretched, but was in need of some lubricant. Jared fumbled with the stuff on his nightstand until he had the bottle of Astroglide that he was looking for. He squirted some onto Jensen's hole and pressed three fingers inside. They went in without a whole ton of resistance and Jensen only hissed a little bit, so Jared knew it wouldn't take long to get his cock in there.

With his free hand, Jared unhooked his pants and shrugged out of them.

Jensen noticed that Jared was having trouble with only one arm free – kind of like Dean in a way – and he reached around behind him, grabbing onto both sides of Jared's jeans and pulled them down in one quick motion. Then he did the exact same thing with his boxers. "Come on Jare, want your cock so bad."

Jared groaned and pulled his fingers out; grabbing his cock and lining it up with Jensen's stretched out hole. He pressed forward and within three pushes he was balls deep in that tight heat.

The both moaned with pleasure once he was there. Jensen was the first to start moving, needing it so badly. "Fuck me, Jared." Jensen loved to get fucked. That was another basic difference between himself and Dean; Dean needed lovemaking and he needed a good fuck. It had to be because Dean had been so deprived of love his whole life.

Jared wasted no time in doing just that, his hips snapping against Jensen's tight ass. "Feels so fucking incredible. Want you like this all the damn time!" Jared turned possessive again, "Want that ass to be mine."

Jensen smiled, licking his lips, "My ass is yours, Jay. It's just that Sam is also you…"

Jared just grunted and possessively took Jensen, marking him as his own. He sucked a spot on Jensen's neck, leaving his mark on him and signaling to the Winchesters that Jensen belonged to Jared. "Fucking love you, Jenny."

Jensen drew in a sharp breath. Jared had never said that to him before. His movement stilled and he looked at Jared over his shoulder, "I love you too, Jared."

Jared smiled and placed an open-mouthed kiss to Jensen's shoulder as he reached around to grab Jensen's cock. They both exploded in a frenzy of passion and need…knowing that they shared the same feelings. It wasn't the sweetest sex they could've had, but it was special and hot and they both realized in that moment that they would always have this.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean needed each other intensely in that moment. It was kind of strange to Dean that after fighting so hard to get back to this other world that it wasn't Jared he needed right then or even just to be cuddled up with Jensen somewhere, but that it was Sam that he needed. "Need you, Sam."<p>

Sam tried to refrain from bursting into happy tears and singing the Hallelujah chorus. He just smiled and said, "You can have me, Dean."

Dean reached out with his good, left hand and began to work at the button on Sam's jeans. It took him a little longer, but he managed to get them undone and get Sam's cock out.

Sam simultaneously worked Jensen's pants off Dean and onto the floor. "Love it when you wear his clothes, Dean, makes you look so much softer." He nipped at Dean's neck and spread Dean's ass with his huge hands.

Dean whined…like a little bitch…but he didn't even fucking care.

Sam chuckled as he made Dean suck and lap at his fingers hungrily before slipping two at a time into Dean's hole. He could feel Dean's body jerk against him, but he just held onto him tightly. Once the two fingers were in, he angled them upwards and hit Dean's prostate. Dean let loose a string of obscenities and bucked back against Sam's hand.

Sam, knowing that he couldn't be possessive and dominant with Dean, added a bit more spit and then a third finger, lightly kissing over Dean's sensitive neck. "Hmm, so hot."

Dean was delirious. He wanted Sam inside of him more than he could even say. His body was humming and trembling. He buried his face in Sam's neck and just rode out the waves of pleasure.

"I've got you." Sam whispered against his brother's ear, slicked up his cock and moved it to Dean's entrance. He pressed in slowly, hearing Dean gasp against him.

It was gentle and passionate, but also urgent and needy in the way that Sam took Dean. He wanted Dean to himself, always for just him, but he knew he couldn't have that, so he would settle for trying to make their time together be better than anything Dean could share with anyone else…namely the other half of himself…which was pretty fucking strange.

With Dean's hard cock rubbing against Sam's washboard abs and that gigantic cock up his ass, rubbing so sweetly against his prostate, he found himself coming quickly, holding onto Sam and biting his lip almost ferociously.

Sam came pretty much immediately following his brother. He grunted and shot his load deep into Dean's ass.

* * *

><p>Jensen walked into the living room, twenty minutes later, noticing the flush on both the Winchester's faces. "Did you two just get a quickie in?"<p>

Dean smiled, "Well, you seem to know everything about me, why don't you tell me?"

"Shut up, smartass."

Jared came into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and running his hands through his hair, "Get your sexy asses off the couch and let's get something to eat."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Looks like you two had a quickie too…or maybe Jared was entertaining himself…" Dean commented.

Jensen smiled and shrugged. "Come on, dinner…"

Dean didn't need to be asked twice, "I'm famished."

"I bet you are." Jared said with a crooked smile, reaching over to fluff Sam's hair. "You two crazy kids."

Dean shook his head, "Okay Papa Padalecki." He reached out and smacked Jared hard on the ass with his good hand and pulled him into the kitchen by the elastic band of his shorts.

Sam chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Then Sam and Dean's eyes met and they shared a romantic smile. Yup, this was definitely better than sitting in Bobby's house and drowning their sorrows in a bottle of Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, Misha makes his grand entrance in this chapter...yea Misha! Also, we have another character thrown into the mix here that probably nobody wants to see because if could mean a lot of drama for the characters, but it had to be done. I'm also leading into some new pairings and different dynamics and this chapter is the precursor for that. By the next chapter you should see a couple new roles starting to take shape. And then it will be a whole bunch more craziness from then on out.

Still have plans to bring threesomes, foursomes, some more switching, toys and a bunch of stuff like that into this. Also, planning to re-enter Sam and Dean's world and bring Bobby back in and probably Cass too. Lots of things on the horizon. Just hold on with me and we'll get there. I'm not planning on ending this thing any time soon! Lots of hotness and more actual plot to ensue...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

That night Jensen and Sam had fallen asleep, after some hardcore sex, in Jensen's bed and Jared and Dean had done the same in Jared's bed. Sometime in the night things had shifted around. Dean was having trouble sleeping – he wasn't used to how much Jared moved around in his sleep – and had gone to Jensen's bed, hoping to find some solace there. Unfortunately, there hadn't been enough room in the bed for Sam, who had fallen out the other side. He huffed – half asleep – and crawled into Jared's bed, just in time to be smacked in the leg by Jared's gigantic foot.

Unfortunately, Jared kept right on moving, apparently having some seriously active dreams, and Sam groaned. He was used to Dean's soft snoring and stillness. As a hunter you never slept very deeply, out of necessity, so there wasn't much moving around going on. Clearly Jared hadn't grown up in the hunting life and had no reason to sleep lightly.

Sam found himself heading back to Jensen's bed and pushing himself in beside Dean. Jensen woke and found out there wasn't room for him in his own bed and rolled his eyes, leaving to join Jared.

When he woke the next morning, Dean's bad arm was cramped up. He wasn't used to getting more than four or five hours at a time, so this whole full night's sleep thing was just weird and his body didn't know how to react. He felt a very tall body wrapped around him spooning with him and he smiled. "Jay…" There was also morning wood nestled against his ass. He ground back against it, "Hmmm, Jay, wake up and let me take care of that…"

Sam woke pretty quickly, instantly on alert. He flailed and searched for his weapon. It didn't take him long to remember that he wasn't at Bobby's house or in a crappy motel and that there wasn't a monster after him, that in fact Dean was grinding his pretty ass against his erection. He sighed; placing his hand on Dean's hip and pressing himself back in, "Pretty sure I dreamt of you naked all damn night…"

Dean smiled and rolled over onto his side. He ran his good hand down the front of Sam's chest and let it settle onto his erection. "Hmmm….so fucking hot."

Sam moaned as he felt Dean's hand reaching inside Jared's sleep pants and wrapping around the base of his cock.

When Dean looked up he saw something he wasn't expecting. Jared's t-shirt had pulled down a bit to reveal the edge of a tattoo... Dean's smile widened, "Sammy."

"Yeah Dean." He said with a sleepy smile.

"How did I end up in bed with you last night? I don't remember anything."

Sam smiled, "I think it has something to do with how annoying Jay is to sleep with. If you remember correctly, I started out in here with Jen…"

Dean's eyebrows rose, "We are in Jen's bed, aren't we?"

Sam laughed, "Yes we are. But, since we're here and I'm still hard and everything…"

"You're such a little bitch." Dean commented with a wide smile on his face.

"Jerk."

Dean laughed and he bent his head to take Sam's cock deep into his mouth, earning him a breathless moan.

* * *

><p>When Jared opened his eyes he smiled over at the man lying beside him. "Morning Dean."<p>

Jensen groaned, still half asleep, "Shut up, Jare. Go back to sleep…"

It took Jared only a few seconds to realize who it was that was sleeping beside him, "Jen? Why aren't you in your bed?"

Jensen sighed, "Probably has something to do with the fact that Sam couldn't sleep with you…"

"But, I went to bed with _Dean_ last night."

Jensen smiled, "I'm sure that was the same thing too."

Jared huffed, "Beginning to feel like nobody likes me…"

Jensen bit his earlobe seductively, "We all love you, Jay, but you do move around a lot in your sleep. I'm still not all that used to you yet, it's still pretty new, but I'm sure I'll get there."

Jared's arm went around Jensen's body and pulled him close, chest to chest, "Hey, I've got a present for you…"

Jensen could feel said present rubbing against him and moaned, "Do I get to unwrap it?"

"Hell fucking yeah!"

"Then do I get to play with it?" Jensen licked his lips.

"I think that can be arranged."

Jensen found himself giggling and reaching out to stroke Jared's obscenely hard 'present'.

* * *

><p>Once they were all awake and out of bed they had a conference around the breakfast table. "So, I think Jen and I are going to call in sick today."<p>

Dean's eyebrow quirked, stuffing a donut in his mouth, "Can you do that?"

"Sure. I doubt they'll want a couple of actors barfing on the set." Jensen replied with a shrug.

Sam took a sip of his coffee, "You do realize that we can entertain ourselves here, right?"

Jensen smiled, suppressing a laugh, "I'm sure you two could come up with a few ways to entertain yourselves, but I personally hate the thought of leaving you."

"Okay, well, if that's what you want to do, who are we to try and stop you?" Dean asked. "Hey, where did my pills end up anyway, got a serious arm cramp today…think Sammy laid on it."

Sam frowned, "I'm always very careful..."

Dean smiled, "I know, just joking." He leaned over and rubbed Sam's thigh affectionately, "There was an awful lot of moving around going on last night. Hell, maybe Jay punched me or something."

Jared huffed.

Sam groaned, "We're going to have to start tying you up before bed so you can't move."

Jared smiled, "Only if I get something out of it…seriously."

Dean laughed, "If I'm in bed with you, you might get my dick up your ass. Does that count?"

Jared's face turned red, "Absolutely!"

Dean pursed his lips and nodded smugly to himself. Sam shot him a disdainful look.

"Alright, we're going to call and let them know that we can't show up on set today." Jensen said, grabbing his phone. He dialed a series of numbers and put his phone to his ear. After a few rings someone picked up. "Hey Bob, it's Jensen." He tried to make himself sound like he was in the process of dying, "Jared and I both came down with the stomach flu. He started in last night and I woke up with it this morning. Guess we've been spending too much time together…" He winked at Jared who smiled at him.

"That's a real shame, Jensen. I'm very sorry to hear about that. Well, you two get healthy."

"Thanks Bob." Jensen hung up the phone and looked at the three men he loved like his own family and gave them the thumbs up, "It's all good."

Jared smiled, "Yeah! Day off! What do you guys want to do?"

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't matter much to me. We could watch more episodes."

"You're addicted." Sam commented with a smile.

"Hey, it's our life story, Sammy. Besides, it's eerily interesting to watch them play us." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, eerie is right." Sam said under his breath.

They finished their breakfast and took their showers. Jared decided he was going to help Dean in the shower this time, meaning that they were going to take a shower together. "God, Dean, you're so fucking sexy." Jared replied as he lathered up Dean's naked chest.

Dean smiled and looked Jared up and down appreciatively, "You're not too shabby yourself, Jare."

Jared pulled Dean close, kissing his neck and earlobe and feeling the hot water run down his back. "Wanted to be in here with you so fucking bad. Too bad I had to win rock, paper, scissors."

Dean laughed, "I can tell you're real torn up about it."

"Mmmmm hmmmm." Jared mumbled, reaching his hand down to wrap around Dean's rapidly hardening shaft, "Wanna fuck you so bad, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I'm a hot piece of ass, what can I say?"

Jared grinned and pressed Dean up against the wall of the shower, face first. Dean turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against the green tile. "Fuck me, Jared."

Jared groaned. There wasn't anything else he wanted more in that moment than to do just that. He pressed himself up against Dean's back and sucked at the side of his neck, "What would you do if I left my mark on you? What if I claimed you for myself?"

Dean groaned, "I am yours, Jay, you know that."

"Do I?"

"Of course." Dean replied. He knew it was true; he and Sam were the same fucking person, so there was no way that he could be lying about that. He didn't even have to pick favorites this way; it worked out so nicely for them.

"What about Sam?"

"You're the same person…"

Jared knew that was the best he would get from Dean. There was no way Dean would ever choose him over his own brother, so he settled with what he could get. Besides that, they both knew that if choices had to be made that Jared would pick Jensen every time. But this whole thing was complicated and therefore, they didn't really need to make that choice. "You stretched out at all, Dean." Jared had fucked him twice the night before and he had no idea what the two hunters had done when they woke up together in Jensen's bed.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, feels pretty stretched."

Jared smiled, using the water to slick his fingers and then pressed them into Dean's opening. Dean was still quite stretched; it wouldn't take long at all to get him ready. After a few minutes of scissoring and finger-fucking, Jared gripped the base of his cock and pressed himself deep inside of Dean with one long movement.

Dean drew in a breath, holding onto the bar in the shower for dear life. "So fucking big, Jared." It never stopped surprising him how fucking huge Jared and his brother really were.

The heat from the water and the steam somehow only helped to enhance the experience for both of them, as Jared thrusted himself within Dean…in and out and in and out. Dean could feel every vein pulsing and the head of that glorious cock was rubbing so tantalizingly good against the inner walls of Dean's overly sensitive ass. He'd had a lot of sex in the last couple days. Dean's ass was feeling a bit overused, but he couldn't deny that he liked it that way. He loved feeling the evidence of these two men's love for him all day long.

As Dean felt the pressure building in his balls, he reached down to wrap his hand around the base of his own cock, pressing back with more ferocity against the velvety steel within in. "Fuck, so good, Jared, so fucking good…come inside of me, Jare….please, come inside of me." He was finding it hard to hold on, because he only had one hand…the hand that was currently jacking himself off.

Jared didn't last long with all that begging and pleading. He wrapped one hand tightly around Dean's hip and the other tossed Dean's hand aside to grip Dean's weeping cock. He stroked Dean and continued to press as hard as he fucking could into Dean until they both unloaded…Dean against Jared's hand and the shower wall and Jared deep within Dean's convulsing hole.

"That was so fucking hot." Jared said, shifting Dean around so that he could kissing him gently.

Dean kissed him back sweetly, "Absolutely. Best shower sex ever."

Jared's eyebrow rose in surprise, "You've had shower sex before?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure, I've been with a ton of women, Jare…"

Jared just nodded, not wanting to think about that.

* * *

><p>A little while later there was a knock on the door. Jensen reacted first, "You two should probably leave the room for right now, until we see who that is."<p>

Dean nodded and grabbed his little brother. They left the room together. They went into Jensen's room and just waited it out. They had no idea how they would know if the coast was clear, he supposed that one of the two actors would come to get them.

"Wonder who that is." Sam said, absently.

"Yeah."

"Hope we don't have to stay in here too long." Sam replied.

Dean shrugged with a smile on his face, "At least we know how to entertain ourselves, Sammy."

Sam grinned, "Haven't you had enough in the last twelve hours or so? Don't think I don't know about the shower sex."

Dean shook his head, "Can't really ever have too much sex, can you?"

"Well, your ass much hurt after a while."

"So? Isn't that kind of the point? I mean, after everything, a little ass pain…not really the worst thing I can think of. I mean, shit, I'd much rather feel that all day long and be happy then go back to not getting fucked and being miserable, you know?"

"I guess. I wouldn't really know."

Dean cocked his head to the side, "You and Jensen…he's never…?"

Sam shook his head, "No. What about you, you ever fucked Jay?"

Dean shook his head in response.

"How come, Dean? I mean, I know you're a cock slut and everything, but haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Sure, I've thought about it. I wouldn't have said what I said to Jay earlier if I hadn't been thinking about it. I mean, it's definitely something I'd like to do sometime, just hasn't been the right time yet. Besides, I'm not sure how Jay really felt about that."

"Why does it have to be with Jared?"

Dean's eyebrows went up, "Wait…you mean…?"

Sam blushed, "I've always had this stupid fantasy about you fucking me. Wanted that since I was like sixteen. Hated myself for that…"

This time it was Dean's turn to blush, "Really?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess you wouldn't. It's just that I can't believe it, because when you were sixteen…right after you'd shot up and started to fill out and everything…really started wanting to fuck you, Sammy. I wanted to kill myself for that. I couldn't believe that I was thinking about my brother like that. I couldn't stand the thought that I wanted to corrupt you like that…wanted to take that from you… you know?"

"Is that why you let me fuck you?"

Dean looked away, signaling to Sam that the answer was a solid 'yes'. Sam went to his brother then, cupping his face in his hands and forcing him to meet his eyes, "Dean, it's okay to want me like that. I want you like that, how is that any different?"

"Because I'm your big brother, Sam. It doesn't feel so bad when it's you fucking me."

"It's not bad or wrong or anything else. Have you seen me lately, Dean? I'm bigger than you…I can defend myself. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't let you do it."

Dean sighed, "It's just hard for me, Sam."

"I know Dean, I know." Sam pressed a soft kiss to Dean's mouth and Dean opened up instinctively. "I just want it from you so much, you have no idea."

"You sure you want it to be me?"

"Only you, Dean." Sam said with a sigh, before taking Dean's lower lip into his mouth and lightly biting it.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair. "Okay baby, if that's what you want then I can do that for you."

Sam pulled Dean close and they kissed each other desperate and needy.

* * *

><p>Jared opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he spotted who was at the door. It could've been much worse, but he didn't want him to know what was going on around there either. "Misha, hey man."<p>

Misha looked at both of them and raised his eyebrow, "Playing hooky today I take it?"

Jared shrugged, "We had our reasons."

"Well, I brought you guys some chicken soup. Guess you won't be needing that…"

Jensen felt bad, "I'm sorry Mish, thanks for the thought though, man."

Misha shrugged, "It was nothing."

They didn't want to rush their friend out of the house, but they didn't want Misha to find out what was going on.

"Um, so what you up to today, Misha?" Jared asked.

"Nothing. Just relaxing now that we aren't shooting today. Good plan by the way. I didn't feel like playing Cass today…"

"You've barely done anything all fucking season."

"But, I've been on the episodes a lot more now." Misha whined. "It's picked up a lot."

Jensen laughed, "We feel your pain."

Jared took the soup from their friend and walked into the kitchen with it. He didn't realize that Misha and Jensen had both followed him, until he heard Misha ask them a question, "You two have company or something? You're acting strange and you've got an awful lot of breakfast dishes in the sink…"

"We were just real hungry today, that's all." Jared lied.

Jensen folded his arms over his chest, uncomfortable lying.

Misha turned to look at Jensen, "You got the same story? You sure you're not entertaining a couple of chick or something….sneaking around behind your wives' backs?"

Jensen grimaced, "Nope, no chicks."

"Then it's dudes!" Misha chuckled, "I've always known…" He looked around, "Gotta meet these guys, where are they…?"

Jared groaned, "Misha, stop."

"No fucking way, dude." He pretty much giggled. "So going to have blackmail material forever…"

They both groaned that time.

That's when they heard a question coming from around the corner, "Hey, is the coast clear yet?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Oh fuck."

"You might as well come in here." Jared added.

Sam and Dean walked in and their jaws dropped, "Cass…"

Misha smiled and looked back and forth between both sets of guys, "Right, okay…jokes on me. Very funny guys…"

Dean glared at the man in front of him, "Who is this clown?"

Jensen sighed, "Misha Collins…meet Sam and Dean Winchester…"

Misha shook his head, "Wait, you guys are serious, aren't you?"

Jensen and Jared nodded at him and Sam and Dean stared at him with equal looks of irritation on their faces. Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude's a little slow on the uptake, isn't he?"

Misha laughed "This is the craziest, wildest thing that's ever happened to me and, hanging with you two…well, I'd expect anything…except this."

Jared and Jensen just shrugged at each other.

* * *

><p>The four men spent the next twenty minutes explaining to Misha about all that had happened (minus the sex parts). They tried to convince him that they weren't shitting him; the whole thing was real.<p>

Dean was getting annoyed, "Look ass-clown, it's not like they could've found a couple assholes off the street who looked this much like them. And, I doubt they could've found a double of Jensen with Cass's fucking handprint on their arm. So, either you come to terms and stop accusing us of fucking with you or you get the hell out!"

"Dean…" Jensen said with a sigh. He was annoyed too, but he was more inclined to be gentle about it.

Dean glared at his 'twin', "What? You going to tell me that it's not infuriating to you, because come on…how many times are we supposed to explain this?"

"It's hard for people who don't understand…" Jensen replied back, almost getting into Dean's face. "Now, relax or I'll lock you in my bedroom."

Dean's eyes widened, "You don't fucking own me, Jenny. We can go back through that portal if we want to; we know how to do it and everything. I'm sure Bobby'd be glad to have us back…after he ripped us a couple new ones."

Jensen wrapped his hand tightly around Dean's good one, "I wouldn't mess with me right now if I were you. You're in no shape to be fighting…"

Sam stepped between them then "Nobody's hitting anyone."

"What he said!" Jared exclaimed. "Jen, can we talk…privately?"

Jensen groaned and allowed Jared to pull him out of the room. They went into Jensen's room and locked the door.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Misha, "Okay, well, I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot…"

Misha was about to respond when they heard the door shut. They walked out to the living room and pretty much did a double take when they saw Ruby…or the fake her anyway…looking at them. "Hey hun." She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Sam's lips. "Italy was wonderful, wish you could've been there. Had a great time with the girls though…" She noticed Dean for the first time, "Jen, what'd you do to your arm?"

Dean shrugged, "Uh, just a little accident, no big deal…Gen."

She nodded and then turned back to Sam, "Jare baby, could you get the rest of my bags, they're out front? Thanks." She blew a kiss in Sam's general direction and headed off to Jared's bedroom.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. They couldn't help but notice that Misha was grinning from ear to ear, but trying to cover it up. "What are you smiling about, chuckles?"

Misha shook his head, "Things are getting really fucking interesting around here."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Still some Gen in this chapter and a tiny bit of Misha. Wanted to get this part of things wrapped up so I can move on. I really like the end...it's also leading up to something that's going to happen in the next chapter ;) Don't worry though, it shouldn't take me long to update the next one, because I've really been working on this like a crazy lady lately. I'm trying not to start anything new until I have quite a bit of this written, but you know...things hit me sometimes and I can't walk away from them.

Anyway, hope you like it and send me some love!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENSEN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Jared finally calmed Jensen down, after giving him the best blowjob of his whole life, and then they went back out and joined Dean and Misha in the living room. "Where's Sam?"

Dean shook his head, "There's a surprise waiting for you in your bedroom."

Sam chose that exact moment to walk into the house, three bags draped over his shoulders and four in his hands…she didn't pack lightly. He dropped the bags down in the room and glared at Jared. "I hate you and I hate her…"

"Her…?" Jared started, confused. Then it registered. "Oh, shit!" As if they didn't have enough problems. "Gen."

"Hey baby, you get those bags…" Genevieve started and then her jaw dropped, unbelieving what she was seeing, "What the…" She got that look about her and they knew she was going to pass out. Dean was the closest to her so he reached out with his good arm and caught her to himself, frowning down at the actress who played Ruby…the chick his brother had chosen over himself.

"She's not Ruby, she's not Ruby..." Dean told himself, over and over.

Jared rushed to her side, "Gen, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Dean, "Jen?"

"Nope, sorry…"

"Who? What? Ugh…"

"You can call me Dean." He told her with a sideways smile on his face.

Jared helped her to her feet. "Um, I bet you have some questions…"

"Yeah, just a few." She said. "Jared, can we talk…in private?"

Jared nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her into his bedroom. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her on the bed, "Come sit with me." It was clear that she could tell that he was uncomfortable, "What's with the look?"

Jared just shook his head, unsure of what to tell her.

"Jared, why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, you were in Italy; couldn't exactly call. And, things have been crazy. All this Sam and Dean stuff just happened, totally out of the blue, and we've still been working and everything. It's just been crazy and…well, honestly, I just forgot to e-mail you about it."

She ran her hand through her long, dark hair, "So when you did e-mail me, it just slipped your mind that your dopplegangers were here?"

Jared cringed. "Well, no. It's just that they appeared a couple of weeks ago, totally out of the blue. They were only here for about a day and a half and then they were gone again. We didn't know if we'd ever see them again, so I didn't know if I should even tell you about it or not. I thought you'd think I was joking around, or playing a trick on you. Or worse, maybe you would've thought that I was crazy."

She nodded, "So if they went back then what are they doing here now?"

"They found the portal to this world. It's in Bobby's house and Bobby's set. Because they're consistent with both worlds…" Jared shook his head, "It's a long story, Gen, all I know is that they're like us from a different dimension…a dimension where the show is real and monsters really exist."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Do you think I'd really make this shit up…now?" He liked to joke around as much as the next guy, but now was not the time for that. He had some seriously hard shit to deal with and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"How long are they going to stay?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. None of us is sure what will happen if they stay, but we know that they don't want to not be with us. See, now that we've met it hurts to be apart. Like Sam and I are the same person; two halves of a whole if you will, and therefore we feel each other's absence like a part of ourselves is missing. It's very hard to explain unless you experienced it yourself. I realize that I sound like a nut job, Gen, but it's the truth."

"Okay, so you and Sam are like in love now or something?"

Jared shook his head, "No, Sam is me from another dimension; he's like the other half of myself. I just don't feel complete when he's not around."

"So, you're going to do what, let Sam move in here and be a permanent fixture in our marriage?"

"He doesn't belong in this world, so I don't know how long he'll stay. Besides that, he won't be able to be without Dean. You know how Sam and Dean are…"

"Yeah, they're like soul mates, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. They're soul mates…"

"So, if Sam and Dean are soul mates, then that must mean that…you and Jen…" She couldn't finish it.

He nodded, gravely, "Yeah, that's how we're interpreting it as well."

"This is great. So, you're not fucking Sam?"

"No, honestly..." He was about to elaborate; make promises about his situation with Sam, anything to appease her as best as he could.

She folded her arms over her chest, "What about Sam and Dean? Are the fangirls right about them?"

Jared frowned, unable to meet her gaze.

"Okay, so Sam and Dean are…ugh...and you and Jensen are them from a different dimension…so that means what? Does that mean that you and Jensen…?"

Jared sighed, "It's complicated, Gen."

"No, it's not fucking complicated, Jared. We're married; we took vows! How could you do this to me? I asked you before we got married…I asked you if you were in love with Jensen. Your relationship has always seemed like more than the buddies you claimed to be, but you denied it…adamantly." She got up, gathering her things, "This is insane. I go away on a trip without you and I come home and the Winchesters are here and suddenly you're screwing Jensen and probably Dean too for God's sake…and I'm supposed to just sit here and be okay with it? What were you planning on telling me, or hadn't you thought about that either? You knew I was coming home today, don't you think I deserved to know what I was coming home to?"

"Gen, please…I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this. Things weren't like this until they came here, but it wasn't their faults either, it was Cass…he sent them here for some reason. He's the one that opened this door in the first place; he's the one who created this void inside of us that can't be filled without having them close. I know you're mad, Gen, and you have every right to be."

"So, you're just gay now, is that is?"

"I don't know what I am, Gen. I guess I must be bisexual, or it only works with them…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, to tell you the truth. It never really mattered with the four of us."

She threw the door open, yelling back at him, "I'm taking my stuff and leaving. Have fun with your little gay, fucked up family!" With that she stormed out of the room, marched into the living room and looked at all her bags.

Dean continued to mutter to himself about how she wasn't really Ruby, because he still wanted to stab her in her face, but he was trying to hold himself back.

Jared followed her out, "Let me help you with those bags." He said as he walked into the room behind her.

She hissed over her shoulder, "I don't want to see your face right now." Then she looked up at Sam, "Or yours." Then she sighed, tossing a look over her shoulder in Jensen and Dean's general directions, "I'm not particularly fond of the two of you either. Misha, will you help me get my things?" She was stuck somewhere between raving mad and ready to burst into tears.

"Sure." Misha said, softly. He helped grab her bags and tossed a look over his shoulder, "I'm going to go too. See you later."

They watched as the two actors left the house.

Jensen looked over at Jared and noticed how his eyes had filled with tears. It made him think about his own inevitable conversation with his wife, "Jay…"

Jared shook his head, "No…not right now." He turned around and walked out of the room, locking himself in his bedroom.

Jensen gave Sam and Dean sympathetic smiles, "Sorry you two had to witness that."

"It was kind of our faults, really." Dean commented.

Jensen shook his head, "You didn't do this, Dean. And, I'm sorry for earlier…"

Dean sighed, "Yeah me too." He went and sat down on the couch, staring at the wall.

Jensen and Sam looked at each other, "I should go talk to him." Jensen said.

Sam shook his head, "I know you are Dean and therefore you get through to him better than anyone, but I think I can relate to him better on this one. Besides, Jared needs you…" Sam knew well enough that Jared was just about at the end of his rope at the moment and that only Jensen could relate to what he was going though.

Jensen nodded, knowing it was the truth. He sighed and headed towards Jared's room, lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away, Jensen."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because of the situation."

Jensen sighed, "Well then you should know that we're in the same boat and you should open the door."

Jared groaned but did as he was told. "I don't want to talk."

"I know, you just want to wallow."

"She's my wife. My wife just left me, because of this whole crazy thing…not that I'm not happy with you guys or anything…don't get me wrong. You know I love you, Jen, right? It's just that she's my wife and I love her too."

Jensen nodded, "I know that. Of course you love your wife. I love Danni too, you know that."

Jared nodded, "I just…I didn't want to have to think about this."

"I know, believe me, but it was going to happen, one way or another. But, you can still get out of this, Jay. If you want her back you can give up this…whatever we have and go back to her. You can get down on your hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness."

"I don't want to walk away from this, Jen. In fact, I don't think I could if I did want to. It's too strong, too powerful. But, it wasn't until just now that I finally realized what I was sacrificing. We're never going to be normal again, Jen. It's not like we can bring our boyfriends/soulmates/other-halves home to meet our parents. No one is going to understand.

Jensen just nodded, pulling Jared close so that he could hold him and try to soothe away the hurt.

* * *

><p>Sam sat down beside Dean on the couch, "It's going to be okay, Dean."<p>

"How Sammy? We came over here and destroyed their lives. Sure, maybe the first time it wasn't our fault, but the second time was. If we hadn't come back they could've gone on with their lives..."

"What, and fucked each other in secret? Things are different since Cass sent us here. We all felt the loss greatly. None of us would've been happy being apart."

"But, they could've had a chance at normal lives. You were cursed from the jump, but they didn't have to be…"

Sam pulled his brother close, kissing at the stubble on Dean's chin, "Is that what's upsetting you the most about this whole thing? You're worried that you're going to fail them, that you won't be able to protect them?"

Dean sighed and leaned against Sam's chest. He felt so safe there that he didn't even question it.

"Dean, do you know the thing I love the absolute most about you?" Sam asked, rubbing comforting circles on Dean's back.

Dean shook his head, "My perky nipples?" He couldn't help but be a wise ass sometimes; it made him feel better.

Sam smiled, "It's your big heart; how much you care about people. Dean, you're sentimental and compassionate…underneath all the layers of pain, daddy issues and insecurities. But, we're okay and they will be too. We will work this whole thing out."

* * *

><p>"What can I do to make you feel better?" Jensen asked, running his hand through Jared's hair.<p>

Jared looked up into Jensen's eyes, "Make love to me, Jen. Please."

Jensen's eyebrows shot up, "You want me to…top? You sure?"

"I want to know what it feels like. I want you to take the pain away, Jen. Please, I need it." Jared nuzzled up against Jensen's cheek and felt the stubble there. He kissed Jensen's jaw and whined deep in his chest.

Jensen reached over and ran his hand over Jared's chest, "Okay, okay, I'll take good care of you. I'll do what I can to make this better." He leaned in to kiss Jared and felt Jared sigh into his mouth. "Not gonna take this any faster than you want me to, okay?"

Jared actually smiled slightly, "I'm not worried, Jen, I know I'm in good hands." He began to rid himself of his clothing, wanting to signal to Jensen that he really was fine with this whole thing. Hell, if Jensen and Dean could give of themselves so freely then why shouldn't he be able to? "Want to give this to you Jen, want you to have it…"

Jensen swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. The significance of what he was about to do was intense for him. He realized that what he and Sam had done had been wrong. It wasn't because it was with Sam or anything that had made it wrong, but that it hadn't meant anything…that's what made it wrong. He kissed Jared softly, slowly, his mouth intimately making love to Jared's. He wanted everything to be completely perfect for Jared. Jared needed him more than he ever had and he would be damned if he wouldn't make it special. "Lie down on your back, Jay."

Once Jared was completely naked, his cock growing harder by the second, he did as he was told. He laid his body down on the mattress and looked up into those beautiful greenish hazel eyes of his lover.

Jensen took a moment to just look at Jared, really take him in. He slowly removed his own clothes and added them to the pile of Jared's on the floor.

Jared looked Jensen up and down appreciatively. He never wanted to forget this moment as long as he lived. "Please, Jen…" He begged, needing Jensen so intensely.

Jensen hushed his friend and lover, going to the taller man, kneeling between his open thighs. He bent down to possessively claim Jared's mouth, "You're so beautiful like this, Jay." He breathed into Jared's mouth.

Jared pressed his hips upward, in desperate need of friction against his straining cock. "Want you, Jen."

Jensen knew it had to be quite a different change of pace for the man, who was used to being on the giving end of sex. "Pull your knees up to your chest and hold them there."

Jared did as he was told, holding his knees up with his hands wrapped tightly underneath his thighs. He wanted to know what Jensen would do first, wanted to make demands, but he just kept his mouth shut.

Jensen bent his head down and slipped Jared's aching erection into his mouth, working Jared up to anything more intense.

Jared's head fell back onto the pillow behind him, little keening noises escaping his lips, and he fought so hard to just hang on to his legs and not buck into Jensen's mouth. He really wanted to surrender control over to the man he trusted more than anyone else; the one person he knew had his back above anyone else in the world.

Jensen pulled his mouth off Jared's bright red cock just long enough to slick up a finger so he could press it to Jared's tight, puckered hole. He bent down and continued his sucking, finding Jared's ass opening up to him more easily that way. He pressed in slowly, feeling how tight and hot Jared was and almost losing it right there. He'd never been inside anyone's ass before and he was intensely excited at the prospect. "You don't happen to have any lube, Jay, do you?"

Jared smiled, "top drawer of the dresser."

Jensen smiled. He caught himself before asking if this was something he had because of Gen, but he didn't want to remind the man of the heartache he had already been feeling. He simply slipped off the bed and went to the dresser, pulling the drawer open. He didn't want to think about the few other things he saw in there…Genevieve also apparently had a couple vibrators…and his hand quickly wrapped around the lube, pulling it from the drawer. He spread some onto his fingers and went right back to Jared's ass and cock. This time he pressed two fingers inside of that tight heat, his other hand sliding up and down Jared's shaft. "Just stay relaxed for me." He slowly worked to scissor in there, feeling Jared's pulse quicken and his body shake a bit, either from pleasure or nerves. "You okay, Jay?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah Jen, just want you so much."

Jensen couldn't help but smile at that one, "I want you too, Jared, you have no idea…"

"Work me open quicker."

Jensen shook his head, "Just relax and enjoy it, okay? You're not in charge right now." He knew it was hard for Jared to deal with the reality of that fact, but he was going to be forced right into it anyway.

Jared bit back a smile. He secretly enjoyed being submissive, but there was no way in hell he was going to inform Jensen of that fact. "Okay, okay."

Jensen scissored those fingers until he felt like he could get three in there. So, that's what he did. He slipped a third finger in, angling them upwards. He knew immediately he had hit Jared's prostate when he pretty much jumped up off the bed. Jensen pressed Jared's hips back down with a chuckle, "Hmm, that feel good?"

"Shit." Jared whined, "Had no idea it could feel like that…"

"What, you thought I was just that good an actor…?" Jensen laughed, "Well, I am, but still…"

Jared groaned, "Please Jen, I can hardly stand it. I want your cock soooo fucking bad!"

Jensen smiled, "Shhh" he hushed. He wanted to make sure Jared was really ready for this. He pressed in a little bit more, stretching as much as he could, finding Jared panting and writhing beneath him. Jared appeared to be near desperation, so Jensen rubbed a little lube onto his own painfully hard cock and pressed it to Jared's entrance. "Gonna enter you now, just stay relaxed and breathe."

Jared did as he was told. He made sure to breathe as he wrapped the bed sheets into his hands. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt Jensen breach him…he had never dreamt that being taken would feel like this…he was so intensely vulnerable and at Jensen's mercy. He'd always been dominant in the bedroom, so to be submissive was something really different. He finally got why Dean had been reduced to tears after he had taken him in this same manner. There was no one in the world who needed to be in control of the things around him more than Dean…even though he always seemed to have very little control in actuality.

Jensen pressed all the way in, filling that tight cavity and looking down at the man beneath him. "You're so beautiful." He breathed, kissing softly at the nape of Jared's neck. "Love you like this."

Jared was ready for Jensen to move. "Make love to me, Jen, please…"

Jensen groaned and slipped a hand onto Jared's hip, pressing himself in and out of that sweet, delicious hole. Jensen's eyes closed blissfully. He'd never been sheathed in anything this tight before and he didn't want to blow his load before he even had a chance to make it good for Jared. He took a deep breath and continued…very slowly. "Want to make this last, Jare."

Jared smiled, despite the way his eyes had begun to slightly water, "Yeah…"

Jensen took Jared's virginity slowly and romantically, the way it should be done, his hand reaching up to wrap around Jared's cock once again. "How is it Jared, how do you feel?"

Jared smiled and nodded furiously, "Good, very good, Jen. So good…" He pressed himself back against Jensen a little, trying to hold himself back from just fucking himself on that gorgeous cock. "Take me, Jensen…want it so fucking bad."

Jensen knew he wasn't going to last long with the way Jared was moaning, writing and screaming out all these dirty things. He also knew that Sam and Dean would know exactly what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He gripped onto Jared tighter and thrust in with more urgency, stroking Jared right up to the brink. "Come in my hand, Jared."

Jared practically screamed as he came, letting his legs drop, so he could reach behind him and grip at the headboard and hold onto it with all that he had. "Fuck! Oh fuck, Jen!"

Jensen followed right behind him; feeling almost too good to come, but managing anyway. He groaned and shot his thick load deeply into Jared's ass.

They gripped onto each other for dear life, kissing each other with desperation. "Love you so much, Jenny."

Jensen sighed, "I love you too. Always will."

Out in the hallway, Sam and Dean looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. "Are they…?"

"I think Jensen just fucked Jared…" Sam smiled.

"Sounded like he loved it too…" Dean mused.

Sam nodded, "Lucky fucking bastard."

Dean quirked up an eyebrow and tossed a look over his shoulder at his brother. "Why do you want that so much?"

"Did you fucking hear him, Dean?" Sam practically screamed the question at his brother, "You writhe and buck on me and it's obvious that you like it, but that…that sounded amazing…"

Dean smiled, "Probably be even better with me."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, pressing Dean up against the wall, "I don't doubt it." He forcefully pressed his erection against Dean's hip, "Want you inside me, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard and ground his hips back against his brother, loving the heat they were creating. "Hmmm, you're making it hard to say no."

"So don't say no." Sam said, nipping at Dean's neck.

Dean didn't know what to do…he wanted it…but he just didn't know if he could. He was incredibly conflicted. The only thing he was certain of was the fact that he knew Sam would come apart just like he had heard Jared do if he got his hands on his brother. Sam was the most beautiful, special person in the whole world to him and to see him like that…it would probably change Dean forever…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I think this is the chapter that some have been waiting for. I think this is a big turning point for Sam and Dean. I hope you enjoy this and leave me lots of great feedback. The characters tell me what to write, I'm just a vehicle... (sounds really wackadoodle, but it's true :))

This is also the start of something that a few have asked of me, something I'm not really sure I'm a huge supporter of, but the characters seemed to want it too...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sam and Dean were still dancing around the idea of switching their roles, when Jared's bedroom door opened and the two lovers walked out, hand in hand. They smiled at the brothers, noticing how they were locked to each other, grinding their hips together and Sam was begging against Dean's ear.

Jared smiled, pressing himself up against Dean's side, whispering in his other ear, "He fucking wants that, Dean, trust me…"

Dean groaned loud and long. "Jen…they're ganging up on me and it's fucking hot as all fucking hell when they're both on me like this…" Dean whined, "This isn't remotely fair."

Jensen smiled, "I'm with them on this one, Dean. You're going to love it…"

"Hmm, come on, Dean. Want you so bad. Want you to fill me, take me. Wanted this forever…always looked up to my big brother, worshipped him, wanted him to be my first…"

"Holy fucking shit." Dean whined. "Okay Sammy, how can I say no to that?"

Jared laughed, "Feel free to use my bed. It's nice and warm and there's lube…" Before Jared had even finished his sentence the brothers were in his room and had the door shut. "Well, that's rude." Jared pouted, "I was hoping to watch…"

Jensen pulled Jared away by the arm, "Come on, let's go find you some candy…"

* * *

><p>"Have you taken the pain meds lately?" Sam asked.<p>

Dean thought about it for a minute, "It's been a while, but it doesn't really hurt right now."

"Just don't want you to get uncomfortable at all."

Dean shook his head, "I'll be fine." He shrugged, "Unfortunately I'm going to require some help once in a while."

Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss his brother softly, "I'll do anything that you want."

Dean smiled back, "Where was that attitude when you were a kid?"

Sam shrugged, "You weren't fucking me when I was a kid."

"Well, if I had known…just kidding." Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed and carefully straddled himself around Sam's hip, grinding back and forth over Sam's already painful erection. "I didn't realize how much I really wanted this until right now."

Sam smiled, reaching up to grip Dean's ass, "You're fucking beautiful."

Dean grumbled, "I'm supposed to be saying that to you."

Sam smiled, "Doesn't change the fact that you are beautiful, Dean."

Dean blushed, his love for Sam pushing him into a submissive state for a moment. He quickly pulled himself out of it, "Okay Sammy, I'm in charge right now…so get used to it."

Sam couldn't deny that the authoritative edge in Dean's voice made him harden even more.

Dean pulled Jensen's shirt over his head and onto the floor, then he worked at the zipper of the Jean's he'd claimed. He gave Sam a look and sighed, "Okay, now is one of those times…take my pants off, Sammy."

Sam was happy to obey his brother's orders. He smiled and reached out to pull the offending garment from Dean's muscular thighs, while Dean worked hard to get Sam's shirt off. Dean sighed in exasperation, when he couldn't quite manage to get it off his brother's shoulder. "Can't wait until this thing is off!"

Sam smiled and flipped them over so that he was once again on top.

Dean frowned and was about to protest when Sam hushed him, "It's just for a second, Dean." He just needed to be able to get his clothes off him without Dean laying over his body…not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy that. Once he had the clothes off and onto the floor with Dean's, he flipped them back around so that Dean was back on top again.

Dean huffed. He hated that Sam was stronger than him. "I used to be bigger than you…"

"Well, you'll always be older." Sam said, biting at Dean's neck.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it…"

Sam laughed, "And a bigger pain in the ass…"

Dean's eyebrow shot up, "Your cock is massive. I don't see how that's even possible."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You love my massive cock."

Dean grumbled again, "That's beside the point."

"Are you gonna fuck me or we going to argue for an hour?"

Dean resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his brother, but instead, he bent his head and took Sam's erection deep into his throat…taking nearly the entire thing.

Sam jumped up, his hips thrusting into Dean's mouth. "Shit…" He whined, "You should've warned me. I could've hurt you."

Dean glared at Sam from under those insanely long eyelashes of his. He wanted to tell Sam to fuck off, that he wasn't fragile, but he had a mouth full of cock, so he didn't. Instead, he used his good hand to massage Sam's balls, feeling them tighten in his hand.

"Fuck Dean." Sam groaned, wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's head and holding on tightly. "Wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Dean had other plans. He wanted to show Sam who was boss, so he pushed Sam's hand away and pulled off his cock with an obscene pop. "Sammy, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm in charge here?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Please Dean…"

Dean smiled, appeased. He bent his head back down to take Sam's cock into his mouth, even deeper this time. He wanted Sam to feel how much he loved him, feel how much he needed him. Dean found the lube by the bed and slicked up his left hand so that he could work his fingers slowly into Sam's ass. "Hmm" he hummed around Sam's cock, nearly bringing Sam off.

"Shit. I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

Dean smiled and pulled off again, "We can't have you doing that…not yet, anyway. Here now Sammy, you need to relax. I'm going to start stretching you…wanna be in you so bad."

Sam moaned, bracing himself for the inevitable burning. Dean's first finger went in slowly and, surprisingly, pretty much pain-free. He was surprised. "You're very gentle."

Dean smiled, "Naturally. I know what I'm doing, Sammy." Contrary to popular belief…apparently. When he angled his finger up, he knew Sam would quickly be able to take two fingers the way he was writhing and cursing. He laughed as he slid another finger inside that hole. "Hmm…gonna get you so stretched for my big cock, little brother."

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he was instantly grateful (and also disappointed) that Dean wasn't currently touching his dick, because he knew he would've blown right then. "So goooooood…." Sam muttered.

"You're sounding a little drunk right now, Sammy." Dean teased, scissoring his fingers.

Sam gasped, sucking in as much air as he could, "Just drunk on you, Dean. Love you."

Dean stopped moving. Sure, they'd been having sex and it had been intensely intimate and well, they were brothers….so, of course they knew they loved each other…but it hadn't really ever been said quite like this before. He didn't know what to do. Of course he felt it too; he just hadn't really ever said those words to someone like that, since their mom died. Dean choked on his words, some bile and quite a few tears.

Sam looked up into the most beautiful face he had ever seen and felt his heart swell with more emotion than he thought was physically possible for him. He reached out to pull Dean close, kissing that look off his face.

Dean let himself be held, taken care of in that moment. He let his baby brother kiss him into oblivion, until he couldn't think about anything but Sam and his kisses. His fingers began to move once again, angling up and hitting that intense spot within his brother once again. Sam almost hit the roof and he almost brought Dean with him.

Sam panted into Dean's mouth, unable to even beg for what he wanted.

Dean added a third finger, really stretching, while he had Sam's mouth pinned closely to his own, relaxing and working him up into this.

Sam whined so loud and long, fucking at Dean's hand…Dean knew that his brother was ready. He pulled off Sam, grabbed the lube again and slathered himself with it. "Okay," He whispered, still having trouble finding his voice, "You ready for this?"

Sam nodded, "Always ready, wanted this forever. Please…."

Dean hushed him again, pressing his own needy erection against his brother's entrance. He pressed himself in slowly and waited for Sam to relax before moving. Once he was completely seated in that ass, his balls rubbing erotically against Sam's butt, Dean pulled his brother close for a passionate kiss before beginning to thrust within in.

Sam let out a load slutty moan, holding onto Dean tightly, "Fuck me, big brother. Take me, please, take me. Mark me, yes…" Sam had never in his life yelled out these kinds of things, but watching his words wasn't exactly what his mind was focusing on at the moment. "Oh God, so deep in there, feels so good…feel all of you inside of me."

Dean continued to kiss his brother everywhere he could reach, loving on him, needing him close.

"I love you so much, Dean. I've loved you forever."

Dean breathed heavy against his brother, feeling his own balls tightening. He couldn't stand to listen to Sam say these kinds of things without feeling like he would burst. Dean couldn't help it, he pushed harder, needier, claiming his brother…needing nothing more than Sam in that moment.

Sam wrapped his hand around his painful erection and tugged a couple of times before he shot his load onto Dean's chest.

Dean couldn't handle how hot the feeling of Sam's tight hole clenching around his nearly-spent cock was. That was it for Dean. He gripped his brother as tightly as he could, his mouth wide against Sam's neck and just groaned loud and long as he shot his load and filled up Sam's virginal ass. "I fucking love you too, Sam. Love you so much that it kills me inside. Never thought I could love anyone like this. I'd do anything for you….always love you…loved you since the first moment I ever saw you…knew you'd always be mine…"

Sam lovingly kissed over Dean's heart, "Yours. No matter what happens, I will ALWAYS be yours, Dean. Nobody can separate us, not really. We'll be together forever…"

This was way deeper and more intimate than either of them had bargained for, particularly Dean. He hadn't meant to let all of that crap slip, but he couldn't help it. He just loved Sam so much and he couldn't help but flap his gums and tell him.

They held each other for a while, neither of them wanting to move.

Finally, after a good ten minutes, they heard the door open and found two sets of hands pulling them apart and cleaning them up.

Jensen took Sam and Jared took Dean. They both had dirty ways to clean the other up…Jensen moved between Sam's thighs and licked every drop of come off Sam's chest and then slipped down to take the spent dick into his mouth. He wrapped his lips tightly around it and sucked, trying to pull every last ounce of come from him.

Meanwhile, Jared did the same with Dean, "Love the taste of your come, Dean." He murmured.

Dean smiled, deliriously, "Well, there's a lot more up Sam's ass, but…" Then he looked over at Jensen, "There's a tad bit of Sam's come on my chest…" He was teasing Jensen and was about to rub it off and lick it up himself, when Jensen leaned over, snaked out his tongue and ran it up Dean's chest. Dean drew in his breath.

Both Jared and Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, um…that was hot!" Jared said, with a goofy smile on his face, "I'm sporting a raging boner now, thank you!"

"That's what gets you going, Padalecki?" Jensen asked with a lopsided smile.

"Well, it gets me going too." Sam commented.

Dean snorted, "Hell, if I knew that's all I took…"

Jared almost choked, "Why, what would you two do to get us going?"

Jensen and Dean looked at each other and almost seemed like they were communicating telepathically. They moved closer together, lips parting slighty. Jared and Sam looked at them in stunned silence and then Dean smiled, pulling away, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what we can do to get you two going. But, for now, I need some food…I'm famished!" He got up off the bed and practically ran to the kitchen.

"You little shit!" Jared exclaimed, running to catch up to him.

Jensen looked at Sam and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. From the bedroom they could hear Dean almost squeal before yelling, "Don't squeeze the merchandise!"

* * *

><p>The next morning all four men woke up, huddled together in a pile on the living room floor. "Ugh!" Jared groaned, "Might actually have the stomach flu today."<p>

Jensen frowned, "I told you not to drink all that Vodka, Jay. The fans are going to wonder why Sam looks like he's about to keel over in this episode."

"But, it's a good excuse to call in again…" Jared muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh, for God's sake…"

"What's your problem?" Jared asked.

"Well, for one thing, I feel like shit…" He started.

"Nobody told you to go shot for shot with me. I'm bigger than you, Dean. I can hold my liquor." Jared replied.

Dean glared at him, "Dude, it's me…I drink more than all of you." He sighed, "And, secondly, we don't need to be chaperoned. We can handle hanging here while you're gone. We can eat some food, play some video games, watch some episodes…"

"…have a little sex…" Sam finished.

Dean smiled, "See, we'll be fine."

Jensen laughed, playfully poking Dean in the ribs. "I wanna stay here and do that."

Dean smirked, "You want to have sex with me, Jenny?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Dean."

"What is it with you two lately anyway?" Sam asked.

Jared glared at him, "Dude, shut up…don't try and stop this…it's fucking hot."

"I think it's hot too, believe me, but I'm just confused. I didn't think we could really be attracted to our 'soul twin' or whatever the hell you want to call it. I didn't think it was really possible."

"It is if you're majorly narcissistic like Dean is."

Dean laughed, "Or we just like getting you two all riled up." He pushed himself up off the floor with a groan. "You two need to get washed up and dressed…get your asses in gear. You're going to shoot today. You're going to go play us…"

Jared looked around at them, "How come we're all missing random articles of clothing?" He looked down at himself, "And how come I'm naked? Did we have some orgy or something last night?"

Jensen smiled at him, "We played strip poker…and you lost."

Dean winked at Jared, "Looks like you're sprouting something there, Jare. Wish I could help you out with that." He reached over and rubbed his hand seductively over the velvety hardness of Jared's morning wood.

Jared sighed dramatically, "Shit."

Dean laughed, dropping to his knees. "I suppose I could get you off quickly…if you promise to be a good boy and go to work."

Jared wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's head and pulled him forward, "I'll do whatever you say. I'll be your bitch…all day…"

Dean loved that idea. He happily opened up his mouth and took Jared deeply into it.

Sam found himself growing hard while watching his brother sucking on his double's cock. "So this is what it looks like when he sucks me?"

Jensen smiled, moving over to Sam, "I think so."

"God, that's fucking hot!"

Hearing Sam getting going behind him made the experience all that more exciting for Dean. He took Jared as deeply as he could, using his tongue to slide up and down the base and circulate around the head, drinking down the oozing precome from the slit. In effort to make him come even faster and harder he began to hum around that huge mouth full of cock.

' Jared's eyebrow rose, "What are you doing?"

"It's supposed to make it feel better." Dean explained with Jared's dick still in his mouth.

Jared looked at Jensen for some help interpreting what Dean had just said, finding Sam and Jensen actively groping each other. "What'd he just say?"

Sam answered before Jensen could, "He said that humming is supposed to make it feel better."

Jared was surprised that Sam could understand that if he couldn't, but Sam had also spent a hell of a lot more time with Dean over the years. "Eye of the Tiger? Really?"

Dean shrugged. "Just shut up and take it."

Jared didn't know what Dean had just said, but he didn't care. The pleasure was too much; Dean was becoming the fucking master of cock sucking. He held on to Dean's head and began to push forward, fucking Dean's mouth. "Yes, feels so fucking good. Love your mouth, Dean! Ugh! Wish I had time to stuff my cock up your ass….shitttt…that feels fucking amazing!"

Dean just opened his throat up wider and let Jared take what he wanted.

"Gonna….gonna come, Dean." Jared whined, gripping onto the shorter man and holding on. His head fell back and he did all he could to keep himself standing as he shot his thick load deep into Dean's throat. "Dean, Dean…shit! Go-Goddddd…."

Dean continued to suck Jared until his cock had softened and dropped from between his lips. Then he pulled Dean to his feet. He moaned, "Anyone want to lick the rest of my come from Dean's mouth?"

Sam and Jensen, who were actively making out, both groaned, kind of wanting it. Jensen tossed a look over his shoulder, "You know I love your come, Jay."

"You want to kiss Dean, Jen?"

Jensen smiled, knowing exactly what Jared was up to. He was a sucker for Jared's come, but in order to get said come he would have to kind of make out with his counterpart…something that both Jared and Sam wanted extremely bad, but would be weird for both Jensen and Dean.

Dean smiled and reached over to pull Jensen to himself. "It's fine, Jen."

Jensen moved in and pressed his mouth to the corner of Dean's, sucking up all the come there, then he moved to the other side and did the same. He was about to pull back when Dean tightened his grip and forced Jensen's mouth to press firmly against his own. Very quickly Dean pressed his tongue into Jensen's mouth, curious about what it would be like to pretty much kiss himself…as weird a concept as that was.

Sam's cocked sprung to full attention and was threatening to shoot spontaneously at the sight. Jared looked like he was in a complete state of shock. He hadn't actually believed that they would do that.

Jensen pulled away from Dean with a smile on his face, "Hmm, I have soft lips."

Dean laughed, "I'm a good kisser." He looked at Jared and Sam, "I think you two should do that too…" What was good for the goose was definitely good for the gander.

Jared looked at Sam and moved closer. Dean and Jensen held their breath in anticipation, their arms still linked into each other's. Dean was practically vibrating with need just at the prospect of his two lovers sharing a 'forbidden' kiss.

Jared stopped at the last second, smacking Sam on the ass, "Nah… Although I know you'd enjoy it…"

Dean grumbled with annoyance.

Sam rolled his eyes as Jared left the room, explaining how he needed to shower and get ready for work. It wasn't like Sam was actually that interested in the whole thing, but he didn't think Jared needed to be so dramatic about it either.

Jensen shrugged and followed suit, stopping to quickly give Sam another kiss…and a little taste of both Dean and Jared on his tongue.

Once they were both out of the room, Dean looked over at Sam and let fly with a "Son of a bitch!"

Sam couldn't help but smile and pull Dean in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, I think this one's quite hilarious. Sam and Dean go to a gay sex toy shop!

Also happening in this chapter (the non hilarious part)...Jared and Jensen get some surprising news from Kripke and we're building up to an epic sex-a-thon for the next chapter. Not sure it will be everyone's cup of tea, but it will be hot! :)

Leave me lots of great feedback, please! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Dean walked in to Jensen's bedroom while he was changing for work. Dean smiled lazily, pinched his butt and said, "Hey Sexy." Then he kissed Jensen on the shoulder, pointed over his shoulder at Jensen's bed and said, "bed." He walked to the bed and dropped down onto it, face first.

Jensen laughed. "How's the hand. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Dean flashed him the thumbs up sign and instantly fell to sleep.

Jensen finished changing and then walked out into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Sam looked at him with a smile, "Got some coffee for you if you want it."

Jensen pinched Sam's cheek and smiled, "You're a good little housewife, aren't you?"

"He sure is." Jared commented, while sipping from his own coffee. "Come on, Jen, we need to get going. Don't want to run out of time for them to make us beautiful."

Jensen scoffed, "I'm already beautiful."

Sam smiled, "I second that one."

"I knew I liked you." He turned back to look at the giant man, "Pie boy's asleep in my bed, in case you're looking for him."

Sam smiled to himself as Jensen and Jared left for work. Pie boy, huh? Well, Dean kind of was like his cherry pie… He hummed to himself as he joined Dean in Jensen's room. He pushed Dean over so he could get in too, slipped inside and wrapped his arm around his brother's sleepy frame. He smiled to himself as Dean curled up to him, letting Sam be the big spoon. "You're absolutely adorable like this, Dean." Sam whispered against his brother's spiky hair.

Dean just kind of sighed, half awake and half asleep.

"Just go back to sleep, baby."

That made Dean huff, but he still didn't say anything.

Sam nuzzled Dean's neck, peppering soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "You're so insanely beautiful, Dean. Love the way you purse your lips when you're trying to be defiant. Just want to capture those full, pink lips with my own and kiss you into oblivion. Love your ears too; love to lightly trace them with my fingertip and feel you vibrate against me. Love it when you're all soft and vulnerable with me…"

Dean grunted and reached back to lightly swat Sam away. "Go away, Sam." He knew exactly what Sam was doing and he refused to let it work on him, no matter how much Sam's words hit him right in his core and shot sparks of intense sensation all throughout his body.

"Uh uh, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I told you last night that I was yours, so you're stuck with me."

Despite his irritation – and the fact that he knew Sam was purposely doing things just to annoy the shit out of him – he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Jared whined, pouting. They were eating lunch in Jensen's trailer and Jared was moping.<p>

"I miss them too, Jen, but we're going to see them again tonight."

"But, how am I not supposed to think about them when we're playing them?" He sighed, "Besides, you're Jensen playing Dean and it's like a two for one special and I can't even fucking touch you…it's torture."

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Dude, you're pouting."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"You're adorable."

"I am pretty cute." Jared commented.

Jensen just smiled. "So, I wonder what Eric's supposed to be talking to us about." They had been told that Kripke was going to be making an appearance to speak with them later in the evening. They couldn't help but be seriously curious about that.

Jared shrugged, "Probably gonna kill you off or something…"

Jensen made a face, "Kill me off? I'm the most important one on the show!"

"I'm the star, Jen."

"The fans like me better." Jensen replied with a little bit of sass on his face.

Jared smiled, "No, the fans like _Dean_ better, there's a difference."

"Well, as it turns out…Dean and I happen to be the same person, so there goes that stupid argument."

Jared huffed.

"Just eat your meat, Jared."

"Or…I could eat your meat." Jared gave Jensen a coy look.

Jensen laughed, "Better call Dean and ask for his permission."

"Why the fuck would I need to do that?"

"Because you promised to be his bitch today…all day…can't do anything that he didn't say was okay." Jensen teased.

Jared groaned, "I forgot about that. I wonder what kind of horrible things he's going to make me do."

"I don't know but I hope it involves Sam…"

Jared rolled his eyes, "You're still on that?"

"You two are assholes. Dean and I kissed, so you two have to."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, quit whining about it, Jared." Jensen reached over, across the table, and palmed Jared's hardening member through his jeans.

Jared let out a startled gasp, "Jen…"

"Hmm?" Jensen asked, "Is there something that you want?"

"I want to fuck you Jen."

Jensen shook his head, "Not without Dean's permission. But…I can do what I want. I can suck you off…how does that sound?"

"Sounds heavenly."

Jensen smiled, "Or I can just leave you sitting there with that raging hard-on to think about what you did wrong. I kind of like the sound of that. Hmmm….maybe I'll call Dean and we can brainstorm some ways to torture you." He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and began to dial.

Jared sat there in surprise, rubbing himself through his jeans.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were still sleeping when the phone began to ring. Dean grumbled, "Sammy…answer the phone."<p>

"It's your phone, Dean."

"No, it's not."

"Ugh." Sam grumbled. He got out of bed, tossing the covers off both of them in the process – causing Dean to groan from the instant cold – and found the offending phone. "Landline." He answered it, "Hello?"

"Sam, hey…you two slugabeds still sleeping?"

"We were…"

"Put Dean on the phone."

"Sure." Sam walked back to the bed and tossed the phone to his brother, "It's Jen. He wants to talk to you." He dropped back down onto the extreme softness of Jensen's down comforter and pillow and tried to pretend he wasn't interested in the conversation.

Dean perked up at that. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, "Hey, Jenny, what's up?" In a flash, Dean was out of the bed and walking to the other side of the room, out of Sam's earshot, with a huge smile on his face.

Sam watched the look on his brother's face with interest. He wanted to know what the hell had him so animated. He was frustrated that Dean was whispering and he couldn't hear what the fuck he was saying.

When Dean hung up, he turned to his brother, "Come on, lazy ass, get out of bed. We've got some shopping to do."

"Wait a minute here…Jen and Jared are okay with us going out into their world and going shopping?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, not sure if they're okay with it or not, but we're going to do it anyway."

"What's this about?"

Dean's eyes sparkled as he winked at his brother, "Jensen wants to torture Jared…we're going to go get some supplies."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that we're going to one of those stores…."

"An adult novelty store?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, guess that's as good a name for them as any…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "But, they'll think that it's for us?"

"Hmm, might pick out something special for us anyway, Sammy. What do you want, fleshlight? Maybe a big dildo for your ass…hmm?"

Sam blushed, "Shut up, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Come on, get up and let's get ready to go. I'm pumped!" He pulled on Sam's arm with his good hand, having no success at yanking the large man out of the bed. "You need to get up so you can help me get ready and we can do a little research on where we should go. Got a long day of shopping to do, Sammy."

Sam smiled, "You hate shopping, Dean."

"Not for this stuff, I don't."

Sam sighed and made a big show of getting out of bed, glaring at his brother in mock annoyance, "Okay, what do you need me to do? You need me to strip you down and scrub your naked body clean?"

Dean smiled, "Something like that."

Sam moaned, "Hope you didn't plan to leave for another hour or so." He picked Dean up in his arms and carried him, bridle style, into Jensen's bathroom with Dean yelling at him the whole way to put him down and calling him King Kong.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam and Dean pulled up in front of the 'Rubber Rainbow Condom Company' store and Dean fidgeted uncomfortably, "Did we have to pick this one, Sam?"<p>

Sam smiled, "It was the closest. Besides, when we go in there they'll all know that you're sexy ass belongs to me."

Dean quirked up an eyebrow, "As if they won't be able to tell by how I can barely walk… And, about that, that whole me topping thing didn't last too fucking long, did it?"

Sam bit back a laugh, "You didn't even want to do it."

"Yeah, well I did and I enjoyed myself too, dammit!" Dean was having a little temper tantrum for himself, trying to distract himself from going inside the openly gay sex toy shop of horrors.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay, so you're uncomfortable about going in there but you're just being ridiculous."

Dean glared at his brother, "I feel like I should be sporting eyeliner and a pink 'Twink' shirt!"

Sam burst out into laughter, "If you ever wore a shirt like that I'd never be able to get my dick up again!" He bit his knuckle and tried to compose himself, "Would be fucking hilarious though. I'd take lots of pictures…"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with."

They got out of the car, Dean more reluctantly than Sam, who apparently was comfortable with his sexuality – whatever he wanted to define himself as. Sam leaned over to Dean and slipped his hand onto Dean's ass, "I'm sure they won't have much of anything that you can't buy at the adult store of the regular variety…but they might have more of the kind of stuff that we'll need to torture Jay…"

Dean smiled at that, "Okay, you make a valid point." He tilted his head up to look at his brother, "Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Could you please get your hand off my ass, it's like a neon sign?"

Sam bit his tongue and pulled his hand back, stifling a grin. He had never found Dean cuter than when he was embarrassed like this; it made him want to bend Dean over and fuck him into oblivion. "You make me so hard."

Dean shook his head, "No! Don't you dare get hard in the gay sex toy shop!"

Sam smiled, "I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time…probably be the millionth." He looked Dean up and down, predatorily, "And if you didn't want me to get hard then you shouldn't look like that. Shit Dean, did you do something different with your hair?"

Dean scowled, "I didn't do anything with my hair."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, it looks so soft…" He reached out his hand to run it through his brother's short hair.

Dean put up his hand, "Don't even think about it! We are going to go in there and act as straight as two straight people could possibly be. Shit, I wish I had a 'I heart pussies' t-shirt…"

Sam shook his head, "I don't have a pussy, but you love the hell out of me, remember?" He laughed, "In Heaven you wore an 'I wuv hugs' t-shirt, that was pretty cute."

Dean glared at him, "Shut the hell up or I'm not going in there. Seriously, the minute your wrists get a little too loose I'm out of there!"

Sam laughed and slipped his arm around Dean's shoulder as he pushed him forward and led him inside the shop.

They were promptly greeted by a man in his early forties, dressed in a rainbow shirt and a bright smile. "Hello there. How are you fellas doing today? Is there anything that I can help you find?"

Sam smiled politely, "Thank you for the offer, but we'd like to just look around a little bit."

The man smiled, nodded and quickly excused himself to help another customer who needed a display case opened.

Sam and Dean began to peruse what the shop had for sale. It didn't take long before Dean was smiling again and grabbing a whole bunch of things off the shelves.

Sam's eyes widened when he spied the butt plug in Dean's hand, "What the hell do we need that for?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "For Jared…duh…"

Sam swallowed nervously, "Better not think about using one of those things on me."

Dean smiled, "Just for that, I'm going to get you one too…how about blue for Jared and pink for Sammy?"

"Fuck you." Sam grumbled under his breath.

"Later dearest."

Sam almost choked in surprise.

Dean laughed. "I'm going to go ask the gay man if I can set this stuff on the counter…" Dean was gone for no more than a minute and then he was back, and pushing something against Sam's butt, one-handed, "He gave me a cart."

"No kidding." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "Think I've got permanent bar lines on my ass now, thanks so much."

Dean shrugged, "No problemo, Samantha. How about you pick out something for yourself?"

Sam shrugged and looked away.

"What? What's that look for?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Come on Sammy, it's just me." Dean smiled, innocently.

Sam sighed and looked away, "Do you think they have anything that…uh…like massages the uh…"

"Prostate?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled, "I'm positive that they do. There's so much shit that I want to buy right now. I'd kind of like a cock harness too."

"For you?" Sam asked, wide eyed. Dean wondered what had happened to change their roles again. All of Sam's cocky arrogance and swagger from outside of the shop was completely gone.

"Sure. Could use it on all of us…should get a couple dildos." Dean drew his attention to the massive wall of dildos, "Shit, which one?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe get a couple different kinds. Some vibrate and some don't. I wonder how they feel."

"Too bad they won't let us test them out before we buy them." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam laughed, "Come on Dean, let's just focus on Jared."

Dean smiled then, thinking about how Jared was going to be at his mercy. "Too fucking bad I don't have you both under my thumb tonight…" Okay, now Dean was the one who was getting hard in the gay sex toy shop.

Sam looked down at Dean's lap, instinctively, "Hmm, thought we weren't supposed to get hard in here?"

Dean chuckled, "Well, with the vision I just had in my head…it's a wonder I didn't jizz my pants."

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Depends on whether you're into a Dean sandwich…"

Sam whined deep in the back of his throat, "Don't torture me like that." He shook his head, trying to clear it before he blew his own load, "That's almost as good as a Sam sandwich…"

Dean smiled. "I think things like this could be arranged."

"Seriously?"

"I'd do anything for you, Sammy." Dean smiled at him genuinely, "You should know that by now." After dying and going to hell for someone you tended to not squabble over the small things. Besides that, it was _Sam_; Dean would do anything in the world to make him happy.

Sam looked over to his right and his eye caught something that was nearly impossible to miss. How had he not seen that before? With a near shriek and a look of pure astonishment on his face, he reached down and grabbed onto the biggest dildos he had ever seen. It was about three feet tall and pitch black. "Holy fuck!" He cried.

Dean looked over and nearly had a heart attack. "That's definitely a novelty item; there's no way anyone could fit that in their ass or anywhere else for that matter."

There were so enthralled with this jumbo cock that they failed to notice the two flamboyant guys snapping pictures of them and giggling like little girls.

"Holy shit, babe, this is great!" The taller one exclaimed. Then he stepped away, leaving his pink-haired boyfriend to – unknowingly – deal with Dean's wrath.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked, practically snarling at the kid.

Sam stepped up behind him, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder in a protective and possessive manner. He looked at the kid standing near Dean with a worried expression on his face, "Do we have a problem here?"

Before the pink-haired, nervous nelly could answer, his boyfriend walked back over, grinning from ear to ear. "Dude, we're gonna get like a thousand hits from this thing…maybe more! I mean come on, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles at a gay sex toy shop! It's priceless!" At that point he looked up at his terrified boyfriend's face with concern. Then he looked over his shoulder and caught he raving mad looks from the Winchesters. "Uh…hi."

Dean glared at the kid, wanting to kill; "We aren't Jared and Jen-" He started, angrily.

Sam cut him off, "This is a misunderstanding, sir. I assure you, this isn't what it looks like."

The pink haired guy just snickered and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They walked away laughing to themselves at Sam and Dean's expense.

Dean was fuming, "What the hell?"

Sam shook his head, "I'd have punched them, but Jared would've taken the blame."

Dean groaned, pulling on Sam's arm, "Let's just go."

Sam quickly grabbed a couple more items – figuring it couldn't get much worse for them – and then they left. They also grabbed a few bottles of lube on the way over to the register to check out.

"Do you have Busty Asian Beauties here by any chance?" Dean asked the cashier behind the counter.

The man frowned, deep in thought. "What is that, shemale stuff?" He shook his head, "Never heard of that before."

Dean grumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We do have a brand new issue of 'Twink' Magazine that just came in today if you're interested in that."

Dean glared at the man, "I'm not going to look at gay porn!" Dean was horribly insulted. How dare the guy think Dean would be into looking at gaping gay assholes? It wasn't like he was at a gay sex toy shop, buying dildos, butt plugs and anal lube or anything.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We're sorry, sir." He glared at his brother, "We are in a gay sex toy shop, buying toys…_iJen_/i."

Dean sighed, "Okay, okay, _Jare_."

The man just smiled, "You've got your hands full with this one."

Sam laughed, "Tell me about it."

Dean slapped Jensen's credit card down on the counter, "Let's just pay, huh?"

Sam eyed the card in surprise, but didn't say anything. The man cashed them out, filled three bags with their stuff and they headed to the door. "You think we got enough stuff?" Sam asked, "And when did Jensen give you his credit card?"

"When he called he told me where he had one stashed for emergencies." Dean answered with a shrug.

"This qualifies as an emergency?"

"Most definitely!"

Sam just shook his head.

* * *

><p>When Jared and Jensen got home they were dumbstruck and still reeling from the shocking news that Kripke had shared with them. They both dropped down onto the couch, not saying anything or noticing the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen.<p>

Sam walked out into the room and did a double take. "Hey, you guys are home early. What…what's going on? Are you two alright?"

Jared grunted some sort of caveman kind of response and Jensen shook his head.

"No?" Sam asked, "You're not okay?" He went to them, dropping to his knees in front of Jensen, "Jen, baby, what's wrong?"

Jared didn't care that Sam wasn't concerning himself with him, because he wasn't being responsive anyway.

Jensen met Sam's eyes then, "The show's being cancelled."

"What?"

"Yeah." Jensen said, "Eric said that the network doesn't 'feel Sam and Dean anymore'" He was sure to use air quotes the way Kripke had done in their presence. None of them had a lot of patience for the network and all their stupid rules and demands, but this was totally different. "I don't know what that means exactly, but apparently it's not a good thing. We've got three more episodes already filmed that are going to air and in the meantime we're going to start shooting the big series finale or some shit."

"Un-fucking-believable." Jared muttered, finally speaking.

When Dean walked into the room he wasn't expecting to see all these long, upset faces. "What's going on?"

When Jensen looked up and got a good look at what Dean was wearing he couldn't help but start to giggle. Dean was dressed only in a frilly apron that read 'Fuck the Cook' on it. He had taken off his sling and was only wearing the brace, not wanting his movements to be hampered by the stupid garment. Jensen nearly peed himself at the sheer surprise of the whole thing. Seriously, this was Dean – big, bad demon hunter – Winchester who was wearing a frilly apron with his bare ass hanging out the back. Not even Jensen would be caught dead wearing something like that. "Oh my God, Dean!"

Sam smiled and gave Jensen that look that said 'I know, right?' and watching his brother focus all his energy on Jared.

Jared's eyebrow rose as he took in Dean's attire, or lack thereof, really. "What the hell are you wearing, Dean?"

Dean gave Jared the sexiest, most smoldering look he could manage and smiled, kneeling down between Jared's spread thighs and rubbing over said thighs. "You like what you see, Jay?"

Jared swallowed hard, "Hell yeah."

Dean wrapped his good hand around Jared's wrist and pulled his hand down and set it on his bare, sexy-as-hell ass. Jared's other hand quickly followed suit without any prompting from the injured Dean. "I know you're going through something right now, Jay, and we'll talk about it…extensively, but not tonight, okay? Tonight I've got plans for you…"

Jared kneaded those shapely globes under his hands and couldn't even fight back the deep moan that escaped his tightly pressed lips. "Well, I did tell you that I'd be your bitch today, Dean."

Dean smiled. He leaned in to lightly nip at Jared's lower lip, "That's right." He got to his feet, just to drop down on his knees, around Jared's strung out body. He lowered his ass right down on the hardening rod in Jared's jeans and licked his lips like a dirty little slut, "So hard for me already. What do you think of a Jared sandwich…?"

All that question did was serve to elicit the sluttiest moan Dean had ever heard come out of his brother's mouth. Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother and the shlong that was rapidly hardening in his jeans and winked at him, "Hmm, think Sammy's jealous…" Only Sam knew exactly what Dean was referring to, but Jared put two and two together and decided that it must be something pretty damn good.

"Well, judging by the way Sam reacted to the idea… What is it anyway?"

Dean smiled, forefinger reaching out to trace over Jared's jaw and down his adam's apple and turned back to his brother, "Sammy, get Jen ready for us, will you? Need him nice and hard and ready to share Jared with me."

Jared's eyes bugged out of his head, "No shit?"

Dean smiled like maybe he'd been possessed by Lucifer and tugged on Jared's arm, trying to pull him to his feet. "Let's get you into the bedroom…"

Sam looked over at Jensen and smiled mischievously. This was going to be one sexy-ass night for them. Unfortunately for Sam, though, he was going to be forced to watch the hottest thing his mind could think of – correction, the second hottest thing his mind could come up – from the sidelines…or at least that's what he thought would happen…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the chapter that some of you have really been waiting for! Lots of interesting sexual things going on in this one (and use of some of those toys that Sam and Dean bought in the previous chapter hehe)! I kind of pull the rug out from under you at the end and I'm sorry for that, but I think it's important, because Dean has some things he needs to work through. This is leading up to something that's going to happen in the next two chapters that a few people have been begging for, but it's also something that I had been trying to fight for a while. Probably going to be some mixed reviews for the next couple chapters, but I hope you like this one! Let me know what you think, but please don't crucify me! I'm just the messenger, trying to get this story out there... Again I say, don't shoot the messenger. I'll have to remind you of that in the next 2. :) Love you guys! Wouldn't post this if it wasn't for you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Dean dragged Jared to his bedroom with his good hand. Once they were inside, he pushed Jared down on the bed. "Take off your clothes!" He commanded, doing his best to sound authoritative rather than overly horny, which was what he was feeling.

Jared's eyebrow rose, "Whoa, getting a little bit bossy there, aren't we Dean-o?"

"Just shut up and do it!"

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Jensen said, stepping into the room with Sam in tow. Jensen looked on edge and like he'd been rode hard and left wet. He moved toward the bed, "Let's get those clothes off."

"Should I call you the enforcer?" Jared asked with a wink.

"Seriously, quit screwing around." Dean said. "Your ass is mine tonight."

Jared smiled, "You gonna spank me if I don't go along with you?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, too much motivation for you to not behave. Jen, strip him…"

Jensen smiled, "Consider it done." He climbed on top of Jared and held Jared down, reaching out to violently rip Jared's shirt open, causing buttons to shoot across the room.

Jared groaned, "Jen, that was a set shirt…"

Jensen laughed, "Show's been canceled, you moron."

That made Jared shut up quickly and caused Dean to draw in his breath. "What? The show's been cancelled?"

Sam nodded at him, "Yeah, I'm thinking it has something to do with us being here. Like it's thrown off the balance or something."

Dean nodded, swallowing hard. "Okay, well we'll deal with that later." He watched as Jensen worked Jared's jeans open and off Jared's long, lean body.

Jensen shifted his weight slightly, so that he could grab both of Jared's wrists in his own. "Dean…"

Dean moved to him then, using his good hand to hold Jared's arms in place. "Jay, you better do as we tell you…"

Jared looked over at Sam, almost begging for help, "What the hell are they going to do to me?"

Sam smiled, "That's for them to decide I guess."

Dean looked over at Sam, "Sammy, go get the ties we bought at the shop." Among all the other crap, they'd managed to score a few bondage items just for Jared.

Sam wandered off to Jensen's room, where they'd stored the stuff, and Jensen met Dean's eyes, "Shop? What shop?"

"Sam and I visited a local shop while you two were at work today." Dean explained.

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asked. "A shop that sells ties?" He smiled, "What kind of ties, Dean?"

Sam walked back in, carrying all three bags. He dropped them onto a chair and began to search through them for the ties they'd grabbed before leaving. He was very glad that he'd thought to get them. "These kinds of ties." Sam replied, holding up a package of Japanese silk love ties. He smiled, "want some help getting them on him?"

Jensen smiled, "Where did you go to buy those?"

Dean shrugged, "A shop…"

"It was a sex toy shop." Sam explained.

Jared pretty much giggled, "You two went to a sex toy shop together? That must've been a sight."

Dean shrugged, "Wasn't so bad."

"You should've seen him freaking out before we went in."

"Only because you picked the gayest freaking place you could find, just to embarrass my ass. But, I got the last laugh because once you saw the big old butt plugs you went all shy and scared." Dean smiled, pulling Sam in for a quick kiss, "It was adorable. You should've seen him, Jen."

Jensen laughed, "I bet he started blushing…"

Dean snorted, "Oh yeah."

"Dean…"

Dean slid his hand down to Sam's clothed cock and lightly rubbed over it; he went from zero to sixty in about two seconds. "Shit, Sammy."

Sam kissed Dean deeply, "Love you, Dean. But, you're an ass…"

Dean smiled against Sam's mouth, "Love you too, bitch."

Jensen looked over at them with a smile on his face, "Can we possibly tie him up before I lose him?"

Sam laughed, "Not a problem. Okay Jay, don't hate me cause I'm helping. I think you're going to enjoy yourself tonight…" He pulled the ties out of the plastic and wrapped one around his left wrist and the other end around the headboard. He handed Jensen the other tie, "Do the same with this one…"

Jensen smiled, "Gladly." He tied up Jared's other wrist and then they both watched as he tried to struggle with the ties.

Dean, finally making his move, shooed away the other two men and straddled Jared's thighs, his naked boner rubbing sinfully against the naked flesh of Dean's own ass. "Hmm…Jay, does that feel good?"

Jared sighed, "Feels fucking good."

"Well, I'm going to take my ass away if you don't do as I say. Stop struggling like you don't like this. We all know that you want this just as bad as we do, so relax." He continued to rub Jared's cock inside the crack of his ass, making them both crazy. With a quiver in his voice he looked over his shoulder at both his brother and his 'twin' and noticed the raging hard-ons that they were sporting. "Hmm, Sammy, touch me."

Sam was more than happy to oblige. He'd rather touch Dean than stand around and watch any day. "Sure." He stepped to the side of the bed and reached forward to wrap his enormous hand around Dean's reddened dick. "So hard Dean."

Dean leaned over and rested his head against Sam's chest, letting his weight fall there and allowing Sam to hold his body up.

"I've got you." He whispered into his brother's ear, softly, continuing to stroke him to near orgasm.

Jared was nearly approaching climax too, so Dean wrapped his good arm around Sam's neck and let Sam pull him off Jared. When Dean's feet landed on the floor he turned toward Jensen and smiled, "You wanna get the blue butt plug and the cock rings out of the bag?"

Jensen nodded and searched for the items.

Dean turned to his brother, "Help me get out of this apron, okay?"

"Okay." Sam smiled, turning his brother around so that he could work at the tie over his waist in the back. He got it undone, pulled it over Dean's head and let it fall to the floor. Dean smiled up at Sam and did a little pose, "You like what you see?"

"Always."

"Okay, what do you want me to do with these things?" Jensen asked.

He smiled at Jensen, "Let me take them and you get out of those clothes."

Jensen smiled, "Whatever you say, sexy."

Dean laughed, leaning over to smack Jensen on the ass. "You're a dork."

Jensen laughed too, knowing that if he was a dork that Dean was one too. But, instead of arguing his point he just went on to strip out of his clothes.

Dean grabbed Jared's lube from his bedside table and slipped back between Jared's thighs.

"No please." Jared begged, "So fucking horny. Fuck me Dean, please fuck me baby."

Dean smiled, "I will, just not yet…" He lubed his fingers and slowly worked them into Jared's extremely tight asshole. "Relax for me, Jay." He bent down and captured Jared's lips with his own, twirling his tongue around with Jared's. He found that Jared opened up much more easily to him if he was distracted. Dean moaned into that hot mouth that always tasted like candy and slipped a second finger into that tight heat.

Jensen was completely naked now and hard as a brick. There was something about watching Jared tied up and completely helpless that really got him going. "Sam…"

Sam smiled as he pulled Jensen's naked form towards himself, feeling his hardness rubbing erotically against his clothed hip. "You're beautiful."

Jensen smiled, nipped at Sam's lips and reached down to palm his growing erection through the tightness of his jeans. With his other hand he slid down Sam's ass, settling over his clothed hole. He could feel so much heat radiating out of Sam ass, like he was dying to have Jensen's thick cock in there. "You hot for me, Sam?"

Sam moaned, "Shit Jen…"

Once Dean got Jared's ass open as widely as he needed to he slicked up the plug and began to press it into Jared's hole. Jared began to squirm and writhe, fighting against the anal intrusion.

"Stop fighting, Jared." Dean commanded, "Just relax and let me do what I want." He pressed that last final bit in there and then the entire thing was encased in that hot ass, all but the flat part at the bottom.

Jared nearly screamed. "Fuck…" He whined. "Too much, too fucking big, Dean…"

Dean hushed him, wrapping his hand around the base of Jared's massively hard, massively gigantic cock. "Shit, seems like you'll blow from one pump."

Jared began whimpering and begging for his release; it nearly made Dean want to give in and help the poor guy out. "Shh, it's okay." He reached for the cock rings that he'd bought, opening up the plastic and pulling one of them out. He slid the metal ring down Jared's iron cock and slid it slowly into place. "Just don't want you to blow your load yet, Jare." He reached for the lube again, working the top off with his teeth. He managed to get some of the lube onto his hand and started to press into his own ass with one of his thick fingers. He was still somewhat stretched from when Sam had fucked him earlier and then from when Sam had slipped his huge fingers up inside of him while they were cooking…

Dean's eyes met Jared's and he was shocked at how wide the pupils had blown, how completely desperate Jared was in that moment…all for him. It was an empowering realization.

When Sam and Jensen decided to come up for air, half of Sam's clothes off and strewn about the room, they noticed what Dean was doing. "Hmm," Sam murmured, "I think he could use a little help, don't you?"

Jensen smiled, "Yeah, looks like he might." Before Sam could take another step towards his brother to help him out, Jensen was there, slapping Dean's hand away.

Dean looked over at Jensen with a surprised expression on his face and a question in his eyes. Jensen just smiled back at him and nodded. Dean pulled his finger out of his own ass and rested his hand back against Jared's hip, holding on for dear life. His eyes met Jared's again and Jared just smiled up at him, lovingly.

"It's okay, Dean." He whispered, softly.

Jensen slicked up his fingers with the bottle of lube and slipped his own finger into Dean's awaiting asshole. It was really weird in a way and comfortable in another. It was like he was touching himself, but not…which was pretty weird, but also oddly normal. He rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder, waiting for Dean to relax and open up for him.

Jared and Dean continued to share a special intimate look. He was close to being relaxed enough to having Jensen do what he wanted to his ass, but what put him over the edge was when he watched Sam step out of the rest of his clothes, move to his other side and begin to slowly jerk himself off.

Sam knew that Dean was nervous and he wanted to do anything in his power to help him to relax and just trust all of them equally. He reached out, with the hand that wasn't currently being used to pleasure himself, and threaded his fingers into Dean's short hair, loving the natural feeling of Dean's hair without any product in it.

What Dean did surprised him thoroughly; he opened his mouth and indicated that he wanted to suck on Sam's cock while Jensen finger fucked his ass. Sam groaned as he pushed forward and slipped his cock into Dean's awaiting mouth. Dean couldn't really use his good hand at all, because he was holding onto Jared like he might die if he didn't, so he just used as much of his throat as he was able to.

Sam couldn't care less whether Dean could take him all down or not, he was more than happy with all that he was getting.

With Dean focusing on Sam's gigantic cock in his mouth, Jensen was able to slip another finger into Dean's ass, working him open. He took it slow, trying not to freak Dean out, knowing that Dean was nervous, and nuzzled his stubbly face against Dean's shoulder in a comforting, affectionate manner.

Jared was about to bust. He was watching Dean suck on Sam's cock, while Jensen's fingers were simultaneously sliding in and out of Dean's hot ass. Jared began to whimper, nearly in tears, wanting his release so fucking bad that he was almost ready to kill for it. "Please…please Dean, please…"

Dean looked up at Sam from under those long eyelashes of his, his mouth still full of cock, and tried to signal for Sam to do something to relax Jared. Sam reached down and placed his hand on Jared's head and ran his fingers through the damp hair there. "It's okay, Jare. They're working on getting Dean's tight ass stretched and ready for you. Just hang on a few more minutes."

The sight of Jared going out of his mind and the way Sam was slowly fucking into his throat made Dean ready for Jared's big cock…or anyone's cock for that matter.

Jensen had managed to scissor the hole and slip three fingers in there and he knew Dean was pretty much ready. "Hmm, you ready for him, Dean?" He asked softly.

Dean let Sam's cock slip from his mouth so that he could turn his head to the other side and give Jensen a shy smile, "Yeah…" He softly moaned.

Jensen's mouth found Dean's then, tongue slipping in ever so slightly, just enough so that he could taste Sam's precome in his mouth and then he pulled back, patting Dean's head.

Dean looked over at him, a blush on his cheeks, "Help me get positioned, please?"

Jensen smiled, moving Dean so that he could slowly work Jared's cock deep into his ass.

Both Dean and Jared moaned at the instant pleasure that they felt. "Jen, you can take out his butt plug and fuck his ass if you want." Dean said.

Jensen nodded; positioning himself between Jared's parted thighs, "Oh hell yes." He looked around Dean and into Jared's eyes, "You want me to fuck your perky little ass, Jay?"

Jared moaned, "Yeah Jenny, fuck me."

Jensen slowly pulled the plug out of Jared's ass, trying not to cause him to buck too much or he might hurt Dean. Once it was out he positioned himself at Jared's opening and slowly pressed himself inside. Jared was so nicely stretched that it was sickeningly easy to get in there. "Oh yeah...Jared, so open for me, so hot."

Dean fucked onto Jared's cock, holding on tightly and wishing that Jared had use of his hands so that he could help him hold on. Dean knew that no one was going to let him fall, so he just grasped Jared's hip and continued to fuck himself.

Jensen slipped in slowly at first, trying not to kill Jared from too much stimulation. He would never get over how fucking good Jared's little ass felt wrapped tightly around his hard cock. He breathed out, positioning himself so that he had one hand on Jared's thigh and the other reached over to slowly stroke Sam off. He rested his head against Dean's back, lightly, placing small kisses there.

Dean continued to slam himself down onto Jared's cock, watching Jared's eyes roll back into his head, until he felt his own release hitting him. He angled his hips just so, so that Jared's cock would directly hit his prostate, causing him to tremble and call out Jared's name, the walls of his ass clenching and milking Jared for all that he was worth. But, Jared couldn't come yet, because of the damn ring that was making him last way longer than he ordinarily would've.

Once Dean had achieved an anal orgasm he looked over his shoulder and met Jensen's half-lidded eyes, "You wanna switch?"

It took Jensen a minute to register what was even being asked of him. He shook the cobwebs and focused for a second. Switching. Dean had asked him if he wanted to switch places with him. Jensen thought about it for a couple of seconds and then smiled, "My ass needs some stretching first though."

Dean smiled, pulling off of Jared with an obscene pop. He reached for Sam, feeling like his legs were going to give out underneath him. He flashed Sam a helpless look and Sam wrapped his body in an arm and hoisted him to floor. He placed a soft kiss to Dean's head, wanting to relax him and keep him ready for what they were going to do. Dean moved behind Jensen and lubed up his hand, preparing to do to him exactly what Jensen had done to him. "Relax Jen." He said. He slipped a finger in there easily, much more easily than he expected. "Hmm, you must be pretty horny."

"Yeah…" Jensen murmured, slowly slipping back against Dean's hand. Jensen bent down and took Jared's throbbing erection deep into his throat, tasting Dean's asshole all over it. It was one of the craziest and hottest things he'd ever done.

Dean slipped another finger in almost effortlessly. "God Jen, working you open like a little slut."

Jensen moaned with his lips wrapped tightly around Jared's dick and his head bobbing up and down.

Dean scissored and arched up to rub that spot that had him screaming with a mouth full of gigantic cock.

Jared pulled off Jared's dick, breathing heavily, "Dean, Dean…I'm ready, that's good enough." He liked it a little rougher than Dean appeared to, probably because Dean had been so damaged in his life that he needed it gentler to feel safe.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He pulled himself away from Dean's perfect fingers and positioned himself over Jared's erection, letting it slowly press inside of him. He sucked in his breath, his eyes closing and a few whimpers escaping his throat.

Dean moved then, slipping his own cock into Jared's ass, earning a breathy gasp in response. He laid his good hand down on Jared's upper thigh and rubbed circles there, soothing him.

That's when he felt someone move behind him and he grew a bit nervous for a second. Sam smiled against Dean's neck as he fit himself behind his gorgeous big brother. "Hmm, God Dean, you're so gorgeous." He nibbled at Dean's earlobe and felt Dean vibrate against him. "Can I fuck you, Dean? Do you want my cock in that ass while you fuck Jared?"

So Dean was about to get his Dean sandwich after all (with a little side of Jensen). He moaned, "Yes Sammy, fuck me."

Dean didn't need prep, because he'd just had Jared's cock in there, so Sam just lined himself up, waited for Dean to still his body and slowly pressed himself within him.

It was all Dean could take to not shoot his load instantly into Jared's tight heat. The sensation of Sam fucking him into Jared's ass was just too much.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's middle and kissed all along his neck and shoulder as he took his brother wantonly, deeply and possessively. He was gentle, but forceful enough that Dean knew who he belonged to.

Within minutes Dean was convulsing around Sam's cock and shooting his load deep into Jared's tight hole. Jared moaned with reckless abandon at the feel of the sticky liquid hitting deep inside of himself.

With one or two more thrusts Jensen was convulsing around Jared's cock and reaching down to stroke himself to completion. "So fucking hot…Jared…."

Sam held on to Dean tightly as he drilled his spent ass until he too was grunting and filling his brother's ass so deeply that Dean thought he might choke on the liquid. "Yeah Dean, felt so fucking good."

Dean smiled.

Jensen pulled himself off of Jared and Dean's head fell onto Jared's upper thigh, totally spent. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with the reddest cock he'd ever seen in his life. Poor Jay. "It's okay Jay, gonna take that off you now. Want you to come for me. Want you to come deep in my mouth." He slipped the ring off Jared's engorged cock and wrapped his lips around it.

Jared began to come almost immediately. The sensation was too amazing. He'd never in all his life experienced an orgasm like that. "Holy fucking shit! Yes, yes, yes! Please, fuck…" He screamed as he filled Dean's mouth with shot after shot of thick ropey come.

Dean thought he'd choke on it. He'd never seen so much come before. It took him a second to get his bearings and allow himself to swallow all the sticky liquid, before slipping Jared's spent cock out of his mouth.

He then slid his body up against Jared's settling his head against Jared's heart. Sam and Jensen quickly untied Jared, letting his arms drop so that he could hold Dean close to his chest. He looked up at the other two men in the room, while his hand continued to stroke softly over Dean's back. "Thanks guys, that was awesome!"

Jensen bent down and captured Jared's lips with his own, twirling their tongues together and letting him know how much he loved him. "Love you Jared, had a great time."

Jared smiled, "Yeah, me too. Fuck."

Sam wrapped his arm around Jensen and reached down to stroke over Dean's head and he smiled, "Dinner's been ready for a while. We should go eat…"

Jared groaned, "I'm totally famished, but I can't move right now. Why don't you guys get started and I'll be in there in a bit?"

Sam smiled and started to lead Jensen out of the room, "You need help getting up, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Nah, I'm just gonna lay here for a second too. Be there soon."

Sam nodded and he and Jensen left the room, still completely naked.

Jared bent down to kiss Dean softly, "You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Just exhausted. And sore."

"Your ass hurt?" Jared asked with concern in his voice. "You want me to look at it?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm okay. I've just had a lot of action lately. Sam's pretty much fucking insatiable."

Jared laughed.

Dean nuzzled in closer, loving the heat radiating off Jared's body.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just wiped." He yawned loudly, "You guys wore me out I guess."

The sound of Jared's stomach rumbling nearly reverberated off the walls. "Sorry."

Dean laughed, "No, it's okay. You should go eat."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm just going to rest for a little while." He was almost asleep by the time that Jared got up from the bed, covering him with the blankets.

Jared stopped to pick up his underwear off the floor and put them on. He grabbed the other men's clothing and carried it out to the kitchen and dining area with him, "You guys want clothes?"

Jensen and Sam got up and put their clothes back on, nervous about burning themselves on the food. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

Jared shook his head, "He's asleep."

Sam smiled, "Poor guy's been worn out."

Jared nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said, but he was worrying me a bit. I don't know, he seemed a bit off. Said he was sore and really tired."

Sam frowned, "I should go check on him."

"Just eat your dinner and then we'll go see how he's doing." Jared said, "Maybe he just needs a little cat nap and he'll be better when he wakes up." Jared didn't know, but he hoped it was true. Dean had really scared him; he really hoped there wasn't anything wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, here's the start of something that you're either going to love or hate. I hope more of you love this than hate it, but you never know. I think there's a reason for all of this and I hope you agree. Thanks so much for all your support over the course of this story. There's still lots more to come! :) Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

All through dinner they were anxious. Each man thought of Dean and what must be going on, but none of them said anything about it. For the most part they ate in deafening silence. Once dinner was over and the table had been cleared, Sam made his exit. He went to Jared's bedroom, where Dean appeared to be sleeping.

Sam pulled the covers back and slipped in beside his bare naked brother. He pulled Dean close, wrapping his arms around the pliant man, from behind. It was amazing to him how well Dean cuddled now; how much less embarrassed he seemed to be about showing his affection. Sam nuzzled his face against Dean's stubbly cheek and lightly stroked his fingers over the short hairs at the base of Dean's skull. "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

The voice that was talking to him was so achingly soft and tender that it hurt Dean's heart to hear it. It was hard to tell Jared and Sam apart sometimes, but he knew who it was instantly. Jared was soft, generous, goofy and sweet, but there was something different in the way Sam touched him as well as in the response that it elicited. "Sammy…" Dean breathed out.

"Shhhhhh, I'm right here." He oh-so-softly kissed the sensitive shell of Dean's ear, making him tremble. "You're scaring me Dean."

"M' sorry."

"No, nothing to apologize for. I'm just worried. I'm afraid that I hurt you. Did I hurt you, Dean; was I too rough with you?" Sam couldn't bear the answer to that question, but he had to know.

"I'm okay. You didn't hurt me…just sore."

"Your ass or your hand?"

"Both."

Sam frowned, "You want one of your pills?"

"I'll get up in a little bit and take one."

"I can get it for you." He had already started to move but Dean reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"Are you sure? I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean's voice was tiny as he asked, "Could you just stay and hold me for a little while?"

That's how Sam knew that there was something really wrong with Dean. His brother never begged for his affection like that. Sam was pretty sure his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He pulled Dean to him, pillowing Dean's head with his chest and ran his hands protectively down Dean's arm and back. "Okay, I'm right here, right here. Love you, Dean. Not going anywhere."

"I don't…" Dean started, having trouble formulating his words. "…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "I don't know. Defeated maybe…sad, scared."

"Let's start with scared. What are you scared of?"

Dean shrugged, "Things got a little too real for me today."

"Is it because of Jen?"

Dean turned his face away.

"You're scared of Jensen?"

Dean groaned. He wouldn't put it quite like that. "The whole last few days has just been such a rollercoaster ride for me. I'm horny one minute, then I'm nervous, then I'm ashamed…"

"Ashamed? What are you ashamed of?"

Dean felt ashamed just talking about it, "How I need Jensen…"

Sam had always known that his brother struggled with his own identity and self-worth. It wasn't exactly a secret that Jensen and Dean were the same person and therefore the line that they both had crossed that night was more of a personal thing. Sam kissed the worry lines off his brother's brow, "It's okay, Dean. I think I'd probably feel really weird if Jay and I… Well, it's not like anything really happened. You just helped each other out."

"Yeah, I know." Dean shook his head, "Nobody got hurt and it doesn't even matter. It's not like it's going to change anything. We were both there and it needed to be done and it was hot for you and Jay…"

Sam frowned, "I don't want you to do things that make you uncomfortable just to make me happy. What kind of person would I be if I forced you to do things that you didn't want to do?"

"You didn't force me to do anything, Sam. I made my own choice; I just don't think I made the choice that I really wanted to make. I mean my relationship with Jensen has been one of purity…I don't know what I'm saying."

"I think I'm following you, I really do. I think maybe you should talk to Jensen about this, maybe you two have some things you need to work out."

Dean buried his face, "don't wanna."

"You embarrassed?"

Dean just kind of sighed.

Sam smiled softly, "It's okay to be embarrassed about things, but I guarantee that if you're going through this that he's probably silently harboring similar feelings. I think it would be good for both of you to talk it all through. Maybe you can get yourselves onto the same page; figure out what's cool and what isn't, in case this kind of thing goes down again." Sam wasn't about to add that he had the best fucking time in the whole damn world and he hoped they could do this every night, especially with the state Dean was in. "But, you promise me that you're not feeling sick or your hand isn't worse? I didn't like you being without the sling, made me nervous. You did a lot without it and it might not be good."

Dean shook his head, "No, the wrist is sore, but it's not worse than it has been. I just did a lot with it. I have a hard time getting into positions and maintaining them without my hand. It's really annoying."

Sam bent down and very lightly kissed the exposed part of that hand and smiled up at his brother, "That's what I'm here for, Dean. You need anything at all you let me know and I'll help you. You know I love helping you…especially in the shower."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Real classy, Sam. Thanks for that."

Sam laughed, "I think you're starting to feel better already."

Dean sobered up for a second and his eyes met Sam's, "You make me feel better, Sammy."

Sam's heart felt like it melted right out of his chest and into a pile on the floor. He brought Dean even closer to himself and kissed him all over his face and neck, while whispering sweet things to him in between the kisses. When he finally pulled back they were both smiling, "I'm going to get Jensen. And, I'm going to have him bring you in some dinner, you must be pretty hungry."

Dean nodded, "Fucking famished, actually."

Sam laughed. "You want me to go grab you some clothes, babes?"

"Babes? Let's not get carried away…" There he was. Sam had to smile at the way that Dean just turned back into the old Dean that he'd always known.

Sam just laughed again. He left the room quickly, went to Jensen's room and found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and set them down on the bed. Waggling his eyebrows, he asked, "You want some help with these?"

"You're such a turd…taking advantage of an invalid in his hour of need…"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He helped Dean put the clothes on, only stopping once to run a finger down the crease of Dean's ass…but otherwise he was a perfect angel.

Once Dean was dressed Sam kissed him and left. He walked out into the kitchen, where the Js were washing and drying the dishes. "Is there a reason why a couple of television stars don't have a dishwasher?"

Jared smiled, "We hardly ever cook anything. This is the most action this kitchen has seen since we moved in."

Sam laughed, "Guess our asses know how it feels then."

Jensen snickered to himself, drying the plate in his hand. "How's Dean?"

Sam shrugged, "He's better. He's ready for some food, but…he's waiting to talk to you."

"Me?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah…you." Sam pointed at him.

Jensen shrugged, unable to meet Sam's eyes, "Why?"

Sam's eyebrow quirked up and he gave Jared an inquisitive look, "Because he's dealing with something that pertains to you. Look, I had to talk him into this, so you might not want to dilly dally before he changes his mind."

"Uh…"

Jared reached out to run his hand down Jensen's arm, "You okay? You're acting like you don't want to talk to him."

Sam nodded, "Oh. Maybe Dean's issues really are Jensen's issues…" He softened, "I'm sorry for being an ass. I just…I just think that since something's obviously bothering you two that you should talk about it…before it gets blown up into something that it's not."

Jensen sighed, "You're right. I need to man up and go in there. Let me grab his plate and heat that…it'll give me something to do."

Sam looked at Jared again, thankful that Jared wasn't that confusing a person to read. Pretty much you could always tell what he was feeling. Jared was a freaking open book. Sam was pretty much like that too, for the most part.

Jensen unwrapped the plate and stuck it into the microwave. His hands were fidgety and he knew he was being crazy, but this was how he got when he was worried or nervous. Dean got soft, gentle and vulnerable and Jensen just got awkward and uncomfortable. Kind of a weird personality difference for two people cut from the same cloth.

Sam resumed Jensen's spot at the sink with Jared and they watched as Jensen took the warmed up plate, a beer and a fork to Jared's bedroom with him. Sam shook his head, "Glad we're not that crazy."

Jared shook his head, "Jen's not crazy. He's shy…there's a difference." Jared was a bit miffed, to be honest, that Sam was being so careless in his assessment of Jensen. "You don't know him like I do."

And that shut Sam right up. He knew when he was being an ass. He also knew that Jared was right. He didn't know Jensen the way he knew Dean and just because they were technically the same person, they had many different experiences that made them into separate people. What was good for the goose wasn't always good for the gander, he supposed. "I'm sorry."

Jared shook his head, "No man, I'm sorry. We're all on edge right now. Can't stand seeing Dean like that, you know? Well, I know you know…just feel so helpless. When he gets like that it's just not me that he wants and it's a hard pill to swallow."

Sam couldn't deny that intermixed with his feelings of sadness for Jared were feelings of happiness for himself, because he recognized the jealousy in Jared's voice. "It's the same with Jensen, only the other way around."

Jared stopped what he was doing for a minute, dropping the dish back down into the soapy water. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Why are we putting them through this? We had a good time tonight…I know I did…but look at them; they're miserable. Something we're doing here isn't working. I know we're younger than them, but let's face it, Sam, you and I are more together than they are…no offense to them or anything…and we're the ones who have to have their backs; we have to take care of them. Jen takes care of me in different ways, but I'm his protector, the one who comes to his aid…I'm his back-up."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Something definitely went wrong tonight; I just don't know what it was."

"I do." Jared said with a sigh, "As hot as it was, they did what they did for us and that's not right. They can't let their love for us push them into something that they don't really want. And, besides that, they need each other in a completely different way. I just don't want to see them fuck that all up."

Sam nodded morosely, in silent agreement.

Jensen knocked softly on Jared's door before walking in with the plate of food and the beer. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes, but he did manage a small smile, "Hey, brought you your dinner."

"Thanks." Dean said softly.

Jensen set the beer down on the bedside table and handed the plate to his 'twin'. Once there was nothing in his hands again, he rubbed them over his thighs, absently needing something to distract himself.

Dean finally looked up at him, "You look worse than me." He took a small bite of his chicken. It was delicious. He silently patted himself on the back for how quickly he'd learned some good culinary skills.

The side of Jensen's mouth turned up into a half smile and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Sorry."

Dean patted the spot beside him on the bed, "Nah, don't be sorry."

"I'm being ridiculous."

Dean nodded, "Me too."

Jensen sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees, "I've never had confidence in myself."

"You're a big-time actor." Dean was shocked. He set his plate over onto the bedside table so that he could devote his full attention to Jensen.

"And you're a badass hunter, but that doesn't mean that you love yourself."

"Touché."

"That's our biggest problem, isn't it? Being with Jay and Sam…that's like regular sex; feels more normal. But, what went down tonight – even though it wasn't anything super major – was different. It's like having to look at yourself in the mirror when you know you're not going to like what you see."

Dean snickered softly, "Yeah. It's like after your face is beaten so bad it's barely recognizable and you recoil at the sight of yourself. Like seeing yourself in a whole new way…"

"Yeah." Jensen sighed, "I like to think that what he had before tonight was pretty much platonic, you know? I never even looked at you like that, never even had a need to. We took a damn shower together and I didn't even look at you like that…it just wasn't ever an issue. But now, now that they…now that they've been pushing us…it just feels different."

"I know. And then they never put their money where their mouth is. They want us to do stuff together but they aren't willing to reciprocate anything. It's stupid."

Jensen laughed, "Yeah, but can you even imagine them together? It'd be like watching a bear have sex with a mouse or something…I don't know…it just sounds weird. Two gangly dudes trying to figure out what the hell to do…"

Dean laughed at the imagery, "I bet they could figure it out easily enough. I mean, we seemed to…"

"But, it's different, isn't it? We need each other, Dean. Sam and Jared…they're pretty self-sufficient guys. Aside from the fact that Jared can't tie a frickin' tie on his own, he's pretty independent. He gets along with everyone and he's…well, he's like the Jolly Green Giant…without the green part. Sam…he's Sam…there's no point in laying it all out there, but he's fine. I think they'd be okay apart from each other. But, then there's us. We're different. We get each other in a way that nobody else ever could. We're both introverted people, but you put on an extroverted person's hat in a vain attempt to fool people." He shook his head, "I guess I'm big on symbolism tonight."

"I get you." Dean said. "I'll always get you."

Jensen smiled, "It's nice. I like knowing that there's someone who can read me even when I can't. But, I think Jared's pretty good. He knows me quite well after six years together. But look, I think we can both agree that what happened tonight didn't feel right. There's so much crap going on and we're all dealing with a lot of stuff. We don't need to go and complicate things any more than they already are. I don't want to lose the easy relationship that we had, because we felt forced into something that neither of us was ready for."

"You're right. You're always right…it's annoying."

Jensen laughed, "I know."

Dean slid over and buried his face in Jensen's neck, "I feel…I don't know what I feel, but I don't like it."

"Do you feel like we're headed for doom? Do you feel like you did during the apocalypse?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I feel worse. With that I felt like there was a sliver of a chance of doing something to stop it, but this…I feel powerless."

"I know how you feel. Things are changing around here rapidly. Our lives are pulling apart at the seams, but it's not all bad. I mean, I feel things that I never thought I'd ever feel. The way I love Jared…God, how could I have been so blind to it all? How could I have ever thought I would be happy with Danneel…with anyone other than Jay?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know, but we all did it. I spent a year with Lisa and Ben and tried to be happy. I tried to be normal, but the damn skeletons in my closet kept fucking following me around. And it's not like I could ever truly be happy without Sam by my side…you know?"

Jensen kissed Dean's jawline, "I know, I know."

Dean let out a little noise, "You know…kissing me like that isn't giving me the whole platonic vibe."

"We used to do this." Jensen said, a blush forming in his cheeks.

Dean smiled, "I do look kind of beautiful when I blush, don't I?"

Jensen gave him a crooked smile, "Dean Winchester, are you hitting on me?"

Dean laughed, "If I was, you'd know."

"Pretty fucking cocky."

Dean nodded, "I got the skills to back it up."

"This is good, Dean."

"What? Mindlessly flirting with each other? That's good?" Dean asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"In a way, yes. I think maybe we're starting to love and appreciate ourselves." Jensen gave Dean a soft smile (and if Dean wasn't crazy he'd think Jensen was giving him bedroom eyes), "I know I'm starting to look at you in a whole new light."

Dean smiled, his face inching closer to Jensen's without his own knowledge or consent on the subject, "That's cause I'm awesome."

Jensen laughed, "And that time, I almost believed that you actually believed that." He peppered kisses to Dean's neck, stopping at that sensitive spot under his ear, to lick and bite. Dean moaned instinctively. "You see, what happens between us should be between us. There's nothing wrong with showing it off to them, but it should be on our terms. If something should ever happen, that is. We both have to feel comfortable and safe and know that it would pretty much be masturbation on a different level."

Dean blushed, "Fuck you for going and making this even more awkward."

"Why, because now you're turned on?"

"Fuck you again."

Jensen laughed, "You're such a horny fucking bastard." With that he tilted his face sideways and captured Dean's full, pouty lips with his own, identical ones.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, this one picks right up where the last one stopped. Lots of narcissistic lovin' in this one lol...hope it's not too awkward. I think there was a reason for this whole thing and for the most part it does help make things better (at least for a couple of them anyway). There's also a serious awwww moment for Sam and Dean at the end :) I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Dean didn't know what to think. The last time they'd been put in a situation like this it hadn't turned out very well for them, but this time…this time felt natural, felt good. But, Dean didn't want to get caught with his pants down again. "We should be careful that we don't do something that we're going to regret later."

Jensen smiled, lightly nipping at Dean's bottom lip, "I'm adorable when I'm nervous."

Dean blushed, despite his best efforts not to, "I'm just saying that we need to be careful."

"Okay, you're a hunter and I get that you've always had to be careful and watch your back your whole life, but right now is not one of those times. There aren't any obligations here and nobody's trying to pressure anyone else. We're just going with the flow. What does the flow tell you, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "The flow tells me that I need you right now, just not sure in what capacity."

"Alright," Jensen started, tracing his hand down Dean's chest and torso, "how about we just do what comes naturally and if it becomes awkward and uncomfortable or either of us feels like retreating into ourselves or calling them in here to cry in their chests…we'll stop."

Dean smiled, "Okay. Cause, I've been a big enough baby today as it is."

"Did you cry?" Jensen asked softly.

"Not when anyone was in here with me. I was tough then."

Jensen nodded, "You don't need to put on a show for any of us. We all love and care about you…especially Sam."

Dean smiled again, "This wouldn't be like cheating, would it?"

Jensen couldn't deny that Dean was adorable. He wondered if he was this adorable. "Of course not. We aren't going to do anything that would hurt anyone, even ourselves." Jensen's hand continued to travel over Dean's body in an exploratory manner, "Why don't you just relax against me and let me help you feel better?"

Dean couldn't argue anymore. He wanted the attention, especially the attention of someone who completely understood how hard this was for him.

"I know how hard your life has been." Jensen slowly pulled Dean's shirt over his head and off onto the floor. "And I can only imagine what it was like to try and be normal when you can't really ever be. Then to be without Sam for that year…must've felt like someone stacked cinderblocks on your chest."

Dean whimpered.

"It's okay. Just let it out if you need to." Jensen pulled down the sweats that Dean was wearing. "Jared looks like a little kid trying to wear his teddy bear's t-shirt when he wears my clothes. It's nice to be able to share them with someone." Once Dean was naked, Jensen rolled him over onto his stomach and straddled his hips so that he could give Dean a strong, powerful massage.

"You've got strong hands." Dean worked out through the grunts. "God, that feels good…shit."

Jensen smiled. "Did you know that we do most of our own stunts?"

Dean laughed, "That seems like pertinent information right now."

Jensen smiled silently and went back to working the kinks out of Dean's shoulders and back. "You're so tense. You should do stretches before hunts…"

Dean snickered, "That was just about the gayest fucking thing you've ever said."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Take that!" Jared exclaimed as he demolished Sam in a friendly game of Guitar Hero.<p>

Sam sighed and pretty much tossed the stupid guitar away from himself, "This is stupid! This game is rigged!"

Jared laughed, "You're a sore loser."

"And you're one of those assholes who rubs it in people's faces when you win. What a douchebag."

Jared smiled. "You can get so aggressive sometimes. Gotta be the demon blood inside of you…"

Sam didn't say anything at that. He was aware that was one of the biggest difference between them and he didn't like it one fucking bit. He hated that he was part demon, or whatever the hell he actually was. "I'm human enough…"

Jared quirked an eyebrow, "What? I never said you weren't human." He softened, "Is that how you feel, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Well sure. I see how Dean looks at me sometimes. I know how he feels about my addiction and everything and who could blame him? I'm a…"

"Please don't say that word." Jared begged. "I know how you get when you say it and I don't care to be thrown through the window or something. Cause dude, in case you haven't noticed, you're strong…"

Sam smiled, "Thanks Jay. You don't look like a weakling yourself."

Jared brushed off his shoulder, smugly, "Well, you know…"

"Oh brother." With that Sam got up and headed toward Jared's bedroom.

"Don't." Jared said, coming up behind him.

Sam nearly jumped, "What?"

"Don't go in there. Don't bother them."

"Just wondering if he's okay…"

Jared smiled and pulled Sam to him, Sam's back against his chest. "I know. Just have some faith in Jensen."

"He wasn't doing any better when he went in there."

Jared nodded, running his hands through Sam's hair, "You're right, but they need each other right now."

That's when they heard something... Was it a moan of pleasure? Sam turned around and caught Jared's eyes, "What the…?"

Jared smiled, "Hmm, sounds like they _really_ needed each other…"

"Fuck, shit, piss." Sam muttered, somewhat under his breath. He wasn't sure if this was going to make it better or worse, but it sure as hell was pretty much the hottest thing he could imagine.

* * *

><p>"Shit Dean, something tells me you're enjoying this…" Jensen said with a smirk, as he was massaging Dean's butt and thighs.<p>

"Think I pulled a butt muscle earlier." Dean muttered.

Jensen bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Instead he bent down and kissed one of Dean's rounded globes.

"Jenny, you're a fucking tease."

Jensen smiled, "Who says I'm all talk and no action?"

Dean sighed, content, "I should massage you like this."

Jensen shook his head, already starting to remove his own shirt, "Nope. This is about you. You need this, Dean. You've had a craptastic time up until a few weeks ago. And now the show's been cancelled so I know you're wondering if you did this and what you can do to fix it. You're afraid you'll have to leave us and go home. You're also afraid that Bobby's not okay over there… Do I need to go on? Do I need to mention how you feel like you've torn our lives apart?"

"Geez Jen, it's like you know me or something."

"I do know you, Dean." Jensen pulled off Dean for long enough to get his pants off. Then he helped Dean to roll back over onto his back. "Hmm…what can I massage now?"

"Knock it off." Dean said with a smile.

Jensen's eyes traveled down the chiseled muscles of his chest and abs, down to that v-formation and his hand reached out to lightly twist into the light brown hairs there. "Not much need for you to shave when you're hunting, huh Dean?"

Dean shrugged. Should he shave? Is that something that people were supposed to do?

Before Dean could answer the question, Jensen put his hand up, "Jared and I are television stars. Sometimes it also seems like we're Playgirl models. We routinely have to wax our chests, backs and arms, so why not go the whole nine yards?"

"Ouch."

Jensen smiled, "It's not an everyday thing…thankfully. Sometimes we don't man-scape. Sometimes we go au natural. Do you know that Jared and I both like to grow facial hair in the off seasons?"

"Really?" Dean asked, "I wonder what you guys look like…"

"There are pictures out there, online."

"Need to check these out."

Jensen smiled, "Hopefully we'll live up to your fantasy. Now, you need to stop talking so I can concentrate on this full body massage."

"Shouldn't there be body oil or something?"

Jensen laughed, "We've got lube handy…"

Dean turned red, "That'll work."

Jensen nodded, with a smile, and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that was by the bed. "Where do you want the lube, Dean?"

Dean smiled and pointed to his semi-erect dick. Jensen's massages did it for him, apparently. "Here."

Jensen smiled, "Okie dokie. He opened the bottle and tipped it upside down to pour some of the liquid over Dean's cock. "This might be cold."

"Holy fucking shit!" Dean nearly jumped off the bed, "Might? It's really fucking cold."

"Sorry." Jensen shook his head, "Guess I'll just have to warm it up for you."

"Yeah…" Dean shut up as soon as Jensen's hand was wrapped around the base of his dick. Then he let out a sigh and relaxed his body, his head falling back onto the pillow behind him. Dean hoped that Jensen didn't mind if he imagined he was Sam… That's what really helped to relax him and start to get a lot harder…that and Jensen's touch.

Jensen tried not to concentrate too hard on what he was doing, because he didn't want to shy away from it, so he just went with it. He let himself feel out Dean's body, trying to figure out exactly what made him feel pleasure. It quickly became apparent to Jensen just how different they were sexually. Where Jensen was actually somewhat kinkier and rougher on himself in the bedroom, Dean liked it slow and steady.

"Shit." Dean whined. He found it easier and easier to forget that this was like weird masturbation with his body double and just concentrate on how good it felt.

"Anywhere else you'd like to be massaged, Dean?"

Dean moaned, "Oh yeah…"

Jensen didn't need elaboration; he just slicked up two of his fingers and pressed them to Dean's entrance. Dean had said he was sore so he made a mental note to be gentle, but he was still stretched enough for two fingers to not be too intrusive.

Dean nearly hit the ceiling when he felt Jensen's fingers buried deep in his ass and his other hand still slowly sliding up and down his slicked up, leaking cock. "Oh my God…"

"What do you want, Dean? You okay?"

"Fan – fantastic." Dean was torn between wanting to keep Jensen like this or allowing Jensen into himself for their mutual pleasure. He knew that whatever they did could never be taken back and that was a terrifying thought. But, looking up into Jensen's face and feeling how gently he was working him to orgasm, Dean felt an actual twinge of something that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was respect, maybe it was love…but he knew that whatever it was, it was something healthy. Maybe he could learn to love himself after all.

"What'cha thinking about?" Jensen knew that look; he knew that Dean had something deep and intense going through his mind at that second.

"Do you think it would be okay if we…?"

Jensen smiled, "I think it's okay to do what we need to do, what feels right. It's about healing, Dean, not about being dirty and disgusting or doing something to get them going… This is about us, it has to be."

"Do you want to?" Dean asked with a blush in his embarrassed cheeks.

Jensen smiled, "Sure. I'm not opposed to the idea. I think maybe we both need this."

Dean nodded and with one swift movement he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and slowly pulled him closer, as Jensen withdrew his fingers from Dean's bright red hole. "Need this Jenny, need to know what it feels like to love myself… Need you…"

Jensen groaned and slid himself inside slowly, looking into Dean's eyes as he went, for any signs of distress. "Don't let me hurt you."

Dean shook his head, "I'm fine."

They rocked together, feeling out each other's bodies - which also happened to be identical matches of each other – and felt the heat building within their bodies.

Dean smiled, his eyes only halfway open, "This is crazy. I'm fucking myself." This time the thought didn't gross him out or make him want to kill himself, instead it just kind of amazed him. He was shocked that he'd had the balls to do this, to open himself up like this to someone who he could never hide from. Dean needed this, there was no denying that.

Jensen smiled, "feels good though." He was damn close. Dean's ass was a lot tighter than he was expecting after all the use it had seen lately. "It's funny how perfect a fit this is." Jensen needed it too, in his own ways, but he knew that Dean really needed this. He was happy to give of himself if it meant healing for both of them, if it meant that they could both come to learn about themselves and love themselves.

"Yeah…" Dean moaned, his eyes closing and his back arching. The angle drove Jensen into him more deeply. He used his good hand to grip onto Jensen's hip forcefully and drive them both home. This was the closest to whole Dean had ever felt in his life. He knew it wasn't like he suddenly wanted to be with Jensen – that was a stupid thought – but he felt like two parts of himself had finally been reconnected. It was a powerful feeling that he chose not to completely dwell on or he'd fry his own brain. Besides that, there wasn't a whole lot of blood reaching his upstairs brain in that moment either; he was working with only like forty percent of his brain or something.

Jensen buried his face in Dean's neck and held on tightly as they both came together, screaming out various obscenities, each other's names and a bunch of other incoherent things that neither of them would remember anyway.

After he caught his breath, Jensen pulled back slightly to look into Dean's eyes. Dean seemed okay, better actually…he seemed maybe a little content. "You okay? Not too sore, are you?"

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Jensen, "I'm fucking great." He couldn't quite explain why he was feeling so good, but he also knew he didn't have to, because he was pretty much sure that Jensen got it. Jensen would always get him, completely. "How are you? You okay?"

Jensen smiled and nodded, "I'm great."

"Thank you." Dean said softly.

Jensen shook his head, "Not like it was a selfless act or anything."

Dean laughed, "Okay, maybe you're right. But, you did at least have to come in here in the first place. And you did give me an awesome massage." And you did heal my soul…

"Happy to do it. And, Sam only had to nearly drag me kicking and screaming to come in here…no biggie." He laughed, "He really cares about you. I think you scared the crap out of him."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, definitely need to talk to him."

"Well, why don't you go and finish your now cold supper?" He smiled, "Let's go heat it up again. Don't think the chicken'll get too dry…hope not anyway."

"I don't care." Dean said, reaching out for their clothes. "Might need a little help."

"Not a problem." Jensen quickly slipped into the clothes he was wearing and then helped Dean into his. Then he reached over Dean and grabbed the dinner plate and indicated for Dean to follow him. "Don't forget your beer."

They made their way back out to the kitchen, where they found Sam and Jared looking a little flushed and their heart's racing. Dean's eyebrow rose, "What's up with you two?"

Jared flashed him a big smile, "You look better."

"Way to evade the question." Jensen said, punching Jared lightly on the arm.

Sam found his shoes more interesting than anything else going on in the room.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh…yeah."

Jared sighed, "We were eavesdropping…"

Dean's eyes widened.

"It was an accident at first, but then there were these hot noises and…it couldn't be avoided."

"I see." Jensen said, stoically.

Dean shook his head, "No wonder you both look like the cat that swallowed the canary." He chuckled, "You two are too much. Now, if you don't mind I'd actually like to eat my dinner without being manhandled." He winked at Jensen and started to heat his food up in the microwave.

Sam followed him over, "You're not mad, are you?"

"Because you were listening to us?" Dean asked. He studied his brother's face for a minute and then shook his head, "Is there something more?"

"I think we were powerless against it…" Jared commented.

"Against what?" Dean asked, "Would one of you please explain what's going on?" He was worried about Sam and the way he was hiding his head in shame.

Jared shrugged, "Have you ever noticed the pattern? Have you ever noticed that if you two are having sex that Jen and I end up having sex? If you and I are together then so are they…"

Dean's eyes widened, Jensen's face was pretty much a mirror of that same expression. "Jay, are you saying that you and Sam…?"

Sam sighed, "No, not completely."

Dean nodded, running his fingers over the material of Sam's shirt, "We should talk." Dean took his plate out of the microwave just before the beep and asked Sam to join him.

"Hey, I'm getting wicked tired. Just wondering what sleeping arrangements we're going to go with tonight." Jared said. "Dean, you want to stay with Jen tonight?"

Dean smiled at Jensen and sent him a telepathic message that he probably didn't get, "I've got Sammy tonight. As long as that's okay with you." He added, looking at Sam.

Sam actually smiled, "God yes."

"Alright we'll see you two in the morning." Dean said to them. "We'll have to talk about the whole show thing and what that all means tomorrow…ugh…night!" They started walking and then Dean turned his attention to Sam, "Hey, can you go grab my beer?"

"Sure." Sam quickly ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, then followed Dean to Jensen's room.

"I wanna talk, Sam, I assure you, but if I don't eat something soon…"

Sam smiled, "It's okay, Dean. You eat up." He sighed, sitting down on the bed, "I'm okay. I'm just confused. I've never even looked at Jay like that before. It's never even been like that. But, it was like we couldn't stop it, like we were powerless. It was…"

"Awkward?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. And I felt…"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed, "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"No, of course it's not stupid." Dean stuffed his face as fast as he could while still talking…it was weird. "How far did you get?"

Sam groaned, "Hand jobs, fingering…"

Dean nodded, "I let Jenny fuck me."

Sam nearly choked, "Seriously?"

Dean smiled, "Well, it kind of felt necessary, you know? Felt like we both needed it in some weird sort of way."

"Oh." Sam said softly.

"But, it's different. I mean, he's me…just another body…it's weird. It felt good, kind of like his body was the perfect fit for mine, but duh…we have the same fucking body…you know?" Dean shrugged, "Everything is way too confusing for me. But, I think the whole thing gave me some clarity."

"It did?"

"Sure. I think it did a lot of good. It was like I came to accept myself. There's been so much shit in our lives, Sammy, and I've always had trouble loving myself…" He hated talking about this, but considering his mouth and hand had something to do, it was manageable.

"So, you gonna keep on having sex with him?"

Dean shook his head, "This was a one-time deal. We needed to get that out of our systems. I think we both needed it for healing or something. I think it was our way or loving ourselves…it was symbolic of something. It also made me realize some things about myself."

"Like what?" Sam asked, curiously.

Dean finished his plate in record time, drained the rest of his beer and sat back with Sam. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Sam drew in his breath. He felt like the whole world was crashing down around him, like he was going to die. "What?" He could hardly get the word out he was in so much emotional turmoil.

Dean looked at his brother's face and noticed how upset he was. "No, no, no, Sammy…" He slid over and pulled Sam close to him, "Not that. I didn't mean like that. I want to keep doing us…definitely."

A few tears escaped Sam's eyes and he squeaked some involuntary noise that he'd been holding in, "Thank God."

"Shhhh." Dean soothed, running his working hand over Sam's hair. "For part of the time I was with Jenny I was pretending he was you…"

"What?" Sam almost laughed in shock.

"It's true. Don't get me wrong, I think it was something I really needed. I can't hide from him, can't be someone I'm not. He gets me in a way that nobody else ever could, but I could never be with my clone…that's just fucking weird, Sammy. I mean, he's hot…"

Sam burst out laughing at that, "Yes, he is."

"But, people aren't meant to love themselves like that. We do what we gotta do sometimes…masturbation and all…but that was like taken to a whole different level. But, I'm just curious enough to try something like that once." He laughed, "I just…you should've heard the way he was talking about Jay. It's like he thinks the sun rises and sets out of Jared's ass… He really, really loves him. He loves him in a way that he could never love me…or even you…"

"I know."

"And when I got a good look at the whole thing I realized that I don't want to take the blame for their marriages falling apart, because I don't think they stood much chance to begin with. Jared and Jensen are meant to be together…they're soul mates…just like we're soul mates…just like we're meant to be together." He kissed Sam's face, "I love you. You know, those words don't really do it justice. You are everything to me, Sammy. But, it's been so hard, I've been so scared."

Sam's brow wrinkled up in his own confusion, "What've you been scared of, Dean?" He wanted to shelter his brother from whatever it was that had him afraid.

Dean shook his head, "We keep losing people. It's like we're cursed…and maybe we are. There was nothing like when I lost you…when you jumped into the pit." Dean took a second to compose himself, "The thought of losing you again…it kills me. I can't keep going through that, not with the way I feel about you. That day in that cemetery it was like someone just permanently turned the sun off. It was pretty much worse than hell."

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here." Sam kissed every area of Dean's face and neck. "Not planning on doing anything like that ever again. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive…for you. That's why I'm going to fight this wall thing…" He frowned, realizing that this probably wasn't the best time to bring that up.

Dean groaned, "I forgot about that. Shit… We got over here and for a little bit it was like we were almost human, almost real people. It was like we had a family again…" The words got stuck in Dean's throat. "Being away from them, particularly Jensen, is so painful, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that we had such unfinished business. I don't know…"

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to do it anymore?"

"All of this craziness." He shook his head, "I don't want to keep whoring myself around with everyone. Jensen is me…so I like to think that's doesn't count…and Jay is you, so it makes things really fucking complicated. But, I love _you_. I don't love Jared the way I love you."

"Are you saying that you want to stop switching around and be exclusive?"

Dean shrugged, "Only if that's okay with you…"

Sam smiled, hugging Dean close to him, "It's more than okay with me. I can't say it will always be easy, because I am extremely attracted to Jensen, but that's only because I'm head over heels in love with my beautiful big brother."

Dean blushed, "You make me feel like a schoolgirl…and it's annoying." He laughed, "But I feel safer with you than with anyone else. When we're together, we're making love, we're not just fucking. You make me feel…more than I ever thought I could feel."

Sam kissed Dean passionately, "I feel that way too. And, you never have to feel embarrassed to show your true feelings to me. Save the bravado and the badass hunter shit for the bad guys, for the monsters and just be sweet, soft, vulnerable Dean with me."

"I didn't know how to be that guy until I came here. I used to think I had to be tough all the time. But, those two…" He laughed, "They're pretty soft most of the time and they made me feel like I could be too."

Sam smiled, "And there is one of the silver linings here. I think we had to come here, had to see them, had to experience this world to really appreciate what he had."

"Yeah." Dean kissed Sam and then stretched, "I'm fucking exhausted…and my body hurts. Jensen gave me a good massage, but that all goes out the window with sex." He laughed.

"Why don't we get some sleep and then talk to them about this in the morning? He pulled the blankets up over them and tucked Dean in against his chest, spooning right up behind him, cradling him like the most precious treasure in the world, because – to Sam – Dean was the most precious treasure in either world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning when Sam and Dean woke up, and walked out into the kitchen for some much-needed coffee, they found Jared and Jensen in a state of panic.

"Oh my God, Jay, this is crazy!" They were sitting close together and huddled around Jared's smartphone. "I can't believe this…"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Jared and Jensen visibly tensed, but the Winchesters had no idea why. "Come look at this." Jared said, not even turning to look at them. He was livid and in shock…he didn't know what to do or what to say.

Sam and Dean made their way over to the Js and looked over their shoulders at the small screen of the phone. "Uh oh." Dean muttered. On the screen was a picture of Sam and Dean…holding up that huge dildo from the store, Sam's mouth was hanging open and Dean's eyes were wide. "This isn't going to be good, is it?" He had forgotten to mention about the two morons in the store, snapping pictures of them.

"You knew about this?" Jensen asked, ready to kill.

Sam quickly went to Dean's defense, "There were these two dorks in there snapping pictures and rambling on about hits or some shit, but I almost hit them…and told them that it wasn't what they thought it was." Sam placed his hand on Dean's back, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Well, now that misunderstanding is plastered all over the fucking internet. And, nowhere in the thing are the names Sam and Dean Winchester…it reads, and I quote, "Looks like suspicions have been confirmed when Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were seen in a homosexual adult toy shop by a couple customers. Shop owner confirms that Mr. Ackles' credit card was used for their purchases…" Jensen held himself back from punching the crap out of them, because seriously...it was Dean and Sam and they could take him. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? This is why we didn't want you going out in public…and why you should never use my credit card at a place like that. I said emergencies…_this_ didn't qualify as an emergency."

That did it, Dean was angry and he was planning on displaying that anger, but Sam beat him to it. He took a few steps forward, blocking Dean's body with his own, which further pissed Dean off, but he wasn't about to argue with his gigantor brother when he was mad. Sam Winchester could be downright terrifying when he got mad. "Go to hell, Jensen! We're not some fucking love dolls that you get to keep here, ready to fuck you when you get home! We're big boys and everything!"

"Sam…" Jared started, getting to his feet and ready to defend Jensen.

Jensen put up his hand, "I got this, Jay, seriously." He turned back to Sam, "I get that you two don't want to stay cooped up in the house, you're used to going out and doing things; hell you're used to a change of scenery every other day or so. But, this is different. You're not from this world." Jensen sighed and his voice quieted a bit, running out of anger for the two morons, "You guys don't know what this world is like and you don't know how people see us. In your world nobody would care if you were in a sex toy shop, but here…it's a scandal. Not only were we violently shoved out of the closet, but our relationship is completely out there for the world to see…and scrutinize. The fangirls are going to go wild, the network is going to…well, I don't know what they're going to do and well, the show's getting canned anyway… But, our future careers and everything will be affected. And not to mention that, but Danneel…."

Dean stepped out from around Sam and his eyebrows shot up, "You seriously haven't told her yet? What's the big hold up?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know…"

Jared folded his arms over his chest, "I thought you had already taken care of that. After Gen…" He shook his head, "I don't have the energy to get angry. Gen's story is out there too…it just keeps getting better for us. Someone interviewed her and got the truth from her…"

"Which truth?" Sam asked, nervously.

Jared rolled his eyes, "If she told anyone about the two of you they'd lock her up in the funny farm. No, she told them about how I had confessed our relationship to her and our marriage is over."

"I'm so sorry, Jay." Dean said softly. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and turned around, "We should've have come back here."

Jared was torn. He wanted to go to Dean and hold him, but at the same time he was angry himself. Granted, for some reason, he wasn't as angry as Jensen was. But, there was also that part of him that knew better than to 'take Dean's side' when Jensen seemed to be so upset. His primary loyalty was to Jensen and he had to let Jensen know that, even if it broke his heart to see Dean so torn up inside.

Sam tried to comfort Dean; he wrapped his arm around his brother's hunched frame. "Please Dean; remember what you told me last night. You made so much progress don't let one mistake ruin everything. We didn't know who would be there; we didn't know they would be recognized so easily. That's not our fault."

"No, it was mine. I'm the one with the brilliant idea to go there…" He sniffled, "I think I'd like to go home now, Sammy."

"Okay Dean." Sam said softly. He turned around and faced the actors, "We're going to give you some space. We're going to head to your set and go back through the portal. If you could write down the directions that would be great."

Jared nodded, feeling a lump growing in his throat. He didn't want them to go, but he understood. He quickly wrote down the instructions for Sam and gave him the keys to his car. Jensen had left the room by this point, so he didn't have to worry about accidentally doing something to piss him off. He slipped his arms around both of them and said, "I'm going to miss you guys."

Dean whined and Sam tried his best to hold his composure. They said their goodbyes, grabbed everything that they had come with (Dean didn't even want to look at the bags of stuff they had bought for the two of them because it reminded them of how he'd hurt Jared and Jensen) and they left in Jared's car.

* * *

><p>Once they were gone, Jared wiped away the few tears that he couldn't hold in and then marched off to Jensen's bedroom. He threw the door open and stormed inside, "You fucking jackass, why did you have to be such a tool? They're gone because of you!"<p>

Jensen sighed, "I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't want them to go, I was just mad. It's just that Danni…"

Jared raised an eyebrow, "About that…you were supposed to tell her about that shit. You weren't supposed to leave me hanging like that. I thought we were in this together. I thought this relationship was a two way street."

Jensen's shoulders slumped, "We never talked relationship, Jare."

"Gen and I broke up, because of you…" He sighed, "Because before we got married she made me promise that I wasn't in love with you, but I lied…"

Jensen groaned, "Why didn't you stop them from leaving?"

"What did you want me to do, wrestle them to the ground…by myself?" He folded his arms over his chest, "In case you haven't noticed, the Winchesters are pretty fucking strong."

Jensen sighed.

"How could you do that to him, to yourself?" Jared sat down on the bed, "You lost your shit today, Jen."

"I know, okay? What do you want me to do, grovel at your feet?"

"No, I just wish you'd told them that you didn't want them to go."

"Wouldn't have made a difference. When Dean makes up his mind to do something there's no stopping him."

Jared nodded at that. "Okay, well then let's go after them. Let's stop them from going."

Jensen perked up a bit, "Yeah, you're right. We should try and do something, not sit here like assclowns with our thumbs up our asses."

"You are Dean." Jared said with a laugh. They gathered themselves quickly and headed towards the door. When they opened it, they found Misha standing there with a look of surprise on his face. "Misha? What are you doing here?"'

"Uh…" He stammered, "I just…I saw the picture and I thought that maybe you guys weren't okay. And then with this whole show thing…"

Jared nodded, "We really appreciate that. But, we've gotta get to the set and stop Sam and Dean from going through the portal. We'd love to hang out though, otherwise."

Misha nodded, "Okay then, I'll go with you."

"Not a good idea." Jensen said, "Not that we don't want you there, it's just…"

"Nonsense. I can handle whatever goes down. I just don't want to miss anything cool…"

Jensen sighed. He didn't have time to argue with the man, so he just pushed Misha forward and over to his truck. They all climbed in and Jensen took off toward the set.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were pretty surprised that there weren't people around to bug them while they were on set. But, with the show being cancelled and everything there wasn't much for the crew to be doing. They were thankful for small favors.<p>

Sam silently cursed himself for having forgotten to grab the clothes they had originally been wearing when they showed up there, because the paper of the symbol they had to draw was still in the pocket of those jeans he'd been wearing. Luckily, Sam had a good memory and was able to recreate it even without the aid of that paper from one of Bobby's old books.

They cut themselves and combined their blood together so that they could draw the symbol, going as fast as they could. Neither of them wanted to be seen and they didn't want Jared or Jensen to come and try to stop them.

Sam drew the symbol on the wall, just as Jared, Jensen and Misha headed towards them. "Don't! Stop!" Jared yelled out.

Sam turned around and frowned, he really didn't want to be away from them, especially Jared. But, Dean had other plans. He grabbed Sam's hand and pressed both of their hands to the wall, over the symbol and then they were gone.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jensen yelled.

"Whoa." Misha said.

Jared shook his head, "This is insane. We should follow them."

"But, their world…it's chaos…and full of monsters." Misha pointed out. "It's a lot safer here."

Jensen frowned, "Well, then we'll just have to take the risk. Sorry Mish, we'll see you around." They stepped towards the symbol and put their hands over it. Nothing happened. "What the hell?"

Jared looked around and his eyes caught on the bowl of blood, "They used their blood. Maybe we have to put some of ours in there…"

"Okay fine." Jensen said, putting his hand out, "Hand me a knife."

"Nothing around here is actually real."

"Swiss army knife…anything."

Jared dug into his pockets but came up dry. In that moment he wished he was a bit more like Sam than he was, because this was a time when always having a knife on his person would come in super handy.

Misha smiled, devilishly, "I have one that I could loan you…if you let me go with you…"

"No fucking way, dude." Jensen snapped, "Not going to have to keep your ass safe too."

"Well, then you're not going to use my knife."

Jared sighed, "Just give us the knife or I'll hurt you."

"Not scared of you, Jared." Misha said. He looked over at Jensen and noticed how he was staring him down predatorily and Misha's eyebrow rose, "I am, however, afraid of him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. "Here."

"Thanks." Jared said, taking it from him. He cut himself, letting out a groan from the pain, and dribbled some of his blood into the bowl, mixing with the Winchester's blood. Then he handed the blade to Jensen.

Jensen made a face. He really didn't want to have to actually cut himself. Sure, they pretended to cut themselves all the time when they were pretending to be Sam and Dean, but none of it was real. He wasn't a baby about things. It's not like some of their stunts handed ended in blood, but he really didn't want to do this. He sighed and cut himself with the knife, slicing into his arm. He let the blood drip into the bowl and closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away. "Hurts like a bastard."

Jared reached out to run his hands through Jensen's short hair, "I know, baby. Let's try this again." This time he reached his hand into the blood, making a face, and then traced over the top of the symbol that was already there. Then they put both of their hands over it and waited.

"Are we there?" Jensen asked.

"I don't think so." Misha said from behind him.

Jared groaned, "What the fuck did we do wrong this time?"

Misha shrugged, "Maybe you need just your blood, not theirs, because they're already there…"

Jared smiled, "You might be onto something. What do you know, you're not entirely useless."

Misha glared at Jared and Jared smiled back at him.

Jensen just sighed. "Could we possibly try this again before I bleed to death?"

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam knew immediately once they were back in their own dimension. The difference between the worlds was tangible. It was like the sky was darker here, like the sun was too depressed to shine to its full brightness. Dean sighed, "Home sweet home."<p>

Sam frowned, pulling his brother close, "It's going to be okay, Dean. We still have each other."

Dean looked up into his brother's hazel eyes, "Yeah, you're right."

Sam kissed him softly and then looked over his shoulder, "Shit, I almost forgot we're at Bobby's house… Can't do stuff like that."'

Dean looked around, "Where is he anyway? I think the place looks worse than usual, if that's possible."

Sam shrugged. They walked around to the house in search of their father-figure. When they found him, he was sitting at his kitchen table and eating a bowl of horrible looking soup. "That looks gross, Bobby."

Bobby looked up, on instant alert. He pulled a gun out from a secret holder under his table and pointed it at the brothers, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

Dean's eyes widened and he put his hands up. Sam immediately wanted to shield Dean, but found the movement agitated Bobby. "Very funny Bobby, it's Sam and Dean…come on Bobby." What the hell had happened while they had been gone?

"Sam and Dean who?"

Dean rolled his eyes; sure that Bobby was pulling their legs, "Put the gun down, Bobby. We're sorry we left you here by yourself, we are."

"I asked who you are. You better tell me or I'll start shooting."

"Whoa, whoa." Dean exclaimed, "Easy, easy."

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said, "John and Mary's sons…did you get hit on your head while we were gone?"

Bobby frowned, "John and Mary Winchester don't have no kids."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, "I'm beginning to think he's not play around." Dean said. "Cass!" He looked up at the ceiling, "Cass! Get your feathery ass down here!"

"You rang?" Cass asked with a bitter bite to his voice.

Dean made a face, "What's your problem?"

"Oh, let me see…you completely ignored my orders. You have this idea in your heads that you can do whatever you want and nothing will ever go wrong."

"What is this about? Why doesn't Bobby remember us?" Sam asked.

"And why did they cancel the show?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, dramatically, "Nothing in life is free, Dean. You knew going back there would cost something."

"So what, we don't exist now or something?" Dean asked with a smile. He was joking around, trying to be an ass, but Castiel wasn't even close to turning his frown upside down.

"Precisely."

"We need to know what we can—" Dean was abruptly cut off by the appearance of Jared, Jensen and Misha into the room. Very quickly there was way the heck too many freaking people in that one room.

Bobby grew incredibly agitated.

"Do something, Cass, before he starts shooting!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel leaned over and pressed his fingers to Bobby's forehead.

"Dean?" Bobby asked while looking between the Winchesters and his gun, unsure why he had his gun drawn in the first place.

Dean smiled, "Oh thank God."

Bobby got to his feet and hugged Dean quickly, "I didn't think I'd ever see you boys again." He hugged Sam too. Then he turned around and his heart almost gave out. "Oh shit…"

Sam almost laughed, "Yeah…"

While Bobby and the Winchesters were talking, Misha looked over at the angel in the room with a surprised and happy look on his face, "You must be Castiel…" He took a step toward him, licking his lips.

Jared and Jensen looked back and forth between them. "Dude, I think Misha's giving him the come hither stare…" Jared pointed out.

Jensen smiled, "Wow. He's the truly narcissistic one around here…"

Everyone was carrying on individual conversations until Castiel stepped back and exposed his wings, a heavenly thunderclap coordinated with the movement. Everyone stopped talking and just stared right at him, "That's better!"

Misha practically glowed as he gazed at the angel with wide-eyed fascination and clear interest. "Oh, dear God almighty! You are the most glorious thing I've ever seen in my life."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say. He cocked his head to the side and studied the crazy man standing a little too close to him. Suddenly he understood the whole 'personal space' thing that Dean was always trying to hammer into his mind.

Everyone in the room was staring at the pair – one looking lovesick and the other a bit afraid – and nobody said one word. That was until Dean decided to break the ice. "And you guys talk about me and Jenny…"

Jensen sighed. He hated being called Jenny, but he wasn't going to say anything at that point in time. Besides that, he was still somewhat angry at the Winchesters for being so careless, but he wasn't going to mention that either.

Bobby shook his head, looking around at all the doubles in the room, "Let's all go into the living room and talk this out." He knew he had to be the sensible one. After all, this was his house – dammit – and he was the only one without a double to confuse him all up like the rest of them. Well, he knew that somewhere out there, his double existed, but he had no intention of ever meeting the handsome son of a gun.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so I keep meaning to work on "Kiss Me, I'm Part Irish" but this is the one that keeps calling to me... I'm also getting my notifications again, couldn't be more excited about that than I am! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. Lots of things are happening and I'm trying to answer every question that people have been asking. Planning on a fun chapter for the next one (well, at least the first half will be funny anyway). Thanks again! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Alright, why don't you three sit on the couch?" Bobby asked Jensen, Jared and Misha. He wanted the guests to feel welcome. Castiel decided to stand since he never got tired; Bobby pulled in a couple kitchen chairs for Sam and Dean to sit on and sat himself down in his armchair. "Okay, somebody start talking about something." One thing that Bobby couldn't say was one of his strengths was patience. Besides that, he knew that something really crazy was going on because it had taken an act of Castiel for him to know who Sam and Dean were.

"I warned them that bad things would happen if they went back there. This is merely proof of that." Castiel pointed out.

"So, Sam and Dean no longer exist?" Jensen asked. "What does that mean for us? How does that affect our world?" Obviously things were bound to change for them if Sam and Dean no longer existed in their world. However, Genevieve was still alive and alright even though the brothers had killed Ruby and 'coma girl' - as they had so nicely put it on the show, in reference to Ruby's vessel – had been dead before Ruby had even taken her over. But, they didn't know what that all meant for them.

Castiel directed his attention to the Winchester's clones, "I suspect that's why the show was cancelled. If Sam and Dean no longer exist then there is no reason to tell a story about them."

"But, we're obviously still here." Dean pointed out. "Unless this is just a very vivid acid trip…"

Sam snickered.

"You are in a world that no longer has a place for you."

Dean didn't want to hear this shit. Their lives had been torture from the get-go, but it was their lives. They could at least say that they had a family and had made a couple friends along the way. They had existed to some people, especially to those they had saved. "We're hunters, Cass. There's always a place for us, there's always people to save. We can get right back in there and rebuild our reputation." As much as Dean hated the lives they'd been given, he hated the thought of those lives being null and void even more.

"I don't think it's that simple." Bobby said. He referred to Castiel as he spoke, "What about all the people they saved and the monsters they took down?"

Cass shook his head, "Everything is as if you were never here. You two were never born, so everything is different."

"Wait, our parents…" Dean started.

"Never had children. Your mother left the family business, your father never became a hunter…" Castiel started.

He was promptly cut off by Dean asking, "So, they're still alive?"

Castiel nodded, "They're alive and so are all the monsters that your family killed."

Dean groaned, "What about if you sent us back in time? Could we fix this?"

Jensen studied Dean's face, "Is that really what you want, Dean?"

Dean couldn't meet Jensen's eyes. "I don't know." It was true. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his parents alive and healthy, but he also wanted all these people they saved to also be alive and healthy. He didn't want to go back in time and forget Jared and Jensen, but maybe everything would be easier to deal with if they hadn't ever met them. "Maybe we're just not meant to be happy… Things in our lives are just supposed to suck start to finish…" With that he got up and walked out. He walked into the kitchen, stopped in front of the refrigerator and – before he had a chance to talk himself out of it – punched his good fist into that ancient metal piece of crap. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam came into the kitchen, having heard Dean's outburst. He was concerned; he knew that his brother had a habit of taking his frustrations out on himself. "Dean…what the hell?" He reached for Dean's bleeding hand. "You've gotta stop doing things like this. Breaking body parts isn't going to make things better! Damn it, Dean!"

Dean didn't respond, he just slumped against Sam's chest, too weak to fight back or even try to deny that he wasn't an idiot for doing what he had just done.

No matter what, Sam would always love the idiot; he was hit idiot after all. He placed a couple quick kisses to Dean's head and face, while rubbing soothing circles over his back, "It's going to be alright, we'll get it taken care of." He wasn't sure whether he was referring to the hand or the whole damn messed up situation. He dragged Dean out into the living room, where everyone else was looking on with concern, "Hey Bobby, do you have something we can bandage this with?"

Bobby nodded while plastering a huge frown on his face. He sighed, "Seems as though I must have something." He got up from his chair, shaking his head in Dean's direction. Sure, Bobby loved Dean with all of his heart, considered him a son, but he didn't agree with Dean's coping mechanisms sometimes. "I'll go look and see what I have. Might not be as stocked up as I used to be when you two idjits existed…"

"And of course the pain meds are back in our world." Jared said softly, inspecting Dean's hand.

Dean just hung his head; he knew it'd been stupid. He hated that he had resorted to hurting himself once again so that he wouldn't have to deal with emotional pain.

Jensen jumped up and went to Dean. He wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his back gently, "I'm sorry I was so hard on you today Dean. I'm sorry that you had to listen to that. I was just upset and scared…but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Why? It was my fault. I'm always doing stupid, uncaring things…"

"You are one of the most caring people I've ever met. You're all mushy on the inside, Dean. But, you don't need to hurt yourself to make things better. You don't have to pay for your mistakes like that. It's not like you can just go to a doctor here…things are different than over there."

"We don't even fucking exist anymore. I'm sure we could go to any hospital we wanted to and give them a fake name." He muttered, his head nearly settling onto Jensen's shoulder. He felt so defeated, so small. Honestly, he just wanted to be held…which was something that really bothered him. Dean Winchester was supposed to be strong, in control, he wasn't supposed to be a sniveling whiny…baby.

Castiel did what he always did. He could hardly stand to stand around and watch Dean in pain. For some reason he felt a strong connection with the big idiot. So, he simply walked over and touched Dean's forehead, healing Dean of both hand injuries.

Dean looked down at himself. He wasn't bleeding anymore. He removed the sling and the brace and realized that both hands were healed. "Thanks Cass." He muttered, having the hardest time meeting the angel's gaze.

Castiel didn't respond, he just gave Dean that look…the one where he tried to see through Dean, tried to figure out what was going on inside his thick head.

"Stop doing stupid shit." Sam muttered, saying what Castiel seemed to be unable to say. He was angry. He was angry because everything had gone wrong. He was also angry that Dean had taken all the blame for everything, when he had clearly been an equal participant in everything they had done. He hated that Dean always felt this ridiculous need to protect him…he hated it, but he also loved it in a way. It was sweet and adorable, but Dean needed to stop doing it. He needed to let himself be taken care of once in a while. He thought that his brother had been healed by Jensen, but apparently you can't teach old dogs new tricks.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Dean went out to get beer and food, not wanting to speak to anyone. They had all offered to go with him, but Dean had vehemently turned them all down. He needed some alone time with his baby. He needed some time to think. Unfortunately for Dean, he had forgotten that the Impala wouldn't be there, because they didn't exist. So, he busted back through Bobby's door, anger and frustration evident on his face. "Fucking cock-sucking son of a bitch!"<p>

They all looked up at him, surprise on their faces. Sam jumped to his feet, "What's wrong, Dean?" He was afraid Dean would hurt himself again and wanted to be on alert.

"The Impala's gone…" Dean practically groaned out, as he sunk back down into the chair he'd been sitting in during their big 'talk'.

Sam paused for a second. He should've figured that would happen. He should've known. "Shit, I didn't think about that. Of course it wouldn't be here if we didn't exist."

"Yeah, dad's still got it." Dean muttered, rubbing is hand over his face. He was beyond upset, beyond frustrated.

"No, he doesn't." Jensen added, putting himself into the middle of the conversation, stepping over to where Dean sat on his chair. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, both to reassure him and to ensure that he had his undivided attention. "Remember your first time-traveling adventure?"

Dean looked up at Jensen with confusion. "What?"

That's when Jared walked over, "You're the reason why John bought the Impala. You talked him into buying it. Don't you remember?"

Dean sighed. He did remember now, but he wished that he didn't. His brain just shut down, he couldn't even think about what was happening.

Sam recognized the look. He looked over at Bobby and said, "Is there a car we can take, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded, pulled a key off the key ring on the end table and tossed it to Sam. "'71 Mustang."

Sam nodded and helped Dean to his feet, "Let's go, Dean. I'm going to go with you. We'll get the beer and some food and we'll both feel better when we get back."

Dean just grunted out a response, but allowed himself to be dragged by Sam's strong hand. Part of his still wanted to be alone, but an even bigger part of him was grateful that he had Sam with him. Sam could make him feel better…if he allowed him too, anyway.

* * *

><p>Jared and Jensen were sitting together on the couch, talking…mostly about Dean, but also about everything that was going on. Bobby had gone to set up the house for sleeping arrangements and Castiel was looking around awkwardly, trying to avoid Misha's appreciative stares.<p>

Misha smiled, "You're a gorgeous man…"

"I feel…oddly connected to you." Castiel replied. He didn't understand the feelings that were overwhelming him.

Misha took that response as an open invitation to stroke his hand down Castiel's chest, "I wish wardrobe would let me keep one of the coats…they're quite sexy…especially on you."

With that, Jensen got off the couch and went to the identical men. He wasn't really sure if Castiel needed to be rescued from this situation because he was truly uncomfortable or if he just wasn't used to the feelings and was therefore apprehensive. Jensen stepped between them and directed his attention to Castiel. He smiled, "So, I didn't know that angels had soul twins."

Castiel shook his head, "We don't. It's my vessel…Jimmy….this is his soul twin." He looked Misha up and down a little bit, trying to understand the perplexing way the other man was looking at him.

"Oh." Jensen responded.

"Can I see your wings again?" Misha asked.

Jared walked over and pulled Misha away from the angel, "Dude, I think you should roll up your tongue. He's an angel and you're….well, you're not…"

"I resent that."

Both the Js laughed. "You know, man, maybe you need a cold shower." Jensen said, smirking.

"There's just something about him, I don't know what it is…" Misha shook his head, "It's really weird. I've never quite seen anyone like that before." He didn't understand it. He knew that things were different than that between Sam and Jared and Jensen and Dean. He knew that they felt a strong draw to each other but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like this. This felt like hardcore lust, like he was powerless to deny his desires.

* * *

><p>Sam let Dean drive. He was a bit nervous about Dean being on the road in his state of mind, but driving was just what Dean did. Driving cleared his mind and that's just what he needed at that point in time. "This is a nice car."<p>

Dean grunted, "It's not her, not my baby."

"I know." Sam knew how important the Impala was to Dean, he knew that the Impala was like Dean's home…was his only connection to their parents…the parents that were no longer their parents. An unexpected lump formed in Sam's throat, but he fought it, he couldn't allow himself to break down, not when Dean needed him. "Pull over." He whispered.

Dean didn't want to pull over. He wanted to keep driving…forever. But, he got a quick glance at Sam's face and decided that he needed to listen to his brother. He pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and sighed deeply.

Sam slid over and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders. He could feel the resistance bubbling up in Dean's body, but he fought to overcome it. Dean reminded himself that it was just Sammy and they loved each other. So, he let Sam pull him close and he rested his head against Sam's shoulder. "Sorry." He muttered. "Sorry for being such a fuck-up."

"Dean…" Sam whined. He hated when Dean got like that. It hurt him so very much. "You're not a fuck-up. Neither one of us knew what was going to happen. I'm just as at fault as you are."

Dean shook his head, "No, my fault…"

"Stop it!" Sam exclaimed. He wanted to shake Dean, make him understand, but he couldn't bear to hurt his brother when he was like this. "I love you. I just hate it when you beat yourself up. Please…just don't…"

And that's when the floodgates opened. Dean began to cry…and he couldn't seem to stop. Sam pulled him close against his chest and stroked over his back, trying to soothe him and show him all the love he felt in his heart for the man. "Shhh, it's okay Dean. Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Bobby came down the stairs in time to find Misha and Castiel had disappeared. "Where the fuck did those two weirdos run off to?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Don't ask." Jensen replied, twitching a little bit at the thought of what was probably going to happen between the two older men.

Bobby grimaced. He definitely didn't want to think about that. "Uh…okay…well, I set two rooms up upstairs for you four." He looked over at Jared, "Got you set up to stay with Sam. I hope that's okay, but seemed like the best way to do it."

Jared just nodded. He wasn't going to argue sleeping arrangements with the old hunter. He wasn't going to mention how awkward it was going to be for Sam, who could barely even look at him after what had happened. He certainly didn't need Bobby to know about all of that craziness. "Sounds fine."

Jensen recognized the look of apprehension in Jared's eyes. He wanted to pull the taller man aside and assure him that things weren't exactly going to be sunshine and roses between him and Dean either. His and Dean's fight had been the reason why they were all in this world in first place. But, he wasn't about to say anything in front of Bobby either. This was just merely something that they were going to be forced to deal with.

The apprehension didn't register with Bobby at all…but Jared and Jensen were good actors. Bobby nodded and headed into his kitchen, leaving Jensen and Jared all alone in the living room.

"Oh, Sam's going to love that." Jared muttered, quietly.

Jensen sighed, "I have a feeling Dean's not going to be so keen on it either."

"And the worst part is that we can't fool around…"

Jensen smiled, "You have a one track mind...seriously."

Jared shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sam continued to hold Dean until he felt the wracking sobs leaving his body. "That's better, Dean." Sam brushed the remaining tears from Dean's face. "What can I do to make this better, baby?"<p>

Dean shrugged and looked away.

Sam leaned in and kissed those beautiful, pouty lips. "Love you, Dean; I just want to help."

"I know Sammy." Dean said with a sigh.

"You don't always have to take things on by yourself, you know."

Dean didn't want to argue. He knew his brother loved him and wanted to do all that he could to help him. Sam wasn't really the problem. He didn't want to tell Sam that he didn't feel like he could always come to him with everything, that he wanted to be strong for him…that he also didn't want the wall in Sam's mind to start to crumble under the stress of everything around him. But, then he wondered what would happen if the wall did crumble…would it even matter now? If Sam didn't exist then he couldn't have gone to hell and he couldn't have been put back together by Death… "I don't even know what to think anymore. Everything's just…different."

Sam nodded, "I know. We don't exist anymore; it's just about the craziest thing I can even fathom."

"Right, we don't exist and yet we're still here. It's not like when we went back in time to stop Anna from killing you and instead we told mom to leave dad. It's not like that at all. It's completely different, because we're still here, but it's like we're in limbo or something. I just can't quite wrap my head around it, Sammy." It gave Dean a headache to even try and talk about it…let alone work it out in his mind.

"Well then don't try. We've seen all kinds of crazy-ass shit and this is just one of those things. There isn't anything we can do right this second to fix it, may not be anything to do period…we just don't know. But, we should try to do something to get our minds off it."

Dean smiled and shook his head, "Seriously, Sam? You wanna jump my bones right now?"

Sam laughed, "Actually, I was thinking that you, me, Jensen and Jared could all hit up a club and get trashed off our asses."

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. Sam didn't usually advocate them doing something reckless and crazy, "You sure you're not Jared?"

"Very funny, Dean." Sam said, pulling Dean close for another spine-tingling kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So, this ended up being a lot longer and crazier than I expected. I had no idea that these issues were going to come flooding out like this. And then the end...yikes! These characters seriously have a mind of their own and just make crap up as they go along. This was meant to be a lot lighter a chapter than it was, though I hope I managed to stick a little bit of humor in there for you guys. Hope you like it! Some craziness they're going to have to work their way out of...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Sam and Dean found a payphone – since they no longer had working cell phones because they no longer existed – and dialed Bobby's phone number. They were relieved to know that some things didn't ever change. Bobby answered on the second ring. "'Ello…what do you want?"

"Nice to talk to you too, Bobby." Dean muttered.

"Sorry, ya idjit."

"Put Jen or Jay on the phone."

Jensen and Jared had been listening in on the conversation, even though they both hated to have to admit that fact, and therefore they were standing nearby.

"Alright, let me just go get them."

"Right here." Jensen said, walking into the kitchen. "Is that Sam and Dean?"

"Who else would it be?" Bobby asked, handing the phone over to Jensen and walking out of the room. He didn't want to be involved in whatever weird conversations the four of them had.

"Hey." Jensen said into the phone, "What's up?"

"Jen." Dean said. "We were thinking that it might be fun – and might help boost the morale around here – if we went out to a club. What do you say?"

Jensen looked back at Jared, "You want us to go to a club with the two of you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, how about the big, huge list of reasons why we couldn't?" Jensen replied.

"What reasons? You two aren't from this world….so nobody's gonna recognize you from Moses and – quite frankly – we don't exist either, so nobody's gonna recognize us either. What exactly do you think is going to go wrong?"

Jensen had to think about that. Dean made valid points. Nobody would know who they were. Didn't really matter how many people noticed them (and people would because they looked like two sets of really good looking twins), nobody would ever know who they really were. Besides that, nobody would care what they did or who they touched… He shrugged, "I guess you've got a point. Do you want us to meet you somewhere?"

"Nope, we're going to come pick you up. Be there in ten." Then Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Sam with a surprised smile on his face, "Apparently they're going to join us."

"Nice." Sam said, impressed. "This is going to be a fun night."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all comfortably seated at a big booth in the corner of the room. Jared and Jensen were drinking fuzzy navels, because seriously, who the fuck cared what the hell they were drinking? Sam and Dean refused to drink 'girly' drinks and instead settled on a couple whiskey sours.<p>

"Seriously Jen…" Dean said while rolling his eyes when Jensen's fourth 'navel showed up at the table. "Have you grown a vagina in the last couple days?"

"You would know, you were the last one to see him naked." Jared said with a wise-ass smirk on his face.

"Just drink more of your pussy juice over there."

Sam frowned, "Seriously dude, that's nasty."

Dean smiled, "Not really." He shrugged, "Oh come on, just because we're all into the cock now doesn't mean we can't appreciate a nice pair of tits every now and again, does it?"

Sam plastered on the bitch face and Jared and Jensen just shook their heads, trying to ignore him.

"What?" Dean questioned. "Look, I may have boinked all of you, but I still like women…" Shit, nobody was going to make him use the word 'gay' to describe himself. He would admit to being bisexual, obviously, but he still liked women and that was that. End of story.

"You want me to go get you a couple purple nurples?" Jensen asked.

"I only drink those with hot chicks, not hot dudes…"

"At least he thinks we're hot…" Sam muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sammy, I love you, but don't be a bitch." He drained the rest of his drink and smiled over at his brother.

Sam sighed and turned his head away.

Dean looked over at Jared and Jensen, looking for a little help.

"Don't look at us, man. You're being rather insensitive." Jensen said.

"Yeah, I mean we're all guys…how do you think it makes us feel when you ogle beautiful women in front of our faces?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, obviously they're going to get upset…Sam especially."

Dean sighed, "You're too much, Jen. You won't even man up and tell your wife that you're with Jared. How do you think that makes him feel, huh? Don't you think he's sacrificed for you and you should grow some balls and reciprocate?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Sam was outraged by the way that Dean was talking to these two men who had become family to them. He didn't really care what Dean said to him, because they were brothers and he was used to Dean's bullshit, but Jared and Jensen were not allowed to be targets for Dean's frustration.

Jared put up his hand, "No, I think that's a very valid question. I think Dean has a point." He turned to Jensen, "Since we're all drinking and the word vomit is running amuck, I think we might as well go ahead and throw it all out there, you know? I'm not very happy with the way things went down, honestly. I really hate that my relationship with Gen had to end but you still haven't broken things off with Danneel. What were you thinking, man?"

Dean folded his arms over his chest and waited.

Sam wanted to dig a hole in the floor and bury himself in it. "Dean…" Sam whined into Dean's ear.

Dean reached over and rubbed Sam's thigh gently. He wasn't trying to be an ass, but apparently he had a lot on his mind that the drinking was bringing to the foreground. "It's good for them to talk all of this out, Sammy. And you know I love you, right? But, you also know that I'm still into women. You are too, aren't you?"

"Sure, but I think things are complicated enough as it is. Besides, I thought we were exclusive. When you're exclusive with someone you don't go checking people out in front of them. It's just not nice. You wouldn't do that if I were a girl…"

Dean frowned, "You're right, Sammy. I'm sorry." He just hadn't seen a woman in a while…other than Genevieve and she didn't count cause she looked like Ruby…and he couldn't help the way his inner caveman decided to interject. "Just haven't seen a chick in a while…not really since before things started between us…"

Sam nodded, turning his attention back over to Jared and Jensen who was smack in the middle of an angry discussion.

"I get that you have issues with your image, Jen, but you think I want to be known as the long-haired gay dude who left his wife for his co-star? Don't you think I'd rather just be a normal actor, not have to worry about people judging me for something stupid like who I'm in love with? But, you…you mean every fucking thing in the whole damn world to me and you can't even be honest about it. You talk about Dean hitting on chicks and drooling over them, but you're worse than that. At least he's honest about who he is…"

Jensen sighed, "Are you through?"

"I don't know, yet." Jared grumbled, "I don't understand why you don't get it…"

"I do get it, Jay! I got it the first time I was yelled at about it! What exactly do you fucking want me to do about it right now? I think we're a little out of our cell service area for fuck's sake. I can't call her right now, not without going home. Is that what you want? You want me to go home? You want us to go home?"

Jared frowned, "Of course not, Jen. They need us right now and I'd like to be there for them. I'd like to see if there's anything that can be done to fix this whole stupid - them not existing - thing."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Maybe some remorse. Maybe I want you to tell me that you're sorry. Maybe I want some sort of confirmation that you care…" Jared sighed. Sometimes Jensen could be so closed off, so private about his feelings that it was hard to break through that gorgeous shell of his. "I get that you're a private person and all, Jen, but clearly things are beyond that at this point. I know you don't like everyone in the world to be in your business – and I respect that – but there's really no way to hide this now. Unless you want to just end it now and go back to our wives. Should be easy for you, since you never left her to begin with. And how the hell do you two make things work if you never communicate with each other? Hell, have you spoken to her since Sam and Dean got sent here in the first place?"

Jensen sighed, "We talk everyday…." Maybe it was a measly 'hey baby, how you doing today?' or 'just wanted to say hi', but it still constituted talking.

"But, you didn't think that she might want to know about what was going on?"

"The way you opened up to Gen?"

"I learned a valuable lesson that day, Jensen. It was hell for me, but we fucking got through it…together. I would've thought it would've been a turning point for you as well." Talking to Jensen about this was like talking to a brick wall for Jared.

"Well, maybe I'm not as gungho as you… Maybe I'm confused…"

"You mean maybe you're scared?" Dean asked, butting in. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit back with my thumb up my ass anymore."

"Whatever." Jensen said with a sigh. "Go ahead and take a jab at me too…probably make you feel better because I was such a tool to you earlier…"

Dean shook his head, "I don't want to get back at you for hurting my feelings, Jensen. I really don't. I just want you to stop screwing around. Look man, maybe I'm a little jealous of you… Maybe I hate that you two have opportunities that we don't have."

That really piqued Sam's curiosity, "Like what, Dean? Why are you jealous of them?"

"Yeah, why are you jealous of us?" Jared was baffled.

Dean sighed, "You two lead a different life than we do. You get to settle down, be happy, have families. All we get is crap."

"But, you don't have people all up in your business." Jensen pointed out. "You don't have people who want the scoop on your life."

"That's because, aside from Bobby and Cass, we don't have anyone, Jenny. There's nobody out there to care about us. You two have fans…you have people who care about you…give a fuck about your lives."

"Yeah sure, after we die they'll be tons of people there…just to make a good appearance, just to get the inside story…" Jensen was frustrated.

"Yeah well, when Sam and I die…again…there won't be anyone there! Tell me, which scenario do you prefer?"

Jensen and Dean just looked at each other, speaking without words, in a way that only the two of them could.

* * *

><p>After about four more fuzzy navels, Jared and Jensen were 'dancing' in the middle of the room full of clubbers.<p>

Sam and Dean, who had switched over to beer so that they could be the responsible ones (darn it) of the group, looked on in surprise. "It looks like they're dry humping." Sam muttered.

Dean shrugged, "Isn't that what people in clubs do? Dancing is foreplay…"

"Hmm." Sam moaned by Dean's ear, "Maybe we should dance too."

"You're a dirty bastard." Dean whispered against Sam's ear. He tilted his head to the side and captured Sam's ear with his mouth, nibbling on the lobe and earning himself a breathy moan of encouragement.

Sam pushed Dean down hard against the smoothness of the bench seat's leather material. "Want you so fucking bad. There's nobody to stop us here, Dean…nobody to tell us we can't touch each other because we're brothers…"

Dean smiled, "That's because I'm Jenny's brother tonight." It was obvious that people would think that Jared and Sam and Jensen and Dean were two sets of twins and that's just what they went along with.

"Yeah." Sam grunted out. He didn't like that people didn't know they were brothers. It was pretty sick and twisted – he had to admit – that it seemed to mean more to him that they were brothers and lovers. "I think you were wrong about Jared and Jensen. I don't think we should be jealous of them. Sure, they've got more people in their lives that care about them, but we've got each other…and we're family, Dean. In their world, we aren't even brothers."

Dean didn't really know what to say to that. He understood where Sam was coming from, because seriously he and Sam being brothers was pretty much the only thing in the entire world that either of them had to cling to, but wouldn't it be easier for them if they weren't brothers? Wouldn't they be able to come out to the world, have a real relationship? Hell, in some states they could even get married. 'Jared and Jensen could get married' Dean thought to himself, answering back with "But not in Texas."

"Huh?"

Dean hadn't realized that last part had slipped out. "Nothing."

"What about Texas?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Just thinking about how Jared and Jensen could get married…but not in Texas." He felt like a fool for even thinking about this, but he couldn't help himself. It was just one more thing he could've used in his debate with Jensen…one more way that the Js had it better.

Sam tried so hard to fight the smile that crept onto his face…but he failed miserably. It was just so fucking cute the way Dean was talking about marriage like that. "You'd want to marry me if you could?"

Dean drew in his breath. He hadn't meant to really lay it all out there like that. Sure, it was as if he'd suddenly grown a vagina in the recent weeks, but he'd never imagined that he would say something quite as gay as that.

Sam recognized that look on his brother's face, the freak-out face. This was the face that Dean got when he was scared out of his fucking mind and had somehow managed to stick his foot into his mouth. He smiled and bent down to kiss Dean's extra pouty lips. "I think that's the cutest, sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I didn't say anything; didn't even answer you." Dean muttered.

Sam smiled, "You didn't have to, I know what you're feeling and that's enough for me."

Dean wanted to be mad, wanted to hurt someone…mainly himself, really…but he found it difficult to use his voice when Sam was kissing him and brushing his hand between his jean-clad thighs.

From across the room Jensen's eyes widened, catching what was happening at the table, "Looks like Sam's got a handful over there…"

Jared couldn't resist craning his neck around to look as well, "Shit." He wanted Jensen, right then and there. It didn't help matters that he currently had Jensen's hot, tight ass rubbing erotically against his package. He'd been fighting major boner for nearly a half hour and was losing horribly, not that Jensen minded even a little bit. Without even knowing what the hell he was doing, he was slowly pushing them back towards the table.

Jensen closed his eyes for a couple minutes, fantasies rolling around in his mind, and when he opened them again they were standing beside their table.

Jared cleared his throat, his eyes wild, "What are you two trying to do to us?"

"You know there's a symbiotic relationship to all of this crap, right? We've talked about that." Jensen practically whined.

"Oh sure and your grinding wasn't supposed to do anything to us." Dean practically growled as he lightly pushed Sam away from him. "You two seriously…you suck…"

Jared laughed, "And good at it too. Need me to prove my point?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope Jay, I remember." As if he could ever forget.

Jared studied Dean's face. He wasn't sure what he saw there – disinterest, fear, awkwardness – but he knew that he and Dean had some things to discuss. "Alright boys, let's get going."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. They were ready to get going, that's for sure. "Hmm, you want to get out of here, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, "Sure Dean…go somewhere more private…like our bedroom…"

Jared and Jensen smiled at each other, wanting the same damn thing. "Yeah, I hear you there, Dean-o, but Bobby's bunking us up by twinsies." Jared explained.

Dean sighed, "No offense Jen, or anything, but that's not exactly what I was planning on."

Jensen shrugged, "So, let's stay out until he's asleep and then sneak in and sleep where we want to…"

Dean smiled, "I knew we had to have something in common…"

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's arm, "Okay, hot stuff, it's our turn on the dance floor." Truthfully Sam didn't know how he was going to last five fucking minutes of having Dean's body hotly pressed up against his, but he was damn sure that he was willing to try.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up early in the morning, a feeling of terror flooding his body. He couldn't move, he was pinned down…something had him…he was going to die. Fuck. Shit. Piss. He'd let his guard down, forgetting that they were back in monster-land. He'd gotten sloppy and now he was done for. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move.<p>

Upon opening one eye he realized that the sun was shining pretty much in his damn eye. Ugh. He closed his eye again, trying to focus on what the hell had caused him to wake up in the first damn place. And then…duh…that whole being pinned down and trapped thing. Now that he had a further grasp on consciousness, however, he realized that he wasn't in any real danger - except maybe of his lungs collapsing from the dead weight on top of them – but that one of the other guys was sprawled out over him. He had trouble adjusting his eyes. He couldn't tell for sure who was on top of him, until he managed to turn his head to the left and spotted Jared and Sam spooning. He held in his laugh, because seriously, there was a full grown man on top of his chest. "Jen….Jen!"

There was nothing more than a snore coming from Jensen's completely wiped out body.

"Ugh." Dean groaned. He didn't know what had happened, why they had all ended up in Sam and Jared's bed…stark naked?

In the foggy portals of his brain, and because they were both naked and asleep, Dean wasn't sure which of the tall men were which, but he couldn't really give a rat's ass at the moment. "Sammy..."

Sam stirred slightly. Something was pulling him from his slumber, but he didn't know what it was…until he heard his name being called. "Dean?"

"Yeah, need…help…gotta get Jen…off me." He was having trouble breathing and he couldn't get Jensen to fucking move.

"K." Sam said. He shook his head out, rubbed his face with his hand and tried to wake up enough to get his body into gear. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up the big spoon to Jared's little spoon, but he was actually grateful that he didn't have to move the dead-to-the-world Jared in order to get up. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried to keep himself focused…Dean needed his help. He walked around the bed, to the other side, and his eyebrow rose at the sight in front of him. Jensen had quite a hold on Dean's body and was making Dean's morning very uncomfortable. He fought back a smile, because he knew Dean was in some physical pain over this whole thing, and worked to get Jensen moved enough that Dean could somehow manage to get himself out from underneath his double.

"Gonna save you, Sammy." Jensen muttered in his sleep.

"What?" Sam asked, stilling.

"Dad said I might have to kill you, Sammy. Was only if I couldn't save you…so 'm gonna save you…"

Sam shook his head, completely stunned. He looked over at Dean, who just shrugged back at him, just as confused. Sam gave Jensen a light shove towards Jared and watched as Jared's arm came out to wrap around Jensen's body…like some kind of magnetic pull.

"Apparently he turns into you in his sleep." Sam muttered. Who knew?

"It's because I'm so awesome." Dean flashed Sam that trademark smile.

"Or he's having a nightmare that he's you…" Sam smiled and playfully hit Dean on the arm. They could still bicker like brothers despite their feelings for each other.

Dean just rolled his eyes and focused on the piles of clothes on the floor. They quickly reached for the first set of clothes they could find that would fit them, not caring whose was whose. Sam managed to snag the clothes he had been wearing the night before, but Dean ended up with what Jensen had been wearing, not that he gave a fuck. They headed toward the other bedroom, but were quickly stopped by Bobby. "What time'd you boys end up getting in last night?"

They both stopped dead in their tracks. They were very glad they'd managed to get dressed. "Uh…late…not sure what time." Dean muttered.

"Sam, you wanna bring Jensen down for breakfast?"

Dean smiled, "I'm Dean, Bobby."

"Ah." Bobby shrugged, "You're wearing his clothes."

Dean looked down at himself, "Yeah, long night." He quickly stopped Bobby before he could get anywhere near the occupied bedroom, "They're still passed out…I don't suggest going in there."

Bobby made a face and nodded, "Duly noted. If you can get their lazy asses up, bring them down to breakfast."

"Sure, Bobby."

The older man left and Sam and Dean let out the breath they'd been holding, "That was close." Sam said.

"Yeah." He didn't want to go in and wake the two practically dead, naked guys, but they decided to give it the old college try anyway.

After ten minutes of poking, prodding and all out dragging, they managed to get the actors out of bed, dressed and down to the breakfast table.

"And I thought you two looked like hell." Bobby muttered, putting eggs onto plates.

Jared grunted, shuffling his feet along the floor. Jensen was still being propped up by Dean's strong arm. He sighed dramatically in response to Bobby.

"You two are never allowed to drink again." Sam said with a smile.

"Seriously." Dean muttered in agreement.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they went back to bed…but where they were supposed to have slept the night before. Jensen dropped onto the bed and passed out pretty much immediately, as Dean decided to grab a quick shower. He wanted to sleep, but his body felt gross and he had various bodily fluids on him. He couldn't even think about sleeping like that.<p>

Jared and Sam settled themselves into bed, neither of them saying much to the other.

Sam broke the silence; finally, "I woke up spooning with you." He laughed, "You were the little spoon…"

That made Jared laugh, "I don't think I've ever been the little spoon in my whole damn life."

"Not too common for me either." Sam muttered. "Jay, what do you think we can do to fix all of this shit? I know you guys like being with us and stuff, but your lives are over there and ours our here…I don't what that all means for us, but I know that things can't stay like they are."

Jared nodded, "We see the big picture better, don't we?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam agreed. "I guess it's just that you guys have jobs, lives, a house, pets, and family… you know?"

With that, Jared shot up in bed, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"The dogs. Nobody's there to take care of them." He was distraught. He had to get back there and save poor Harley and Sadie. "You go back to sleep, Sam. I'll be back, just gonna slip back there and put someone in charge of feeding and walking them."

Sam didn't argue with him. He knew how important those dogs were to Jared. He just nodded and lay back on the bed. "Don't forget that you need Jen's blood…"

"Right." Jared jumped out of the bed, threw all of his clothes on, including his shoes, grabbed a bowl from Bobby's crap (and a knife and some gauze…because he couldn't just leave Jensen openly bleeding and walk away) without bothering to explain and ran into the other bedroom, where Jensen lay dead to the world. "Jen…please Jen, wake up."

Jensen just kind of made a whining noise.

"Jen, need to go back and take care of the dogs. Need your blood, Jen. Please."

Jensen must've understood in part, because he stuck his arm out from under the blankets.

Jared sighed, "I'm sorry about this." He quickly cut that soft arm and cursed himself for maiming the man he loved like this. He didn't want Jensen to end up with all kinds of scars like Dean had. "Gonna come up with an easier way for the future…" He let Jensen's blood drip down into the bowl and then once he had enough he wrapped Jensen's wound quickly with some gauze and pulled the sleeve back down. He placed a kiss on Jensen's lips and sighed, "Be back to get you once this is drawn, you won't need to do anything, I'll just carry you through and then you can lay down again."

Jensen grunted a response that Jared couldn't understand but he decided not to worry about it. He just left the room quickly, setting up to draw the symbol on Bobby's wall. He hadn't been on this end of the whole thing, but he remembered where they'd popped back into the room and the remains of the symbol, all dried up, on the wall…so he knew what to do. He went to work quickly, drawing the symbol. Once it was drawn he washed up and set out to get Jensen.

While Jared was drawing the symbol on the wall, Dean came out of the bathroom, carrying Jensen's outfit from the night before. "Jen, Jen wake up."

"Go away Jared…"

"It's Dean." Dean smiled, "I want my clothes back." Well, technically they were Jensen's too, but Dean had been wearing them for a while and he was starting to feel they belonged to him. "Come on." He had to fight Jensen every step of the way, but he managed to get their clothes switched back. He didn't want anyone else to have trouble telling them apart, for crying out loud.

Once the clothes were switched back, Dean crawled into the bed beside Jensen. There was a part of him that was alarmed by the bandage on Jensen's arm, but he was too tired to let it register. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jared walked back into the room and smiled to himself. Dean and Jensen looked so adorable all wrapped up together. Unfortunately he didn't have time to just watch them the way he wanted to, but he needed to go. He didn't know how long the symbol would be good before they'd have to do it all over again. So, he shook Jensen and started to pull him from the bed. "Come on, told you I'd be right back."

There was an attempt at a protest, but Jared just put his hand over Jensen's mouth, not wanting him to wake Dean unnecessarily, and carried him to the wall. He took Jensen's hand in his own and pressed them both against the wall. He had a last minute realization that Jensen didn't usually wear a ring on his right hand…

And then they were back on the set and teeth were biting into his hand. "Yow!" Jared let him go; pulling back and saying a silent prayer that he hadn't just made the huge mistake that he thought he had.

Greenish hazel eyes widened in surprise, taking in the surroundings, and then they settled on hazel ones and Jared knew right away that he'd quite possibly made the biggest mistake of his life.

"What the hell?"

"Dean, I…shit." Shit was an understatement. Shit wasn't harsh enough for the moment when you realize that you've unintentionally screwed yourself, and everyone else, over.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry that it's been such a long time since I last updated. I've failed you guys so much. Things have been really hectic with wedding planning and the holidays and then I started in with an intense stomach bug. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. I don't think it's my best, but I'm hoping the next one will be better. Let me know what you think! :) Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Jared, what the hell?" Dean was livid and also really fucking scared. He had no idea how he was going to get back to Sam or how Jensen was going to get back to Jared. He felt like the weight of it was on his shoulders, because he was more used to having to deal with crap like this…even if it had been Jared's fault they were in the mess they were in.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Jared muttered, feeling like a kicked puppy.

Dean sighed, "What the hell was so important that you had to pull me from my bed, anyway?"

"I realized that nobody was here to take care of my dogs… Just wanted to get a dog sitter and then I was going to go right back." Jared explained.

"You didn't even need Jenny for that." Dean muttered.

"How do you figure?"

"Clearly it doesn't matter who goes through the portal as long as two soul mates' blood is mixed and drawn on the wall. Anyone can go through the portal…hence me being here!"

"You and Jensen are the same person…" Jared said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have worked with my blood. I'm from a different world. Must be some kind of mark somewhere…I have no idea. I just know that you could've come through here on your own, rather than bother the hell out of me."

"How would I have gotten back?"

Dean shrugged, "We could've sent Jenny back to retrieve you after we all woke up…or you could've put the rest of the blood mixture into something and brought it with you…"

Two valid points on Dean's side, but Jared wasn't about to admit that.

"Hey, Jared and Jensen, what are you two doing here today?" One of their crew members, Tim, asked them.

Dean just glared at the guy, but Jared plastered on one of his big Jared-smiles (only fake) and shrugged, "Just thought we'd come look at the place again. We're going to miss this set and everything."

The scrawny man nodded, "I bet. But, you shouldn't be here today. They're just about to start tear-down."

Jared's eyes widened, "They're tearing down Bobby's house? Why would they tear that down?"

"Because they're not going to use it for the finale." Tim said with a shrug.

"No way, they have to use this for the finale." Jared was frantic. He caught Dean's eye and he could see the pure terror on the shorter man's face as well. "Please, don't tear this set down. But, if you do…I want this wall right here…save that for me."

Tim raised an eyebrow curiously, "What are you going to do with a wall?"

"I'll figure out something, okay? Just save me the damn wall."

"Okay, okay." Tim responded, "You're in a mood today, which is really unusual. You're usually happy-go-lucky."

"Lots of stuff going on right now." Nothing that Jared wanted to discuss with this man, either.

Tim nodded, "Oh yeah, I heard about that. But, for what it's worth, I think you two make a cute couple."

"Gee thanks." Dean muttered. He grabbed Jared's sleeve and began to tug him off the set, "Remember what he said…save that damn wall for him. That or I'll hurt you…badly."

Tim flinched a bit, "Okay, no problem."

Dean nodded and dragged Jared away from the tool. "Great, now they want to destroy the fucking portal. Could this day get any worse?"

Jared felt completely defeated. What was he supposed to do now? "I don't know." He whispered, "I also don't know how we're going to fix this…"

Dean didn't respond. He felt bad for Jared, but he was still pissed off. Sometimes it took Dean a little while to get over things.

"Drive Jensen's truck back to the house." With that Jared was off. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and got into his car.

Dean sighed and opened up the driver's side door of Jensen's truck, very thankful that it wasn't locked. He hopped up inside and started fishing around for a frigging key. In the glove compartment was a car key, but he wasn't sure it actually went to the truck that he was currently sitting in. He popped it into the ignition and turned it and, magically, the car started. "Success." Dean muttered to himself. If only all problems in life were solved that easily.

Dean followed closely behind Jared's car, not wanting to get lost. When they arrived at the house – err, mansion (at least in Dean's opinion) – they parked and got out of the cars, in silence. Neither of them spoke one word to the other as they walked to the front door. Jared unlocked the door with a key and held it open for Dean to walk through.

Once they were inside, still not speaking to each other, they were greeted with wet noses and wagging tails. Jared dropped to his knees and started petting, hugging and kissing at the dogs. "Daddy missed you guys. I'm sorry I left without taking care of you." He got back to his feet and he and the dogs went to fill the dog bowls with food and water.

Dean loved dogs just as much as the next guy, but he thought Jared might be a little crazy. Then he quirked his eyebrow and a slight smile formed on his face as he realized that he already knew that Jared was crazy. It was one of the very first things he'd ever learned about the guy. He didn't want to waste any time hanging around a person who obviously didn't care whether he was there or not, so he headed straight to Jensen's room. On his way there, however, he couldn't help but notice the big hamper that was overflowing with dirty clothes in Jensen's hallway. 'Hmm' he thought to himself, 'I wonder if that's where I'll find my clothes.' He really wanted to find his own, actual clothes, the ones he'd worn when they'd come over there of their own volition, the second time.

Dean began to dig through the hamper and was happy to discover that his clothes were in there after all. He scooped them up and pulled them out of the hamper, throwing them on the floor at his side. When he turned back to look into the hamper he drew in his breath; Sam's clothes were in there too. Dean began to pull them out, frantically. It was his only connection to his brother at the moment and he would take whatever he could get. He pulled the jeans out and resisted the urge to sniff the crotch, because seriously…that's just fucking weird…and instead stuffed his hands into the pockets. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper that turned out to be the page Sam'd ripped out of Bobby's book, the page that showed them how to draw the symbol on the wall. They didn't really seem to need that anymore, but he stuffed that into his own pocket just in case. Then he pulled Sam's jacket and button-down shirt out of the dirty clothes hamper. The jacket was littered with a couple blood stains, but Dean honestly wasn't surprised. It wasn't like they weren't always ending up with bloody clothing anyway.

The button down shirt got sniffed, a lot. Dean had to hold back a sob when he got a whiff of his brother on that shirt. Sure it'd been in a dirty hamper with a bunch of Jensen's clothes, but it still smelled just like his brother. He could smell musk, man and that Aspen cologne Sam always wore. Dean remembered the day he'd told Sam that only nerds and pussies wore Aspen cologne. Sam had punched him and that had been the end of that discussion. Dean almost smiled at the memory now, and he probably would've if he wasn't so sad and worried that he wasn't ever going to see his Sammy again.

He balled Sam's shirt up in his arms and made his way to Jensen's bedroom. He dropped onto the comfy bed, cuddling Sam's shirt against his chest. Sam's familiar scent was probably the only thing that helped Dean to truly find rest for his weary mind and body.

* * *

><p>Jensen woke up, surprised to find that he was still at Bobby's house. He didn't know where Dean was, but assumed that he had woken earlier and had gone off with Sam somewhere. He took a very quick shower and tried to find something clean that he could wear. Unfortunately, since Sam and Dean no longer existed, Jensen was forced in to borrowing something from Bobby until he could get his own clothes washed and dried. The jeans were a few sizes too big and also really not his style, and the button-down shirt was very baggy on his tightly muscled form. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked ridiculous, but he couldn't worry about that.<p>

He walked out into the living room and found Sam sitting on the couch, watching television. His head snapped up when he heard Jensen walk into the room. For a couple seconds he thought it was Dean, but quickly figured out otherwise. "Jen?"

"Yeah." Jensen said, dropping down onto the couch beside Sam.

"Well, for one thing…" He looked Jensen's body up and down, "What the hell are you wearing? And, for another thing, why aren't you with Jared?"

Jensen frowned. "I had to borrow some of Bobby's clothes. And, I'm honestly surprised that Jared didn't come back and get me after he tried to kill me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "He tried to kill you?"

"Okay, maybe I'm being a touch over-dramatic, but he did drain some blood from me."

"Yeah, he was headed back to your world to take care of his dogs. He said he'd be back." Sam scratched his head, "But that was hours ago. And, I can't find Dean anywhere."

Jensen's eyes met Sam's then. "You don't think…" Jensen started, shutting his mouth in horror, before he could finish his ludicrous question.

Sam shook his head, "No, of course not. Jay wouldn't make a mistake like that. Besides, how would they have even been able to get over there?"

Jensen shrugged, "May not matter who goes through the portal. I mean we did bring Misha over with us…"

Sam groaned, "No, it's not possible. Dean must've just gone out for something…maybe he wanted more beer."

"Don't you think you two drank enough beer last night?" Jensen asked. On the way home, they'd stopped and picked up about three huge cases of beer. Then, Sam and Dean had drunk nearly all the beers themselves.

"Beer is like water at this point…"

Jensen snickered, "Says the ass-clowns who don't remember what happened last night…"

"What happened last night?"

"You and Jay pretty much took turns with Dean and me." Jensen smiled and shrugged like it was nothing, "And then Dean and I and you and Jay…"

Sam gulped, "No."

"Yes." Jensen argued with a smile, "Remember your theory about being powerless to it. I think there's some truth in that. And, judging by the fact that we're not humping each other's legs right now, I'd assume that things are pretty dry and boring between Dean and Jay right now."

"Yeah, Dean's probably pissed off." Sam actually smiled; glad to see Dean's anger directed at someone other than himself for a change. They were still brothers after all. "Not going to be too pleasant for Jay until he gets over it."

Jensen smiled, "Might be a while."

Sam snickered, "Tell me about it." He shook his head, "I suppose we'll know when they've made up…"  
>Jensen frowned, "Yeah, I suppose so." He cocked his head to the side and studied Sam's face, "I know you're not sad about it because of me…"<p>

Sam shook his head, "Of course not. I care about you and – let's face it – I'm pretty much completely attracted to you. It's just that Dean and I had talked about exclusivity, you know?"

Jensen was actually surprised, "Really? Like not switching up with us either?"

Sam frowned, "Not to hurt your feelings or anything. Besides, it's all a moot point at this point. I'm sure it's bound to happen again and last night…"

"Wow." Jensen said. He wasn't sure what to say in response to this. "That's…wow…"

Sam grimaced, "Good wow or bad wow?"

Jensen smiled, "Good wow for you two, seriously. I wish Jay and I could figure out what we want."

"I think he's waiting for you, Jen. You're the one having the hardest time with all of this shit…the relationship stuff anyway. Dean has a hard time with the sex part; you have a hard time with definitions. You know that just because this stuff is happening that you don't have to be completely gay or anything, right? You can be whoever you want to be, Jen, you just have to figure out what you want. If being with Jared makes you happen then screw everyone else. Who cares what everyone else has to stay about it?"

Jensen sighed, "When'd you get to be so smart?"

"I am the smart one…"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "But, you're not always the best judge of character."

Sam shrugged, "Nobody's perfect."

They shared a smile. They looked up just in time to spot Misha appearing in to the room. "Whoa!" He was swaying a bit and nobody could deny that the man looked a little green.

"Okay, okay." Jensen quickly ran to his friend and helped him to sit down on the couch, "Sit down, Misha."

Sam looked over at the man, "Where the hell were you anyway? Do I even want to know?"

"Went for a tour of this world." He looked back and forth between them. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Where are Jared and Dean?"

Jensen sighed, "We think Jared accidentally brought the wrong twin back to our world."

Misha's eyes widened, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Kinda means that we're stuck here until we can figure out how to get back there or they can figure out how to get back here." Jensen answered.

Misha shook his head, "Sensory overload today. Cass even took me to Heaven. All I can say is wow." He shook his head, "The show didn't really do it justice."

"What happened between you two anyway?"

"You mean sexually?" Misha asked.

"Of course that's what I mean." Jensen said with a sigh.

"Nothing." Misha shrugged, "But let me tell you, he is one sexy man."

Jensen rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head and said, "He's you."

"So? Rumor on the street is that you guys have been diddling your doubles."

Sam groaned, "Please don't put it like that."

"Sorry dude, but that's what Cass has been saying."

That got Jensen's interest. "How exactly does Castiel know?"

"He's an angel. He knows a lot about a lot of things." Misha said, "And he's powerful enough to alter all kinds of things…really shocked me when he told me what he did…" He was looking off into the distance and not really paying attention to the eyes widening around him.

"What the hell did he do?" Sam asked.

Misha looked away, "Shit." He knew Castiel shouldn't have trusted him. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Jensen grabbed the front of Misha's shirt and pulled him close to his face, "Remember how you told me you were afraid of me? Well, if you don't start talking then your fears will be warranted."

Misha gulped. He had no doubt that Jensen would do exactly what he said he would do. Jensen's a gentle and passive guy, until you fuck with someone that he loves. "Um…I…uh…"

"Start talking!"

"He wanted to teach you guys a lesson…"

"By doing what?" Sam asked from over Jensen's shoulder.

"By making it so you and Dean didn't exist." Misha explained while internally praying that Castiel wouldn't just kill him right then and there. Being struck by lightning wasn't the way Misha had planned on going. He didn't exactly want to look like a charcoal briquette at his funeral.

"Which made the show get cancelled…" Jensen added. He still had Misha's shirt in his fist and was still glaring, but this time he was glaring at Castiel, through Misha…not that it was going to do him a bit of good.

"You mean this whole thing isn't real?" Sam asked.

"That's what he said." Misha frowned, "Apparently he shouldn't have said anything… I clearly can't be trusted."

"Already knew that." Jensen said. He finally let Misha go. "Look, since Castiel seems to trust you so fucking much, I guess that puts you in charge of getting this whole mess straightened out."

Awesome. Misha did not like this idea at all. He still had hopes of getting into Castiel's pants and he didn't think this was going to make that happen for him. The angel was not going to be happy when he found out that Misha had betrayed him. But, when he thought about it, he realized that Cass must've realized that Jensen and Jared were good friends of his and that he couldn't just leave them in the dark about the truth. Maybe Cass wanted Misha to tell them. He shrugged, "Not sure what you think I'm going to be able to do."

"I don't care how you do it, but you're definitely going to get him to change things back. He needs to make it so that Sam and Dean exist in their world again, they get the Impala back and all those people that they saved are still alive. And then we're going to work on how he's going to get our asses back to them or them back to us! You got that!"

Sam raised his eyebrows. He had no idea that Jensen had that kind of attitude within him and, to be honest, it made him hot as hell. He was unable to stifle the little moan that escaped his lips.

Both Mish and Jensen raised their eyebrows.

Sam blushed, "I mean…what he said!" He looked away, trying not to be scrutinized anymore that he already was. Misha was giving him a weird look and Jensen's eyes reflected surprise and lust.

Jensen smiled, "We'll get to that in a minute, Sam, but we have something to deal with first. Right Misha?"

Misha groaned, "Yeah."

They got Misha up and had him call Cass down. Then Misha talked Castiel into taking him with him again. Cass had trouble saying no to the man, so they took off in the blink of an eye, leaving Jensen and Sam alone together.

Sam gave Jensen those eyes, "God, you're so fucking sexy when you're being all dominant like that. Shit."

Jensen smiled, "Thought my boner was going to bust through…Bobby's jeans…when I heard you moan like that." He shook his head. He knew that this whole thing was probably going to lead to more drama and pain, but what could they do? Maybe Jared and Dean had started it…he could only hope, anyway. "Must be something going down in the other world…"

Sam swallowed. He had realized that, "Yeah. If it hadn't already then it is now…" He became immediately aware of how his own desires could push Dean into bed with Jared. It kind of sickened him, but he realized there wasn't much he could do about it…clearly.

Jensen studied Sam's face. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Sam. I'm not going to do anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable. You know that, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know that." He sighed, "So much bad shit all the time. We're never allowed to just be happy…" He fought back the sudden onslaught of tears, "And now we find out that all of this happened for nothing, just because Cass was being a dick!"

Jensen had never seen Sam like this. Sam hardly ever cried. The only times he'd ever seen 'Sam' cry, that he could remember anyway, were actually just Jared playing Sam. Both he and Jared had a habit of getting emotional over scenes sometimes, when it wasn't really written that way. So, it was hard to say whether they were just channeling Sam and Dean or merely reacting in a very Jared/Jensen kind of way to the things the brothers were going through. "Sam…" He whispered. "I know you miss him. Trust me; I miss Jay too, so much that it hurts."

Sam whined, deep in his chest, reaching out to cling to Jensen. Jensen wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and bent down to place a soft kiss to the taller man's lips. Before he could pull back Sam had captured his mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter was supposed to have a lot more plot in it, but by nearly 5,000 words I had only gotten through the steamy stuff and the relationship stuff. So, I decided to push the plot stuff back to the next chapter. Lots of stuff should happen in the next one unless I get off on a tangent again. Anyway, hope you enjoy the sexy stuff! :) Next chapter should should hit page 200 on word! Very exciting. I think only Surrender has ever been that long! :) Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Jared walked in to Jensen's bedroom with a tray of food. "Dean?" He called, walking slowly and trying not to do anything to piss off the eldest Winchester.

"Hnnhhh." Dean groaned.

"Dean, I brought you some food if you're hungry."

That got Dean's attention. He was always hungry, it seemed. "Ugh…you know it." He sat up, setting Sam's shirt over to the other side of the bed.

Jared noticed the shirt, but didn't say anything. He immediately felt bad for having argued with the man, when he was clearly just hurting. "I didn't think you were picky, but I brought you some leftovers from the other night, a cheeseburger and some home-made fries."

"Jay…" Dean sighed, "You don't have to wait on me hand and foot because of a mistake. I know I have a habit of acting like a world class a-hole, but I didn't really mean any of it. I was just upset…" He patted the spot beside him on the bed, "Come sit with me."

Jared did as he was told. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and he wasn't about to argue. He pulled back the covers and slid in beside Dean, moving Sam's shirt to lay over the headboard. "I hope it's okay there."

Dean smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine." He looked down at his food, "I know I'm lame, but I couldn't help it."

Jared ran his hand lightly over Dean's spiky hair, "You're not lame, you just miss him. I know how you feel."

Dean sighed. He set his plate to the side, suddenly finding that he no longer had his appetite, and leaned against Jared. "Miss Jenny too." That was an understatement. Every time they were separated it got more unbearable.

Jared's arm tightened around Dean's shoulders, "Me too. It's hard not to miss him, you know?"

"Think I'm a little too attached to him. I mean, come on, it's pretty clear that if we ever manage to get all of this crap sorted out that we can't all be together like we have been."

"What are you saying?"

Dean buried his face in Jared's neck and breathed in his calming scent. There was a similar smell to Sam there, but it was just a little different. "I just think we're going to be forced to go back to our worlds and try to get on with life, as if we're not miserable."

"You don't exist there. Is there any reason to go back?"

Dean looked up into Jared's face then, "Bobby's there. We can't just leave him forever. Besides, we might not exist but monsters still do and we still have to kill them. That's our job…it's just what we do."

"Well, it's stupid."

"You think our job is stupid?"

Jared shook his head, "Of course not. I think it's stupid to give up something real to go back to a world where you no longer even exist."

"Well, we don't exist here either."

"As long as Jenny and I exist then so do you. You're us…"

"Semantics."

Jared smiled, "You're so fucking stubborn."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jared's hands slowly slid down Dean's body, caressing and fondling as they went. "I'm sorry, Dean." He said against Dean's head, "You know I'd never do anything to take advantage of you when you're hurting."

Dean met Jared's eyes, "I know, Jay. I also know what all of this means. It means that they…"

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just concentrate on each other and the attraction that we feel for each other." Jared smiled, bending his head down to suck one of Dean's earlobes into his mouth, "Because I know I'm extremely attracted to you."

Dean nearly whimpered. How in the hell was he supposed to be resist this? He had to be crazy to even try.

* * *

><p>Sam nearly ripped those clothes off Jensen's body…right in Bobby's living room. "God Jenny, you're so fucking beautiful." There was no denying that his brother was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but Jensen looked just like the man. The only difference between the two was the fact that Jensen's body wasn't riddled with scars the way his brother's was. Jensen's body was all soft skin and hard muscles…and glorious freckles. "How come Dean doesn't have freckles like this?"<p>

"They cover them up with make-up when I'm on the set." Jensen said, wondering what sparked Sam's interest in his freckles.

"So, therefore, Dean doesn't have them…" Sam said with a nod. It was so strange to him how an action in one world could affect the other so profoundly, but it was clearly the case. Sam bent down to kiss at every single freckle that he could find on Jensen's face and then slowly began to move his way down to Jensen's neck.

Jensen let out a little keening noise, his hands grasping at Sam's long locks. "Sam…" he nearly moaned, "Bobby...Misha…" He didn't want to be caught in this precarious position.

Sam smiled, "Who cares?"

"You want your surrogate father to walk in and find you fucking me?"

The grin widened on Sam's face and Jensen was positive that Sam had completely lost it. "No, I want him to walk in and find you fucking me…"

That earned Sam a serious groan. "Seriously?"

Sam buried his face in Jensen's neck, moving so that he could straddle Jensen's thighs. "Fuck yeah, Jenny. Want you buried so deep inside of me. Want you, please…" For some reason he just needed to be taken, needed to be the submissive one.

Jensen didn't know what to think. He'd never seen Sam like this before. He remembered when he and Jared had helped push Dean to fulfill the need for Sam in the past, but it had never been like this between himself and Sam. Sam had always been the dominant one between them. Sam had never seemed interested in Jensen topping with him. He wondered what this was all about. Was it only about Sam or did Jared have something to do with it?

* * *

><p>Dean didn't really like to top all that much. He liked it…with women…but it wasn't like he had much choice with them either. It wasn't like he could really bottom with a woman, unless she was wearing a strap-on, which was just weird.<p>

It was a really strange request when Jared used those feline eyes of his to give him 'that look' and said, with the sexiest tone of voice he could manage, "Fuck me Dean, please. Come on, bend me over and drill me."

Well shit. That was Dean's undoing. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he didn't usually top. Suddenly his mind went completely blank, with the exception of thoughts of pounding Jared's perky little ass. He reached out and began to strip Jared of his clothes, "Come on, get your clothes off!"

Jared groaned. Hell yeah. He slipped out of his clothes in record time, tossed them over the side of the bed and proceeded to destroy the hell out of Jensen's clothes. "Good thing he's got a lot more where that came from." Besides, it was one of Jensen's Dean outfits and it wasn't like he'll be needing it much longer.

"Shit Jared." Dean muttered, when all of the buttons on his button-down were ripped from the fabric.

The buttons shot around the room; one of them bounced off the armoire and came back to hit Dean in the eye. Dean growled and his hand instinctively reached up to cup his assaulted eye.

Jared drew in a breath. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I turn into a Neanderthal and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm so sorry. I hope it's okay." He started to move, "I'll go get you an ice pack." Jared was so mad at himself; for hurting Dean and for ruining the moment.

Dean reached out and grabbed Jared's arm. "Get the fuck back here." He grumbled, "Dude, I'm Dean Winchester. I've been shot, been stabbed, I've been to hell…I'm not going to go down for the count because I hot hit in the eye by a damn button!"

Jared couldn't help but smile. Sometimes he really loved Dean's defiance; sometimes it was a serious turn-on. "You're so tough, so strong…so manly…"

Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Geez Jared, you're like in heat or something. You sure you're working with all your brain cells?"

Jared flashed Dean a sloppy grin, "Hmmm, you know that right now Sam's begging Jensen to take him…fill up his ass with his hot, sticky seed. You know I can't help this, Dean. You know I'd love to be the one to bend you over, but Sam's got other plans…apparently." He didn't know if this was true or not, because frankly he and Sam didn't have the connection that Jensen and Dean had, but there was this parallel between the worlds that tended to keep things even. Sure, they could fight it…he and Sam fought all out sex when Jensen and Dean were going at it…but why bother this time? What harm was this going to do? Besides, this was something that they'd never done before; it would be a first for them…something they had to try at least once.

Dean had to swallow a few times in order to find his voice. Suddenly he felt suffocated, trapped. "Sam and I had decided we were going to be exclusive. It's really worked out great for us so far." Dean knew he shouldn't worry so much, shouldn't stew. It was clear that Sam and Jensen were making the most out of things – hell it was only natural, given the way they all felt about each other – and Dean should be allowed to enjoy himself as well. He just always had to be the one who thought about things so much. Ever since Sam had jumped in the pit and Dean had been out of the life…and then with soulless Sam douching around…Dean had to be the considerate, compassionate one; Dean had to be the one with a moral compass.

Jared frowned, kissing up and down Dean's neck, "I'm so sorry. You know I'd never try to do something to ruin what you two have, right? You know that I know how much more you feel for him. I know that, I'm not stupid. Besides, it's how I feel about Jenny. But, the lines have been blurred and things are all crossed around and mixed up…it's confusing."

Dean sighed, "Yeah."

Then Jared's mouth landed on the spot on Dean's upper neck, just below his ear, that made Dean pretty much putty in the hands of whoever the mouth was attached to…and Dean made a helpless little noise and his cock filled up to full capacity, bounding into action.

Dean rolled them over, trapping Jared beneath himself. "If this is what Sammy wants, then let's let him have it." Not that Jared taking Dean wouldn't really change what Sam and Jensen were doing, but it might've shifted with the motivation a little bit. Honestly, they weren't sure how anything affected anything else. Every day they learned something new about their connection to each other.

The moan that escaped Jared's throat could've made old Yellow-Eyes blush.

Dean smiled, "Me thinks that Jared wants this a bit himself." His mouth found Jared's as he ground their hips together. They were both naked and hard like bricks. The sensation of hardened flesh rubbing erotically against hardened flesh made both of their breaths hitch. The kiss quickly turned into something too erotic, too dirty to be considered a mere kiss.

"Want it, want it." Jared muttered, feeling powerless and helpless against him. "Don't fucking care about lube, just use a little spit. I don't mind the burn." He knew that Dean didn't feel that way, but Dean was kind of like damaged goods.

Dean slipped two of his fingers into Jared's mouth and moaned inwardly as he watched Jared lap at those fingers and suck them deep into his throat as if he were giving Dean an incredibly intense blowjob. Dean nearly whined, "Shit, now I want a fucking blowjob, you asshole."

Jared smiled, letting Dean's fingers fall from his mouth. "Flip over."

"What?"

"Get on your back."

Dean did as he was told. Jared wasted no time in slipping down between Dean's spread thighs and wrapping his lips around the bright red cock-head.

"Holy shit!" Dean muttered. He apparently didn't get enough blowjobs cause this was practically tearing him apart. "So good, Jay…so fucking gooooodddd."

Jared just took Dean deeper into his mouth, his tongue snaking out to erotically run up and down the underside of that oversensitive cock. Jared didn't want Dean getting too close to getting his rocks off, but he wanted him hot and not feeling depraved of what it was that he wanted.

When Dean had just about all the agonizingly blissful torture that he could stand, he signaled for Jared to pull his mouth and hands away from his body. "Gonna fucking blow if you don't stop, dude."

Jared smiled, wiping the precome from his lip, and tilted his head up to capture Dean's mouth with his own. Dean could taste himself there and it only served to enhance the eroticism of the moment for him. Once he had Dean right where he wanted him, Jared leaned back on the bed, spreading his thighs and pressing his hips up to expose that tight pink hole for Dean's enjoyment.

Dean groaned deeply. He was fully into this now. There was no talking himself out of this one, not when he had Jared Padalecki laid out in front of him like Christmas dinner. His hands roamed every square inch of that tall, muscular body, as his mouth traveled down to where he wanted it to be. He bypassed those perky nipples, the washboard abs, the cleft of his thighs, his cock and his balls and instead bent down to place his mouth to that pink hole, running his tongue up and down the opening.

Jared's breath hitched and he thought that maybe he was dying. But, seriously, if he was dying he didn't even fucking care. "Dean, Dean, Dean!" He exclaimed. "Want you so fucking bad!" He wanted Dean's hot mouth all over him, not an area to be neglected, but he was thoroughly enjoying what he was getting. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Dean snickered to himself. It amazed him how one minute Jared could be in control of everything and the next second he was coming apart at the seams. Dean pushed his tongue against that opening and slipped it inside, stretching him out. Slowly one of his hands stumbled to the nicely groomed dark pubic hair and tangled up in it, playing with it.

"Touch me, please, touch me!" Dean loved it when Jared begged so pretty like that. Jared's begging left him nearly panting with the need to get his cock in that hole and fuck Jared's brains out.

Dean finally gave Jared what he wanted; he wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and slowly began to jack him off. It was almost torturous how slowly he worked Jared over, but Jared didn't mind in the least. Once Dean felt Jared was ready, he slipped a couple fingers in with his tongue, being careful not to go too far too fast. He needed Jared ready, not broken.

"Put it in, do it…come on, fuck me!"

Dean smiled, pulling back to look Jared in the eyes, "You promise me that you're ready? You haven't taken cock very much and you're very tight…might want to be safe rather than sorry here."

"I don't care. Want it, want you."

Dean sighed, but shifted his weight so that he was settled between Jared's thighs. One hand gripped Jared's hip and the other gripped his own cock as he slowly began to press himself into that puckered hole.

Jared closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the intrusion. The burn was worse than he was expecting, but he was intent on not sharing that information with Dean. Knowing Dean he would stop and it would ruin any hope of him ever finishing.

"You okay? You need more spit?"

Jared sighed, "Yeah maybe a little."

Dean gathered spit in his hand and rubbed it over his cock and the part of Jared's opening that he could get to. "All you have to do is tell me, Jay. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know Dean." Jared whispered, with a soft smile on his face, "You wouldn't hurt a fly…unless the fly was a demon…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Jay, now's not the time for your dumb jokes." Now was the time that Dean wanted to fuck, and let himself feel something he'd never yet had with Jared, something that he never thought he'd get to have with his brother's twin. But, he would definitely have to admit that he would've given it up and walked away from it for Sam; he'd do anything for Sam. But, he couldn't allow himself to feel sad and think about how they were in a different dimension without them. All he could allow himself to focus on was Jared. Jared would help him feel better, and he would help Jared feel better. Together they'd get through it all.

While Dean was talking himself out of emotional turmoil, Jared was tightening his legs around Dean's hips, pulling him closer and deeper within him. He needed to reel Dean back in, get his head back in the game. He knew where the hunter's mind was at and he didn't want anything to mess up their moment.

Dean's body took over without his head being completely in the game. The groan that escaped his lips put him back in the right headspace. Being so deeply inside of Jared felt incredible, felt so damn good, but he didn't want to go too fast. He braced his hand on Jared's hip and slowed his pace down a little bit. He looked up at Jared's face and noticed the blissed out, slack-jawed look on his face and smiled. Okay, so Jared was doing alright, clearly. So, Dean just drove it all home. He pressed in as deeply as he could go, feeling like his balls were going to explode. It had been a while since he'd been on the giving end of this whole thing and he had to say that he liked it more than he thought he did. He was used to giving to stretched out vaginas that didn't feel that great anyway, but this…this was totally different. The only thing that felt better to Dean was his brother's stretched out ass.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Shit! Jennnnnnn!" Sam exclaimed. Jensen had him bent over the armrest of Bobby's couch and his ass all spread out around his aching cock. "Fuck me, Jen, yeah…" He didn't want it to be sweet and romantic – that made him think about Dean too much – he just wanted Jensen to take the pain away, give him a different kind of pain to focus on. It wasn't like he wanted Jensen to destroy him or anything, but he wanted some burn, some stretch to focus on for a while. "Wanna feel you for a while."<p>

Jensen frowned, pulling out. Sure, it was hot as all hell, but he didn't want to do any sort of permanent damage. He also knew that Dean would never be like that with Sam, which might be some of the reason why he needed it from Jensen. He didn't like being a substitution, but he couldn't deny that he was thinking of Jared while he had Sam bent over, ass up in the air.

"Come on. I'm not Jay and you're not Dean…we both know that…just do it." Sam begged.

Jensen growled. He wasn't a very violent person – unless he and Jared were cornered by eight dudes outside of a Canadian bar – but he was pretty sure he could deliver what it was that Sam was asking for. "Alright, alright. Just relax." He reached out with an open hand and smacked Sam on his ass cheek.

Sam jumped, "Ooh."

Clearly he enjoyed that. So, Jensen struck him again…and again…and then one last time, leaving his ass bright red. "Shit, you have a perky little ass."

Sam groaned and swayed that perky ass back and forth, brushing up against Jensen's painfully erect cock. Jensen whimpered. What the hell was he fighting for? They both wanted it; they both wanted Sam's ass stuffed right full of Jensen. "Ah hell." Jensen muttered, just before gripping the base of his cock and pressing it slowly into the tight, somewhat lubricated, hole in front of him.

"Oh yes!" Sam exclaimed, bucking back against that unbelievably hard cock. "Want you so deep, Jen, so good…"

Jensen gritted his teeth, gripped one of Sam's hips, wrapped the other arm around Sam's torso and pounded the hell out of him until they were both screaming and writhing with their orgasms.

When Jensen pulled out he gently ran his hand inside Sam's crack, making sure there wasn't any bleeding. "Does it hurt, Sam? Are you alright?"

Sam nodded, having trouble moving. "Hurts good, Jen."

Jensen frowned, "Don't want you laid for three days or anything, Sam. Don't want to have to take you somewhere to get stitched up or anything. Don't really want to hurt you, you know that right?" He placed soothing kisses on Sam's back, trying to show the man that he really did care.

Sam found the strength to move his body and he – very gingerly – sat down. He reached out and pulled Jensen down with him.

Jensen grabbed a blanket from the floor and laid it over their lower-halves, in case someone walked in.

Sam wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Jen, I asked for this. This is what I wanted."

"I know." Jensen said with a sigh. "I just really don't want you to have to resort to physical pain to forget how upset you are, it's not healthy. Besides, I don't know what this will mean for Jared and Dean."

"Just because we had rough sex doesn't mean they will too."

"You don't know that." Jensen said with a sigh, "The connection seems to be getting stronger all the time. Every time we're apart it's more difficult, more painful. It's hard to explain, but Dean feels like he's a part of me and it's like part of him is here and part of him isn't. It's like we're still connected, but can't reach each other. It's like…shit, I almost feel him, Sam."

Sam's eyebrow rose. He wondered why it wasn't the same between him and Jared. "You feel him? Like in what way?"

"It's almost like if something was really wrong with him that I'd know or something. I know it isn't making any sense. A month ago I wouldn't have believed you two were real; I wouldn't have believed any of this was real. Dean and I are the same person, essentially, but yet we're two very different people. He has different needs, different desires, but it's like I read him better than I can almost read myself sometimes. I see him in a way I can't see anyone else. It's kind of scary, but it's also incredible at the same time. The more we explore our connection to each other – and probably the more we're intimately connected – the closer we get. I don't think it has to do with sex, but just intimacy, you know what I mean?"

Sam shrugged, "Kind of. It's just not the same with Jay and me. We're too independent or something. Jay and I aren't close like the two of you are."

Jensen frowned, "And that's a shame. You think you're okay now, but there's nothing like having someone who always understands you, in every minute. Maybe they don't feel the same or believe the same things, but they always get you. But, anyway, it's like with me hurting you, it's almost like Dean hurts too. It's like he feels the weight of it too. None of this is making any sense, but it's just how I feel."

Sam pulled Jensen close, tucking his head beneath his own. "It's okay, Jen. We're going to get this all fixed. We're going to get them back."

"But, even if we do it's not like we can all really stay together."

"What?"

"Misha's getting your world fixed back up. Things are being changed back. You have lives here, a job to do. Sure, the job sucks ass, but it's important."

"And you two have to play us on television…"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how long it will go, but we're there for all of it. We could be playing you two until we're 75." Jensen said with a smile.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, we'll both be dead long before then…well, really dead that is."

Jensen frowned, "I don't even want to think about that."

Sam kissed Jensen softly on the neck, "I'm sorry, Jen. I don't mean to upset you. I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." Sure, it wasn't the same way that he loved Jared, but he did love him. He also knew that there wasn't even a contest between himself and Dean, but that was fine. He was pretty much positive that this was how things were supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Dean managed to get the job done, after he dealt with some intense guilty feelings that were radiating through him. The feelings felt different to him than they usually did, almost like they were being projected onto him from someone else. Then he convinced himself that he was crazy and finished banging Jared. It wasn't as rough as Jared seemed to want it, but it was rough enough.<p>

Dean dropped onto the bed, beside Jared, and pulled Sam's shirt back into his arms.

Jared tried to bite back a smile, "Dean, you are so fucking adorable sometimes that it hurts."

Dean scowled at Jared. "What?"

"You're holding that shirt like it's your favorite teddy. It's sweet, that's all. I hope he misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Wouldn't you know? You keep telling me what Sam wants and crap…"

Jared shook his head, "It's just this helpless pull, the pull to synchronize with them, that's all." He reached out for Dean, "Come here." He pulled Dean close, much to Dean's utter chagrin, and ran his hands over his back. "It's okay to be sad, Dean. I'm sad too. It's also okay to be attracted to me…it's only natural."

"Why, because you're so hot?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Jared smiled, "No, because I'm Sam from another dimension."

Dean sighed, "You know what, our lives are weird, man. Nobody else in the world has to deal with this shit."

"That's because nobody else in the world has your kind of luck."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for pointing that out. Real helpful."

"Aw, come on Dean, don't be such a sourpuss. You just blew a huge load in my ass. I'm seriously leaking like it's my job right now…"

Dean smiled, he couldn't help it, "Good, you asshole."

Jared pulled Dean down for a few passionate kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well guys, it's been a few months since I've updated this and I'm super nervous about it. I hope it's up to the quality of the previous chapters. I also hope you guys like it! I was going to wait until I had pretty much the entire story finished and give you guys a bunch of chapters all at once to make up for my months off, but I couldn't stop myself from posting. I love to know what everyone thinks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Dean and Jared were locked into a passionate lip-lock when Jared's phone started to ring. Jared groaned, "Shit."

"Just ignore it and maybe they'll go away." In Dean's opinion there was no one of importance that could possibly be calling, nobody that warranted stopping their make-out session. He pinched Jared's nipple between his thumb and forefinger and ran his nose gently over the side of Jared's face, "Hmm, I'll even let you fuck me."

Jared couldn't help but smile. He reached over and grabbed one of Dean's ass cheeks in his big hand, squeezing the tight muscles there. There wasn't much else that Jared wanted, in that moment, more than that glorious ass. Unfortunately his caller didn't intend to let Jared have Dean and instead continued to call. Jared groaned. He didn't want to stop his romantic exploration with Dean – especially when he wasn't being a gloomy Gus – but apparently he wasn't going to be allowed to ignore the call. "Just let me at least see who it is." He slipped out of the bed, found his pants balled up on the floor and pulled his cell from the back pocket. He sighed, it was Kripke. "Eric." He said into the phone, trying his best not to sound out of breath.

"You working out again? You're starting to look like a body builder as it is…"

Jared sighed, "What's going on?"

"Just called to let you know that we'll be filming the first shots for the finale starting at about nine."

"Tonight?" Jared had expected a bit more of a heads-up.

"Yeah. I've been trying to reach you for the last couple of days. You should really have your phone looked at, because it kept making this weird noise on every call…until today anyway. Jensen's too…it's strange."

"Yeah, I'll have to have it checked out." Jared ran his hand through his hair, "I haven't even read the script yet, much less started memorizing."

"This isn't a problem for you, right? How long you been doing this? I'll have the scripts ready for you as soon as you'd like to pick them up. That leaves you with…about six hours to get it all sorted out. We're only shooting scenes 7, 12 and 18 tonight. Can you please get this message to Jensen for me?"

"Sure, yeah…" Jared ended the call in a daze.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Shooting for the finale starts tonight. Need to go pick up scripts. He wanted me to pass the message on to Jensen…" That's when reality sunk in and Jared's eyes widened considerably. "Jensen!" He turned around to look at Dean with a frantic, helpless look on his face.

Dean didn't like that look one little bit. He put his hands up in the air, palms out, "Oh no."

Jared took a step closer to him, "You're going to have to, unless you've got any better ideas."

"No Jared. Just come back to bed, fuck my brains out…you'll feel better…then we'll call Eric up and get him to push it back a couple of days. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Jared exclaimed, "They aren't just going to push it back for no good reason."

"Well then give them a good reason. Tell them that you can't find Jensen! Tell them that Jensen dropped off the face of the universe…it's the fucking truth!" Dean shook his head, "Because, believe me, you do not want me to do this."

Jared rolled his eyes, "We filmed The French Mistake right before you guys came here the first time…believe me, I know how horrible you're going to be at this…but, right now you're as close to Jensen Ackles as we're going to get without a DNA test." It was completely bizarre; Jensen and Dean were soul twins, they were identical matches for each other, but yet they would never match up genetically.

Dean frowned. He didn't like this even one little bit. "But, I don't wanna act…"

Jared rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed dramatically as he set Jensen's script down on the coffee table and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.<p>

"What's your problem?" Jared was super annoyed with Dean at the moment. He'd practically had to drag the guy, kicking and screaming, to the car so that they could go pick up the scripts. Then he hadn't stopped complaining about the script since they got back to the house.

"They made me into such a pussy…" Dean whined. "This is not cool."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Dude, have you listened to yourself lately…you're about as soft as a freaking marshmallow? You were pretty much domestic for a year…"

"Shut up!"

Jared bit back a smile, "Just study the lines. It doesn't matter if they portrayed you accurately or not, though it's been a pretty good likeness so far…"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Jared smiled, "Oh please." Like he was really scared of Dean, especially when he didn't have his weapons arsenal with him… "What are you going to do, beat me with your pencil?"

"I'll have you know that I've killed a lot…"

"A lot of monsters." Jared shook his head, "You wouldn't hurt an innocent person."

That made Dean snicker, "You're not fucking innocent, Jare."

"Bite me."

Dean's brows shot up, "Yeah, okay. Bend over and I'll sink my teeth into those perky little ass cheeks of yours."

Jared's jaw dropped, "Dean…"

"What? Am I turning you on?"

"Uh, yeah." As if it took much to get Jared started. All Dean or Jensen had to do was lick their lips and he was ready to go. "Don't even get me started because you really need to get those lines memorized."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Jared, "Wait, you've already memorized yours?"

Jared shrugged, "I've had a lot more practice with this. But you, it's going to take you a while."

"You calling me dumb?"

Jared laughed, "Of course not. You're not dumb at all, Dean, just not an actor."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't be doing this. It's a terrible idea. It's not like they're going to be able to use anything that I do anyway." He was going to be awful; worse than Paris Hilton kind of awful!

"Yeah well, we have to try and convince them that you're Jensen. Maybe they'll think you're sick and give us more time."

Dean sighed, "What are we going to do about Bobby's wall? How are we going to get me back there?" He didn't want to bring down the room or anything, but it wasn't like he was just going to settle into Jensen's life and be him forever. There was no fucking way that Dean would ever be able to make a living as an actor or a musician, or anything else that Jensen did.

Jared frowned, "They're saving that section of wall for us, Dean. We're going to grab it when we get back to the set."

"Are you sure they're saving it?"

"Yes. I double checked when I grabbed the scripts."

Dean released the breath he'd been holding, "Okay, that's good." He ran his hands through his short, spiky hair, "Now we just have to figure a way out of this mess."

"Yeah, one of us will." Jared smiled, "You forget that Sam, Bobby and Cass are all in your world. It will be easier for them to take care of this then us."

"Well, I can't just sit here with my thumb up my ass while I wait for my kid brother to save the day." Not only that but Dean couldn't think about not doing anything while the love of his freaking life was in another dimension.

* * *

><p>When Bobby walked into his living room and caught a naked Sam and Jensen spooning on the couch, with only a flimsy blanket covering them he nearly had a heart attack. "Please tell me that one of you is Jared or Jensen." He didn't even want to think about the alternative.<p>

Sam nearly cringed. Eventually the truth about him and his brother was going to come out and he didn't know how Bobby was going to take it. That was, if he got Dean back. He nearly growled at himself internally, wanting to beat himself up for even doubting getting his big brother back.

Jensen flashed Bobby an awkward smile and waved, "Jensen."

"Oh thank God." Bobby muttered, "Where are your doubles?"

"You've missed a lot today Bobby, where you been?"

"Out with Rufus." He said, "Wendigo."

Sam raised his eyebrow. They hadn't seen a wendigo since he and Dean first started hunting together. "Really? And you didn't think to bring us along?"

"Oh sure." Bobby grumbled, "Like we need two hunters and their look-a-like civilians. I'd be doing more babysitting than hunting."

"I like to think we know what to do to monsters after all the years of playing them on television." Jensen said. He was a little put off, but he tried to remind himself that Bobby wasn't the type to sugarcoat things. He pretty much always said exactly what he was thinking.

"Playing around with rubber knives is hardly the same. If you did try to go out hunting you'd definitely be a target. Sam and Dean's sweet bacon are wanted by every evil thing out there. Putting you out there would be like flashing a neon sign over your heads."

Sam sighed, "Well, we might be forced to bring Jensen around with us on hunts."

"Come again?"

"Dean and Jared are in the other world."

"What? How is that even possible?"

Sam didn't want to talk about this, but Bobby needed to know. "He dragged Dean through the portal with him after he got Jensen's blood. It was an accident. But, now they're trapped there and we don't know what to do to get them back."

Bobby groaned, "Looks like you two were trying awfully hard." He grimaced at his own words.

"Bobby…"

"I'm sorry." Bobby replied, putting up his hand, "I just don't know what to do here."

"Not really much you can do, unfortunately." Sam muttered mostly to himself.

"I'm going to head out to get some food, is there anything you need?" Bobby asked. Quite frankly he didn't want to be stuck in the house with the two naked lovebirds anymore.

Jensen shook his head, "Nothing for me. Sam?"

"Nah, I'm good too."

"Okay. See you two idjits later."

Jensen smiled, "I feel really attached to Bobby, even though we just met."

Bobby stuck his head back into the room, "It's hard not to like me."

Sam sighed, "I thought you were gone."

"I just wanted to tell you that the Impala's out back." And then he really was gone.

Jensen and Sam looked at each other. "Does that mean…?" Jensen started.

Sam nodded, "Dean and I exist again, not that it matters much at this point." With Dean gone nothing really mattered.

Jensen sneezed twice before adding, "Of course it matters. It means that Misha—"

Misha walked into the room, "You rang?"

Jensen nearly jumped, sneezing once again, "Don't sneak up on people!"

It barely registered with Sam that Jensen seemed to be getting sick. Instead, he jumped off the couch and ran over to Misha. "So, Cass fixed us, right?"

Misha's eyes traveled down the tall naked frame in front of him, "Yeah."

Sam blushed, reaching for the blanket off the couch and pulling it off Jensen so that he could wrap himself up in it.

"Hey!" Jensen exclaimed. He yanked the blanket back out of Sam's grasp.

Misha watched back and forth at the gorgeous naked men in front of him, "Well, this is fun!"

Sam swallowed hard and pulled Jensen to himself, wrapping the blanket around both of them. "Quit your peeping." He turned to Jensen, "Is he always this big of a creeper?"

Jensen just shrugged.

Misha frowned, his hand on his hip, "Hey you two owe me."

"Is Cass gonna send them back here or us to them?"

Misha shook his head, "Neither."

"What do you mean?" Jensen asked.

"He said he can't do it." Misha explained, "He isn't powerful enough to mess with the soul mate blood bond."

"He's an angel!" Sam exclaimed. "He sent us there in the first place!"

"Yes, but once you have gone through the portal using the spell he can't undo it or change it."

"But, why can't he just poof us there?" Sam was growing more and more hysterical by the minute. He didn't normally get like this about things, but when it came to his brother all bets were off.

Misha shook his head, "I'm sorry, he said he can't do it. Maybe it was just an excuse, I don't know, but he was adamant."

Sam went from wanting to kiss both Cass and Misha to wanting to rip them both limb from limb.

"Great!" Sam muttered, "Just fucking great!"

Jensen let loose a string of sneezes and then groaned. With a plugged up, sick nose, he muttered, "Yeah, this is all just super awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's a wrap I guess…" Bob Singer muttered, shaking his head. He had no idea what was wrong with Jensen, but it was surely something big because he just wasn't acting like himself.<p>

"Thank God! I thought you'd keep me in this clown factory forever!" Dean folded his arms over his chest and gave Jared a petulant look.

Jared, who was currently seated on 'Bobby's' couch, got up and pushed Dean towards the exit of the stage, "Dean," He whispered, "Just shut up…please!"

They were just about out the door when they heard Bob calling after them. "Jared, Jensen!"

Jared turned around, "Bob? What's up?"

Bob shrugged, "Apparently the network changed its mind. They're no longer cancelling the show. They want us to continue where we left off with the season."

Jared and Dean flashed each other knowing looks. Jared nodded, "Sounds great, Bob!"

"Yeah, we'll do a re-write, get the script out in a day or two. It means we won't need any of the crap we shot today, which is actually really good news…"

Jared smiled, "Dea-Jensen's having an off day."

"You can say that again!"

Dean hit Jared on the arm, "Hey!"

Jared smiled and pushed him through the door. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"I'm down with that." Dean had never wanted out of anywhere more than that moment. He hated the whole acting thing. He hated having to pretend to be Jensen, he hated having to recite lines and he REALLY hated having to wear makeup.

* * *

><p>When Bobby got back into the house, he dropped three bags of food down on the table. "I hope you boys found some clothes."<p>

"Yes, Bobby, we're dressed." Sam said, trying not to use the bitch-face. Ever since watching Jared do the face on the show it really ruined it for him.

"Oh good." He said. He walked into the living room, "So, what's going on?" He noticed Misha sitting in the chair, a whimsical look on his face. Bobby's eyebrow shot up, "What's up with him?"

"Oh, who knows?" Jensen replied, reaching for a tissue from the tissue box so that he could blow his nose.

"Castiel can't help us." Sam explained, unsure of what to say about Jensen's sudden cold. He didn't know what was going on, but he figured it couldn't be anything good.

"But, you guys obviously exist again."

"Yes, but he can't do anything about Dean and Jared." Sam explained.

"He's an angel."

"Yeah, but apparently all he can do is mess up our lives, not actually fix them." Sam practically growled.

Misha just kind of sighed, still not saying anything or meeting anyone else's eyes.

They all looked at him for a second, but then Bobby continued to go on, positive that he didn't want to know what had Misha's tighty whities in a bunch. "Well, what could help to fix it? What do you need?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Jensen looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we'd need a set of soul mates to do the ritual." Sam explained.

"Is that the only way?"

"I don't really see any other way to make it work."

"If Jared and Dean got over there with Jensen's blood then he would need Jared's blood, right?"

"Yeah."

Bobby looked Sam square in the eye, "What about Dean's blood? Could you get there with his blood?"

"Well yeah, if I could mix my blood with his and draw the symbol we could go there…all of us."

Bobby sighed, got up from the chair he'd sat down in and left the room.

Sam and Jensen looked at each other questioningly. Where was he going?

"Here ya go, you idjit." Bobby told Sam, thrusting a something cylindrical into his hand.

Sam opened his hand and inspected what it was that Bobby had just given him. It was a vial of something red. It looked like blood. If Sam was being honest with himself he would've admitted that he knew what it was before he asked, "Bobby, what's this?"

"Your brother's blood." Bobby didn't even blink when he said it.

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Why do you have a vial of Dean's blood?"

Bobby shrugged, "Just never knew when I'd need it. You should be glad that I have it."

Jensen, after practically hacking up one of his lungs, said "He really is a packrat."

The corners of Sam's mouth turned up, "Yeah. Your show did a good job with that, only the real Bobby's worse than they portray him."

"I have your blood too."

Sam opened his mouth to say something and then shut it back up. He wanted to be outraged and kind of weirded out by the whole thing, but he had to admit that Bobby had once again come through for him. "Well, let's get on this then. Need a bowl, Bobby."

"Coming right up." Bobby said, getting up from his chair. "And I fully intend to go with you idjits this time."

Sam looked over at Jensen, "As if I expected anything less."

Jensen smiled, making his way over to Sam. He pressed himself up against Sam's side and nuzzled his face into the crook of the taller man's neck.

Sam's arm quickly came around Jensen, holding him to his side. "You okay?"

Jensen sniffled, "Not sure. I think so."

"Why do you think you got sick like this, so fast?" He asked.

"I have no idea."

"Wonder if Dean's sick too." Sam frowned at the thought. He hated seeing Jensen sick and somewhat helpless, but the thought of Dean looking like death on legs really got to him.

Jensen shrugged with a sigh.

"What you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen once we make it back there."

Sam wanted to ask more questions; wanted to know what was bothering Jensen, but Bobby had come back into the room with a wooden mixing bowl. He flashed the boys a questioning look, but decided not to ask any questions. Sam pulled a knife out of his pocket and quickly sliced into his arm, letting his blood drip into the bowl. He hated having to do that, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. Getting Dean back was top priority.

* * *

><p>"Jay, come on!" Dean exclaimed, pushing Jared away from him. "I need to get this makeup off."<p>

"Why?" Jared asked, playfully grabbing onto Dean and pulling him close.

Dean pushed away, "Because Dean Winchester doesn't wear makeup! Jensen wears makeup!"

Jared smiled, "I like it. I think you look very pretty." He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's waist and brought him close to nuzzle at that sensitive spot below Dean's ear.

Dean rolled his eyes, trying desperately hard not to let loose the moan that threatened to escape. "Well, that is what I was going for." He pushed away from Jared, "Get off me!"

Jared was about to chase after Dean when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Dean laughed, running off toward Jared's bathroom, "Saved by the phone."

Jared was so distracted by the thought of Dean in makeup that he didn't think to check to see who the hell was calling him. Stupid idea. "Hello?"

"Hi Jared." A familiar female voice said.

"Danneel." Jared sighed.

"Okay, where is he? I've been trying to get him for days… What's going on?"

Jared grimaced. "Um, well, I can't really answer that one for you—"

Dean was behind him almost immediately, reaching over the sasquatch's shoulder for the phone. "Give me the phone Jay."

"No!" Jared barked back at him. There was no fucking way that Jared was going to let Dean talk to Danneel. It was a terrible idea!

"He's there with you now, isn't he?" She asked. "Put him on the phone!"

"No, Danneel. He's not…"

Dean peeled the phone from Jared's hand and put it to his ear. "Howdy."

"Jensen." She muttered, "Where the hell have you been?"

"This is Dean. And, if you must know, Jensen's stuck in another dimension. So, he can't come to the phone right now. But, I can tell you right now that some stuff has come up that he'd love to talk to you about."

"Like what, _Dean_?" As if she was crazy enough to believe that she was really talking to the character that her husband played on television.

"Well, I'm just saying this because I'm trying to help, but Jensen's not really into the marriage that much anymore." He ran his hand over his face, "It's not that he doesn't love you, because you are his wife after all, but there's someone else that he loves a bit more. That's all."

There was some sort of a squeak or moan on the other end of the conversation, but Dean just continued to go on. He was on a roll now and had no intention of stopping. "You know he and Jared have had a thing for each other from the get go. No two guys have that much chemistry unless there's something going on… Jared recently had to deal with his ball and chain, and Jensen…well, I know he didn't want to have to tell you. I know Jensen's been struggling a while with this, it's a lot harder on him than it was for any of us, but he's crazy over Jared…head over heels, week in the knees, tattoo his name on his chest…"

Jared grabbed the phone from Dean's hand and put it to his ear. With shut eyes and a grimace he said into the phone, "Sorry Danneel. Gotta go." And then he ended the call. He quickly turned around to face Dean, a crazy look on his face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, somebody needed to tell her, didn't they?"

"Yeah, and it should've been JENSEN!" Jared exclaimed.

"You just got through telling me that I was the closest thing anyone had to Jensen without a DNA test. So…I figured that went for everything." A sneeze escaped his nose and he shook it off and continued, "Honestly, I feel bad for her. I mean at least your wife knew what was going on pretty much as soon as it all started happening, but he's been keeping her in the dark."

Jared shrugged, "It's been difficult for him."

"What about you? Hasn't it been difficult for you to know that the man you love isn't ready to commit himself to you?" Dean shook his head, "You've committed to him, but he can't give it all back to you. That's pretty one-sided, you know."

Jared frowned. Dean had a way of laying things all out there that really infuriated him. He knew Dean was right. He and Jensen did have a few things they needed to work through, but he still believed that it wasn't Dean's place to break up with Danneel for Jensen. But, then again, if he never got Jensen back… "Shit."

"What's wrong, Jare?"

Jared shrugged, "What if you have to be Jensen forever?"

Dean shook his head, "That won't happen. I can't be him, he's too…normal!"

Jared actually smiled at that one, "I'm sure he'd consider that a compliment, coming from you. But, I hardly think a television star is someone who could be considered normal."

"He's vanilla." Dean said, dismissively.

"He wears makeup regularly." Jared pointed out with a grin on his face.

Dean smiled, "There's that. That's not so normal."

"You're wearing makeup right now too…"

"Ugh!" Dean was out of the room in an instant. "Gotta do something to change that!"

Jared chased after him, "Come on, Dean, don't wash it off…at least not until I've torn up that ass!"

* * *

><p>Sam did the ritual. He added Dean's blood into the mix and then drew the symbol on that wall again. Poor Bobby would probably never be able to get the blood stain out of his wallpaper. They were definitely going to have to paint it for him if they ever got things sorted out and didn't need to pass through the worlds so regularly.<p>

Bobby, Misha and Jensen held on while Sam touched the wall. Clearly it did actually work without both hands touching the wall, because the next time they opened their eyes they were on a set.

"Balls! This is wild!" Bobby exclaimed.

Misha smiled, "Home sweet home."

"Jared and Jensen…what are you doing back here so soon?" Bob Singer said, walking towards them. "This is truly dedication. You guys are really spectacular actors."

"Thanks Bob." Jensen said. He folded his arms over his chest, "How long's it been since we left?"

"Hmm….about an hour or so probably. We haven't even begun to start on the re-writes. We were trying to put Bobby's set back together." He noticed Bobby then and smiled, "Jim, you're here too. Sorry I didn't notice you before. And Misha…wow, you guys having a party or something?"

"Something like that." Jensen muttered.

"Well, I've gotta say that you're looking much better than you did earlier."

Sam cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were fine, Jared, but Jensen…that was some pretty terrible acting, no offense. You just didn't seem like yourself. You were completely awkward and seemed really uncomfortable. It was the weirdest thing. Glad you seem to be more like yourself."

"Yeah, me too." Jensen said with an awkward smile. The thought of Dean acting in his place made him want to die laughing, but he couldn't let on that anything was different. Of course if Dean made a habit out of acting for him Jensen would very quickly be out of a job and Dean Winchester – on the show – would be killed off for real…which might lead to the real Dean Winchester dying…so maybe it was best if Jensen just continue to be Jensen and Dean continued to be Dean.

Bobby looked over at Misha and Jensen, "I'm assuming this Jim character plays me on television?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I should've told you about him already. His name is Jim Beaver." Jensen explained.

Bobby nodded, "Ah, okay."

"Hey Jen," Sam pointed out, "You stopped sneezing and coughing. You're healthy again."

Jensen put his hand to his chest and nodded his head, "You're right."

"That's really weird. Being in the wrong world made you sick." Sam said.

Bobby shook his head, "Maybe it was being separated from Jared…"

Sam and Jensen exchanged glances. It was very possible that Bobby was spot on with his assessment. They'd never been separated via different worlds from their soul mates. Maybe it affected their health.

"We should figure out some way to get back to Jared's house." Jensen pointed out. "I'm sure that's where they'll be."

"What about Cliff?" Misha asked, finally acting like he was cognizant of what was going on around him.

"Yeah. Good idea, Mish." Jensen said. He pulled his now-working phone from his pocket and turned it on. Once it loaded up and began to flash all of his missed called and messages up on the screen he groaned inwardly.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Danni."

"Who's Danni?" Sam asked, his eyebrow quirked.

Jensen sighed, "Danneel…my wife. She's left me like seventeen messages."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You have a wife?" Bobby asked.

Jensen nodded, "Jared and I both do."

"Well, that complicates things." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, tell us about it!" Sam muttered. He took Bobby's arm, "Come on Bobby, let's get the hell off this set." He always got so weirded out whenever he was on the set. It made him feel like his life wasn't real. Sure, most people would be glad to feel like killing monsters and going to hell and back wasn't real, but apparently not Sam.

Jensen got out of the studio and noticed his truck parked near his trailer. He rolled his eyes, "Little look-a-like fucker's been driving my car."

Sam smiled, "Sometimes you sound just like Dean…"

"Shut up!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm sorry that this one seems to end rather abruptly. I had a ton more stuff written for this chapter and decided to just split it up so it wasn't so long. Don't worry there will be a bunch more sexiness coming your way in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Jared pushed open the bathroom door, stopping Dean just before he took the wet washcloth to his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "If you must know, your majesty, I'm taking off this stupid makeup. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't want to use soap and water for that. I'm pretty sure I've got some cold cream or something laying around here somewhere." Jared explained. "You don't want to hurt your pretty face, do you?"

Dean sighed, "Of course not. It's super important for a hunter to look good and everything."

"You want to look nice for Sam and you know it."

Dean frowned, "Might never see him again."

Jared pulled Dean close, kissing his neck gently, "Shhh. Don't talk like that." He ran his hands down Dean's back, all the way down to his ass, where he cupped the cheeks into his big hands. "Want you so bad, Dean."

Dean sneezed a couple of times, and then pulled his hand away from his nose, the expression on his face changing to confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"My nose feels fine now."

"You probably just got something in it or something. I'm sure you're fine." With hands in Dean's hair, Jared tilted Dean's head towards his own so that he could lock his lips with Dean's.

Dean quickly forgot everything else going on and just let himself go in that kiss. Jared was an amazing kisser. Dean loved the feel of Jared's body against his own; the hard pecs and abs, but yet the softness of his embrace and the sexy as hell smell of his cologne. "Did I ever tell you how good you smell?"

Jared smiled, "I don't recall that, no." He slipped his hands underneath both of Dean's shirts and proceeded to pull them over Dean's head.

Dean smiled, "You horny, Jay?"

"Oh yeah, baby."

"Hmm." Dean muttered, rubbing himself against the evidence of Jared's horniness. They both groaned with pleasure.

Jared's hand slipped into the back of Dean's pants and gently slid up and down the slit of his ass.

Dean moaned thickly.

Jared smiled, "You like that huh?"

"Shit yeah, Jay."

Jared slipped his hand back out of Dean's pants and brought his hand to his mouth. He smiled devilishly at Dean as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, moistening them.

Dean's mouth watered and his erection pretty much tripled in size.

When Jared's hand slipped back into Dean's underwear, Dean let loose a passionate moan. "Put your fingers in me, Jare. Please."

* * *

><p>Jensen, Sam, Misha and Bobby were all in Jensen's truck, headed back to Jared's house when a sudden wave of intense horniness overcame Jensen and Sam. Jensen began to rub his ass back and forth against his seat as he watched Sam's cock harden in his jeans.<p>

They both knew what all of that meant, but they also knew that the two men in the backseat didn't, nor did they want to give them a show. As they reached a convenient store, Jensen pulled in.

"You need gas?" Bobby asked.

"Just need to take care of some business for a minute, Bobby. We'll be right back." Sam opened the door and hopped down, knowing that Jensen was following suit.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked Misha.

Misha just shrugged.

Sam and Jensen ran into the convenience store and Sam quickly asked for the rest room key. The man behind the counter eyed him suspiciously, but handed it over. Jensen did his best to look relaxed and casual. He also tried to make it appear as though he wasn't following Sam out back to the restroom.

They quickly got in to the dumpy rest room and Jensen made a face. "Not the cleanest in here." He made these comments as he quickly stripped himself of his pants and underwear. "Let's try and get this done as quickly as possible, Sam, okay? I wish we had the luxury of being able to take our time, but unfortunately we don't."

"I know." Sam muttered, spitting into his hand and quickly slipping a finger inside Jensen's ass.

Jensen moaned. "Yeah Sam."

Sam smiled to himself as he continued to work Jensen's ass open, adding a second and third finger as Jensen opened up nicely for him. "They really have great timing…"

Jensen, with a blissed out expression on his face, snickered, "You can say that again." He pushed back away from Sam momentarily and then put the toilet seat lid down and tried to make himself feel like he wasn't going to catch anything horrible as he bent over it and put his ass up in the air. "Ready Sam, come on…fuck me!"

Sam added some spit to his dripping cock and pressed it at Jensen's opening. He didn't want to be too violent but it was clear that they were both ready. So, he helped himself to Jensen's awaiting ass. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't sweet. It was pure lust and need, both of them sweating and panting against each other. Jensen pressed his ass back against Sam, needing to feel the fullness, nearly wanting to feel his ass being ripped open. They continued to fuck like this until they both came and were completely sated.

"How come the two of us always end up having rough sex?" Jensen asked, his voice nearly horse from crying out, as he nearly collapsed in Sam's arms.

Sam gently ran his hand over Jensen's back, "You okay?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, my legs just went to sleep." It was a bitch getting older.

Sam cleaned them both up and helped Jensen back into his clothes. "We've gotta get back out there."

Jensen cringed, "Could we just not and say we did?" He didn't want to have to go back out there and know that both men knew exactly what they had been doing. The thought of Misha knowing wasn't really any big deal, but Bobby…

Sam nodded, "I wish." He knew better than Jensen how Bobby would feel, but he already knew that they'd been having sex. It would be a lot worse if Jensen had been Dean. He wrapped his arm around Jensen and pushed him through the bathroom door. "Come on, let's go."

"One of us has to return the key." Jensen pointed out.

"Would you rather do that or go to the car?"

Jensen shook his head, "Give me the key!"

Sam smiled and handed the key to Jensen who walked out of the bathroom and headed back toward the front of the building. Sam made his way back to the car, taking a deep breath to give him courage before opening the passenger side door and hopping up into the truck.

"What the hell, Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged, "We both had to go to the bathroom."

One of Bobby's eyebrows quirked, "I'm going to pretend that you just needed to pee…a lot."

Misha actually laughed.

"That's better. What's been up with you today, grumpy pants?" Jensen asked as he got up into the truck.

Misha just shrugged.

"It's gotta have something to do with Cass." Sam said. "I'm sorry that he was such a hardcore tool while you were out. Sometimes he actually tries to help us. Sometimes he acts like our friend."

"It's not just that." Misha said with a sigh. "You guys said how strong the bond would be, but he didn't seem to feel anything that I felt."

The side of Sam's mouth quirked up into a half-smile. "Well, he's an angel. It's his vessel that you were connecting to. I don't think angels are affected all that much. Sure, he felt something…but it was coming from his vessel, Jimmy."

"Yeah that's what he said."

"Clearly you wanted some actor on angel action…" Jensen teased.

"Shut up."

"Sorry dude."

"It wasn't my fault." Misha whined. "You guys warned me. It's just difficult when it's not really reciprocated. I mean, I have a wife…I have a family…I don't want to be attracted to a stupid angel. I don't want to think about him the way I do."

"Sorry man, that's a tough situation." Sam said. "Believe me, our lives are confusing as hell because of this whole thing. It's not like we wanted this either, you know. Jensen and Jared have wives too."

"At least you don't have to tell your wife that you can't be with her anymore. Nothing happened and you're not even going to see him again, most likely." Jensen added. "Unlike Jay and me… Everything has changed because of this whole thing."

"I don't envy you boys." Bobby added.

"We should find them." Sam said. He was very antsy to get to Dean, but he hoped that he and Jared would be finished up by the time they got there.

* * *

><p>Jared all but giggled at the way he had Dean begging. He gently pressed his first finger at the opening of Dean's hole, pushing it in slowly. Dean widened his stance and got into a more comfortable position so that Jared could completely slide his finger in there. Then he pulled almost all the way out and pressed back in.<p>

Dean held on to Jared for dear life. He whined and moaned against Jared's chest, his fist tightly grasping at Jared's shirt.

Jared wanted to ask Dean if he was alright, but he just continued to finger fuck that gorgeous ass of his. He added another finger and angled up so he could hit the prostate and make Dean crazy.

Dean whimpered and shook hard against Jared, moans and begs coming from his lips. After a few moments of convulsing he went still, breathing heavily against Jared's neck. "Shit. Thank you."

Jared smiled, pulling his hands away from that ass, "It wasn't a completely selfless act, Dean. You want to head to the bedroom?" They both knew that the feelings that were radiating off them had died down a bit.

Dean smiled, "Maybe. I don't know. Leave it to them to have a quickie." Dean was pretty sure that Jensen's orgasm mixed with his own had really drained him of his energy. "May need a nap first."

Jared assessed Dean for a moment. "You do seem really exhausted." He helped Dean into the bedroom and into the bed. "You rest for a little bit. I'm going to get you some food."

"Thanks Jay." Dean muttered just before his heavy eyelids closed.

Jared couldn't help but wonder why this connection between Dean and Jensen had gotten so much more intense all the sudden. It wasn't like he hadn't felt something coming from Sam, but it hadn't been like that. Had Jensen felt that kind of intensity too or was it just Dean? He went into the kitchen, stopping for a second to pet Sadie and give her a kiss, before opening up the refrigerator to see what he had that he could make for Dean.

There was a sudden ringing of the doorbell and then the sound of someone opening the front door. He heard multiple feet stomping in and wondered what the hell was going on. He was on the move almost immediately, heading in the direction of the people who had just walked right in to his house.

"Jay? Dean?" Jensen called.

Jared's heart almost stopped for a few seconds. Jensen? "Jen?!" He wasn't sure how his legs managed to carry him to the foyer, where Jensen was walking in, calling for him.

It was like one of those corny scenes were the two lovebirds run in slow motion into each other's arms. That's how it felt for both Jared and Jensen in that moment. What took mere seconds felt like days as they ran to each other. They enveloped each other in their arms, holding on as tightly as either of them could muster. They buried their faces in the crook of each other's necks, Jensen standing slightly on his tip-toes. Then Jared proceeded to shower Jensen's face with kisses. "God Jen, I'm so glad you're here, you're okay. I was trying to be so brave for Dean, but I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Sam hated to ruin the moment for them, but there was something that he needed to know. "Where's Dean?"

It took Jared a few seconds to realize that someone was asking him something. He looked up and noticed Sam. He smiled at him warmly, reaching over to squeeze his soul twin's hand, "What?"

"Dean. Where is he?"

Jared pulled Sam in for a hug. They sniffed each other instinctively, needing to assure that the other was really there. Sam whined against Jared, having missed him more than he realized.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to do that. Just wanted to take care of the dogs. I was planning on coming right back. I didn't mean to ruin everything for everyone."

Sam shook his head, his hands in Jared's hair, his nose rubbing gently against Jared's face, "No, Jay. You didn't do it on purpose. Dean was wearing Jensen's clothes. The mistake could've happened to anyone.

"We're going to give you some privacy." They heard Bobby say behind them. None of it really registered.

Jared, who had Jensen wrapped up on one side of him and Sam on the other side, bent down to kiss Sam. As much as the whole self-love thing had been weird for Sam, he had to admit that he felt a bit more whole there in Jared's arms like that. His mouth instinctively opened up and allowed Jared's tongue to play with his own.

They both whined a little bit when they pulled apart, but they knew that they were better for having opened up to the other like that. "He's in the bedroom." Jared finally answered. "He's asleep."

Sam frowned. Was Dean okay? He looked at his watch and noticed that it was about midnight. He smiled at Jared and nodded, and then headed off towards Jared's bedroom. He opened the door quietly, looking in to see his brother sleeping soundly, wrapped up in Jared's blankets. He smiled to himself at the sweetness of the moment and very quietly slid into bed beside him. That's when he noticed that Dean was clutching at some sort of material of some sort. He studied it for a minute and then it set in and he had to hold himself back from crying.

Sam slid over and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, his mouth near Dean's ear. "Dean, are you cuddling with my shirt?"

Dean's eyes opened slowly. The fatigue had seemed to have left him. "Hmm, what Jay?"

Sam smiled, kissing gently at Dean's neck, "I said are you cuddling with my shirt?"

Dean's eyes widened and he jumped up. He looked over at the person lying on the bed beside him, "Sammy?!"

Sam smiled, "Yes, Dean."

Dean wasted no time in throwing his arms around his brother, plastering himself against him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming." Sam said, rubbing circles against Dean's back. That's when he noticed something that really rocked his world. "Dean, baby, are you crying?"

Dean didn't need to answer the question, his trembling gave him away. He wanted to punch himself in the face for being so emotional, but he couldn't help himself.

"It's okay Dean, it's alright. I'm here now, I'm here." He ran his hands over Dean's spiky hair and gently kissed those tears away. "I'm not going to let us get separated ever again."

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be faithful, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, hey, shhhhhh, it's okay. Trust me; I know exactly how you feel. It's nobody's fault, it's just how things are in this crazy situation. I'm sorry too."

Dean shook his head against Sam's chest. "Sammy, will you make love to me? I want to feel better."

Sam kissed Dean on every square inch of his face and neck. "Are you okay though? Why were you sleeping when we got here?"

Dean waved dismissively, "Jenny's orgasm mixed with mine…wore me out. Jay and I couldn't even have sex."

Sam's brow furrowed, "That's weird. Has that ever happened before?"

Dean shook his head, "Not that I can recall. Must be because he was back in this world and the bond was stronger or something. I have no idea. I even started feeling kind of sick at the end there."

Sam nodded, "Jensen was sick too. He was starting to come down with flu-like symptoms. I'm sure he would've gotten worse if we hadn't gotten here when we did."

"How did you get here?"

"Bobby. Come to find out, he's got some of our blood on hand…"

"What?! When the hell did he do that…why the hell…?!"

Sam smiled, "Got me." He traced the line of Dean's body with two of his fingers, "So what did Jared do to you to get you off?"

Dean blushed, "He fingered my ass."

"Hmm," Sam moaned, "That's so hot. I would've loved to have seen that. I bet you begged and convulsed. Did you ejaculate?"

"No. Dry orgasm." Dean hated talking about this with Sam, it was like admitting betrayal.

Sam could tell that Dean was uncomfortable. "It's okay sweetheart, I asked because I wanted to know." He, very slowly pulled Dean's shirt over his head and off onto the floor. "You know seeing you there asleep with my shirt up against your chest…I'll admit that I had to fight back my own tears."

Dean looked up into his brother's eyes, "Really?"

Sam caressed Dean's cheek, "Yes, really. I love you and I missed you. And you looked so sweet like that."

Dean looked away, uncomfortable.

Sam forced Dean to look at him, "It's okay Dean." Sam's hands roamed down the muscular expanse of Dean's chest and back, his hands traveling achingly slow, causing goose bumps to appear on Dean's naked flesh. "You're so beautiful, Dean."

Dean sighed, "I'm just a bunch of scars."

Sam frowned, "So am I." Then he pulled his own shirts off and onto the floor.

"Yeah well, you have all those long, lean muscles and rippling abs…nobody even notices your scars. Besides that, you've only been out of hell about a year and a half."

"Yeah well, I did a lot of hunting in that time…" He did a lot of other things too, things he never wanted to think about again. He gently traced over every scar he saw on Dean's naked chest and back. "This was that vampire in Washington, this was the werewolf in Phoenix, the skin walker in Oregon, the demon in Connecticut… They each tell a story, Dean. They connect us to each other." Then he placed his hand over Dean's tattoo, "So does this."

Dean wasn't sure when either of them had gotten so emotional, but it was both sweet and sickening to think about it.

Sam pulled Dean close and began to kiss him. He had missed the softness of Dean's pouty, full lips against his own more than he had even known. There was something special about the touch of those lips against his own, the way Dean's body fit so perfectly against his own. They truly were made for each other in every way imaginable. Dean tasted amazing too, always had. What started out soft and romantic had quickly built up into something hot and spicy. Dean's mouth opened first, silently begging for Sam's tongue to enter his mouth and encircle his own. Dean loved the texture of that tongue against his mouth, doing things to him that nobody else in the world could do to him.

Sam had Dean right where he wanted him. He slowly slid his hands down to the hook of Dean's jeans. Once that was unbuttoned he then unzipped the fly and folded the pants open. He could see Dean's erection beginning to poke through the boxers that he was wearing. He wondered when Jensen had worn boxers like that, but he didn't care enough to start asking stupid questions in that moment. "Hmm, easy access."

Dean's breathing hitched a bit when Sam's fingers lightly ran over the skin at the tip of his hardened cock, through those thin boxers. "Love you, Sam. Want you."

"It's okay Dean, there's no rush." He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to let them get separated ever again. There was nothing for Dean to worry about. "I know things have been kinda rushed lately with Jared, because you guys wanted to just get it over with, but it doesn't have to be like that with us."

Dean just buried his head in Sam's neck and Sam ran his hands over Dean's hair.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It occurred to me that I tend to have multiple chapters covering the events of one day...I don't know why I do that...but, I guess it helps me update quicker, because I don't have to compile 9,000 words and proof it all before posting. So, sorry if the span of time confuses you guys, cause I know I get confused sometimes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

While still in the hallway, Jensen and Jared began to grow increasingly horny for each other. It wasn't rocket science, they understood what was happening. Once again, their desires were being manipulated by Sam and Dean's. "Hmm, Jay, let's go to the bedroom."

Jared smiled, "Sure." Jared wasn't going to solely blame the Winchesters for these overwhelming feelings of desire and attraction; he knew there was more to it than just a reaction to what they were feeling.

"Are they in your room?" Jensen asked, pretty sure he knew the answer. He could almost feel the waves coming from that part of the house.

Jared nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, to mine then!" He took Jared by the hand and dragged him to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind them and pushing Jared up against it. "I missed you and your fucking hotness like crazy!" That was true. Being with Sam was nice, but it just wasn't the same. Sam was broody and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, whereas Jared was goofy and fun to be around…generally. It seemed like everything that had been happening had sucked a lot of the fun out of Jared's personality.

Jared laughed, "Well shit, I think we should separate more often." He slid his hands down Jensen's back and grabbed a handful of ass, "But, only if it made you want me more."

"You've heard that old expression – absence makes the heart grow fonder – there might be something to it. But, seriously, Jare, I don't want to go through that again. I was sick…I started feeling like I had the flu…"

"Because you were away from me?" Jared was surprised and touched…he hadn't expected that.

Jensen shrugged, "I think that may be what happens when we're in different dimensions. Let's not do that again."

Jared nodded, "I won't let that happen again. Dean's pretty cool and everything – when he's not being angsty – but you're so much more my type, you know? Aside from being a pain in my ass…"

Jensen smiled, "About pains in the ass…my ass might be a little out of commission for a bit."

"What the hell did he do to you?" Jared asked, almost angrily.

Jensen smiled, "Relax cowboy, I was begging for it. And besides all of that, I was very rough with him before." He loved seeing that crazy look in Jared's eye and knowing that it was all caused by his concern and love for him.

"Yeah well, you should've saved your ass for me." Jared didn't know why he said it, he just did. It was stupid and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Jensen's eyebrows shot up, "The way you did?" What the hell?

"Touché." Jared waved his hand dismissively. There wasn't anything that he could say to that.

Jensen knew Jared felt bad. He hated that his words had done that, but he had been right…not that it really mattered. He shook his head, running his hand over Jared's chest. "It's okay Jare. I can still give you a blow job, if you'd like. Or I could eat out your ass…" Just because his ass was out of commission didn't mean his mouth was.

He suddenly forgot what it was that had been upsetting him. "Hell yeah and hell yeah!" Jared exclaimed, pushing Jensen towards the bed.

"Okay hot stuff, get those clothes off!" Jensen commanded, stepping out of his own clothes.

Jared did a little striptease for Jensen and then laid down on the bed, hands behind his head and hard cock standing straight up in the air. He was willing and ready for all that Jensen could bring. "Bring it!"

Jensen smiled, sliding all the way up Jared's body so that he could give him a big passionate kiss. Instinctively they rubbed against each other, naked cock against naked cock. "So fucking hot, Jare! Your body is so hard!"

"You can't tell me that Sam wasn't hard too." Why, when he had Jensen grinding against his lap, did he have to go and bring up Sam? Sometimes Jared wished he could buy himself a muzzle.

Jensen shrugged, "Yeah, he is, but it wasn't like there was a whole heck of a lot of foreplay between us. It was pretty much all business."

Jared smiled, "Saved the foreplay for me, Jenny?"

Jensen pinched at Jared's hard nipples, "Of course." He reached down to wrap his hand around both of their joined cocks and stroke them both off at the same time. The feeling was super intense. It wasn't like they'd never done this before, done more than this before, but the time they had spent apart had felt like ages though it had only been mere days.

Jared moaned, thrusting his hips up and forcing Jensen to speed up his ministration. "Did you miss me, Jenny?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know." Jared said with a smirk. "But you know I love it."

"You like to make me sound like a girl." Jensen nearly pouted but the pleasure he was feeling distracted him from doing so…and pouting isn't a very manly thing to do…

Jared moaned, "Nope, just love torturing you."

Jensen sighed, "You suck."

"And you give amazing hand jobs, what's your point?"

Jensen smiled, "You think I give amazing hand jobs?"

"I think that since I'm about to burst within thirty seconds might be some sort of an indicator, maybe." Jared said, grabbing a handful of Jensen's ass in his hand.

Jensen blushed, despite his strong desire not to. He leaned down to kiss the big dork and pulled back with a serious look on his face. "I'm so proud of you, Jay."

"For what?" Jared asked through a moan.

"For what you did with Sam back there."

Jared's brows furrowed, "You want Sam and I to have a sexual relationship?"

Jensen shook his head, his eyes closing with his own pleasure. He groaned before continuing, "No, I just want you two to realize that you need each other. He especially needs you, with all that he's going through."

"God Jen, that feels so fucking good. Had my fingers up Dean's ass a little while ago, but couldn't get anything in return." He moaned, "Feels so nice to have your hand on me and your cock rubbing against mine." He loved the velvety feeling of that hard dick against his own.

Within minutes they both exploded against each other, grinding against each other through their orgasms. They held each other tightly as the waves of aftershocks subsided.

Jensen dropped down on top of Jared, his face lying against Jared's chest. "That was great." It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would have to do in a pinch. Honestly, just being back in his own world, with his stuff…and his Jared…that was enough.

Jared smiled, his hands soothing down Jensen's back, "Yeah babe, can't wait to get my cock in that ass."

Jensen groaned, "Shit. I wish I was ready now."

Jared tilted his head so he could capture Jensen's lips with his own. "It's okay, I can wait."

Jensen shifted so that he could straddle Jared's hips. He wiped the come from their stomachs and used it as a lubricant so he could slip two of his fingers into his own ass, stretching it. "Shit, still pretty much stretched. Want you in there, Jay."

Jared sighed, "I thought you were too sore."

"I'm okay, this feels pretty fucking good." He arched his back to get a better angle and finger fucked himself on top of Jared. His other hand somehow found its way to Jared's cock and wrapped around it, trying to work him into another erection. It wasn't long before Jared was rock hard and dribbling precome onto Jensen's hand. "Put it in me, Jay."

How was Jared supposed to say no to that? He moaned at just the thought of being inside of that hole and pushed Jensen's hands away from his own ass. He positioned his cock at the opening and slowly pressed inside. "Please tell me if anything hurts or doesn't feel comfortable. I don't want to hurt you, Jen."

Jensen nodded, his eyes already starting to close with the pleasure of the fullness he was feeling. "Sure, Jay." He had a much higher tolerance for pain than Dean did and they all knew that. Jensen actually liked a little bit of burning, he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, Dean was giving Sam an incredible blow job. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he approached his orgasm.<p>

Dean slipped his mouth back off Sam's cock. "Sorry baby boy, but I can't have you coming until you're inside of me. Want you to fill me up, Sammy."

Sam moaned. He was about to come just from hearing Dean's words. "You're so dirty, so fucking hot."

"Yeah, that's me."

Sam smiled.

"You ready for my ass, Sammy?"

"Shit yeah, Dean."

Dean was just about to get into the position to ride Sam's cock, when Sam grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Get on your hands and knees and put your ass up in the air."

Dean would never admit it but he always got off on hearing Sam be in control like that. He got into the position that Sam had requested, putting his pink ass on display for his brother.

"Oh yeah, Dean. So gorgeous." Sam muttered just before he bent his head and began to eat Dean's ass out. It was one of the weirdest sensations for Sam to describe. He knew he shouldn't like this, but for some reason he couldn't deny that the pleasure that Dean got out of it replaced any and all dislike on his part. "Hmmmmm" he hummed against that tight little hole, just begging for him.

Dean nearly screamed out in pleasure. "Oh God! Sammy, please don't stop, please!" Sure, he wanted Sam to stop eventually, he wanted Sam to bend him over some hard surface and reclaim him as his own, but right then and there all he could think about was that wet, textured tongue slipping inside his asshole. It was so dirty, so wrong…so hot! He wanted to hold off, wanted to make it last so fucking long, but he didn't think he had much wait time left in him.

Sam smiled against his older brother's back. He tightly gripped at Dean's right ass cheek in his hand while he wrapped his left hand around to stroke Dean's bright red cock. He could tell that Dean was close. Dean always trembled helplessly, while begs and pleads rolled off his tongue unknowingly when he was close. "Yeah, it's okay Dean. You can let it all go. I'm here, right here. Love you, Dean. Want you to come all over my hand." Then he dove back in, burying his face between those cheeks. God, Dean had such a great ass! Dean's ass was so round, so…perfect. There were women all over the world who'd pay billions for what Sam was getting to do in that moment.

Dean reached down and wrapped his arm around Sam's wrist, wanting to control the speed, help keep his orgasm off and feel a little closer to his brother. It felt as though it'd been centuries since they'd last been together. Those moments were pure blissful torture for Dean, fighting so hard to keep from exploding all over his brother's hand, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Sam always knew what to do, how to touch him…Sam could always make him come apart at the seams.

So, when all the fight was out of him and he couldn't take it anymore, he surrendered to the bliss and sunk his face down into the bed, gasping, trembling, and internally begging for more of Sam.

Sam worked him through his climax, holding on tightly and whispering words of encouragement and love in his ear. For Sam there was nothing quite like watching his big brother's hard shell drop all around him, while the real Dean lay naked and vulnerable. It made Sam feel powerful, feel like he had a real purpose in life. Dean had always been there for him, been his rock. Dean had been everything to Sam for as long as he could remember, but it had always seemed like he had never been able to do anything to take care of Dean the way Dean had taken care of him. Now that they had finally given in to the temptation and allowed themselves to be together completely, now Sam felt he had a way to take care of Dean. All of those deep-seated fears of rejection and abandonment could slowly be healed with a touch, a word, a kiss. Sam was slowly repairing Dean, piece by beautiful piece, and there was nothing quite like the knowledge of that for Sam.

Dean hated that he turned into a big, giant baby in his brother's hands. He hated how he rolled over and curled up, watching Sam watch him. He hated how Sam even had to ask the words, "Do you want me, Dean? You want me in that sweet hole of yours?" He was so exhausted from his orgasm all he could do is nod and smile drunkenly at him.

"Okay, your wish is my command." Sam whispered, his face by Dean's ear. His arms wrapped around Dean's frame as he rubbed his engorged erection along the crease of Dean's ass. "Yeah, that feels good, Dean." One hand continued to hold Dean and the other reached down to help slowly guide his cock into Dean's awaiting hole.

Dean drew in his breath. He had nearly forgotten how big he was and how tightly he could be filled up. It was weird, because it really hadn't been that long, but it felt like ages.

"Yeah, you open up so nicely for me. Fits like a glove." Sam tantalized into Dean's ear as he pressed himself deeper into Dean's tender ass. Sam was glad he'd eaten Dean's ass out for a while, because he could tell that Dean was going to be hurting a bit afterwards. He would do everything in his power to prevent it, but he knew it'd happen. He ran his hand down the line of Dean's body, trying to distract him as he pressed himself fully into that tight canal. He could feel Dean's body start to tense against him and he pressed soothing circles over his arms, chest and back. "Stay relaxed for me, Dean. It's okay. Not going to hurt you." The soft kisses to Dean's shoulder seemed to do the trick. He could feel his brother's body loosen and hear the breath he was holding being let out. "That's better."

Dean's breath seemed to come out in a slight sob. He loved the intimacy with Sam, but he hated feeling like such a baby. But, if he was being honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he did kind of enjoy being taken care of. He could surrender this over to Sam, it was only fair. He got to drive the car, pick the music, pick the motels, make the final call on what hunts they were going to take, he even picked the diners. He supposed he could let Sam be in charge of one thing in the relationship.

Sam slid out slowly, before he pressed back in. He tried to be as careful as he possibly could but he heard that sharp intake of breath again and frowned. "Baby you gotta just trust me and let go."

"Do trust you." Dean muttered, eyes closed. Dean trusted Sam with everything he had, even when statistically he knew he probably shouldn't. Statistically, Sam always left Dean when the going got tough, Dean was never enough for Sam. But, somehow, Dean couldn't help himself. He would always trust that kid more than anyone or anything else in the world.

"Well then, trust yourself."

That was a lot harder to do. But, he would try, he would always try. He closed his eyes and focused on the gentleness of Sam's touch, the way he soothed him, those soft kisses on his neck and the sweet, loving words flowing from Sam's mouth. Sam always knew how to talk to him, how to relax him, how to get through to him. There, in that moment, Sam's body nestled right up behind Dean's, he was able to put it all aside. He could push Jared and Jensen, Bobby and Cass, and everyone else away. "Hmmm." He moaned, pressing his body back against Sam a little bit.

"Yeah Dean." Sam's voice nearly vibrated against his neck. "You feel so good, so hot."

"Want you, Sammy." Dean whispered, "Nobody else."

Sam gently stroked over Dean's cheek, "It was never like this with Jen, you know that. Never touched him the way I touch you. I need you to know that."

Dean nodded, too choked up to respond.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded again.

"It's okay, Dean. We both did it. Doesn't make it right, but I don't really think we stood much of a chance, really." He continued to slowly take Dean's ass, taking everything else away with each thrust.

* * *

><p>Jared held on tightly to Jensen's ass as Jensen rode him fast and furious. They were probably halfway there. Jared didn't know what the hell hit him, but he couldn't keep himself from asking, "Do you love me?"<p>

Jensen's eyes opened and he searched out Jared's face, "What? Why would you ask me something like that?" His movements stalled for a moment, before his body continued to thrust, almost without his knowledge.

"Why is it so hard for you?"

Jensen sighed, "I don't know, Jare. It's just…there's my family…my church…"

"But, if us being together meant as much to you as it should then those other things would be something you'd just have to work through." Jared pounded up into Jensen's ass, almost as a punctuation.

"Ow, geez Jared!"

Jared slowed his pace considerably. "Sorry." Jared muttered. And he was sorry. He was sorry about a whole shitload of things. He gently stroked over Jensen's ass cheeks, "I'm sorry." Once Jensen started to look like he was feeling pleasure again, and wasn't shooting daggers at him anymore, he asked "Were you ever planning on telling her?"

"Of course I was, Jay. You think I could just hide this forever? You don't think she might've figured it out at some point?" Jensen asked, angrily.

"So you weren't planning on saying anything until she figured it all out? What then? Blame it on the Winchesters?"

Jensen sighed, feeling his balls tighten and draw up tightly to his body. He knew he was close to his orgasm. "You know we'll never be like them. We'll never have that. You've never once made love to me the way Sam does to Dean. I don't need to be in the room with them to know that right now he's fucking worshipping Dean's body like it's the most special thing in the entire world. Like he would die without him."

"So this is my fault?" Jared questioned. "Because I haven't given up every available place in my heart to you you've decided to give me none of yours?!"

"I've given myself to you. Look at us right now…"

"That's your body, Jen." Jared sighed, "I want your heart too. I want you to finally quit pussyfooting around and give me the kind of devotion that Dean has for Sam."

"They're different, always will be. They're broth-"

Jared had to cut Jensen off on that one. "Exactly! They're brothers! It should be harder for them. They should be more torn about the relationship than we are! But, look at them…"

"They don't have anyone else, Jare. They don't have any other choice."

Jared drew in his breath, "So, if you had a choice…who'd you want to be with?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter. I do love you Jay, I really do. I always have. The moment we met I knew I loved you…it was probably because of them."

"That's just it Jen. It used to be that anything that happened between us was about us. But, now that we've met them and become so connected to them…we're going to be forced to parallel them forever. So, I'll never get to know when you're loving on me because you actually want to or because of them!"

Jensen's eyes widened, "You want to go back to her, don't you?"

"I want to be with you, Jen."

"No, you don't! This is why you're bringing all of this up now…because you've had a change of heart."

"And you're going to tell me that you don't wish you could just go back to Danneel too?"

"Back? I never left her, so I don't have to go BACK to her, now do I?" Shit, Jensen was mad…he was livid…but that didn't stop him from convulsing against Jared, shooting his load against Jared's stomach.

The tightness of Jensen's clenched ass spurned Jared forward into his own climax. He swore out as he gripped onto Jensen hard and unloaded into his ass.

Jensen was pooped, but he was still angry. He still wanted to know why Jared would choose an intimate moment like that to bring this shit up. He took deep breaths to calm his body down as he glared into Jared's eyes, waiting for him to say some other shitty thing.

When Jared opened his eyes he saw the pissed off glare on Jensen's face. Shit. He had actually been talking to Jensen about all of that crap. He knew it had been a bad idea to start it, but for some reason all Jared knew how to do lately was put his foot into his mouth. It wasn't like it wasn't true, like he wasn't feeling it, but he probably should've picked a better time to bring it up. "No, Jen, you didn't leave her." He started. He sighed dramatically, knowing what would happen when this all came out. He took a deep breath and continued, "No, you didn't leave her…Dean left her for you."

Jensen's entire body froze against Jared. What. The. Fuck?! "He what?!" Jensen had no idea what was going to happen with Danneel or with Jared, but he knew one thing for certain…Dean was so going to die…again!

* * *

><p>AN: I had a lot of this written before, but have added a lot to it. I don't know what was up with me with that Sam and Dean part, but I just got onto a roll and it kind of wrote itself that way. So I had to go back and add more details to the Jared/Jensen part. I think there's a pretty significant contrast between the two couples. I'm laying the groundwork for something that some of you guys might not like. I'm still trying to figure out how it's all going to work out though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, so I'm anticipating some hate mail coming at me for this one... I've had this written for a while but wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it and I was worried about your reaction so I didn't update for a ridiculously long time. I'm sorry! I hope I'll be able to redeem myself in your eyes and end this on a positive note. Don't hate me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Sam and Dean were cuddling, Sam's body still pressed up against Dean's back. They had just finished their intense lovemaking session. That's when the door was practically ripped off the hinges and an angry looking Jensen nearly pounced into the room. "What the fuck?!"

Dean jumped. He quickly rolled over so he could look at Jensen, "Jen, what's going on?"

"Let's go, Dean."

"Let's go where?"

"Get up, get dressed and meet me in the hallway!"

Dean slipped out of the bed and walked toward Jensen, not caring that he was stark naked. "Jenny, what's wrong? Why do you want me to meet you in the hallway?"

"Because I don't want to beat your ass in front of your brother."

Dean's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. "Run that by me again!"

"You heard me, asshole!" Jensen exclaimed, his hands forced together tightly into fists at his side. "You better do it too!"

"Hey, Jen, what's going on? Why are you threatening Dean?" Sam asked. He strategically placed himself between Jensen and Dean. He wanted to haul out and punch his brother's look-a-like, but he knew something had to really be bothering Jensen for him to get violent. Jensen was one of the most passive people in the world under normal circumstances.

"Why don't you ask him?! Why don't you ask your darling big brother about how he talked to my wife…how he dumped her for me?!" Jensen's voice rose to an unprecedented kind of decibel at the end.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was making a face. He looked guilty, Sam had to admit that. "Dean?"

Dean sighed, "It's okay Sammy, just let me speak with Jensen for a minute, okay?"

"But, Dean…"

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, it's fine." The 'I think I can take him' on Dean's tongue was so close to slipping out of his mouth, but he gritted his teeth to hold it in. But, the fact of the matter was that it was sweet of Sam to be concerned about him, but there wasn't much to be concerned about.

Sam met Dean's eyes. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking. He also was having the same kind of thought. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It wasn't that Jensen wasn't strong and completely capable of defending himself…with normal people…but this was Dean Winchester. He wanted to tell Jensen how ludicrous this whole thing was, but when he got a look at Jensen he worried that Dean might actually not fare so well. "Are you sure, Dean, because he looks kind of rabid?"

Jensen snarled at Sam, "Look Sam, this has nothing to do with you, so get out…please!"

Sam put his hands up, grabbed his clothes from the floor and backed out of the room. He closed the door behind him with a sigh. He had just barely managed to get his pants back on when a warm, hard body was behind him. He nearly jumped, "Jay, don't sneak up on people."

"I'm sorry." Jared said.

Sam turned around to study that identical face and frowned deeply. He'd never seen Jared with that look before. "What's wrong Jay, you look like you've lost your best friend." Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. "Jay…"

Jared whined, deep in his throat and dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it can't be as bad as you think. I know it looks bad, but I'm sure things will be just fine. You just need to give him a few minutes to process this. He's just gotta work through this whole thing about his wife." He wished his brother hadn't done that, but he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wished he'd had a chance to tell her the truth, himself.

Jared held on to Sam like he was the only life raft in the ocean. "I don't think so, Sam."

Sam ran his hands over Jared's hair, feeling tears land on his shoulder. He'd never felt so helpless before. If it were Dean, or even Jensen, he'd know how to help; he'd know what to do. But, he'd never seen Jared like this, wasn't close enough to him, and he just didn't know what to say or do to make it better. "I'm sorry, Jared. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Back in the bedroom, Dean dressed and stood there silently studying the crazy man. Finally he sighed and put up his hand, "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll let you punch me."<p>

Jensen sighed, "Come on Dean, you know I'm not the violent type."

"I know you can be when you're pushed into it. I heard about those assholes at the bar, Jenny. Jay ended up with a broken hand, but you…you came out without a scratch!"

Jensen shrugged, "I'm sure there were a few bruises…"

Dean smiled, "Come on Jenny, hit me. It'll make you feel better, take some of that pain away."

"Oh sure, just so I can feel horrible for messing up your pretty face."

Dean grinned from ear to ear, "You just called yourself pretty!"

Jensen rolled his eyes. Way to put his foot in his mouth. "Look Dean, I think I'll pass."

"What was that all about coming in here and trying to force me out of the room so you could beat my ass…away from Sam?" Dean folded his arms over his chest. "I was having a perfectly nice time until you came charging in here."

"Good." Jensen muttered, "I'm glad I loused it up for you, you asshole." Jensen was nearly smiling by this point.

Dean shook his head, "You sure you're not possessed, dude, cause you're all back and forth?"

"Shut up or I just might punch you."

"Good, that's what I want."

"You want me to punch you?" Jensen asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it'll make us both feel better. And I'll get a lot of sympathy from Sam…"

Jensen actually laughed at that. It was just like Dean to say something like that. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Well, you made me this way. If they'd casted someone normal for this role, I'd probably be normal too! You're the assclown who plays me this way." Not to mention how wimpy and emotional he can be, he knew that was Jensen's fault too.

"I just channel you, Dean, I don't make this shit up." Jensen shook his head, "Nobody really could, you're too damn crazy!" And emotionally truncated, and egotistical, and immature…not to mention lazy…but who was Jensen kidding, people actually liked him better as Dean Winchester than as Jensen Ackles.

Dean smiled, "You're working up to a doozy, aren't you? Go for it!"

Jensen groaned, he had wanted nothing more than to haul out and beat the crap out of Dean when he'd come into the room. But, now that Dean was asking for it, he was pretty sure all the fun had been sucked right out of the situation. He no longer wanted to punch him. "Are you wearing makeup?"

Dean groaned, "I had to act, okay? Just shut up."

"Oh no. I really don't want to see any of the footage of my coverage."

"You're changing the subject." Dean muttered. "Now, back to you punching me."

"I'm not going to punch you." Though he kind of did want to shut Dean up a little bit.

"Come on Jenny…you big baby…hit me! You're being such a fucking wimp, a girl! I knew you'd never be able to do it, Jenny boy!" Dean started to taunt Jensen, knowing it would get the reaction out of him that he wanted.

Jensen nearly showed his teeth at Dean. But, it did cause him to lunge for Dean, hauling out and punching him square in the jaw…twice. He was about to go for a third, when Dean reached his hand out, grabbed onto the front of Jensen's shirt and pushed him hard against the wall. "Okay, cowboy…I said once…" He grabbed his jaw with his other hand, "Shit. You pack a good punch for an actor."

Jensen smiled, "Thanks."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "You've got some issues, apparently."

Jensen sighed, "Yeah two freaking huge ones…there's Jared and then there's this thing with my wife. Actually I have three…you being a raging asshole is definitely a problem!"

Dean frowned, "I'm sorry, Jen. I really am."

"You're sorry?" Jensen nearly squeaked out. "You're sorry. Well, that's really helpful. That'll certainly make things easier to deal with."

"Jenny, she's been trying to call you a shitload of time. You've been ignoring her calls. That, to me, doesn't seem like something a guy does to his wife. Unless, of course, there's something he doesn't want to say to her. I know this whole thing's been really hard for you – not that it's been a piece of cake for any of us – but she had the right to know where she stood. I'll admit that I could've done it with more class, but I felt bad for the girl. I was a little angry with you over it."

"You were angry with me? I can understand why Jay was mad…but you?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, look at you two…you're friends – not brothers – living in a different dimension, where you two are rich actors. You guys have it all, Jen. You get to live lives and be happy. Why wouldn't you want to do that with the person that you love the most? Why wouldn't you want to be with Jared? Don't you love him?" Dean thought the question had an obvious answer, so he was really surprised when there was such a long pause. "Jen? You do love him, don't you?"

"Well, sure, of course I do. He's Jared…how could I not love him?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. He is pretty lovable…when he isn't making stupid mistakes. But, that's not really what I mean. I mean do you love Jared the way I love Sam?"

"I doubt that anyone loves anyone the way you love Sam."

Dean folded his arms over his chest. He was getting nowhere with Jensen. "Jen, look, it's me…you can't lie to me. I just want to know the truth; I want to know how you feel. I can't be there for you if I don't understand."

"You're not going to understand anyway." Jensen muttered softly.

Dean shook his head, "How could you say that? Do you think you're going through something that none of us haven't gone through?" He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "Come on, sit down with me."

Jensen sighed, gritted his teeth, but found his legs moving toward the bed. He sat down dramatically.

"That's better." Dean gently rubbed Jensen's thigh, "What's going on?"

"I took vows, Dean." He rubbed his face with his hand, the way he always did when he was playing Dean. "I made promises to her in front of our family and friends…before God. How exactly am I just supposed to throw that away, like it doesn't matter?"

Dean took Jensen's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb in a soothing manner. "Your right, I don't understand what that's like, but Jay does. Jared's in the same boat as you."

"Yeah, but it's been easier for him." He sighed, looking away, "I've lost everything, Dean. I didn't want to lose my wife or my family's love and support, and in my haste I lost Jared."

"You haven't lost Jared; he's right outside the door. I'm sure he's worried sick about this relationship, just the way you are." Dean placed a kiss to Jensen's cheek, "It's okay to be scared, it's a very scary thing. And I know how you feel about the vows you took, but how good to her would you have been if you never told her the truth, never opened up about your feelings for Jared? And what exactly where you planning to do anyway…continue to be with her while having Jared on the side?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it the way I should've. I just know that he wants her back, Dean. He wants Genevieve back. I mean, hell, who could blame him really? She's beautiful and completely devoted to him in every way. It was always so sickening to watch them together. It was Genevieve this and Genevieve that…it was nauseating…and yet, he was the one to admit the truth first."

"He wasn't given a whole lot of choice in the matter. She kind of showed up and he was forced in to discussing it all with her."

"If he was more like me he'd have found a way around telling her then."

"Jen, you can't keep beating yourself up about this."

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't even lie and say that I was going to tell her just as soon as I was back in this world, because I don't know if I would've or not."

"It's because you didn't want to. It's not ridiculous to think that you wouldn't want to break bad news to the woman you love…and it would be ridiculous to think that you didn't love her. We all know you love her, Jen, but things are really complicated. There's this pull we all have to each other that doesn't make sense, isn't something we can make other people understand. Maybe it is easier on Sam and me because all we have is each other…and Bobby…and he'll get over it eventually. We don't have the same family situations as you do. Hell, if our parents were still alive…there's no way this could go on. But, you two get a chance at something different. Down the road you two could get married."

Jensen shook his head, "I'm already married, Dean. And I don't believe in divorce. I'm not that kind of person. My family didn't raise me to be that way, a quitter. I grew up believing that the only reason for someone to get a divorce was abuse and adultery. Now, I'm the adulterer around here, so I don't have a leg to stand on in asking for a divorce and she certainly hasn't been beating me."

"Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me that you feel for her even half of what you feel for Jared?"

"I don't know." Jensen closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't know what's real anymore, Dean. I used to think that I was just Jensen Ackles, star of Supernatural, that my life was my own. I used to believe that this world I've lived in my whole life was the only real reality, that you weren't real. Dean, I used to think that my actions, words, attractions, and choices were my own. Now I don't know what's me and what's you…I don't know how to be okay with it all. It hurts me that I have to go against my own moral code in order to do what my body keeps telling me I want to do, but I'm not really sure that my soul wants it. I'm not really sure what _I_ want, Dean."

Dean nodded, leaning over to wrap his arm tightly around Jensen, "For one thing I can tell you what your soul wants, because we pretty much share the same soul. We're so alike in so many ways, but yet so different. You grew up normal, Jen. You grew up with religious values and a different look at the world. Sam and I were raised much differently. I don't know what it's like to be married and have to walk away from that, but I do know what it's like to leave the woman you love for someone you love more. Sure, it was different, but between Lisa and Sam…it's no contest."

"Sam is your brother, your flesh and blood…and Ben may, or may not, be yours…but it's just different." Jensen sighed, "When I took my vows Danneel became my family, became the most important person in my life."

"Maybe you were too hasty. Maybe you didn't give each other enough time before walking down the aisle. Didn't you two get married within a few months of each other too?"

"Yeah." Jensen groaned, "I was in his wedding…" He shook his head, "And now his poor wife lost him to me. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

Dean nuzzled up against Jensen's face, "I don't know, Jenny. I just know this whole thing sucks ass."

"And you and Sam are going to leave…"

The pain in Jensen's voice broke Dean down, reduced him to shed the man-tear. "Jenny…don't want to leave you like this. I want to make things better." He didn't want to leave Jensen at all, period, but he understood that they had a place and this dimension was not it.

"I know. It's part of your nature." Jensen mumbled. "But, I don't think there's anything you can do about this one. This story isn't going to have a happy ending."

* * *

><p>Jared and Sam were huddled together outside the bedroom door when they heard the sound of the front door opening and the click click click of high heeled shoes on the hard wood floor. Then they heard the exasperated feminine sigh behind them. "Oh dear Lord. Sam too?"<p>

Jared went stiff as a board. "Genevieve." He whispered.

"Don't worry; I just came to get the rest of my stuff…" She had a few empty totes in one hand and big Gucci purse over the opposite shoulder.

"Gen…" Jared whined, reaching out to grab her arm.

She snarled at him, "I don't fucking think so, Jared!" She pulled her arm away dramatically and pushed her way between them so that she could go into Jared's room and clean out her stuff.

"Uh, I don't know if I'd do that if I were you." Sam said, trying to be helpful.

She just got more enraged, "Oh hell no!" She pounded on the door, "I will be opening this door in three point two seconds and there better not be any butt sex going on!"

Jared sighed, "There's no butt sex going on. You'd know it if there was…"

"I don't even want to know how I'd know that." She shook her head, she was positive of that statement. She pushed her way into the room, seeing Jensen and Dean huddled together on the bed, crying. "Shit, it's worse than butt sex…"

"What the hell?" Dean asked. He still wasn't fond of the Ruby look-a-like.

"Jensen or Dean…whoever you are…don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." She opened one of the duffels on the bed, opened one of Jared's drawers and proceeded to dump the stuff right into the bag. She didn't want to be there any longer than she needed to be, but she was running out of underwear…

Jared grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, "Stop it, please." He spun her around to look at him, "Gen…please…you don't need to do this."

One of her eyebrows quirked up, "What do you expect me to do? I need the rest of my clothes and I presume you haven't been wearing them, but you never know I guess…"

"Gen baby, please, just talk to me for a minute."

Sam, Dean and Jensen all exchanged looks. They quickly realized that the 'Gen baby' they'd just heard wasn't a figment of their imaginations.

"Save it for your other Jen baby." She rolled her eyes, "I should've listened to my mother. She was so right about you."

Jensen stood up and walked towards them, hands folded over his chest. "No, Gen baby, I think you should hear him out. Jare Bear seems to have had a change of heart."

All the sudden it was like one hundred pounds of bricks had been piled onto his chest. He had a pissed off wife and a heartbroken boyfriend and he wasn't doing a thing to help either of them.

Genevieve looked at him a little strangely for a second, but the venom in her voice seemed to have disappeared. It was almost as if she felt badly for Jensen. "What do you mean? He's got what he's always wanted, how could he have changed his mind? And what makes you think I would ever take him back anyway?"

Jensen shrugged, "Well, I remember how things used to be. You two were so in love and so happy…it was sickening. Well, none of us planned on this whole thing going down. And, I think that after everything we've come to realize that things from one world have affected the other. The worlds bled into each other. Sam and Dean realized their feelings for each other and well…Jay and I were powerless to it. I think we've always known…always known it was them that bonded us. It was why we became instant friends and had such good chemistry. It's because we are Sam and Dean and that's made things really super complicated. But, we've come to realize that things would be easier if we went back to how things used to be. It'll be easier for us to play brothers if we're not together…it'll also set things right. It wouldn't be right for one of Jared's groomsmen to steal him away from the bride…so I really think you should reconsider hearing him out." Jensen wasn't sure how he delivered his entire speech without bursting into tears, because that was seriously all that he wanted to do in that moment. But, he said what he had to say and then politely excused himself.

Dean started blubbering like a baby and followed Jensen out of the room. Sam looked at his brother with concern, "Dean…" He said, following him.

Jared rubbed his hand over his face and looked at his wife, "Well, we're alone…"

She shook her head, "Jare, what have you gotten yourself into? It's pretty clear how strongly that man feels for you to have just done what he did. How exactly can I compete with that?"

Jared pulled her close to him, part of his heart singing and the other part shattering, "I love you, I swear to God that I love you. It's just such a confusing situation. I can't explain it to you. I wish I could. I wish I could make you understand what this has been like. But, you know you deserve better than all of this. You deserve better than to play second fiddle. You're a beautiful, sexy, vibrant woman and I've made your life hell. Even if we could put things back together, my reputation has been ruined and everyone in Hollywood knows."

"No they don't."

"Come on, that picture of Sam and Dean at the adult store…those characters saying that they'd talked to you and everything…" Jared was quite confused.

"I diffused it. Jared, I put it off as some big joke. Nobody thinks it was real."

"Really? You did that for me?"

"No, I did it for both of us. More for me." She smiled, "I don't really know where all of this leaves me. I mean, you know you love him, and you're drawn to him. It's always going to be hard. I'm always going to feel like I'm playing second string. How are you two going to act together? How is this going to work?"

"I honestly don't know. I think Jensen and I need to have a long talk."

Genevieve nodded, "I agree. Why don't you talk to him and give it a couple of days. When you've figured things out you give me a call. I need some time to think myself."

Jared nodded, "I can do that. Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding." He pulled her in for a hug. He couldn't resist the urge to smell her hair. "And you smell amazing."

"You've been banging smelly boys for too long…" She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm going to take the few things I need for now and get out of here. But, I just want to leave you with a little something before I go." She reached up, on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and planted a kiss to his lips.

His arms tightened around her and his tongue entered her mouth of its own volition. It was almost weird to have someone so small and soft against him, but he had to admit that he had missed it.

* * *

><p>Jensen got to his bedroom just a few seconds before Dean. He shut the door and locked it behind him.<p>

Dean pounded on the door, "Come on, Jen, open the door! It's not like I can't just break it down."

Sam came up behind Dean, pulling him back, "Give him a minute, Dean."

Dean wanted to be angry, push Sam away, but he knew it wasn't really him feeling this way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sammy…"

"You okay, Dean?" Sam studied Dean's face with concern, "Did he punch you?"

Dean was confused for a second and then he remembered his jaw. "Oh, uh, yeah, but—"

Sam started kissing all over Dean's jaw as softly and gently as possible. "I have a good mind to break his face…but I know he's hurting right now."

Dean pressed his hand to Sam's chest, trying to resist the urge to push him away.

Sam shook his head violently in order to clear it, "No, no, it's not us, Dean. We're fine, we're great. Don't worry, it's not us."

Dean nodded, a sob breaking through. "I can't keep feeling these emotions radiating off of him…it hurts too much. I can't believe he did what he just did."

"Yeah well, he's not the only one doing shocking things." The overwhelming feelings of desire he immediately got over the memory of being with Ruby…he knew that wasn't really him. He also knew what it meant was going on.

Dean's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're not getting the urge to bang Ruby right now…"

"I wish I could, Dean." Sam closed his eyes and tried to pull himself away from Jared. "This crap is too confusing. We don't know what all of this is going to do to us. He can't leave Jensen."

Dean nodded, "I know. It's going to tear us apart."

Sam shook his head, "We can't let it. Maybe they're confused about who they actually want to be with, but I'm not. I want you, always have and always will. Sure, being around Jensen and Jared seemed to help us both get more courage to follow our hearts, but it was about us. I really believe that."

"So do I." Dean buried his head in Sam's chest and moaned, "I wish I didn't have to have a broken heart with him."

Sam caressed over Dean's back, "It's okay, Dean. We'll leave soon. We'll get Bobby and we'll take off. Maybe the distance will help a bit."

"I'll just feel more pain that we're separated, that's all." Dean shook his head, "I just can't win. And I've never actually wished for my old life before. Never thought that monsters and demons and every evil thing out there wanting my ass on a silver platter was the lesser of two evils before. Here, we've been safe from harm, but our lives aren't our own. It's better not to know, it's better not to be together with them like we have been. Why did Cass do this to us in the first place?"

"I don't know." Sam answered truthfully. "I don't think he's ever explained that one to us."

"He just likes to fuck with our lives, make them more complicated than they already were." Dean looked up into Sam's eyes, "Sammy, how are you doing? I don't think I've asked you that. How's that wall in your head?"

Sam smiled, "Well, I haven't really been focusing on last year's timeline while I've been here, so I guess that's something."

"We should be thankful for small favors." Dean replied sarcastically. He sighed, "There's gotta be something we can do."

"About what?"

"About them and us. There's gotta be some way to make the bond less strong. We can't go on with our lives – and they certainly can't either – if we're constantly being pulled in their directions. I'm going to end up finding some Danneel look-a-like to bang and you're going to have Ruby withdrawal. These are not good things; these are not things that I want. Okay, so I can understand how they might feel compelled to want to be with their wives…I felt a portion of that with Lisa…but our situation is different. I don't want to lose you because of this, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, running his hands over Dean's hair and tucking him under his chin, "Never going to lose me, Dean. I'll always be there, always love you just like this."

Dean moaned, pushing away slightly, "Let's not do anything to make things worse than they already are. I love you, Sammy, and I want to be with you always, but right now I don't want Jensen getting more waves of whatever…he's going through so much. I just want everything to be okay."

"I know Dean, they will be. They aren't even together, so us hugging can't do much to them."

"It can torture them. I think it's god for Jared, but not for Jensen."

They watched as Genevieve left Jared's room with one bag full of stuff and the others empty. She looked at them without wanting to kill them and just gave them a sad smile, "This must be really hard for you two."

"Oh, don't turn into Mrs. Nice Girl all the sudden." Dean replied. "Don't act like a saint and martyr, because it's not helping us like you."

She shook her head and put up her hand, "I'm just saying that it's gotta be hard to be transported to another world that you hadn't known existed and now feel everything they're going through and vice versa. I don't envy you guys." She looked down at the floor for a second and then back up, "But, on the same token, I'm glad they've had you guys to help them get through everything. Contrary to what you might think about me I really do love him, with all my heart. I wanted to start a family with him. I'm starting to feel like I might get a chance to do that."

The hope that was evident in her eyes made the bile in Dean's stomach creep up to his throat. He swallowed it back down, trying not to retch all over Jared's carpet. He wanted to let loose with the 'oh goody' that was on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained. Having Jensen around seemed to help give him more filtering ability. Instead of saying anything they just watched her leave, glancing over at each other once she was out of their line of vision. Dean shook his head, "I want out of this universe, Sammy."

Sam nodded in full agreement. The only downside was not having Jared and Jensen anymore. But, if he meant that he could be alone with Dean and try to find a little bit of happiness in their messed up, crazy as hell lives, then it was worth it.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you guys for not raking me over the coals for the last one, I appreciate it. The story has taken on a really emotional turn, but I'm working on sorting all of that out. This one's sad, but there's a happiness to it too...there's a clear sense of right and wrong. Things have been confusing for these boys for a while and I'm setting out to fix a lot of issues. Sorry this one is a lot shorter than the last (and most likely shorter than all the rest of the chapters to come). I've got some really interesting, deep things planned, I hope you guys end up seeing the silver lining at the end. Hope I can redeem anyone who happens to be 'one the fence' at the moment. Hope to have another one for you tomorrow night. I've got an epic sex scene I'm planning and then that one's finished...just trying to get into the right head-space for it. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and your support!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Neither of them knew which of their soul twins they wanted to address first. Dean turned back around and looked at Jensen's locked door with a sigh, "I really wish he'd open the door…"

"I'm sorry you guys had to witness all of that." Jared said quietly, walking out of his bedroom and over where they were huddled outside of Jensen's door.

Dean didn't know what got into him; he turned around and nearly growled at the giant. He lunged forward, ready to beat the shit out of him, but Sam held him back. "Dean, I know you're upset and you're hurting because Jensen's hurting, but I really don't think this is you right now."

Dean took a deep breath and pushed away from both of them. "I can't think straight right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Jared muttered. This was what he and Jensen had been dealing with the whole time. "You and Sam have something so strong, Dean…everybody who watches the show sees that. Jen and I hit it off immediately and one never knows whether that was just us or whether it was you…but either way, we've made our beds… You guys should get the hell out of dodge, before we ruin everything that you have."

Sam shook his head, reaching out to run his hand over Jared's chest, "It's not that simple and you know it."

Dean sighed, "I'm going to bust this door down. I really need to see him right now." He backed up a bit and braced himself to kick the door in.

Both Jared and Sam reached for him. Jared, surprisingly enough, got to him first. He pulled Dean back against his chest, his eyes closing as the familiar scent of Dean – and Jensen – filled his nostrils. His breathing was labored and he bent his head down to place a couple kisses to Dean's neck. Then he whined and passed him over to Sam. Once Dean was out of his arms he could think better. "Um…no…there are keys…above the doors." Jared effortless reached up above the door frame and pulled the little metal key down. He stuck it into the hole on the outside of the doorknob and felt for the lever, turning it to the unlocked position.

Then came the interesting choice of whether to open the door and let Dean go in or whether he should do it himself. Both he and Genevieve had decided it was best for him to talk to Jensen but was this the right time? Was this a good idea?

Jared turned back to look at Sam and Dean who looked like they were struggling with what to do themselves. Sam had an arm around Dean, who appeared to be trying to keep his distance. This whole thing was just so fucked up it wasn't funny. "I think I need to do this." He explained.

Dean wanted to punch him in the nuts, but he also kind of wanted to press him up against the wall and have his way with him… "I've gotta get out of here." Dean muttered as he turned on his heels and left the room. The whole thing was just too much for him. He needed to find Bobby and he needed to find him right away.

Sam just watched his brother walk away, a big frown on his face. Then he turned to look back at Jared. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Yeah, you too." Jared muttered, knowing full well that Sam was going to follow his brother wherever the hell he was going.

* * *

><p>Dean walked outside, needing a bit of fresh air before he went to talk to Bobby…wherever the hell he and Misha had disappeared to…but once he was outside, he found the two men leaning up against Jensen's truck, guzzling a couple beers.<p>

Dean decided a beer sounded like the best idea he'd heard all day and quickly joined them. "Hey Bobby. Misha. Mind if I have one of your beers?"

One of Bobby's eyebrows quirked up. "You must be Jensen."

Dean glared at Bobby, "Why exactly do you say that?"

"Well, Dean never asks before helping himself to my beer…"

Dean sighed, "Guess he's taught me manners." He bent down and grabbed a bottle from their six pack and had the cap off in about a second. Then he instantly started guzzling. He looked at the bottle and rolled his eyes, "Everything around here is Canadian…" The beer could've been made in China for all he really cared. Beer was beer to him…it was pretty much like drinking water at this point, but it was the principle of the thing for him. "Once we get home I never want to see or think about Canada again."

Bobby's eyebrows quirked up. He was surprised to hear Dean talking like this…hell he'd been surprised at first that it was Dean. The boy really had changed since meeting their doppelgangers.

Sam was pretty much at Dean's side almost immediately. That didn't surprise him at all…it was nice to know that some things never changed. When Sam popped the cap off his own beer, Bobby raised his beer, "Sam."

Sam raised his in response before guzzling down nearly half of the bottle in one shot, "Bobby."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "You mean you knew it was Sam immediately but you thought I was Jen?"

Bobby shrugged, "I've been stuck with Sam's ass this whole time."

Dean smiled around his beer, nodding.

Sam lowered his eyes at Dean. It was nice to know that they could be around each other and just act like brothers once in a while too. It gave him a little bit of hope that things might just be okay. Maybe they could make things work out somehow. Which reminded him of what they needed to talk to Bobby about. "Hey Bobby, we need you to do some research for us."

"About?" The older hunter asked.

Dean piped up then, "Well, it's become quite apparent that we can't do anything without them being influenced and vice versa…and we'd like to go home and get back to our lives, but being away from them is painful."

Bobby studied Dean's face for a minute. The man was just so candid with him. He wasn't trying to cover up his feelings; he was just simply stating them openly. He smiled, "I think this place has been good for you."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe. But, we can't stay here Bobby."

Bobby fully intended to leave this realm as soon as possible and he planned to take the Winchesters with him. "Okay, well, we should all start to do research, but it's going to be difficult without any of my books and I bet there isn't as much info online as there is in our world."

Sam nodded, "That thought occurred to me."

"Okay." Bobby looked back and forth between them, noticing that things were different than usual, "So, everything okay?"

Dean shrugged, "I think they're splitting up, going back with their wives."

"Ah. So, all the emotions are running rampant through you two idjits as well. I see."

Sam and Dean made eye contact with each other. There was no way in hell that Bobby really 'saw' what they were dealing with. He couldn't possibly understand how they were battling between tearing each other's clothes off and killing each other. Just acting like they always had was incredibly difficult. Dean, for one, wasn't sure how long he could go on pretending the way he was. In a way he kind of wished Sam had stayed inside so he wouldn't have to be so close to him.

"Does anyone know if there's a library around here?"

Misha, who'd been standing there just taking everything in, finally chimed in then. "I believe I know where there might be a library. Could be an occult bookstore around here too."

"Great." Bobby said.

Dean made a face, that was not his idea of a good time, but they did want to know what to do to get themselves home.

"Think Jensen would mind if we borrowed his truck?" Bobby asked.

Misha shrugged. "I don't think we have much other choice at this point."

"Either of you two idjits want to go with us?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other again. Sam then turned back to Bobby, "Just give me a minute to talk to Dean and then I'll go with you."

Bobby and Misha nodded at him, getting into the truck. Sam pulled Dean out of sight and earshot. "I'm sorry Dean, I hate the idea of leaving you here to deal with all of this, but we really do need to figure this whole thing out. The more people we have searching, the sooner we should be able to figure something out."

Dean nodded. He understood, of course he did. "I want to get home just as badly as you do. Just don't want to deal with…them." Dean pointed his hand in the direction of the house.

Sam nodded, "It's all going to be okay, Dean. We're going to get this whole thing figured out." He pulled Dean close, his hands traveling down the broad expanse of Dean's back and down to his perfectly sculpted ass. "Hmm, pretty soon it's just going to be you and me… Gonna fuck that ass so hard…" He started growing hard, which was not the best plan in the world. He removed his hands from those perky globes and sighed, "I love you. I'm really going to try and get this all sorted out. I'll keep you posted as best I can. Maybe call from a pay phone or something."

Dean nodded. He leaned in for a kiss and then let Sam go, watching as he walked off toward Jensen's truck. Then he turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jen, we need to talk." Jared had been trying to get Jensen to open up to him for nearly fifteen minutes.<p>

Jensen folded his arms over his chest and huffed loudly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Jared.

"Jen, please." Jared pleaded. "Look, we're going to have to talk about this at some point or another. We can't go the rest of our lives without ever dealing with these issues."

Jensen glared at Jared then. "The way I see it, I'm getting my own apartment for when I'm filming. When I'm on set we'll do our acting and then I'll go home. There won't be any need to discuss anything. I'm not going to be spending time with you off the set."

"And you don't think our personal issues are going to affect Sam and Dean?"

That's the moment that Dean chose to walk into the house and shut the door, walking over near Jensen's room to figure out how things were going. He frowned to himself, having to hear something that he knew neither of them wanted him to hear. Besides all of that, he hated that they were having issues because of he and Sam.

Jensen jumped up, nearly tackled the man. "Don't you get that I don't fucking care if our issues affect them?! Don't you think they've been affecting us?!"

Jared put his hand up, trying to make Jensen understand what he had been truly trying to say. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it would affect our characters…our acting. We already know it's going to affect them. They know it too. Why do you think they're so torn up right now? Why do you think Dean ran out of the room crying as soon as you did? They're obviously affected by us…I think everyone knows that by now! That's not what I'm saying, so quit jumping to conclusions."

"Jared, this conversation is getting us nowhere." Jensen muttered, putting distance between them. He got onto his bed, rolled over onto his opposite side, back to Jared. "I'm over it."

"You're acting like a five year old. I'm sorry all of this has happened, Jen. I'm sorry that you're hurting, but it's not like I'm not hurting too. It's not like Genevieve wasn't hurt, or Danneel. There are a ton of us in pain here, so I think we should hash everything out. I think you need to understand how I feel."

"I already do!" Jensen exclaimed. "You've already said everything that you need to say. You want to be back with Genevieve, have kids, be happy…"

"Is that so crazy?"

"No, it's not crazy." Jensen sighed. "I want to be with Danneel and be happy too."

"So, what's got your boxer briefs in a bunch?" Jared asked.

Jensen jumped out of the bed and started pacing around the room. He didn't know why he was pacing, he just couldn't help it. "It's the fact that I know in my heart that I'll never feel for her the way I've felt for you these past few months! Jay, I'm head over heels for you…whether I want to be or not! I don't know if I want to be, I don't know what I really feel…but it doesn't change everything that's pumping through my body. I can't turn it off, believe me, I've tried." Jensen was at the end of his rope. What the hell was he supposed to do? Logically he wanted to go home, see his wife, try to make it up to her. He wanted to follow through with the vows he made and try and be happy in a real relationship where it was just about the two of them. But, there would always be that longing for Jared. It wasn't like his feelings were just going to disappear.

Jared sighed, "Jensen, please look at me."

Jensen rolled his eyes but turned to look at him. "What?'

"I love you. I always will. You're my best friend in this entire world, you know that. You and I are like peanut butter and jelly…we belong together. But, unfortunately we didn't figure this out until after we got married." Jared got off Jensen's bed and went to him, pulling Jensen's body against his own. "I know how you feel about your vows and you know I feel that way too. Besides, I'm still crazy about her…but I'm crazy about you too, you have to know that."

Jensen rested his forehead against Jared's bicep. "I do know it. It's just…I don't know. Everything is so confusing. I don't know what's me and what's him and I just want it all to be over. I want to go back to our lives, Jay. And, if we ended up wanting to be together on our own then that'd be one thing. We probably still wouldn't be able to be together, but at least we'd know it was real."

"Just because we parallel them doesn't mean it isn't real. It just means that it's more confusing and complicated. But I don't, for one second, believe that what I feel for you isn't real." Jared's hands traced Jensen's spine up and down affectionately.

Jensen sniffled, "But we can't be together, Jay, we just can't."

"I know." Jared agreed. He'd had a lot of time to really think about all of this. At the beginning, when things were going well and it was all crazy hormones and raging emotions all the time, it was easy to let it all cloud his judgment. It was easier to let Genevieve go because he didn't feel like he had any other choice. But, Jensen's hesitation made him realize that it wasn't black and white…this wasn't as clear cut as he'd originally thought. They do have a choice; they have to have a choice. Hell, Sam and Dean's whole world was about free will, about making their own choices in impossible situations. "If Sam and Dean can choose to go against angels and demons and make their own destiny then we've gotta believe that we have the right to choose our own paths. We have to be strong enough to do what's right."

Jensen nodded, tears threatening to spill out. Sometimes loving someone just wasn't enough.


	26. Chapter 26 Part 1

A/N: So, I came up with this evil plan to torture you guys...hehe...sorry! I decided to break chapter 26 up into 2 parts. It's a really long chapter and I wanted to leave you guys in a bit of suspense. I finished the chapter in it's entirety last night and I'll tell you that it shocked me. My crazy characters are always changing things up for me, but let's just say that I didn't know this version of Sammy was quite as kinky as he is... But, that'll be in part 2! Part 2 is pretty much all just smut...crazy, kinky as hell smut! I'll try to post that tomorrow night...just kind of wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger so to speak. :)

Also, I just wanted to mention that this story is clearly ending in a way that I had never originally intended. However my characters dictate to me what they want to have happen and I write it. Also, writing the Js in the real world I have to be true to themselves. I can't have them doing things that they wouldn't actually do. So, with that being said I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to accept the story for what it is and let me take my moral stance on marriage here (and trying to honor what Jared and Jensen would actually do in this situation). I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you don't like it then don't read it! Thanks for all the kind words, insightful reviews and words of encouragement!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Part 1

Dean watched the whole sad, horrible show from outside of the room. It wouldn't have come as a surprise to either of them that he was there, but they were stuck in their own little world. Dean watched as they held onto each other for a while, each of them taking in the scent of the other and trying to memorize everything about them. It was a really sad sight to see.

Eventually, Dean decided to go to sleep on the couch. He assumed that the Js would want to sleep in separate beds and he didn't want to cramp anyone's style when they were both going through what they were going through. Dean was used to sleeping on uncomfortable things, and he had to admit that Jared's couch was more comfortable than most of the beds they slept on regularly. He just needed to doze off a little bit so that he didn't have to think about all the sadness around them and he could – hopefully – get a break from Jensen's feelings hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had to admit that if they could figure out how to fix this whole mess that he was going to be glad to get back to feeling only his own feelings and emotions.

Dean sighed, getting to his feet. He knew he really should've let them know that Sam was going to call at some point. He didn't want to upset either of them or interrupt anything. He knocked on Jensen's door tentatively and they both looked up at him with sadness in their eyes. "I'm really sorry to interrupt."

Jared stood up, shaking his head, "I was just about to head to bed anyway."

Dean bit his lip. "I just wanted you guys to know that Sam's supposed to call when he gets some information. It's going to come from an unrecognized number so if you guys get a call it's probably from him…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He hated this, really hated this.

Jared could sense how uncomfortable he was, but didn't say anything about it. "Here, why don't you take my cell for the night? That way you'll know when he calls."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, okay. What if someone calls for you?" Dean wasn't about to mention Genevieve by name, but they all knew.

Jensen sighed, "You don't have to sugarcoat things for me, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "It could be work too. Don't they call sometimes?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, they do. A lot, actually…lately anyway. If it's important you can wake me up." He dropped his cell phone into Dean's hand and gave him one last look before he passed through the door and headed to his own bedroom.

Dean looked at Jensen. Jensen looked awful…if that was possible. "Jen…"

Jensen put his hand up, "Please Dean…I really don't want to talk about this right now if you don't mind."

Dean nodded. "I just want you to know that Bobby, Misha and Sam are at a library right now doing some research. Hopefully they're going to call with some information about how to fix all of this so we can get out of your hair and hopefully things will go back to normal for you guys."

Jensen sighed and patted the bed beside him. Dean moved to his side and dropped down onto the comfortable mattress. Jensen reached over and took Dean's hand in his own, taking comfort from him. "Please don't feel like any of this is your fault."

"Well, it is our fault."

Jensen shook his head, "No, it's not. You two didn't plan to come here, you didn't even know we existed. Nothing that has happened has been your fault."

Dean shrugged, "I will admit that Cass is the most to blame…that bastard…but we certainly haven't made things easier for either of you since we got here. We never should've come back."

Jensen shook his head, "Jay and I were already hooked on each other at that point. Besides, we were trying to figure out how to bring you guys back or get to you. It wasn't like it was all one-sided, you know. It's not like we sat around here not caring about you guys or wanting to see you again. Our lives have changed so completely since we met you."

Dean frowned, "Yeah. I know the feeling, but at least it's not going to cause problems between me and Sam. Sam and I are going to go back to what we had before…only now we're together…so it's going to be fine. But, you two…it's a lot different."

"No kidding." Jensen mumbled. "It'd be fine if we weren't married…"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that does tend to complicate things a bit."

Jensen looked at Dean so intensely that Dean started to feel a little nervous. "I'm not sure what to do right now. I don't know if I just want to call up Danneel and pray she'll talk to me or if I want to go crawl into bed with Jared…or maybe I should try to see if you could make it better…"

Dean's eyebrow rose, "How exactly would that help make any of this better?"

Jensen shrugged, "You know what it's like. Things always seem a bit better afterwards." That was true. For some reason them being physically connected like that helped heal their hearts a bit. It was impossible to explain or understand but it seemed to work. Jensen had to admit that it was really tempting in that moment.

Dean gave Jensen a sad smile, "You know I'd do anything to make this better, Jen." It was true. Dean would forever feel guilty about the whole situation, even though he really did want to be faithful to Sam.

Jensen buried his face in Dean's neck, "It's tempting, but honestly I'm not sure it would do any good. The pain will still be there when it's over." Jensen sighed, "I think the best thing for me to do is try to call her…see if there's even a chance of salvaging this."

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Jensen's head, "You're probably right. You don't even know she's going to want you back."

"Yeah." Jensen snorted, "Wouldn't that be adorable if she rejected me? Jared will get his sickening relationship with Genevieve back and I'll be left all alone…"

Dean wanted to cry. "Call her, please." He had to know Jensen's fate before they left them. He knew he'd never be able to leave with Jensen like this. "Let me know how it goes. I'll be on the couch." With that, he got up, left the room and shut the door behind him. He wasn't about to give Jensen any chance to chicken out on this and he wasn't going to sit there and hold his hand while he did it. This was something that Jensen needed to do…on his own. Besides, nobody would've held his hand if he needed to call Lisa.

Dean got himself settled onto Jared's couch, pillow behind his head, throw blanket over his legs, and tried to clear his mind of all the crazy shit running through it. He was feeling Jensen's anxiety but he tried to ignore it, push it to the back where he always tried to push those feelings he knew weren't his own. He'd just about started to doze off, was just in that place right between sleep and awake, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dean jumped up, reaching under the pillow for his weapon. Where the hell was it?! Shit. He needed to protect Sammy…

"Dean!" Jensen exclaimed, "It's just me!" He should've known better than to sneak up on a Winchester when he was sleeping.

Dean's heart was beating rapidly, but he willed it to relax. He closed his eyes and sat back down on the couch, moving the blanket and patting the cushion beside him for Jensen to sit down beside him. "I'm sorry about that. How'd it go?"

Jensen shrugged, "She told me to call her back in the morning."

Dean smiled, "Well, if she was going to kick you to the curb then she probably would've just done it."

"Maybe she just needed time to think of something really creative…"

Dean hit his shoulder into Jensen's, "Is that all you guys said to each other?"

"Well, I said hi." Jensen said. "I told her right off the bat that I was sorry and didn't mean any of what had happened. I didn't bother trying to explain that it was you…She'd have hung up on me."

Dean smiled, "Where's your phone?"

"Right here, why?"

"Hand it to me."

Jensen didn't know why Dean wanted it but he handed his phone to Dean. Dean clicked on the screen and then held the phone at arm's length. "Picture."

Jensen smiled, "Sure. That's a great idea!" He moved in close to Dean and smiled as Dean pressed the button to take the picture. Dean tossed the phone back to Jensen and he looked at the picture with a smile. "That turned out pretty good."

Dean nodded, "What exactly did you expect? We're hot!"

Jensen laughed, "You know, sometimes you do have a way of making a person feel better."

Dean smirked, "That's cause I'm so awesome."

Jensen shook his head affectionately, "Turns out I didn't need sex after all."

"I don't know. Sex with me is always amazing…"

"Are you propositioning me?"

Dean smiled, "I guess that depends on whether it's working or not."

Jensen patted Dean on the thigh, "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna hit the hay. Hopefully I'll get a chance to talk to her in the morning and maybe work things out." He leaned over and made a kiss-face at Dean before getting up and walking out of the room.

Dean looked down at his lap, spotting the erection growing in his jeans, "Oh sure…thanks Jenny." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Jared's phone rang three hours later. Dean jumped up, confused at first as to what was going on. When he realized it was just Jared's phone he quickly answered it. "Sammy?"<p>

"Dean. Hey baby." Sam said.

Dean smiled, he couldn't help it. Just the sound of Sam's voice did things to him. "It's really late. You still at the library?"

"Yeah, it's open all night." Sam said. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah. Got a few hours in once the dust settled around here."

"So, are things alright?" Sam asked, surprised.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. They talked, hugged, cried…you know, the usual…then Jared went to bed. Jen and I talked for a little while. He tried to call Danneel and she told him to call back in the morning. I'm taking that as a sign that they're going to work things out. So…I guess it's been a pretty productive evening. How about you guys? I guess you've got some news."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Bobby's pretty sure he's got a plan. We're heading out in a few minutes."

Dean nodded, "Good. I miss you."

Sam smiled, "Miss you too, Dean. Been thinking about you since I got here."

Dean looked down at his lap, "I have a boner."

Sam's grin widened, "I'll have to take care of that when I get back."

"I don't know where we're going to go…" Dean muttered. "Maybe Jenny'd let us camp out on his floor…"

Sam shook his head, "No. I've got a plan. We're dropping Misha off at his place and then Bobby's going to find himself a nearby motel to stay in. We could always get ourselves a room…."

"Shit yeah…" Dean muttered. "I'll just need to leave them a note or something and slip Jared's phone in his room or something.

"Okay, good plan. I'll be back there in a little bit." Sam smiled, "Can't wait to get my hands on you…"

It was really only a matter of hours since they'd last been together, but they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Dean hung up with a huge grin on his face. It seemed the only time he could have any peace from the Js was when they were asleep.

Dean tiptoed to Jared's room and opened the door silently. Dean knew how to sneak around without making any noise. But, for some reason Jared's eyes opened up. "Jen…Dean…" He said, clearing out the cobwebs.

Dean made a face, "I'm so sorry. I thought I could get in here without waking you."

"I wasn't asleep."

"What? You went to bed hours ago?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jared confessed.

Dean shook his head, "I just wanted to put your phone back in here."

"Oh, did Sam call?"

"Yeah. They found something. He's headed back here soon."

Jared nodded, "That's good."

"Since you're up I'll let you know that we're going to find a motel in the area…we're hijacking Jensen's truck. We just didn't want you guys to freak out in the morning if we weren't back yet."

"You don't need to go anywhere, Dean. I'm not even sleeping. I'll take the couch and you two can have my bed."

Dean frowned, "No Jay, you need your sleep."

Jared nodded. "It'd be nice if I could actually get to sleep."

"I wonder if Sam can help with that when he gets here." He ran his fingers through the hair on Jared's temple. It was evident that his night had already been difficult judging by the crazy hairdo he had going on. "I'll send him in when he gets here."

Jared resisted the urge to pull Dean in to his bed with him and just nodded.

Dean left the room, going into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He knew that he was still pretty tired and that Sam would definitely be tired after rifling through books for hours. Sam showed up just as the pot had finished brewing. "Good call, Dean. I want to be able to stay awake to enjoy myself with you."

"Just one cup though, Sammy. I do actually want us to catch some sleep tonight." Before they had to discuss how they were going to get home without breaking the hearts of the other two men in their newfound family.

Sam nodded, completely understanding. "I told Bobby that we'd let them get some rest. He was ready for some sleep anyway. We're not going to wake them up until mid-morning at best."

"But if it was us we'd have to be up at the ass crack of dawn…or run on no sleep."

"Well, they're actors…they need their beauty sleep. Especially if they're going to play us…"

Dean smirked, "You're starting to sound like me."

Sam shrugged.

"Hey, I told Jared I'd have you go in and see him when you get here. He's having an awful time sleeping. I didn't know if there was anything you could do."

Sam nodded, "I'll give it a try."

While Sam went off to Jared's room Dean poured them each a cup of coffee.

Sam was back within a couple of minutes. "He's out now. All he needed was a little bit of kissing and he conked right out. Not sure how long he'll sleep, but it's something I guess."

And then Dean had that mental picture in his head. He had to admit that he was a little bit jealous – a bit jealous of Jared, a tiny bit jealous of Sam and A LOT jealous that he hadn't been able to watch this whole thing. "Sounds kinda hot."

Sam smiled. "It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do you." Sam purred, taking his cup of coffee from Dean's hands, their fingers touching. Just the touch of Sam's hand had Dean nearly hyperventilating…he seriously needed to chill the fuck out.

They drank their coffees standing up, smiling flirtatiously at each other. It was kind of sickeningly cute how Sam was looking at him. "You're a big dork."

Sam smiled, "You make me that way, you know that?"

Dean shrugged, "I do tend to have that effect on people."

"You almost done."

Dean pouted a little, "I guess so."

"I meant with your coffee, dumbass."

Dean huffed. Sam moved towards him, pulled the cup from his hands and proceeded to kiss those pouty lips of his until Dean forgot that he'd ever gotten huffy. Sam always made his brain go to mush and this was no exception.

When Sam pulled away, Dean's head landed on his chest. "Tell me this is all going to work out. Tell me that what you and Bobby figured out is going to actually work, that they're going to be alright."

Sam's arms came around Dean then, pulling him close against his body, "I can't promise anything, Dean. We don't know what's going to happen between them after we leave, nobody knows that. But, Bobby's pretty confident that we can get home safely and lessen the bond we have with them."

"Lessen?"

"Or sever. We're just not sure. There's not enough research on this. And, there's very little research on this side of the portal. All the magic ended up on our side."

"Jensen's weakened me." Dean muttered, almost inaudibly.

"You mean because you're allowing yourself to express emotions? Because you're actually talking to me about stuff rather than bottling it? Is that what you mean by him weakening you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't used to be so…I don't know. I know sometimes I feel what he feels and it shocks me, you know? He's capable of so many emotions that I'm not. It's so foreign. I try to bottle them, push them to the back, but sometimes I can't help but let them out. Sometimes it hurts too much to keep them inside. I know that's not me, that's him."

Sam kissed all over Dean's face, "Maybe it's you changing, Dean. Maybe he's healed you of some of your old crap. I know he's never going to be able to erase your hell and the memory of our parents' deaths and all the other crap, but maybe he's repaired some of the damage done to your soul. Maybe you're a little bit more human than you were before. This is a good thing, Dean. This means that you'll be able to express things with me. If it's just him, then you'll go back to being your old, emotionally truncated self, but if it's a new change…then we're going to be alright." Sam ran his fingers up and down Dean's spine, "I mean, I personally think we'll be alright either way, but it would be easier if you talked to me about things."

Yeah, it would be easier for Sam, but it wouldn't be easier for Dean. Dean was used to how things were, used to being this person that he'd always been. Dean shrugged, "We'll just have to see, I guess."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Let's get to that motel before I crash."

Dean nodded, "Right!" He pulled Sam's hand over to his tented pants, "Still hard for you Sammy. You make me crazy."

Sam smiled, "That's what I like to hear, Dean. Can't wait to get you in that motel room. Want to tie you up, Dean…maybe torture you a little bit."

None of the kinky talk was going to help Dean's current situation. In fact, all that happened was that his erection nearly doubled in size and began leaking precome. "Let's go!" He grabbed Jensen's keys off the counter and fisted Sam's jacket, pulling him towards the door…


	27. Chapter 26, part 2

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait for this! I hope it was worth the wait! Sam kind of surprised me a bit in this one, especially considering how he's been with Dean right along. :)

I also want to apologize to anyone who's been confused at any point while reading this story. Sometimes it confuses me. I have a lot of rules in this story that can be hard to follow. Things have also changed a lot since the beginning of the story. Also, some things will be revealed from Cass at the end of the story that might help you guys understand a few things a bit better. The relationships are confusing, but I don't want anyone to think that the Js don't love each other...they absolutely do...and I will hopefully be able to make things work out for them if there is a sequel! So, try not to lose heart!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Part 2

Sam and Dean stopped at an all-night diner. Neither of them had thought to take any food from Jared's house and they hadn't wanted to go back. Neither of them was sure when they last ate so they decided that a stop for food was a necessity. They both would need their strength for the evening's rendezvous anyway.

Being as that it was 4am there weren't many other people at the diner, getting food, so the service was fantastic. They ate their burgers quickly, paid the lovely waitress and headed out. Dean could tell that Sam was really tired by the fact that he hadn't ordered his usual rabbit food…clearly his little brother wanted his strength in order to torture him.

"I wish it wasn't so complicated to be with you, Sammy." Dean said while they drove to the motel.

Sam looked at his brother. He didn't even know this man anymore. He found himself smiling, "Where'd my brother go?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're just so different…you open up so much more easily."

"You can blame Jensen for that."

"I like it, Dean, it's refreshing."

Dean grumbled a little bit to himself.

They got to the motel and Sam checked them in. Dean felt liberated to ask for a single king sized bed. It was a symbol of their relationship and something that the receptionist behind the desk recognized. Dean looked up at his brother and winked.

Sam was pretty sure his brother had been abducted by aliens when he wasn't looking…or maybe he was actually Jensen. "Come on Dean, let's get to our room."

Dean smiled, slipping his hand into Sam's.

The receptionist smiled, "Aren't you the actors on that show…ugh…what's the name of that show?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in horror. How had they forgotten that they needed to go undercover? That was the reason they'd been staying at Jared's house in the first place…what the hell had they been thinking?

Dean mouthed 'do something' to Sam as he squeezed the crap out of his hand.

Sam gave the receptionist a look of confusion. "No hablo ingles."

Dean rolled his eyes. Seriously? That was the best Sam could do? He gave the receptionist a smile and said, "I'm sorry, Ricardo only speaks Spanish." Then he dragged Sam away from the woman who had shrugged and gone back to her crossword so they could find their room. "Seriously? Someone thinks you're Jared and you pretend you can't speak English?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm tired. What do you want from me? Besides there's only so much blood supply in my body and right now it's all headed south…" They both looked down at the hardened package in Sam's jeans.

"Say no more, Sammy." Dean replied. He just hoped the lady didn't care enough to alert the media. There are only so many times 'Jared' and 'Jensen' could be caught together in incriminating places before it became top story on ET.

Sam flashed Dean a crooked smile, "Ricardo?"

"Shut up."

Their room was very similar to the kind of rooms they usually stayed in…it was kind of a dump. But, to the Winchesters it was paradise. Dean slipped out of his clothes in record time, laying them over the chair and then dropped down onto the bed, spread eagle, "You said something about tying me up, didn't you?"

Sam's jaw visibly dropped, "You're not even going to fight me?" This was like Sam's fantasy come true and he couldn't believe that it was really going to happen…without Dean even pretending to put up a fight. Besides that, Dean was completely naked…when the hell had that happened?

Dean smiled, "This is a one chance kind of offer Sammy…come and get me before I change my mind…"

Sam moved then. He reached into his pack and pulled out the ties from that adult toy shop that had nearly gotten Jared and Jensen into a shit ton of trouble. He didn't waste any time tying up Dean's wrists so that he couldn't go anywhere. "There's no fucking way I'm going to let you change your mind. You're mine, Dean, and you're going to do what I say. Tonight you're my bitch…"

Dean couldn't even pretend that Sam's words weren't traveling right to his cock…he was naked and exposed…and it was growing before their eyes.

Sam's eyes darkened. He licked his lips. He really hoped he had it in him to torture Dean the way he deserved. "You've been a bad boy, Dean. You let Jared touch you…that was bad and you deserve to be punished." Sam tore a long, thin piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped the ends around both of his hands. He moved towards Dean then, getting on his knees between Dean's parted thighs. "You're mine, Dean, only mine. You aren't allowed to touch anyone else or let them touch you. Do you hear me?!"

Dean's eyes flickered with emotion…fear, sadness, love and lust. He nodded in submission.

Sam freed one hand so that he could grip Dean's chin almost forcefully, "I want to hear you say it, Dean."

Dean's voice came out really gravelly. He hadn't known his brother had this in him. "Yours Sammy. Only yours. Always yours. Nobody else's."

"Good!" Sam exclaimed. He flattened out the strip of fabric and brought it down to Dean's face. "I'm going to gag you, Dean."

Dean just nodded dumbly at him.

Sam tied the fabric at the back of Dean's head and then, with his mouth right by his brother's ear, said, "I'm going to need you to give me a signal in case things get too out of hand for you. How about you blink three times in a row if you want me to stop? Can you practice that for me?"

Dean blinked three times in rapid succession.

Sam nodded, "Okay, that will work." Then he was off the bed once again. He began rummaging through his pack once again; pulling out things he thought might come in handy for the evening. He tossed some lube down on the bed, followed by an anal plug and last a cock harness.

Dean's eyes widened. He remembered being there to pick things out, but he'd really thought they were getting most of that stuff for Jared's benefit.

Sam smiled and reached for the cock harness. "Hmm…I'm going to strap up your gorgeous cock and you won't be able to come until I let you." He put it onto Dean, snuggly in place, making sure that it was tight enough to prevent Dean from coming, but not too tight to cause any lasting pain. Then he put his hands under Dean's ass and flipped him over onto his stomach.

Dean suddenly wondered how he was going to blink at his brother if Sam couldn't see his face, but he wasn't going to start worrying about that. He knew that Sam would never do anything to really hurt him, he trusted Sam with his life.

"I know you don't usually like a lot of pain, Dean, so I'm not going to torture you too badly…just make it fun for both of us. But, I promise you that I will take very good care of you." Sam reached out his hands and gripped at that perfect ass, spreading the cheeks open. Then Sam bent his head down and began to eat out his brother's ass.

Dean began to writhe on the bed, panting and moaning. He wasn't used to being so submissive and he knew he'd never be that way if it weren't Sam he was with. But, maybe he'd grown a bit since he met Jensen and Jared. Maybe he'd gotten to a point where he didn't need to be coddled so much in the bedroom.

Sam licked Dean open until he could feel the tremors shooting through his brother's body, his cock needing release so bad that it was painful. Sam pulled his tongue out of Dean, relishing in how he had all the power. He could make or break Dean with this power. He had the ability to completely rock Dean's world with this power. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you." He whispered. He reached for their butt plug and started to lube it up. "Now, you're going to feel a lot of pressure and it might be cold. Just stay relaxed for me."

Dean wanted to know what the hell was being pushed into his ass, but he just tried to do as Sam told him, knowing it would be easier on him that way. You got way more flies with honey than vinegar.

Sam pressed that butt plug in slowly, inch by inch as he watched Dean's ass opening up to take it deeper and deeper. Sam was mesmerized by the sight before him, completely captivated. He wanted to be in there so bad, but he had more plans for Dean first.

Once the plug was securely in Dean's ass, Sam mounted him, pressing his body firmly against Dean's back and pressing lightly at the end of the plug, fucking Dean gently with it. He could feel Dean's breath catch in his chest and placed soft kisses at his back, soothing him. He reached his hands around to Dean's chest and began to lightly twist Dean's hardened nipples.

Dean drew in as big a breath as he could manage to get with the stupid gag over his mouth. He kind of really hated his brother right then, but knew that Sam needed this for some reason and he wasn't really hating it that much either.

Sam continued to rut against him until he thought he was going to lose it. He pulled back to look at Dean's ass. It was so full of that plug, looked so stretched and used and edible as fucking hell. He couldn't wait to be inside of there, feel those tight muscles milking him for all he was worth. Shit. He felt like he was going to blow. He bit his lip, drew in his breath and closed his eyes. He tried to think of something other than the raging hormones flooding through his body. This was the first and only time he willingly channeled into Jared's feelings. He could tell his doppelganger was still awake, but really wanted to be asleep. He sent Jared a silent apology, unsure of whether he'd really 'hear' it or not. He felt bad for his 'twin'. When he opened his eyes again he could see that Dean was looking at him over his shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes.

Sam shook his head to clear it and reached out to cup Dean's ass again. "I'm fine, Dean."

Dean nodded, moving his head so that he could lay it down against the pillow, trying to give himself as much comfort as he could manage in that moment. Dean knew what that vacant look meant, he knew that Jared was still awake, it was pretty obvious, but he tried really hard not to think about it.

Sam wanted to stay in the moment. He did the only thing he could do in that moment….he took his frustrations out on his brother. He pulled his arm back and then slapped it hard against Dean's ass cheek. Dean's whole body rutted off the bed, completely surprised. Sam nearly growled, "I didn't say you could move!" Then his hand made contact with Dean's ass a few more times, red marks beginning to form on the fair skin.

Dean was praying that his brother hadn't lost his mind. Honestly the only thing he had to compare him to was how he behaved when he had been soulless. It wasn't like soulless Sam had spent a lot of time spanking him, not that he would've let him, but it was the only thing he could really liken it to. He kind of wanted to wink three times, but he wasn't sure that Sam would even see him or care.

Sam took a deep breath, calming himself. He didn't want to lose control of the situation. His brother was doing something really special for him in submitting like this so the least he could do was keep his shit together. He bent down and kissed at Dean's sore ass, Dean flinched instinctively. "It's okay Dean." Sam whispered. He lightly ran his hand down the back of Dean's thighs, feeling Dean's body relax for him. "Gonna fuck you with the plug, Dean." Sam said. He wrapped his hand around the base of the plug and began to slowly slide it out of his brother's ass. When it was over halfway through he pushed it back in to the base. He repeated this action until Dean was panting, whining and writhing beneath him.

That's when Sam pulled the plug out and tossed it beside him on the bed, getting a good look at Dean's bright red, stretched out hole. He moaned, reached out and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, lining himself up. He didn't bother lubing himself up because Dean's ass was currently leaking lube from the plug. He just slid right in and felt Dean's entire body tense up beneath him. Sam placed his hand over Dean's tattoo, knowing that always grounded him, and rubbed his finger in soothing circular patterns.

Sam gave Dean a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion before he began to move slowly. He gave Dean about three slow thrusts and then began to speed up. He pounded that ass, the head of his cock continuously and torturously rubbing up against Dean's prostate.

Dean began to make noises and buck back against him in a way that told Sam that Dean was about to have an anal orgasm…which was just not acceptable. He liked that he could bring Dean off like that, but he wanted him to come when he was ready. So, he pulled out just in time to stop Dean's orgasm. There was something akin to a sob that came out of Dean's throat, but Sam ignored it. He pressed back in, doing all that he could to avoid giving Dean exactly what he wanted while being able to get himself to the point of getting off.

Dean wanted to kill Sam…in fact Sam was at the top of his hit list.

Sam fucked Dean, making sure to stay a bit shallower than Dean would've preferred, until he felt his balls draw up and he released his load deep into his brother's ass.

Dean nearly growled from underneath that gag. Sam wanted to remove it, but he knew better. He could only imagine the colorful words Dean would come up with if he gave him a chance to speak. Nope, he'd have to keep his mouth covered until he was done with him. So, he reached for that butt plug and pressed it back into Dean's hole.

Dean rutted off the bed, trying to fight the intrusion…clearly pissed…but Sam overpowered him, held his hips down and take control of the situation. Dean settled a bit once the plug was back in his ass, surrendering once again. Sam found that incredibly hot and made him fall even more in love with him. He smiled as he reached out to give Dean's ass a little bit of action with that plug. He was sure to press against the prostrate again this time, watching as Dean went limp and pliant before his very eyes. "That's better. Don't be bad again." Sam's voice was even but Dean knew better than to take that for surrender.

Dean nodded against the pillow.

Sam smiled. He rubbed over Dean's ass. The redness had started to recede and he had to admit that Dean's ass just wasn't quite as pretty like that. So, he smacked it a few times…hard. "You need to be punished, Dean. You keep being bad."

There was something about spanking Dean that got Sam hard almost immediately. Once Dean's ass was nice and red, he pulled the plug back out and slid himself back home.

Dean hissed. He didn't like not being able to see what the hell was going on. The suspense was killing him. And when the hell was Sam going to let him come already?!

This time Sam drilled him, being sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, until Dean was writhing and moaning underneath him. He watched as Dean fisted the sheets and his body convulsed with the force of his anal orgasm. Sam smiled to himself. That was when he pulled out and flipped Dean back over onto his back.

Dean looked up into his crazy brother's eyes. Sam smiled at him as he slowly and gently slid back inside of Dean's rather sore hole. Sam was gentle as he thrust in and out of Dean, being sure not to hurt him. After a couple more strokes to Dean's prostate he quickly unhooked the cock harness and wrapped his hand around Dean's nearly purple erection. "It's okay Dean, I've got you." He stroked Dean's cock hard and fast while slowly sliding in and out of his spent hole, until they were both coming. Sam filled up Dean's ass once again as it clenched around him and Dean's thick load shot from his cock and sprayed all over Sam's chest. This had to be the hottest dirtiest thing Sam had ever witnessed.

Dean collapsed against the bed, completely spent and out of breath.

Sam quickly removed the gag and unhooked his wrists. "You okay, Dean?"

Dean merely grunted quietly, he didn't have enough energy to speak.

Sam got up from the bed, reluctantly, and grabbed a towel so that he could clean them up. Once they were clean he dropped down onto the bed beside him, pulling Dean against his chest. Sam ran his hands gently over Dean's back, "Did I hurt you? I don't know where that came from."

Dean's eyes fluttered for a minute and he shook his head. "'M fine."

"You sure. You're not lying to me, right?"

Dean snuggled in against his brother, "Would I be cuddling up to you if I wasn't fine?"

Sam shrugged, "You have a point." He bent his head so that he could kiss Dean's soft, pouty lips. "God, I love you, Dean. I just…I had a lot of stress…"

Dean nodded, "I know. It's fine."

"You sure I didn't go too crazy."

Dean shook his head.

Sam wanted to talk more. He wanted to make sure Dean's ass was alright and he didn't need anything, but Dean passed right out asleep against him. He had to admit that he was tired as hell himself. He guessed that talking to Dean could wait until morning. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into sleep with his gorgeous big brother tucked in against his chest.

* * *

><p>AN: I also added that whole part about Sam speaking Spanish after I originally wrote the chapter, so hopefully there weren't any typos and it was at least a tiny bit funny. We've been lacking a bit in the humor department in the last few chapters. I also needed them to take note of why they really should've be going to a motel together like that, in public...drawing more attention to how different their lives really are. Hope you guys didn't think it was stupid.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I feel like this chapter is rather pivotal. A lot goes down in this one...pushing us to the end of the story. I think I'm about two chapters from the end, unless something happens between now and the ending. Sorry to leave it the way I did at the end...kind of another cliffhanger...but I think it's something rather important and that I've been building to for a long time and it really needs it's own chapter or at least a good half a chapter. So, that whole thing will go down in chapter 28. :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Jared woke around 9 with a pounding headache. He groaned to himself, knowing full well that he'd only managed to score himself about two hours of sleep. But, despite feeling like a truck had run over him, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He needed about four cups of coffee. He was about to make a fresh batch when he noticed the steam coming out. It was fresh; someone had just made the pot. He poured himself a mug full and brought it to his lips. This wasn't the kind of cup of coffee that you enjoyed with a friend or on your way to work…he wasn't about to add any cream or sugar to this. This cup of coffee was about survival; he needed it black in order to live through the morning.

After his first cup he was thinking a lot more clearly. That's when he first was tuned in to the fact that something was wrong. It sounded like someone was running around through the house in a frantic search for something. He followed the noise, seeking out the problem. Had Genevieve come back for more of her things? Was she officially leaving him? Was it Sam and Dean? Was it Jensen?

When Jared found Jensen, frantically running into every room, looking like someone had just kidnapped his dog; Jared reached out and put a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Jen."

Jensen jumped in surprise. He spun around, "Jay."

"I'm sorry I startled you. What's going on?"

"Where's Dean? Last time I saw him he was asleep on the couch out there and now he's gone. He didn't leave did he? He's fine, right?!"

Jared put up his hand, "Dean is fine. They're both fine. They went to a motel last night."

"Why?"

One of Jared's eyebrows rose unconsciously, "I think they probably wanted some alone time."

Jensen nodded, "Ah." That made sense. Why would they want to have sex on the couch and run the risk of creating more drama for them? "That was nice of them."

"Yeah. Would've been better if I'd gotten some sleep…" Then he would've have been sporting that raging boner that he had to take care of halfway through the night.

Jensen actually blushed, "Glad I was out cold."

"Yeah, must've been nice."

"I'm sorry you had to be awake for that."

Jared shrugged, "It was alright. I'm glad they're happy. Lord knows their lives have been horrendous; any happiness I can give them by not complaining…I'm game."

Jensen smiled, "You're a pretty good guy Padalecki."

Jared laughed, "You're okay too, Ackles."

And for some reason, right then, Jensen knew that no matter what happened that everything would be alright. He was confident that he and Jared would be able to stay friends. Now, he just had to figure out if he still had a marriage to fix or not. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Jensen shook his head, "It's fine."

"No, talk to me." If Jared had learned nothing from the entire situation it was that communication was key. He knew in his gut that if he and Jensen had really talked about their wives, their fears and their insecurities that they might've been able to prevent any unnecessary heartache.

"I tried to call Danneel last night." Jensen told him bluntly. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush. He knew that just putting things out there was going to do nothing but help them put the pieces of whatever relationship they had back together.

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"Well, she told me to call back in the morning." Jensen explained with a shrug. He didn't have the foggiest idea what it meant, but he hoped it was a good thing.

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Dean seemed to think so." Jensen pointed out.

"Well then…that's something." Jared smiled, "Did you call her back yet?"

Jensen shook his head, "No. I was hoping to find Dean first."

Jared smiled, "I bet Dean would make you call on your own."

Jensen folded his arms over his chest, "You act like you know him so well."

Jared just smiled. "I'm going to make breakfast. You want something?"

Jensen shrugged, "Sure, whatever you make will be fine…as long as there aren't any skittles in it or anything."

"You think I'd put skittles in breakfast?"

"I think you'd put skittles in anything!" Jensen said as he headed back to his bedroom so that he could make the call to his wife. He was dreading it, but he also wanted to get it over with.

Jared shook his head and went back to the kitchen so he could start breakfast. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he realized that things with Jensen seemed to be getting back to normal…like old normal…before everything went crazy and they fell for each other. Maybe this was going to work out alright after all. Maybe they'd be able to just be friends, maybe the sexual tension would calm down between them and they'd be able to focus on their careers and families for a change.

* * *

><p>When Sam woke he also had a headache. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or Jared, but he didn't much care for it. He was aware of the fact that he did have that wall in his head that sometimes gave him headaches…especially when he felt like it was crashing.<p>

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his brother. "Something wrong, Sammy?"

"Just a headache, Dean, that's all."

"Is this a regular headache or something more?" Dean was reminded of those horrible headaches Sam used to get when he had those visions.

Sam shook his head, "I can't tell if it's me or Jared."

Dean sighed, "I won't miss all of that."

"Me either. It'll be nice to know that when my head hurts it's because my head hurts."

Dean kissed all over Sam's forehead, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Coffee?" Sam asked, "I'm dying for some coffee…black."

"Right." Dean said, rolling out of bed. He tried really hard to hold in his wince of pain at the movement, but he didn't do a very good job of it.

Sam looked at him with concern evident on his face, "Dean." He whined, "Did I hurt you last night?"

Dean shrugged it off, "Nah. I'm a champ."

Sam got up, moving to his brother, "No Dean, come on. You can tell me the truth. I hurt you last night, didn't I?"

Dean shook his head, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm fine. My muscles are sore from being tied up and everything, but it's good, it keeps me focused on pleasant things. Trust me." He leaned in and kissed Sam's lips, "I'm telling you the truth."

Sam nodded, "Okay. I'm still sorry about all of that though, I got really crazy. I'm not sure what got into me." Okay, he had an idea that the wall in his head that had been breaking for some time might be the culprit, but he had no intention of mentioning any of that to Dean. Dean would just freak out and Sam really didn't want that.

"It's okay Sammy, it really is. I had a hell of a time last night. You made me want to kill you at first, but you definitely delivered in the end." He smiled that charming smile of his, "And I'm game for that again anytime you are."

Sam smiled, "Okay, okay. I believe you."

"So, you still want coffee I presume?" Dean asked, watching how Sam was rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."

"I can do that. You want anything to eat?"

"Nah, it'll be cheaper if we wait until we get back there and force Jared in to making something for us."

Dean smiled, "I like the way you think." He tried to lighten the mood a little bit, try to make Sam believe that he was completely cool. Dean was cool. Even though his ass hurt and his body was sore, he felt better than he had in ages. "Okay Sammy. Be back in a few." Dean replied. He hoped it wasn't the wall…or more memories crashing down on him. He really hoped it also wasn't hell slipping its way in there. But, he shut his mouth and headed out to get them both a couple coffees.

Sam sat down on the bed and reached over for the room phone, dialing Jared's cell phone number. Jared answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Sam."

"The one and only."

"How are you doing?"

"Pounding headache." Sam muttered, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about that. It's probably me; I always get headaches when I get a horrible night's sleep. You should drink some coffee."

"Yeah, already sent Dean on a coffee run."

"Good."

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we're probably going to be there in about an hour…we'll be bringing Bobby with us too. We're going to go over everything we figured out last night and get a game plan. So, if Jensen's not up yet…"

"He's up. He just went to call his wife actually."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh. That's good, right?"

"Yeah. It would suck a lot if I was able to work things out with Genevieve but he couldn't get his marriage back on track. I can't think of much that would be worse." Jared explained.

Sam had to agree. That would definitely put a strain on any relationship they managed to have with each other. "Hey Jay…" Sam said in the most sing-songy voice he could muster, "Do you think you could make a little breakfast for us?"

Jared laughed, "I was already planning on it."

Sam smiled. He had to admit that he did enjoy having another person out there who could pretty much read his mind and definitely thought like him.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Bobby arrived at Jared's house about 50 minutes later. They rang the bell, knowing that a couple of celebrity actors weren't about to leave the door unlocked for stalker fans to come traipsing in.<p>

Jensen answered the door with a smile. His smile practically tripled in size when he spotted Dean. He ran to him and threw his arms around his double.

"Jenny. What the hell?" Dean asked, having a bit of trouble breathing.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'm glad you're back."

Dean nodded, "I can see that."

"He was searching for you frantically this morning." Jared added, walking into the room and standing behind Jensen.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Dean muttered sheepishly.

Jensen shrugged, "It's all good."

"Why don't you guys come on in? I made some pancakes, bacon and eggs." Jared said.

Dean's eyes lit right up, "I love you, man."

Jared laughed.

The five men ate and talked for almost a half hour, managing to not discuss any drama the whole time. It was one of the nicest meals any of them had eaten in a long time. Once they were done eating Jensen offered to do the dishes since Jared had cooked. Jared decided to take him up on the offer, having no interest in doing them himself. To everyone's amazement, Dean actually volunteered to help him.

"What?!" Dean asked, looking around at everyone, "I'm a very helpful guy!"

Four smiles were cracked in response to that one.

Dean huffed. He grabbed all the plates off the table and marched in to the kitchen. "Get your sexy ass in here, Jenny. Let's do this."

Jensen stood up almost immediately, shrugged and reached for all the dirty glasses that he could carry. He marched into the kitchen on Dean's order. "Here General Winchester, sir! How may I be of assistance, sir?!"

"Oh, bite me." Dean responded with an eye roll. "I offered to help with the dishes because I wanted to find out if you called Danneel back."

Jensen set the glasses down in the sink and looked over at his soul twin. "Yes, I called her back this morning when I got up…after I had a mini freak out that you were gone."

"I'm sorry about that Jen. I didn't want to wake you up to tell you we were leaving."

"I know. It's okay. I'm not your keeper."

"Yeah well, you might've been right anyway. I mean, we probably shouldn't have gone to a motel together alone. Hopefully nobody recognized you guys." He didn't feel like mentioning the receptionist and Sam's whole speaking Spanish escapade. He just hoped that the lady had dropped the whole thing and wasn't going to make any problems for them.

Jensen raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Good point. But, I'm sure we can explain that we were getting in to character or something."

Dean nodded, "Good idea. So, how'd the talk go anyway?" Dean was dying to know Jensen's fate. "You've been in a pretty good mood all morning, so hopefully that's a good sign."

"Yeah, I think so. I mean she isn't like thrilled with me or anything…definitely not going to be volunteering any blow jobs or anything anytime soon, but I think it's going to be alright between us. She seemed to come around more as we talked. And, things with Jared have been getting back to normal. So, I'm optimistic. It's all I can do really."

Dean nodded, smiling, "That's right. I'm happy for you Jen." He turned around and began to stack the dirty dishes on the counter. "In case I've never told you, I'm proud of you."

Jensen's eyes widened, "For what?"

"For having the balls to stand up for what you believe in." Dean shrugged, "With all the emotions flying at you and the way you got sick back in my world…it's like fate wants you to be with Jared…and maybe it does…but you're standing up to it. You're telling fate, your soul, your heart even what it is that you want, what you stand for, and you're doing it."

"Kind of sounds a lot like you, in a way."

"Yeah, except I always pick Sam over a girl." Dean smirked. "But, my relationship with Sam will always be different than yours with Jared."

Jensen nodded, "You know, it'd be easy to be with Jared. In fact, aside from the social stigma and career suicide, I think it would be a very comfortable choice. Jared and I fit together so perfectly, we're soul mates, but I just don't think either one of us would really be happy being together like that. We aren't even gay."

Dean smiled, "You must be a little gay. I've had to face that same reality." He shook his head, "It's a real shame too…chicks love me. God, I miss girls…they're so soft and pretty and they smell good…but I could never love any girl more than Sammy."

"I'm so glad that you two found that. I just hope they don't write your newfound relationship onto the show."

Dean smiled, "That would be really awkward for you two."

"Oh yeah." Jensen ran his hand through his hair, "Might have to quit being Dean Winchester if that happens."

Dean gave Jensen a strained look, "What do you think will happen to us when they do finally end the show? Do you think Sam and I will still exist?"

"That's a really interesting question, Dean. I mean technically you didn't exist in your world before but you were still alive. So, I don't know how to answer that one. But, there isn't much any of us can do about that."

"Aside from trying to get about fifty seasons…"

Jensen laughed, "Yeah, we'll be playing seventy-five year old hunters…with canes and walkers…that'll make for a compelling story. Probably keep winning People's Choice awards too…"

Dean shrugged, "It's just food for thought."

Jensen just smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Once all dishwasher safe dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher and all the others were hand washed, they all gathered into the living room for the big talk with Bobby.<p>

"Alright, well, I just have to say that this dimension has shit for lore books."

Jensen smiled, "That's because that stuff isn't real here."

"Yeah well, it sure makes it difficult to find out anything. But, fortunately for us there have been a few people in the past who have managed to slip through portals and come here. Of course these people are seen as crazy to you people…"

Dean made a face, "They'd be considered crazy in our world too, Bobby."

Sam looked around and everyone, "There seems to be another symbol…"

"What kind of symbol?" Dean asked.

"I was just getting to that." Bobby said, shooting Sam a glare. "Well, it's sort of like your tattoos and the brands on your ribs. It blocks your soul from everyone."

Dean looked over at Jensen and Jared and then back to Bobby, "But, how can it block my soul from Jensen…it's his soul too?"

"Well, yes and no." Bobby explained, "Your souls are twins…so they look the same…which is why you both look the same…but there are separate markers for both worlds. So, essentially they're different. It's like being an identical twin…an exact genetic copy…but being two separate individuals. Twins look the same, have a lot in common, even tend to make a lot of the same choices and can even feel each other, but they do have the ability to make separate choices. One twin might do something that the other would never do." Bobby shrugged, "I think it's probably like this in case one of you goes to the hell…the other one wouldn't have their soul doomed as well. There's something in there that distinguishes Dean from Jensen and Sam from Jared."

"So if Jared had died while I was rotting in Lucifer's cage…he wouldn't have had to be there too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I would imagine that to be the case. Each soul would be judged separately, even though you're exact copies of each other."

"This is confusing." Jared muttered.

"Absolutely. But, people from the two worlds were never supposed to meet like this, it makes things very complicated…as you know…but using the symbol should block Jensen from you, Dean. You shouldn't be able to feel each other anymore. You shouldn't be affected by each other's choices. Now, the worlds will always be affected by each other, because they're linked to each other, but individually it should pretty much go back to how it used to be before you ever met each other."

"But, you're not sure." Dean added.

"Well, I can't make any promises."

"So, what do we have to do…have this branded on us too?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head, "I wasn't thinking of anything quite so permanent. I found a jewelry maker online who's going to make amulets for you guys to wear."

Jared looked at the older hunter with concern, "We'll wear them, but we might not be able to when we're on the set. I mean we can't even wear our wedding rings…"

Bobby nodded, "That just means that Sam and Dean can't take theirs off. Wear yours as much as you can in case something happens to one of theirs…it's insurance. But, just realize that if both you and Sam have them off then you'll feel each other again." This was the best Bobby could do to explain the whole thing. It was super complicated to him, as it was to everyone else in the room, and he just hoped that it worked. He didn't need to know every specific detail but he needed to know what to do to make things better for everyone."

"So, we've gotta wear some jewelry around and we'll be fine?" Dean asked.

"What about the portal?" Jensen asked, "Shouldn't we destroy it."

"It's a good idea, but I'd have to burn my house down to make it happen."

"Oh." Jensen responded.

Bobby nodded, "But, there's a less drastic approach. We'll draw the original symbol and go back through the portal like normal. Once we're gone you need to draw the reverse of the original symbol on the portal and we'll do the same once we're back."

"Okay, that seems easy enough." Jared commented. "You sure this is going to work?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't see where we've got much other choice."

"What have we really got to lose here anyway?" Dean asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded, resigned. Jared caught some fear radiating off Sam and he looked over at his twin with concern, "Hey Sam, you wanna go talk somewhere with me?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah sure, Jay." Sam really didn't want to talk about it with anyone, but he knew Jared understood better than anyone else. He also knew that if anyone in the world (or either world) could help him it would be Jared. Sam leaned over and squeezed Dean's hand; he didn't want Dean to worry about him. He wanted to do more than hold his hand, but Bobby was watching.

Jared took Sam's hand and led him to his bedroom. Once they were both inside he shut the door and began to unbutton his shirt.

Sam's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jared smiled, "I think you know what I'm doing, Sam. I'm going to fuck you."


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: I have no idea what happened here... This is not how I planned for the chapter to go. All I can say is that Dean is a dirty bastard who had his own plans for the chapter. Hope you like it regardless!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Sam's eyes felt like they might pop out of their sockets. "What?!"

Jared shrugged, "Just relax, okay? It seems to me that when Jensen and Dean have sex it helps them. They feel better afterwards. Maybe it'll be the same with us." Jared removed his shirt and sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "I don't bite…unless you're into that sort of thing."

Sam's mouth was dry. How the hell was he supposed to do something like this? It just felt…weird.

Jared smiled, "It's okay Sam. It's just me."

"Yeah well, apparently I'm not narcissistic."

"This isn't about that though. This is a lot different than having the hots for yourself…it's different than masturbation too…and being in love. This is about healing." Jared reached out and tucked Sam's hair behind his ear, "I understand better than anyone what this wall thing is like. I know how you've been struggling with this…even right now. I understand, I really, really do. And I want to help you. I want to do anything that I can do to make this even a little bit better."

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't." Jared explained, "But, I've gotta try. You're going to be leaving soon and I want to see if I can help you. Look, I want you and Dean to have the best relationship possible and that's not going to happen if your wall comes crashing down around you and you die."

He had a point; Sam had to admit to himself. "But, Dean…"

Jared shook his head, "It's fine, Sam. I know he understands this."

Sam sighed nervously.

Jared smiled, "Do you want me to go get him? If that will help you relax then I'm all for it."

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure. Trust me, I'm not going to be able to get the job done if you're stressing too badly. It's going to impact my…performance."

Sam snickered.

Jared got up from the bed, walked out to the living room and caught Dean's eye. He realized that he probably should've put a shirt on, but he didn't want to take the time. "Dean?" He asked, "Can you come here for a minute?"

Dean shared a look with Jensen. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what was about to go down here. He leaned over and whispered to Jensen to take Bobby somewhere, get him out of the house. Jensen nodded in response and Dean got up to join Jared in the next room. "What's going on?"

Jared smiled, "Sam needs you right now."

Dean's eyes lit up. Was he going to get a chance to watch? He nodded and followed Jared into his bedroom, where he found Sam nervously drumming on his leg. "Hey Sammy. You okay?" He sat down beside his brother, reaching for his hands.

Sam sighed, "I don't know if I can do this, Dean. I mean, I know that it could help me and I want that, but I don't want to hurt you…"

Dean shook his head, "No Sam. If Jared can help you with that wall, then I'm all for it. You need this Sammy. Jenny and I have been there and trust me…it's a little weird at first…but you'll like it. He's going to know what you want and need and you'll feel a lot better afterwards." Dean leaned over and kissed Sam, his tongue licking over the seam of his brother's lips.

"Hmm." Sam moaned into Dean's mouth. Dean always knew how to get him going.

Dean smiled. "That's right Sammy, everything's okay." He ran his hand down the front of Sam's shirt, tweaking one of Sam's nipples through his button-down. "Hmm, you like that?"

Sam just moaned again, his eyes closing.

Dean smiled up at Jared. "Okay Jay, he's okay." Dean could feel Sam's body tense a bit, but knew that Sam needed this and that he was going to be perfectly fine. "Play with his nipples…" He instructed.

"I'll do that." Jared said, sitting down on the other side of Sam. He reached over and toyed with Sam's other nipple.

Sam nearly jumped. "Shit."

Dean smiled, leaning in to nibble at his little brother's neck and ear lobe, "See, you're enjoying his touch, you like it."

Sam blushed but didn't deny that he wasn't repulsed by the whole thing.

Dean smiled, "Hmmm, kiss him Jay."

They both continued to play with those erect nipples while Jared leaned over and pressed his mouth to Sam's. It was an interesting sensation for both of them. Because of their connection it was as if every sensation was heightened. He wondered what sex would be like.

When Jared pulled back he caught the sleepy, happy look on Sam's face and knew that everything was going to be fine. Sam was quickly relaxing for him, horny as hell. "Thanks Dean." Jared said.

Dean smiled, sliding his hand down to lightly grip Sam's erect package, through his jeans, and said, "You're very welcome."

Sam whimpered, pressing his hips forward, trying to force Dean's hand closer and harder. He needed more.

But, Dean just pulled away, sighing internally with disappointment. He didn't really want to let Sam go, but he knew that he needed this. His eyes met Jared's and he smiled, "Take good care of him, Jay."

Jared nodded. "Of course." And then he replaced Dean's hand with his own, pressing his hand a little bit more firmly around that erection.

Sam enjoyed the feeling of Jared's huge hand on him, but he had to admit that he was sad watching Dean back out of the room. He wished Dean could stay, but he understood why he was leaving. He understood that Dean was giving him some private time with Jared.

Jared continued to rub at that hardened cock, knowing that was the most effective way of relaxing Sam and getting him into the mood. His mouth was by Sam's ear, erotically blowing at it. "It's okay Sam, just relax for me. Everything's fine."

Sam was a hunter. He was tough, he was strong. He'd been shot at, stabbed…he'd been to hell…why was he being such a baby? He just needed to relax and let Jared make him feel good. He knew he needed this and there was even a part of him that _wanted _this. He'd been a little jealous of how open Dean and Jensen seemed to be with each other, but he knew it hadn't always been that way. It had been strange for them at first too. He only hoped he'd develop a super strong relationship with Jared for the last couple days they were together. He looked over at his double and smiled, "I'm okay, Jay. Feels great."

Jared smiled and pushed Sam back onto the bed. He reached down to unbutton the jeans that were keeping him from his very excited prize. He figured Sam wouldn't be wearing any underwear since he hadn't asked to borrow any clean ones, so he knew once he got the jeans off that he would be able to get at that cock without anything blocking his way.

Sam sighed as he felt his jeans being slid down his thighs. He was still in a weird place, mentally, but he knew this was okay and that it was even right. He needed this, no matter how much he wished to deny it. When he felt Jared's hot, wet mouth descending onto his erection he let out a slutty moan…he couldn't help it. Jared knew how to suck him; he knew exactly what he wanted. "Yeah Jay."

Jared smiled around that mouthful of cock. It was weird. He'd always wanted to be able to suck his own cock…and in a weird way he was getting a chance to do that. He reached down and took Sam's balls into one of his hands, lightly fondling them, causing Sam's moans to increase.

Sam was coming undone at the seams. In fact, he wondered what the hell he had been fighting this for. There wasn't anything scary about this, not yet anyway. He wasn't even afraid when he felt Jared's lubed up fingers sinking into his ass and prepping him. All he felt was incredible pleasure, like his body was on fire from the inside out. The feeling of having Jared's long fingers in his ass, stretching him and carefully hitting his prostate, while sucking him off was pretty much the most incredible feeling ever. "Shit!" Sam nearly whined and came hard down Jared's throat.

Jared had known it was going to happen. He knew his own body signs and Sam's weren't much different. He swallowed the thick load down and then smiled up at Sam, his fingers still buried deeply into his ass. "I'm thinking you liked that."

Sam gave him a 'no shit' kind of look and just sighed. "More."

Jared laughed, "I'm getting you ready. You're going to need to be patient."

Sam shook his head, "Ready. Ready now." He wasn't playing games. He didn't want Jared to take him slowly and gently; he wanted it to be powerful and intense. "Get in me…now!"

Jared didn't know whether to be turned on or annoyed. He wanted to be in charge of this whole thing, but he should've known better than to think that Sam would ever let him have control. Sam was definitely the dominant personality in any situation. The only person Sam ever willingly handed control over to was Dean. Jared was just going to have to deal with that. "Okay Sam."

He ripped the rest of his own clothes and threw them beside the bed. His own cock was achingly hard and he couldn't deny the fact that he was ready to go. Sure, he'd like a blowjob, but this wasn't about him, this was about Sam.

Jared lubed up his cock. He knew that Sam wanted some pain, but he wasn't about to take him roughly. He wasn't going to give him what he thought he wanted. He slid in slowly, letting Sam's hole open up for him.

Sam drew in his breath. He'd never had anyone this big in his ass before. Sure, Jensen and Dean were good sized and everything, but Jared was huge. "Jay…"

Jared gently rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay, Sam." He whispered. He'd been through this already with both Jensen and Dean; he knew what to do. He pressed in as deeply as he could go and then stilled, waiting for Sam's body to be ready for him.

Sam knew in that moment that he'd been wrong. He didn't really want to be fucked hard…he didn't want Jared to be rough with him, not really. He just didn't want to have to feel the pain that he carried around with him every day.

"I know, Sam. I know what you're feeling. It's okay. What happened is not your fault. You didn't know someone would pull your body out of the pit but leave your soul there. You didn't know your brother would make a deal with Death to get your soul back. You didn't know they'd put up a wall… You didn't mean to go digging, Sam, I know that." Jared began to slide himself in and out of Sam, talking to him, reassuring him. "All you did was let Lucifer in to save the world. You saved everyone, Sam. You're a hero, you did the right thing."

"But, I came back a…"

Jared kissed down Sam's back, "No. What you did wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for any of it to happen. It was you, but it wasn't. The part of you that makes you really _you_ was gone. Nobody blames you for any of it…except you."

Tears rolled down Sam's eyes. "I was different with Dean last night…"

"I know, Sam. You forget that I feel things…I know things. But, I saw him; he didn't seem too shaken up. He didn't seem like he was terrified of you. He's fine and you're fine. Maybe you both needed it. Your lives suck, Sam, we all know that. Nobody envies you. But, you have each other and you're going to get a chance at a little bit of happiness. You've gotta hang on, gotta try…for Dean."

Sam nodded, hiccupping.

Jared continued to take Sam slowly and gently. He decided not to talk again until it was over, wanting Sam to actually get some pleasure out of the whole thing. He'd said enough for the time being. He reached around and rubbed at Sam's softened cock, bringing it back to life. "Hmm, Sam, I've never been narcissistic, but I've gotta say…you're pretty hot."

That made Sam laugh. "You're insane."

"Maybe." He agreed. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I want you to enjoy this, Sam. I know I, personally, love the feel of your tightness wrapped all around me like this. It feels sooooo good." He pounded into Sam with a bit more force, aiming straight for the prostate, forcing Sam to moan and press his hips back against him in response.

"You feel good too, Jay." Sam said with a groan.

"Hmm." He wrapped one hand around Sam's shoulder and used the other to stroke his cock as he began to pound him more forcefully. Neither of them could even think straight, it was pure pleasure. It was also like nothing either of them could explain. It felt like their souls were connected, like they were repairing each other. Sam felt more whole than he had in ages.

They pounded against each other, holding on for dear life, until they both groaned and their orgasms erupted from them. Jared filled up Sam's ass with his load and Sam filled Jared's hand with his.

Sam collapsed onto the bed, completely sated and spent. He couldn't get his dick up again if anyone wanted him to…not for a good hour or two anyway. He was so tired. But, he felt so good. He felt like a person, almost human again. "Shit." He mumbled.

Jared scooped up a towel from the floor and began to clean them up, "What is it?"

"We should've done this a long time ago."

Jared laughed.

* * *

><p>Dean was a dirty bastard. He knew it and so did everyone else. However, he felt like he had sunk to a whole new level of dirty as he stood outside Jared's door, his ear up against the wood and his hand wrapped tightly around his own erection. His eyes were closed and he stroked himself to the sound of his brother being stimulated by his double. The thought of Jared and Sam having sex pretty much blew Dean's mind. There was no fucking way that he couldn't listen outside the door.<p>

He knew this was a dick move. He knew that Sammy needed this in order to try and heal from the whole wall thing and everything else in his life, but he was sick and possessive. He wanted to be the one in there bringing those noises from Sam's lips and to be honest he really, really wanted to be in the middle of that action. "Oh God." He moaned, imagining himself on the bed between the two of them, having every one of his fantasies fulfilled.

He wished he could have Jared's mouth all around his erection, tight and wet heat sliding up and down his shaft. He'd let Jared distract him as Sam's cock slid into his tight hole. Sammy would take him roughly, like he had the other night, without holding back at all. It would be rough and almost brutal, but fucking hot as hell. And it was Sam…so it was okay.

Dean's hands would twist into Jared's hair, begging for more, choking Jared with his cock. He'd push his ass back against his brother until he grunted and shot his load deep down Jared's throat.

Then, Sam would pull out of him and bring his own hard cock to his brother's mouth and fuck him with it. "Shit." Dean muttered, nearly feeling Sam's cock down his throat. He nearly gasped for air, imagining the feeling. As Sam was fucking his mouth Jared would slide his erection deep into Dean's ass. Jared would take his time, really working Dean up to another orgasm, this time from just his ass.

Once Sam came down Dean's throat he'd move to take Dean's freshly growing erection into his mouth and work him up to fully hard. Then Sam would get on the bed and bend over at the waist, exposing his own ass for Dean. Dean would reach out and slap that ass a few times, paying him back for before, then he'd slip two slicked up fingers into Sam's ass and stretch him out. Once Sam was stretched and Dean was nearly delirious from the feel of Jared's cock filling him up he'd slide himself deep into Sam's ass until he hit bottom. He'd groan against Sam's back, biting at the sensitive flesh, feeling scars beneath his lips. He'd let Jared fuck into him and help him keep up his rhythm into Sam. Jared would hit against his prostate and nearly cause him to see stars. He'd drill Sam's ass until they were all coming hard within each other, Sam's hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking himself.

Dean came so hard against Jared's door that he was sure they heard him. He was ashamed, embarrassed. How could he have done that? Besides that, Jensen was with Bobby! How in the hell could he have done something like that to Jensen?

As he was freaking out the door opened and a completely shirtless Jared walked out of the room, wearing nothing but his underwear. He studied Dean, "Where you doing what I think you were doing?"

Dean looked down at himself. The evidence of what he'd been doing was all over his hand. He looked back up at Jared with a sheepish grin and a blush in his cheeks. "Maybe."

Jared smiled. He reached out and took Dean's hand in his own, pulling it up to his mouth. He sucked each of Dean's fingers into his mouth, one at a time, his eyes never leaving Dean as he went along. "You have no fucking idea how hot that is."

Dean just stood there, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor. He swallowed hard, unable to find any words.

Jared shook his head, "If it wasn't considered cheating to be with you right now I'd bend you over the counter…"

Dean felt Dean Jr. triple in size and he let out an involuntary moan.

Jared smiled, "But, I'm a married man…you dirty flirt." Being with Sam didn't count, but being with Dean sure did. He shook his head to shake loose the image of Dean touching himself while he fucked Sam out of his head.

Dean stood there slack-jawed as Jared walked into the kitchen, leaving him hard and dripping. "Fuck." He moaned. Jared had said that he was the flirt, but he hadn't been the one sucking come off fingers… Shit. That was an image that Dean would never get out of his head…never, ever.

When Dean began to feel his body underneath him again he began to back up…until he backed into something hard, that is.

"Whoa." Sam said, reaching a hand out to still Dean. "Hey Dean."

"Sammy." Dean muttered, spinning around to face his brother. "You look…better."

"I feel great."

Dean nodded, he had a feeling he already knew that. "That's what that usually does."

Sam reached out to touch his brother's cheek, "You okay?"

Dean smiled, shrugging the whole thing off, "Yeah." He looked down at himself, "Just horny."

Sam smiled, "Not sure I can get Sam Jr. to respond at the moment."

Dean nodded, "That's okay." He started to leave for Jensen's room so he could get a cold shower and a change of clothes…maybe get his brain to start working again.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm, "You sure you're alright?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go get a shower. I'll be back in a little bit. Maybe you and Jay should go make out for a little while or something." He smiled.

Sam sighed, "You know that's not what it's about…" He got a good look at Dean's flushed face, noticed his increased heart race and how he seemed to find the spot on Sam's shirt more exciting than anything else and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Would you like that if I did?"

Dean closed his eyes. He tried not to give anything away, but he was doing a terrible job of it.

"You kinky bastard." Sam reached out and smacked Dean's ass. "Just for that I'm going to have to punish you…later…when I have some energy."

"You promise?"

Sam's smile widened, "Absolutely."

Dean smiled as he headed off to Jensen's room. He shut the door behind him and pressed his body up against the inside of the door breathing heavily. He didn't know what the hell had gotten into him. He hadn't been able to keep his kinky thoughts to himself the entire time. He stripped off his clothes and slipped into Jensen's shower, cranking up the cold water until he was nearly screaming, watching as his cock shrank back down and he was able to focus once again.

* * *

><p>Jensen got home a few minutes later. He'd been unable to stand how fucking horny he was. He'd been forced to drop Bobby back off at the motel and head back to the house. He was in some serious need of something…some sex or a cold shower.<p>

"Jen, what's up? Where were you?" Sam asked.

Jensen's eyes traveled up and down Sam's body. He licked his lips, "I was…with…Bobby."

Sam's eyebrow went up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He whispered huskily. Shit. They really needed those damn amulets. Or he needed his wife…something needed to be done. He was pretty sure he'd have moments when he'd get horny and even fantasize about Jared again in the future, but he knew it wouldn't be like this.

"Oh not you too." Jared said, walking into the room with two mugs of coffee. He handed Sam the other mug.

"Not me too what?" Jensen asked, purposely avoiding looking anywhere near Jared's bare chest. Shit. This sucked.

Jared just shook his head and turned to Sam, "Where'd your brother go?"

"Shower."

Jensen nodded. That was the best idea he'd heard in a long time. "See you two later." And just like that he was out of the room, heading towards his bedroom.

Sam's eyebrow shot up, "You don't think…?"

Jared smiled, "Of course I do. You remember what it was like when they went at it, don't you?"

Of course Sam remembered. He would always remember how he'd folded like a pair of twos. It had been a miracle that they hadn't ended up having sex that day…it was their own sheer stubbornness, he guessed. "Good point."

Jared nodded, smiling into his coffee, "He was listening at the door, you know…and jacking off…" The thought made Jared hard and he was pretty sure that Jensen had just gotten to his shower…

* * *

><p>"Jenny!" Dean exclaimed as he felt someone pressed behind him, nearly jumping out of his skin.<p>

"Yeah, it's me."

Dean's heart was nearly beating out of his chest, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Jensen muttered, bending his head to nibble at Dean's shoulder. "Is the shower helping?"

Dean pointed south, "See for yourself."

"I don't think it would take much to get you going again."

Dean nearly whimpered, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Stupid question." He replied. He spun Dean around so that they were face to face and then pushed him up against the shower wall. Within seconds he was down on his knees with Dean deeply down his throat.

"Oh. My. God." Dean moaned. "Jenny, are you sure about this, dude?"

Jensen looked up at him, his eyes dark and his mouth full of cock.

Dean guessed that was a yes. He reached down to wrap his hand around the back of Jensen's head, holding him there. "Shit."

Jensen was so horny he thought he was going to die, but for some reason he just couldn't help but do what he was doing. He pulled off for a second, "I know what you're thinking about Dean. Shit. The connection is getting stronger…I really hate it."

Dean made a face. "I'm so sorry." He knew that Jensen had been with Bobby. How awkward!

Jensen waved him off, "Fucking hot though, dude. Shit. I thought I was going to rape Bobby and that's just about the sickest damn thing I've ever said!"

Dean made a face. "Don't say crap like that, Jensen."

"Yeah, I didn't mean it." Jensen shook his head, trying to clear the horrible thoughts from his mind. "Ugh."

Dean just stood there, not sure what to say.

"But, anyway, I had to rush back here. I'm not supposed to be doing things like this anymore. I'm supposed to be getting things worked out with Danneel." He shook his head, "Not supposed to have horribly hot and kinky thoughts about both Jared and Sam…"

Dean swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Dean. Shit, if I'd been overhearing that it'd have come to my mind too. And the way they had you get him relaxed…"

Dean's eyebrow rose, "How'd you know that?"

"I told you that the connection was getting stronger. It's like if I tune in to you I know what you're thinking and feeling…it's hard to explain."

"I've had some of that too, we all have, but we don't normally know specifics like that."

Jensen shrugged, "I have a feeling it'll get stronger the longer we're together. All I know is that I'm trying really hard to fight all of this right now."

"Well, then what's with the blow job?"

Jensen shrugged, "I'd like to think that since we're virtually the same person that it's not cheating."

Well, he and Sam went boy those rules, but he wasn't sure that it would hold up in Danneel's world. Dean didn't want to rationalize or try and figure out rules; he just wanted to relieve his tension. "Jensen, bring that hot mouth back here."

* * *

><p>"Shit Sam, I never would've imagined we'd be doing this right now." Jared mumbled just before capturing Sam's lips for another round of searing, probing, dirty kisses.<p>

"Hmmm," Sam mumbled against him. "Never thought I'd be able to get my dick up again."

Jared smiled, "Let me do something about that."

"Wish I could see them." He said before he clamped his mouth shut. His stupid filter didn't work as well when he was horny as fuck.

"Not sure that's the best idea in the world." Jared said. He wanted to see them too, but he didn't dare. He couldn't be in control of his actions if he were in the same room with the two hottest men in either dimension.

Sam pushed Jared against the back of the couch, sliding to the floor between his spread thighs. "God Jay, I want them so fucking bad. Want both of them touching me at once."

Jared groaned, freeing is cock from his pants and pushing Sam's head down, "Come on Sam, don't say shit like that. This is bad enough." He knew there was a chance that Genevieve could walk in, get pissed and never want to see him again. He knew he was teetering on a fine line. "Need my cock in your mouth."

Sam's mouth wrapped around Jared's cock and began to suck, almost painfully slowly at first, until Jared grabbed Sam's hair and pressed his cock to the back of Sam's throat. Sam gagged at first and then relaxed his throat, letting Jared take him, letting him have what he needed. Jared had helped him earlier and this time Jared needed him.

"Just imagine that we're in there with them. Maybe Jensen has Dean bent over his bed…or Dean's on his knees like you…or maybe Dean has Jensen up against the wall…"

Sam groaned, reaching down to unhook his pants and free his aching cock.

"Which scenario do you like the best?" Jared asked curiously.

Sam let Jared's cock slip from his mouth, "I like Dean bent over the bed…I like Dean bent over anything…"

Jared felt a little bad that Sam couldn't be with his lover the way he wanted to be, but things were more difficult that all of that. He pulled Sam back up, encouraging him to straddle his hips. He fisted Sam's cock and captured his mouth with his own.

Sam's tongue delved deeply into Jared's mouth. He pictured that he was watching Jensen take Dean, hard and deep. It was hot and dirty and made Sam feel out of control. "Hmmm, want you back in my ass, Jay."

Jared groaned. He helped Sam out of his pants and put him back in his lap. Jared's cock was already free, so he just spit into his hand, rubbed it over Sam's hole and began to press himself inside.

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed. He was still pretty stretched but there wasn't much lubrication and he felt the burn much more strongly this time.

"You okay?" Jared asked with his arms tightly around Sam's waist.

"Fine." Sam grunted. He pushed against Jared, grinding on him.

"Oh yeah!" Jared grunted, his head tipping back against the couch cushions. "Feels fucking amazing."

Sam's ass was burning, but he tended to agree. He rode that huge cock, teeth nibbling at Jared's earlobe and whispering dirty things into his ear. He ran scenario after scenario at him, imagining what Jensen and Dean were doing. They went like this until they exploded once again.

* * *

><p>Dean and Jensen had thought they were horny before, but nothing compared to what it was like when Jared and Sam started fucking. It was like they knew.<p>

Jensen pushed Dean up against the shower wall, face first. He used the water in the shower and a bit of his saliva to lubricate Dean's ass so that he could get his fingers in there and stretch him out. He liked to be relatively gentle with Dean, but he was having trouble grounding himself.

Dean pressed back against Jensen's hand, feeling those fingers against his prostate. He wanted Sam so bad he couldn't see straight, wanted both he and Jared too, but he would have to settle with Jensen for the time being. It was okay. Jensen knew how to touch him and he always felt a bit more grounded afterwards, but it wasn't like being with Sam. That was okay though.

"I know, Dean." Jensen said against his ear. "I know how you feel."

Dean felt bad. He hated that Jensen could know what he was thinking, he hated that he didn't have any privacy in his own mind. He shook his head.

"It's okay. Trust me, it's okay." Jensen said. He peppered Dean's back with kisses, showering him with love and letting him know that he wasn't upset that Dean wanted his brother and Jared more than he wanted him. That was only completely natural.

"I do want you Jensen. You feel amazing."

"Shhh." Jensen whispered again Dean's ear, "Just relax." That's when Jensen pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass and replaced it with his cock.

"God, yes Jenny!" Dean exclaimed. He reached out his hands against the cold tile. Part of his body was nearly chilled to the bone and other parts felt like that were on fire. It was a crazy sensation.

Jensen reached over and turned off the water, feeling Dean shivering against him. He pounded Dean steady and strong, letting Dean feel loved but also a bit dominated. One arm was wrapped around Dean, lightly toying with his cock and the other up against the wall over Dean's hand.

Dean threaded his fingers through Jensen's as he pushed back against him. It wasn't long before Dean was shuddering and calling out Jensen's name. It was a dry orgasm; Jensen hadn't been playing with his dick. This was something that happened to Dean a lot. It kind of amazed Jensen and caused him to shoot his load into Dean's ass.

Once Jensen was done, he flipped Dean around and got down on the floor, ready to take Dean's cock into his mouth and let him shoot his load.

Dean shook his head, "No. Tired."

He didn't need to say it, Jensen could feel it. Jensen could tell that Dean's body was sore, was hurting. He turned the spray back on, letting it get warm and then put Dean back underneath, cleaning his ass with soap and the water running down his ass.

Jensen could barely get Dean out of the shower. Dean's body had been sore since the night before with Sam and he'd been through quite a bit that day. He could feel Dean beginning to collapse against him and then he felt a pair of strong arms pulling Dean's body up and into his arms. Jensen sighed with relief, having felt like he was going to drop the oldest Winchester.

Sam's arms tightened around his brother, kissing his temple tenderly. "You okay, Dean?"

Dean just let out a little noise, his eyes closed.

Sam nodded, bringing him over to Jensen's bed. "Let me dry you off a little bit and then I'll get you all warm and cozy in bed. He could feel Dean shivering and he knew he needed to get his brother warm.

Sam went to get a towel and Jensen quickly slipped into a pair of shorts. He reached over and ran his hand over Dean's cheek. He bent down and kissed him softy, "It's okay Dean. I'm going to let Sam take care of you, okay?"

"Kay." Was the only response that Jensen got and he was honestly surprised he got that much. Dean was completely spent. He wasn't even getting anything from him mentally, because Dean was too close to sleep and he could get some peace.

Jensen walked out to the living room and sunk down into the couch. He leaned his head back, trying to ignore the smell of sex that was all around him.

When Jared walked in he smiled, "You okay?"

Jensen nearly jumped, "Dean's completely zonked. I guess I might be getting a bit of his exhaustion."

"He okay?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, just sore and tired. Sam worked him hard last night…I could see him thinking about it."

"Huh?" Jared asked.

"My connection with Dean's been getting stronger. I can pretty much read his thoughts now."

"Oh goody." Jared muttered. "We really need those damn amulets."

"Absolutely." Jensen said in complete agreement. He just hoped that they'd do the trick. He hoped that once they had those amulets he could go back to being Jensen Ackles and Jared could just concentrate on being Jared Padalecki.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: I have no idea what was up with the boys in this one. Can we say mood swings? lol!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Dean awoke to Sam's mouth fully engulfing his cock. What a way to wake up! "Shit." He moaned, fucking into that hot mouth. "Sammy."

Sam smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You got hard and I…"

Dean raised an eyebrow to look at him, "You're crazy right? Like I wouldn't want you to suck my dick." He pulled Sam up for a sloppy kiss. "Seriously, most amazing way to wake up, ever!"

Sam laughed, "I'll remember that."

"See that you do."

Sam nibbled on Dean's neck, "How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it when I came in here and rescued you."

"You rescued me?"

"Well, Jensen was going to drop you."

"He's a weakling." Dean muttered.

Sam laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I'm not afraid of him." Dean replied, that piss and vinegar back in his voice.

Sam's hand ran down Dean's chest softly, "I missed you earlier. I want you to know that."

Dean smiled, "It's really hard not to miss me. I understand."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're such a tool sometimes, Dean. I just love you, that's all."

"I know." Dean nipped at Sam's bottom lip, "I love you too, Samantha."

"Shut up." Sam replied. He didn't want to listen to anymore of Dean's crap, so he slid back down Dean's body and took that gorgeous cock back into his mouth, working him until he came down his throat.

* * *

><p>Jared made dinner. He had to do something to keep his mind off how bad his body had betrayed him earlier. Sure, he'd been better than he could've been, but being with Sam that second time was probably pushing it. The first time was for a purpose, it wasn't something that they had really wanted to do, wasn't something he was doing for shits and giggles. But, the second time…he'd really just wanted to get his rocks off. He knew he could've used his own hand…much like Dean had while he'd been with Sam. Hell, maybe Dean'd been the only one who had shown any restraint at all. But then, Jared kind of blamed Dean for getting him so horny in the second place. Dean was like an aphrodisiac sometimes.<p>

"Dude, I can hear you thinking over here!" Jensen exclaimed as he chopped an onion for Jared's stew.

"I thought it was Dean's mind you could read."

"Well, you're thinking pretty loudly."

Jared shrugged, "I'm sorry. Just can't help it."

"Look, I get you. I'm in the same boat here." Jensen added. "She hasn't even officially given me a second chance yet and I went and did…that."

Jared sighed, "Well, that's the big difference, I guess. Genevieve gave me that second chance and I feel like I blew it."

"We need to get those amulets and get them home." Jensen said. "I'll be sorry to see them leave, I'll miss them and everything, but enough's enough already." Jensen wished that he could also wipe his memories, so he wouldn't have to feel so bad about everything that had happened.

Jared added some celery to his stew and stirred it, sniffing. "Hmmm, that smells really good. I think they're going to like it."

"Are you kidding? How often do those two get a home cooked meal? Well…since before they came over here anyway."

Jared nodded, "Why do you think I'm not ordering take-out?"

Jensen smiled, "Sometimes you're very thoughtful."

"Is there a time that I haven't been?" Jared asked giving Jensen a weird look.

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know, Jay. A lot of shit has happened and you know it'd be easier to blame you or them for things than to admit that I might've had a little bit to do with how things went down. I mean, if I hadn't started running my mouth…"

Jared stopped what he was doing. He spun around, nearly backing Jensen into a corner. "Do you regret saying what you said? Do you wish you could take it back?" Was Jensen trying to tell him something?

Jensen shrugged, "No, I don't think so. I mean, that's how I feel. It's just that it wasn't exactly easy to say. I mean, the whole thing isn't easy. You think I really want to go back to…her?"

"But, you said…"

"I know what I said." Jensen said, putting up his hands. "But the fact is that it's easier. It's not like I don't love her, so that makes it a bit easier too. But, it's different Jay, it's just different. But, we were fooling ourselves to ever think we could really be together."

"No. I was fooling myself." With that Jared went back to his stew. He reached for his pile of carrots and began to peel them.

Jensen sighed. "Are you trying to tell me that all that crap you said about wanting to be back with Genevieve again was a lie?"

"No Jensen, it wasn't a lie. Of course I want to be back with her. I mean, come on…she married me so she must actually want me. You know how it is."

Jensen drew in his breath, "You think I don't want you?"

"It's hard not to."

"Then why do you think I was so broken up about the whole thing. Did you see me run off like a blubbering idiot when you were trying to work things out with her?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know Jensen. Maybe you feel something for me…God, I can only hope, really. But, it's not enough, is it? It's not like you'd ever really leave Danneel...not like you'd ever come out of the closet…not like you'd ever be able to go against your family."

"Jared, look at me." Jensen pleaded.

Jared shook his head, "I'd rather not."

"Please."

Jared spun around and looked at the person he loved more than anything else in the entire world.

"I love you. You have to know that. I love you more than anyone…more than anything. It's just…complicated. I can't walk away from my vows, I can't disappoint my family. And what about our careers?"

"Screw our careers, Jen!" Jared exclaimed. "I like my career, but it's not more important than you…than us. Look, I get the whole thing about wanting to keep your vows, I feel that way too. But, I came clean to her, I told her the truth. I was willing to leave her to be with you."

Jensen drew in a sharp breath. "But Jay, we don't even know if this is real or not."

"I know you need proof of it, Jen, and I guess you'll be getting that pretty soon. Once Sam and Dean are safely back in their world and we're wearing our amulets then you'll get all the answers that you need."

"You don't need the proof?" Jensen was shocked.

Jared shrugged, "I don't think it really matters what I need, Jen."

Jensen was about to say more, there was so much more that he wanted to say, but the Winchesters took that moment to walk into the room. They noticed the way they were acting and winced.

"I'm sorry. We should've realized what was going on in here."

"Never mind, Sam." Jared said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

* * *

><p>They ate their awesome home cooked dinner in almost complete silence. It was incredibly awkward for everyone involved, especially Sam and Dean.<p>

"Why don't we spend the evening watching movies?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smirked, "Or we could have one big orgy."

Sam reached over and smacked his brother on the back of the head, "You're not helping."

Jensen actually smirked at that. "Leave it to you, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "What? Sex always makes everyone feel better, right?" He knew that was a crock, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

Jared shook his head, "Not always, no."

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Dean whined.

"Dean, shut up." Sam instructed.

Jared waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Let's just pick the movie night instead…" As much as Jared would love to take his frustrations out with sex.

Sam reached over and rubbed Jared's thigh, "You know if you need me I'm always here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You two suck! Always boinking and never letting me watch…"

Jensen laughed. "Oh Dean, I love you."

Dean smiled warmly at him.

Sam put his hand out, "It's not like the two of you let us watch when you're going at it either."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, Jenny…what do you think?"

Jensen smiled into his dinner, "I think you should just let it go, Dean."

Dean just shrugged.

Jared put his hand up, "No, you know…this could be fun."

Everyone else at the table looked at Jared as if he'd grown three heads.

"Don't look at me like that. It was Dean's idea."

"I was just playing around."

Jared shrugged, "Well, I'm not. Look, we all have our share of frustrations, we all want each other…that's obvious…so maybe it'd help if we could watch each set of 'twins' together and maybe even give directions…"

Jensen glared at Jared. "You've lost your fucking mind, Jared." There was no way in hell this was a good idea. In fact, he kind of wanted to punch Jared in the face. "You're just doing this to be a dick!" Jensen knew that Jared was just saying what he was saying because of everything that had happened earlier. Like he could somehow get Jensen to change his mind at the sight of his naked ass or something. It just pissed him off even more to think about it.

Jared got to his feet, enraged, "Say that to me again, Jenny!"

Jensen got to his feet too, "You're a dick!"

"I'm the dick?!" Jared exclaimed, "I'm not the one who started spouting off how he didn't want to be with me…during sex!" He shoved Jensen back a few feet.

"Jay…" Sam said, standing up.

"You so do not want to mess with me!" Jensen exclaimed. He hauled out and punched Jared right in the jaw.

Dean jumped up and pulled Jensen back, "Jen, knock it off!"

Jared looked like he was about to lunge at him again so Sam wrapped one of his arms around Jared's chest and held him in place.

Jensen glared at Dean, "Dean, seriously…"

"Seriously what? You gonna hit me again, Jenny?"

Jensen just grumbled to himself. He knew better than to even pretend he was going to tangle with Dean Winchester. "No, Dean, I'm not. It's not a good idea."

"You think." Dean just shook his head. He had to admit that Jensen had guts sometimes. "Sometimes you do remind me of myself though."

"Awesome huh?" Jensen asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Dean was also pretty sarcastic with his response.

Jared didn't have any more fight left in him. He put his hands up and Sam let him go.

"You okay, Jay?" Sam asked concerned.

Jared shook his head, "Obviously we've got more issues than even we were aware of." And then Jared walked out of the room.

Dean let go of Jensen and ran his hand over his face. He looked at Sam, he was so sad. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Both Sam and Jensen looked at him with surprise. "Is that a good idea?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "It's probably a terrible idea." He started to head to Jared's room and then turned around to look at Sam, "I'll be good, Sammy, I promise."

Sam dismissed him like he was being ridiculous. Then he walked over to Jensen, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him in the direction of the living room. "Come on, let's start a movie."

* * *

><p>Dean didn't even bother knocking at Jared's door, he just barged his way in. He decided to lean on his old ways for a change.<p>

Jared sighed, looking up. He almost did a double take, "Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, I thought it was a stupid idea too, but you know me…"

Jared actually cracked a smile.

Dean sat down beside him on his bed. "I didn't come in here to rape you or anything, so no worries about that."

Jared laughed, "You can't rape the willing."

Dean smiled, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Jared sighed, "What are you really here for?"

"Look, I know you guys had a fight earlier…any idiot could've figured that out. But, he's your best friend…you're co-stars…you guys are going to have to be around each other. I'd hate to see you lose your friendship because of me and Sam…"

Jared shook his head, "This isn't your fault, Dean. You and Sam didn't do this to us; you just opened our eyes…you made us realize what we were missing."

"Come on Jay, you know as well as I do that we parallel each other. I mean, look at yesterday…"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know if it's that cut and dry."

"You think you're still going to want him once we're gone, don't you?"

"I have no idea, Dean. I just think it's naïve to blame everything on you two being around rather than actually having to deal with anything. It's a cop out."

"Okay, so I'll admit that Jensen's not made some of the best decisions about this whole thing. It's the reason why I finally broke down and told Danneel…someone had to. She never would've known if I hadn't said something. As it turns out in this particular situation I guess I should've kept my mouth shut. If he's just going to go back to her then it didn't do any good for me to say anything. I really thought you two were going to make a relationship out of this…whatever it is."

"So did I." Jared ran his hand through his hair.

Dean sighed, "He's not ready, Jay. I mean of all people I would've thought it'd be me who would've held out the longest, but he's clearly got more issues than I do…about certain things. He may never get to the point where he's ready to be with you or he could figure it out tomorrow…you never know."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to just sit around and wait for him. I have a wife myself. And if I can make things work with her and try and be happy then I should do that. I don't need to ruin a marriage for nothing. Right?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so, Jay. I know Jensen very well, but I can't predict what he's going to do about this. I can't read him quite as easily as he reads me. Besides, I'm a lot more transparent than he is. I pretty much only ever have like 3 things on my mind."

"Sex, burgers, monsters."

Dean smiled, "Pretty much just nailed it on the head there, Jay."

"Yeah, I wish Jensen was that simple."

"Hey, who are you calling simple?"

Jared laughed. "I thought you were insane when you came in here. But, you know what Dean; you actually made me feel better…without sex."

"Imagine how much better it could've been." Dean couldn't resist.

"And there it is…"

Dean smiled. "Look, I don't have any magical answers for you. I don't know what's going to happen between you and Jensen, but I do know one thing…you two love each other too much to turn your backs on each other. If nothing else you two will find a way to be friends…you have to."

Jared pulled Dean in for a hug. "You're okay, Winchester."

Dean smiled, his hand on one of Jared's pecks, "This isn't a good idea."

Jared sighed and pulled back, "You're right."

Dean patted Jared on the shoulder, "Why don't you come out and watch a movie with the rest of us?"

Jared nodded, "Alright. I suppose I can be done with my bitch fit."

Dean smiled, "You and Sammy really are the same person sometimes, Jaredina!"

Jared burst out laughing.

Dean resisted the urge to grab a handful of Jared's perky ass, shaking his head and mentally scolding himself. Instead, he led Jared out to the living room where Sam and Jensen were sitting and watching the beginning of "Friday the 13th."

Jared groaned, "Oh no."

Sam laughed, "I was told I really, really needed to see this."

Jared plopped his cute ass down beside Sam on the couch, dropping his head onto Sam's shoulder. "Save me."

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

Dean coughed "Jaredina" under his breath.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: This is a very important chapter! Next one will be the last! But, have no fear... I have a lot of ideas for a sequel! I have a couple other projects I'd like to work on before diving into another of these, but it's a very likely scenario. I've set up a few things in the end to kind of leave some doors slightly open for the Js, so we'll see what happens in the next one! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

It took two more days for the amulets to arrive. The boys spent that time hanging out, watching movies, playing video games…and trying to avoid sex altogether. Even Sam and Dean tried to stay off each other, not wanting to make things any more awkward for Jared and Jensen.

When that day came they were all sitting around the breakfast table, eating Jared's blueberry pancakes. Jared was moaning in delight, Dean was devouring his food, Jensen was pushing bites of his food around on his place and Sam was busy watching the others. He was convinced that they were all insane. He was the one with the crashing wall in his head, but they were the crazy ones.

When the doorbell rang they all somehow knew who it was going to be. Jensen volunteered to get up and answer it because he wasn't eating much anyway and to nobody's surprise it was Bobby. "Hi Bobby."

Bobby studied the man in front of him for a moment. "Hi Jensen. I'm right, right?"

Jensen smiled, "Yes."

"Good." Bobby said with a nod. He held up a package, "Jewelry's here. We need to huddle up."

Jensen ushered him in to the kitchen. The other three men were clearing off the table, barely even looking at Bobby. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"You want some breakfast, Bobby?" Sam asked. "We made you a plate."

Bobby nodded, "I think I could spare a few minutes for some pancakes." He hadn't had home cooked pancakes since his wife was alive. He took his plate from Sam and sat down at the table, digging in to the pancakes.

Dean reached out towards the package, "May I?"

Bobby looked at him like he'd grown another butt out of his shoulder, "I thought he was Jensen?"

"Hilarious!" Dean made a face. "Next time I'll just help myself."

"Good." Bobby said, "That'd be more normal."

Dean shrugged and reached into the package. He pulled out four amulets on black cord necklaces. Well, they didn't look too girly, that was a good sign. He studied the symbol, "Hmm, this is interesting. It almost looks like an angelic sigil."

Bobby shrugged, "It might be."

Sam put his hand on Dean's back, and looked at the amulets over his brother's shoulder, "So, how is this going to work anyway? Should we do a test run with them first before we go home or what?"

Bobby shrugged, "There wasn't much to go on. I'm lucky I got what I got." He swallowed another bite of pancake and then looked up at them again, "It wouldn't hurt to try it first so we don't have to go hunting down a different symbol and have to come back here to deliver the amulets…"

Dean nodded, "Good idea."

Sam looked at Dean, "Why don't you and I go…somewhere…and leave them here with Bobby? We'll wear the amulets and see what happens?"

Dean almost smiled, but he didn't want to give anything away. He knew they were eventually going to have to talk to Bobby about their relationship but he didn't feel like going there at the moment. He looked up at Sam, "Okay Sammy. Where do you want to go?"

Jensen and Jared caught each other's eye and smiled at each other, knowingly.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really think it matters much."

Bobby looked up at them, "Why don't you two go check yourself back in to that motel…"

Dean started choking and Sam hit him on the back. "What Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm an idjit?! I've known about you two for a while now…besides, if I didn't know then I certainly would've figured it out the other night at the motel. By the way, why exactly did you get the room right next to mine anyway?"

Dean looked like he was going to be sick, Sam just looked like the cat that swallowed the canary and Jared and Jensen fought really hard to not laugh hysterically…they didn't do a very good job of fighting.

"Oh God." Jensen muttered, "This is too good."

"Can you imagine this on the show?" Jared asked.

"Would you two shut up?" Bobby asked. "I'm trying to enjoy these lovely pancakes." He looked over at Sam and Dean, "Go on…get out of here."

Sam pretty much had to drag Dean from the room. Dean's legs weren't working.

"Don't forget the amulets; otherwise you don't have an excuse to go." Bobby pointed out.

Sam blushed, "Right." He took two of the amulets and tossed a glance over his shoulder at their doubles, "We'll be back…later."

Jensen smiled and waved. Jared laughed and said, "Have fun."

"Yeah, hopefully we won't have to experience it with you." Jensen added. He was so incredibly helpful.

Dean managed to glare at Jensen. He used their connection for the possible last time to tell him he hated him.

Jensen just smiled at him and said, "Love you too, sexy."

Bobby looked up at Jensen with confusion, "Can you two communicate telepathically?"

Jensen shrugged, "Seems like I can pretty much hear him, but he can't seem to hear me quite the same way."

"He must not be tuned in to the right channel." Bobby whistled, "We got these amulets just in time."

* * *

><p>Sam guided Dean out of the house. Once they were outside Dean smacked him, "Way to go, Sammy."<p>

Sam rolled his eyes, "You think this is my fault?"

"Yes." Dean answered. "I think you're the one that wanted to go off alone with me. And, you're the one who had me gagged during sex… I don't think anyone heard much from me…just saying."

"Shut up." Sam muttered. "It doesn't matter anyway. Clearly he's not upset about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's thrilled. He's probably going to make 'Wincest is the Best' t-shirts when we get home!"

"Wincest?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean shrugged, "I've been online a little bit since we got here…"

Sam shook his head, "Okay, whatever Dean, but the point is that Bobby needed to find out sometime and I think it was better this way. At least we had Jared and Jensen there for it."

"Because they were so helpful."

Sam nipped at Dean's earlobe, "Who cares what anyone thinks Dean? The only thing that matters is that I love you and you love me. We're not hurting anyone."

Dean couldn't resist it when Sam bit him like that. He got weak-kneed and always caved…it was annoying. "Sammy" he moaned. "Want you so bad."

"Yeah Dean. I'm going to take you gently this time…show you how much I love you, make you beg for it."

Dean whined, "You make me crazy."

Sam's mouth came down to meet Dean's. The kiss was probing, seeking, powerful. Their tongues battled for dominance until Dean surrendered to his brother…the love of his life. Their arms twisted around their bodies, holding each other close. Dean began to gyrate against Sam, feeling the evidence of his hardness against his stomach.

Jensen popped his head out the door, "Put on your damn necklaces! And quit groping each other on the front lawn!"

Dean blushed. "Oh God. Jenny…"

Jensen put up his hand, "It's fine. I'll see you two later." He shut the door behind himself and then Sam and Dean laughed to each other.

"We shouldn't be laughing." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know, but for some reason I can't stop myself." Sam replied, still laughing.

Dean punched him on the arm. "Okay Sammy, I need my necklace."

Sam pulled the amulets from his pocket and handed one to Dean. They both put them over their head, letting them fall onto their chests. They looked at each other.

"Do you feel different?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. You?"

Dean shrugged. He pulled Sam to him and started to kiss him, urgently. In his mind he sent Jensen a message. He said over and over again that if Jensen could feel him to pop back outside the door and let him know. Once he'd pled about thirty times and they were both getting winded from the kiss, Dean pulled back. He shrugged up at Sam, "I guess he can't feel it."

Sam smiled, "Let's go then." He wrapped his hand around Dean's smaller one and guided him off to Jensen's truck. "What are we going to do without having Jensen's truck to steal all the time?"

Dean grinned widely, "We'll have my baby!"

Sam couldn't help but smile back at him, "Good point."

* * *

><p>Jensen thought he'd felt something…very faintly…but he could've been crazy.<p>

"I don't know Jen; I don't feel a damn thing." Jared said. "This is awesome!"

What Jensen really wanted to know was what Jared felt for him now that he wasn't being influenced by the presence of the Winchesters.

Bobby studied them, "Maybe you're more of a natural sensitive." He told Jensen.

"Like some sort of kook?"

Jared laughed, "Yeah, that's probably what he's saying."

Jensen glared at Jared.

Jared put his hand on Jensen's arm, "Can we talk for a minute? Bobby, you don't mind if I talk to Jensen for a minute, do you?"

"Nope. I'm good right here." Bobby didn't care to get himself in the middle of relationship drama…between two men…two men who looked just like Sam and Dean.

Jared guided Jensen into the living room. "So?"

"So what?"

"How do you feel?"

"I just told you. I felt something, but I don't really know what—"

Jared rolled his eyes, "Not that. You know what I'm talking about."

Jensen sighed. He'd really rather avoid this conversation. "Well, I'm not itching to rip your clothes off the way I was a few minutes ago if that means anything."

"Yeah, okay. I should've known you were going to do this." Jared was mad. He wanted to talk about it, but clearly Jensen wanted to avoid the issue.

Jensen sighed, "Don't be so dramatic, Jared. Look, I feel a lot less emotional and needy…clearly that was Dean's influence. I still feel something for you; I just don't really know what it is. I'm not repulsed by you or anything, but I'm not sure if that really tells you anything."

And then Jared temporarily lost his mind. He reached out, slipped his hand around the back of Jensen's head and planted his mouth against Jensen's. He had to know. On instinct his mouth opened, an invitation for Jensen to claim it.

Jensen pulled back, uncomfortable with the whole thing. The gay issue was even bigger now that he didn't have Dean and his Sammy love fest screaming inside of him. He couldn't meet Jared's eyes and he certainly wasn't going to give the giant the satisfaction of deepening the kiss.

"Well?" Jared asked, trying to fight the huskiness from his voice.

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know Jared. I didn't really feel anything." Lie, lie, lie. He felt it alright; he just had an easier time fighting it. And fight it was what he intended on doing.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, me either." If Jensen could lie then so could he. He could play the same game. They could just go back to their heterosexual lives with their wives, pretending that there wasn't anything at all between them. They both knew it was a sham, but if that's how Jensen wanted to play it then that's how Jared would play it too.

Jensen nodded, a lot happier than he was letting on. Sure, he'd felt something, a whole bunch of something, but he wasn't about to let Jared know. He also wasn't about to admit that he was playing a big game with him. It was going to be much easier this way. He could do this. He patted Jared on the shoulder, "That's great Jare. Glad we can get things back to normal around here."

"Yeah, me too…" Jared muttered. He watched Jensen's ass as he walked back out to the kitchen. Jared sighed to himself. There was no way this was going to go well.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Jared's house Dean removed his amulet. He wanted to feel Jensen again…just for a few minutes. He knew it was going to be hard to be without him. Jensen had changed him so profoundly, had made him a better person, a person who could love Sammy the way he needed him to.<p>

Jensen was hit with a wave of Dean immediately. His hand went to his heart and both Bobby and Jared wondered what was wrong. They looked at him with concern but he just shook his head and said, "They're on their way back."

Bobby frowned, "You can feel him?"

Jensen nodded, "He took the amulet off."

"Why?"

Jensen frowned, "He's having separation anxiety." He sent Dean positive feelings, comforting vibes. "It's okay Dean." He whispered.

Bobby looked over at Jared, "Anything going on at Camp Sam?"

Jared shook his head, "No change. Sam's going to have a much easier time with this. He's a lot stronger than Dean."

Bobby nodded. He'd always known that. Dean feigned toughness but was a squishy marshmallow underneath. Dean needed people to love him and take care of him, whereas Sam was pretty self-sufficient. He supposed it was that difference that had caused him to always be closer to Dean.

When Dean and Sam pulled in a few minutes later, Jensen ran to the door to greet Dean. He wrapped his arms around the eldest Winchester and whispered to him that he understood why he'd done it and that everything was fine.

"How are you doing? Was it okay when I was wearing it? Did you feel anything?"

Jensen shook his head, "There was a slight feeling of something at first, but then nothing."

"Well, I was pleading with you, searching for you, trying to figure out if the charm worked. I guess it did."

"Bobby thinks I might be a natural sensitive, might be tuned in a little more and that's why I felt something when you were searching for me intensely."

Dean just raised his eyebrow. He didn't want to point out the obvious…that if Jensen was a sensitive or whatever that he probably was too. There was no fucking way that Dean was going to open himself up to something like that.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they decided, was as good a time as any, so they snuck onto the set of Bobby's house. Of course Jared and Jensen weren't going to mention how they didn't really want the Winchesters to leave and Sam and Dean weren't going to let on that they really wanted to stay. They all had to man up, they had to be tough. This was not how things were supposed to be. They had impacted each other way more than they ever should have.<p>

Bobby looked around and shuddered, the place gave him the willies. He handed Jared and Jensen their amulets. "Wear these as often as you can. And remember that if you take them off and they take them off…"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. We know, Bobby." As tempting as it really could be to seek Dean out when he was going through the rough times, Jensen knew better than that. He understood the ramifications of what could happen if he did.

Jared sighed, "We better say our goodbyes."

Bobby nodded, "I'll leave you guys to it." He quickly shook Jared and Jensen's hands before leaving the 'room' to draw the reverse symbol down on two pieces of paper. He didn't want anyone to screw up the symbol…they needed all the security they could get.

Once Bobby was more or less out of earshot they could all breathe easier. Jensen and Dean hugged each other tightly, both of them fighting hard not to cry. It was amazing to both of them how emotionally attached to each other they'd become.

"You made me better, Jenny." Dean whispered. He didn't want Jared and Sam to hear him getting all sentimental…he'd never hear the end of it from Sam.

Jensen smiled, "You made me better too, Dean." He smiled, "You made me want to give Jared a chance. You're the reason that we ever explored anything together in the first place. I know I've got my share of issues, but having you around definitely helped me sort through some of them. You also have given me the strength to fight for the right things."

Dean smiled. "I'm going to miss you." He softly kissed Jensen's cheek and then pulled back to look deeply into his eyes. "You've given me a softer side, helped me break through that shell. I can't thank you enough for that. You've also given me hope that someone could really love me."

Jensen drew in his breath, tears stinging his eyes, "I did that? I must be pretty amazing." When facing an emotional situation do what Dean always did best…make a stupid, cocky joke.

Dean smiled and punched Jensen on the arm. "I'm having a real moment and you're making jokes…"

Jensen just smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Jared had his arm draped around Sam's shoulders, "I know you're going to be okay. You're strong, you're tough, you're independent."

"So are you, Jay."

Jared nodded, "Doesn't mean I won't miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Sorry I was too busy being a stubborn ass to see how much I did need you."

Jared laughed, "You're not the only stubborn ass around here, Sam. It's one of the many traits that we share. It may even be one of those Jared things that bled into Sam."

Sam shrugged. He pulled Jared in for a hug. "I hope everything works out for the best. I hope you and Jensen can find a way to be together if that's what you want. If you really want to be with Genevieve then I hope that works out."

Jared smiled, "Thanks Sam. I hope things go well between you and Dean."

"You know us."

"Yeah, you're screwed."

The doubles pulled apart and Sam pulled Dean into an embrace. "Well, our lives suck. We live in constant fear, everyone around us dies, but at least we have each other. That's all that really matters, right?"

Jared and Jensen both agreed. "I think that's the point of the show, after all." Jensen said.

"The epic love story of Sam and Dean." Jared added.

Sam and Dean smiled at each other, liking the sound of that.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, after Sam and Jensen and Jared and Dean gave hugs and kisses goodbye, it was time to go. They called Bobby back in. He had two pieces of paper and a wooden prop bowl. "Now for the fun part."<p>

Sam and Dean looked at each other and simultaneously rolled up their sleeves. Bobby handed them each a knife. They cut their arms at the same time and let their blood run down into the bowl.

"Does everyone have their amulet on?" Bobby asked.

They all checked and verified that they were wearing them.

"Good." He handed Jared a piece of paper. "Once we leave draw this on the wall."

Jared nodded, unable to find many words.

Bobby folded up the other paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay, Sam…Dean…let's go home."

Sam took the bowl over to the wall and began to draw the regular symbol, the one that would open the portal to the other universe. They didn't want to go, they really didn't. But neither brother saw much other choice for them.

Once the symbol was finished he handed the bowl over to Jared and gave him a sad smile. Dean reached his hand to the wall, waiting for his little brother to come back. Bobby took a hold of Dean's shirt sleeve. Dean looked back at Jensen, tears in his eyes and noticed that Jensen seemed to be in the exact same predicament. When Sam got back over from handing the bowl to Jared he turned around said goodbye and placed his hand over the symbol, his hand lightly touching Dean's.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Well, here it is...the final installment. I was planning on having this be longer, but (don't kill me for this) I didn't figure I needed to put in the Sam and Dean sex at the end. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Once the hunters were through the portal Jared used the remaining blood in the bowl to draw the reverse symbol on the wall, right over the rapidly drying previous symbol.

Jensen frowned, "They should've taken the bowl themselves. They're going to have to bleed again." He didn't like the idea of them draining any more blood from their bodies, but there wasn't a damn thing they could do about that now.

It was just a waiting game now. Waiting to make sure that they didn't start to feel them again. Waiting to see how things would turn out with their wives. Waiting to see if there would be any ramifications with the media. Waiting to see if they'd ever see Sam and Dean again. Waiting to see if they would ever stop missing them.

Jared looked over at Jensen. "We should get back. There are dishes to do and I don't want to be caught here, I don't know about you."

Sure, dishes. That's what Jensen's number one priority was. He was really worried about having clean dishes. He looked over at Jared, "Look, I think it would be best if I found my own place. With Genevieve coming back and everything… Besides, I'd like to see if Danneel will come stay with me for a while, until work stuff happens for her again."

Jared nodded. He figured that would happen. Now that Sam and Dean were gone they no longer felt like they had to 'stay together for the kids.' "Okay Jensen, if that's what you want."

"I think it's for the best." If he had to watch Jared and Genevieve being sickeningly sweet with each other and calling each other baby and shit like that…he'd spend every day ill. So, there was no point in torturing himself.

Jared didn't respond, he just started walking. Jensen followed behind him.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you boys to have to bleed anymore." Bobby said. "You've already lost too much blood." He reached for his knife. "Let me handle this." He went to cutting himself and drawing the inverse of the symbol on his wall.<p>

Sam walked off. He didn't want to watch. He hated knowing that they'd never see Jared and Jensen again.

Dean didn't like it either but his gaze was fixed on the wall. He knew that somewhere…in a dimension far away…Jared and Jensen were doing exactly what Bobby was doing. It was their last bit of connection between them. Sure, he could take off his charm. He knew Jensen would have to take his off soon. Once they were both off he'd feel him again…but where would that get them? It would only cause everyone more pain.

When Bobby was done drawing the symbol it seemed to dry almost immediately…like it had never been there. It was weird.

Dean shrugged and walked off to find his brother.

Sam had gone outside. He was sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the sky.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?"

"About as okay as you are, I guess."

Actually, Dean felt like he was doing alright. He was surprised. He sat down beside his brother, gently rubbing over the metal under his hand.

"Did you notice how the sky seemed a brighter blue there?"

"What?"

"Colors were more vibrant in their world." Sam pointed out.

"Are you sure you didn't leave half of your brain in the other world?"

"Very funny, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "What's all of this about anyway?"

"I don't know. It's like all the horrible things that exist in this world…it's like they've somehow tainted the world as a whole. Things were just better over there. We were safer."

"They live in Canada." Dean pointed out.

Sam cracked a smile. "Besides all of that, it was better and you know it."

"Sure it was better. But, this is home, Sammy. This is the world we were made for. It sucks and trust me, I'd rather be there, but this is our life. This is what we do. We don't get the happy endings; our story isn't written like that."

Sam shook his head, "They aren't getting any happy endings either. They're miserable."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe. But, it's their choice. Maybe someday things will be different. But, we don't have to live our lives paralleling them anymore; we get to write our own story."

"Their world will always affect ours and vice versa. It's the nature of the beast. Sure, we don't have to feel the pull and the ache when they're gone…but I'm feeling something right now."

Dean sighed, "I miss them too. Always will."

Sam looked over at Dean. "I wish I could just make love to you like we did earlier. I wish I felt up to it, Dean."

Dean reached over to tuck Sam's long hair behind his ear. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm sad too. I think we're both going to be that way for a while. But, you know how it is with us. We lose people all the time, shit happens, but we keep going. This is our way of life. We can't change our path now, Sammy."

"I know. Wish we could though."

"Me too." Dean muttered, "Wish we could stay with them forever. But, I don't know if I could handle all of that sexual tension. Honestly, I'm really looking forward to it just being about you and me for a change."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's neck, "I love you, you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

Sam smiled, "Do you love me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "More than anything. I'd walk away from Jensen a thousand times over just to be with you, Sammy. It's always been us and it always will be. We may not get the fairy tale ending…it'll most likely end bloody, but at least we will always know that we had this. This is the closest either of us will ever have to happily ever after. We need to live every moment like it's our last, because you never know."

The side of Sam's mouth quirked up into a smile, "Dean Winchester, when did you turn in to a walking cliché?"

Dean swatted his brother on the arm, "Shut up, Sammy. Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both smiled to themselves knowing that they would always have this. It would always be the two of them against the world…no matter what.

One of Sam's eyebrows shot up suggestively, "We could always have Impala sex. I've always wanted to do that with you."

"Yeah, I think we're going to be alright." Dean laughed as he reached for Sam's hand…

The End


End file.
